


Alvorecer da primavera

by Kori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Family, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omegaverse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 109,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: É na primavera que o amor alvorece.Para estreitar os laços de amizade entre as nações do País do Redemoinho e o País do Fogo, os Clã Uzumaki e Uchiha decidem que seus filhos, Naruto e Sasuke, devem se casar.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Revoada

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens desse anime e manga não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores. A história é minha, não copie.  
> Alguns elementos recorrentes serão utilizados e/ou modificados para minha versão do gênero omegaverse.

O sol despontava por detrás das montanhas, iluminando as planícies do País do Redemoinho. O azul anil da noite ia se desbotando no céu, recebendo uma tonalidade amarelada. Logo era dia e Uzumaki Naruto mal podia se conter de ansiedade, observando a alvorada do primeiro dia da primavera iniciar de forma tão majestosa. Aquela estação prometia muitas novidades em sua vida, e por isso estava aflito, que mal conseguira dormir aquela noite.

Da janela de seu quarto, podia ter uma visão privilegiada do rio Okidawa seguir seu rumo pela Vila, até desaguar em outro país. Também podia ver as montanhas do norte mais ao longe, lugar que habitava o Clã Hyuuga, aliados do Clã Uzumaki. Mas, atrás daquelas montanhas, estava o País do Fogo, lugar esse que residia os Clãs Sarutobi, Senju e Uchiha. E era justamente desse Clã que viria o prometido a casar-se com Naruto.

Desde que as negociações iniciaram, pouco antes do final do verão e início do outono, Naruto aceitou e concordou em casar com um membro do Clã Uchiha. Esperava se casar com o filho mais velho de Mikoto, mulher viúva que liderava o Clã ao lado do tio-avô Madara. Contudo, o casamento foi desfeito quando o noivo, Itachi, abriu mão de viver em seu Clã para fugir. A história ainda não fazia muito sentido, Naruto não sabia todos os detalhes, mas achava corajoso o ato.

Foi assim que ele passou a ouvir mais sobre Uchiha Sasuke. O irmão mais novo de Itachi e seu futuro marido. O representante do Clã Uchiha trouxe para a família Uzumaki alguns presentes no último inverno, entre os presentes, havia uma mecha de cabelo do noivo e uma carta dizendo que ele estava ansioso pela chegada da primavera. Também foi dito que Sasuke era uma pessoa amável e gentil. Gostava de música e de dançar, não possuía vícios e seu passatempo favorito era caminhar pela floresta. Parecia um sonho aquela descrição e a ideia de matrimoniar com alguém de características tão nobres, fazia o Uzumaki sentir um comichão no estômago.

O fato de estar apaixonado por uma pessoa que sequer conhecia, não incomodava Naruto. A princípio, é claro, ficou intrigado por não ter tido a oportunidade de encontrar pessoalmente (e sem a ajuda de outros) o seu amor verdadeiro, como foi com seus pais. Entretanto, diante dos acontecimentos sociais daquele momento, um casamento arranjado era a forma mais fácil, politicamente falando, para reforçar os laços de amizade entre as nações. Com essa aliança, os Clãs reestruturariam a ordem pacífica onde os Alfas, como o Clã Uzumaki e Senju, liderariam os Betas, Hyuugas e Sarutobi, além dos Ômegas, atualmente com um número reduzido em diversos países, eram os Uchihas e Yamanakas.

O Clã Yamanaka vivia nas proximidades do País do Redemoinho, mas a filha do Líder já estava prometida a casar-se com um estrangeiro vindo do outro lado da costa, no País do Vento.

Naruto recordou-se da última vez que esteve com Yamanaka Ino, onde resistiu ao casamento até o último minuto. Sentia saudade da amiga, que agora vivia em outro país, numa cultura diferente e (de acordo com as cartas que enviava) estava se adaptando ao calor e secura da Vila. Ele queria poder visitá-la, mas precisava ater as atenções ao próprio casamento.

Foi com aquele pensamento que ele se levantou da varanda e encheu a banheira de madeira com água. Tomou um banho demorado e secou-se com a toalha, esfregando os cabelos loiros com rapidez. Pensou como estaria Sasuke naquele momento, ansioso também? Animado? Talvez cansado, já que deveria estar viajando há dois dias para chegar ali.

Ele vestiu uma yukata, ainda fazia um pouco de frio do lado de fora do quarto, mas o frescor da primavera falou mais alto e decidiu tirar as vestes coloridas do guarda roupa. Ele sorriu, cumprimentando a todos pela mansão, até encontrar os país na cozinha.

— Parece que alguém acordou de muito bom humor. — Kushina falou, estendendo a mão para o filho que segurou e a beijou em seguida. — Estou emocionada que logo mais meu menino será um homem feito.

— Mãe, eu já sou um homem feito faz alguns anos. — Naruto falou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela. — Por favor, não fale essas coisas na frente das outras pessoas quando chegarem aqui.

— Pode deixar. — Kushina fez um bico emburrado. — Eu vou controlar o ímpeto de falar que meu filho é um príncipe e essas coisas de mãe babona.

— Obrigado. — Ele piscou e sorriu.

Kushina tinha longos cabelos vermelhos, naquele momento os mantinha preso em uma trança com enfeites dourados. Gostava de usar roupas simples, mas naquela manhã havia caprichado com o quimono verde escuro e detalhes bordados com fios prateados. Naruto achava a mãe linda e lamentava não ter nascido com os cabelos ruivos tal qual era o dela.

— Não tem nenhuma recomendação para seu pai? — Minato perguntou, servindo o chá para a esposa e depois para o filho. — Preparei um bolo de ameixas, espero que o seu futuro marido aprecie.

— Eu sei que ele vai gostar, diz na carta que adora doces. — Naruto falou com animação. — Mas qualquer coisa que você cozinhar, eu sei que vai ficar bom.

Minato agradeceu, sorrindo vaidoso pelos elogios que Naruto e Kushina teciam sobre sua comida.

— Eu gostaria de ficar mais com meus rapazes favoritos. — Kushina falou, levantando-se da cadeira e enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca. — Mas eu preciso me encontrar com Kakashi para saber detalhes sobre a viagem dele até as Ilhas do Sul.

Ela completou, com a boca cheia, que retornaria para o almoço, sem atrasos.

Minato sentou do outro lado da mesa e fez Naruto comer mais uma fatia de bolo.

— Como está se sentindo as vésperas de seu casamento? — Ele perguntou e Naruto suspirou. O pai possuía uma presença forte, ele nasceu em um Clã Beta, mas antes de se casar com sua mãe, já havia ascendido a alfa. Minato não costumava falar muito sobre o seu passado, havia lutado em guerras e vivido coisas perigosas para Naruto saber que o pai possuía bons conselhos de vida para ele.

— Estou nervoso. — Disse, terminando de beber o chá de hibiscos. — Fico pensando se ele vai gostar de mim, ou se eu vou fazê-lo feliz. Quero que tudo de certo, mas e se alguma coisa acontecer e der errado?

— Não tem como saber essas coisas até tentar. — Minato disse, cruzando os braços. Ele sorriu para o filho, enchendo-o de confiança. — Além do mais, você cresceu e se tornou um homem bonito e forte, eu vejo como as pessoas te olham com desejo em certos períodos. Como alguém não poderia ser feliz ao seu lado?

— A última coisa que eu espero é que meu pai repare que tem gente atraído por mim. — Naruto corou.

— Não é que eu fico procurando por isso, mas as pessoas vêm até nós para dizer. Muitos ofereceram dinheiros e montanhas para tê-lo como esposo.

— E por que não aceitaram?

— Porque sua mãe disse que não, ela tem um dom para essas coisas. Não vê que me escolheu? Entre tantos homens nesse mundo, ela escolheu um forasteiro.

— Mas você também a escolheu. — Naruto se empertigou na cadeira.

— Isso porque é muito fácil amar sua mãe, ela é forte e ao mesmo tempo gentil. As vezes me dá medo, mas sempre está lá quando eu preciso. E você é como ela, seu futuro marido tem sorte por se casar com um homem como você.

— Fala isso apenas porque é meu pai. — Naruto e Minato sorriram.

— Se tiver alguma dúvida, você sabe... da lua de mel, me procure. — Minato pigarreou, levemente constrangido. — Eu sei que já tivemos essa conversa ao longo das primaveras, mas agora é diferente, você vai sentir algo especial.

Naruto piscou, aquilo era constrangedor, mas sempre foi muito próximo dos pais para falar sobre o que estivesse sentindo. Não era comum encontrar famílias preocupadas exclusivamente com uma célula, tratavam todos com igualdade, excluindo as diferenças. O que era um problema, já que cada pessoa era única e possuía suas peculiaridades. Minato e Kushina ensinaram Naruto a respeitas todos, sem exceção. Independentemente da hierarquia natural, ele deveria valorizar cada um como a si mesmo.

Ele não sabia como era exatamente no Clã Uchiha, talvez a fuga de Itachi fosse uma pista, mas acreditava nas palavras do pai e tentar, afinal de contas, agora não havia como dar para trás. Sequer queria fazer isso, já estava muito envolvido para dizer não.

— Não se preocupe, eu sei como funciona tudo. — Naruto enfim falou, pegando uma maçã do cesto de frutas sobre a mesa.

— Se precisar de mim, estarei aqui. — Minato concluiu a conversa limpando a mesa. — Aproveite a manhã para descansar, o resto do dia será puxado.

Ele sorriu na direção do filho e Naruto concordou. Caminhou pela Vila, cumprimentando a todos, e recebendo as felicitações do casamento que seria realizado em breve. Também recebeu presentes e desenhos feitos pelas crianças. Naruto prometeu que iria pregá-las no mural em seu quarto, deixando os pequenos felizes.

Carregado de coisas, ele chegou na confeitaria Haruno, encontrando Sakura abrindo as portas do estabelecimento.

— O que são todas essas coisas? — Ela perguntou, ajudando-o a colocar tudo em cima de uma mesa.

— Presentes que recebi. — Disse, massageando o pescoço, um pouco encabulado pela quantidade de presentes.

— Todos amam muito você. — Ela disse sorridente. — Também tenho um presente para seu casamento.

— Ah! Jura? Eu não queria que gastasse seu dinheiro comigo, já está trabalhando dobrado no seu negócio. — Naruto admirava Sakura pela sua garra ao conquistar tudo aquilo que desejava, pelo menos quase tudo. Ao menos a sorte sorriu para os negócios, diferente do amor que parecia tê-la esquecido. Isso nas palavras dela, porque Naruto era sempre muito otimista sobre as coisas.

— Se você recusar eu vou te bater. — Ela o ameaçou com um olhar cruel e a mão fechada em punhos. Depois a expressão de seu rosto amoleceu, quando pegou a caixa de presente e entregou para o Uzumaki. — Espero que goste.

Naruto abriu o pacote empolgado, não faria cerimônia já que Sakura estava sendo gentil em presenteá-lo. Ao abrir a caixa, viu alguns sachês com ervas.

— Eu mesma colhi e triturei as folhas, espero que goste dos chás.

— Parece que deve ter dado um trabalho enorme para você. — Naruto ergueu a caixa e respirou o aroma agradável dos sachês de chá. Ele se levantou e abraçou a amiga.

Ele agradeceu e retornou para a mansão, levando todos os presentes. Deixou-os sobre a cama e encontrou os pais na sala de visitas, conversando com Kakashi. As novidades das Ilhas do Sul não pareciam animar Kushina, mas ela decidiu que não era hora de discutir política, não nas vésperas do casamento do filho.

— Kakashi, é verdade que você já visitou o Distrito Uchiha no País do Fogo? — Naruto se juntou a eles, sentando próximo do conselheiro da mãe.

— Sim, é verdade. Um lugar muito bonito. Possui um riacho e um bosque com vários gatos. — Kakashi levou a mão ao queixo, pensando nas perguntas que Naruto fez. — Não tive muito tempo com a família de Sasuke, passei a maior parte do tempo com os responsáveis pela compra dos materiais que exportamos.

— Naruto está muito ansioso. — Minato comentou. — Mas logo ele chegará e você vai ter muito tempo para conversar com Sasuke. Eu vou terminar o almoço, espero que fique com a gente, Kakashi.

— Claro, vai ser um prazer. — Kakashi respondeu, agradecendo o convite.

Naruto esperou que a mãe deixasse a sala, para poder conversar melhor com Kakashi.

— Você o viu?

— Sim, algumas vezes, mas não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar. — Kakashi respondeu.

— Como ele parece ser?

— Vejamos. — Kakashi era um homem mais novo que seu pai, embora parecessem compartilhar a mesma idade. Ele tinha cabelos platinados e usava sempre uma máscara cobrindo metade de seu rosto. Naruto jamais o vira sem aquela máscara, e por isso a imaginação voava solto quando se pegava pensando em como era os lábios dele, o queixo e a até mesmo a pele. Se havia marcas, cicatrizes de queimadura, ou manchas grotescas. Contudo, nunca se sentiu a vontade de tocar no assunto. — Ele parecia bastante triste, um olhar melancólico e falava pouco.

Naruto ponderou, pensando que talvez fosse porque o irmão mais velho havia fugido. Nem todo mundo era feliz todos os dias, não é mesmo?

Durante o almoço, a ansiedade aumentou. Naruto precisava estudar os cânticos da cerimônia do outro dia, mas não conseguia parar de pensar que em poucas horas iria conhecer o homem por quem estava apaixonado.

***

A paisagem pela janela da carruagem foi mudando até que Uchiha Sasuke não reconhecesse mais os caminhos que seguiam. Ele respirou fundo quando ouviu que estavam se aproximando do País do Redemoinho, o coração acelerado dentro do peito. Queria descer da carruagem e deixar a mãe e o tio-avô ali, naquele lugar ao qual jamais desejou estar.

Ao olhar para a mãe, recebeu um sorriso de consolo, o tio-avô era mais cruel, ordenando que ele colocasse um sorriso no rosto, caso contrário iriam achar que ele estava ali a contra gosto.

Ora, e não era a verdade?

Sasuke jamais pediu por aquilo, não queria se casar com um Alfa, muito menos ser Líder de um Clã. Além disso, Itachi o abandonou, e então o mundo caiu sobre suas costas. A última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era sorrir. E não importava o quão importante era aquele casamento, ele não iria satisfazer aos caprichos de Alfas só porque a natureza permitia. Sasuke não se renderia tão fácil.

— Chegamos. — O homem do lado de fora avisou e nesse momento o coração do Uchiha pareceu adormecer em seu peito.


	2. Reconhecimento

Estavam todos aguardando a comitiva do País do Fogo chegar, já podia vê-los próximos, passando sobre a ponte do Rio Okidawa, e quanto mais se aproximava, mais Naruto fechava as mãos com força. Eram cinco carruagens ao todo.

Quando a primeira parou, Minato acenou para o filho. Naruto deu alguns passos até abrir a porta da carruagem. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros saiu de lá de dentro, agradecendo a gentileza do jovem. Ela sorriu e depois fez uma leve mesura com a cabeça na direção dos pais de Naruto. Em seguida, um de estatura média e forte, que também possuía longos cabelos negros, saiu da carruagem. Ele apertou os ombros de Naruto, olhando-o firme.

Por último, sentado no bando da carruagem, parecia ser Sasuke se ajeitando para levantar e sair. Naruto ajeitou sua postura, mexendo nos cabelos loiros. Deu seu melhor sorriso quando o Uchiha desceu da carruagem, ignorando a mão estendida por ele para ajudar na descida.

— Cuidado com a minha bagagem. — Sasuke falou, a voz seca e sem emoção, andando em direção aos outros dois Uchihas que cumprimentavam Minato e Kushina.

Naruto ergueu a mão, já ia dizer que ele o havia confundindo, não era o carregador de bagagens. Mas não viu mal algum em ajudar o noivo a descer as malas.

— Vou pedir para pegarem com cuidado. — Naruto falou, mas já era tarde, Sasuke não prestava mais atenção. Foi seu pai que notou o constrangimento, chamando o filho para se juntar a eles. Ao ser apresentado, Naruto sorriu novamente, recebendo um olhar atravessado do Uchiha.

— Devem estar cansados da viagem. — Minato voltou a falar. — Já mandei preparar quartos para todos, também teremos um banquete essa noite. Espero que gostem da nossa comida.

— Eu agradeço muito a hospitalidade. — Mikoto disse, sua voz era muito tranquila. Naruto podia sentir também um aroma adocicado vindo dela. — Não vou negar um banho, tenho certeza de que meu filho também precisa de um momento para descansar, antes do banquete. — Ela virou para Sasuke, que focava sua atenção em um ponto distante do grupo, ignorando a conversa ou apenas cansado, concluiu Naruto.

— Naruto, acompanhe Sasuke para ele conhecer a casa e onde irá dormir essa noite. — Kushina piscou de forma cúmplice para o filho. — As malas serão entregues em breve.

— Vamos por aqui. — Naruto apontou a direção e Sasuke foi na frente em silêncio. Eles possuíam quase a mesma altura, talvez um ou dois centímetros de diferença, o que não era importante na verdade. Os cabelos dele eram muito negros e pareciam macios, iam até a altura dos ombros com um corte desregular. Desejou poder tocar e sentir a espessura. Ele vestia uma calça larga escura e o quimono por cima era azul marinho. Havia um leque bordado nas costas do quimono, era o símbolo do Clã Uchiha.

Naruto foi falando sobre as áreas de convivência da casa, onde era a cozinha e o jardim, e como a varanda dava a volta por toda a casa térrea. Também falou que ele poderia ficar a vontade em andar sozinho e explorar depois.

Assim que chegaram no quarto, Naruto andou na frente de Sasuke e abriu a porta. Ele sentiu o agradável aroma vindo do Uchiha, ainda não sabia identificar o que era, mas ele era tão cheiroso.

— Logo vão trazer suas malas. — Naruto falou, parado na porta, de frente para Sasuke. — Eu pedi para colocarem alguns produtos no banheiro, caso goste de uma essência de banho, meu favorito é de gardênia e canela, mas tem outros também.

Sasuke ainda estava parado em silêncio. Naruto prendeu a respiração, constatando que estava ainda nervoso e também que Sasuke era bonito. Não, ele era muito mais do que bonito. Tinha uma pele bem lisa e o rosto levemente alongado, os olhos grandes e muito negros pareciam intensos ao olhá-lo. Ele tinha o lábio superior fino, mas o inferior era carnudo e com alguns risquinhos de ressecamento. Era claro que a estrada possuía um clima muito desagradável e causava esses desconfortos.

Quando percebeu, encarava a boca de Sasuke e ele parecia desconfortável com aquilo. Naruto desviou o olhar e perguntou se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa.

— Preciso que saia da minha frente. — Sasuke falou sério. — Está atrapalhando a passagem.

— Claro, desculpe por isso. — Naruto respondeu e deu um passo para o lado. Sasuke entrou no quarto sem olhar para trás, fechando a porta na cara dele.

Naruto ficou parado no corredor por alguns minutos, não sabia o que havia feito de errado. Levou a mão na boca e assoprou o hálito, estava tudo certo. Ele também havia tomado um segundo banho naquele dia e vestido um quimono elegante que sua mãe tanto insistiu que colocasse. Estava com os cabelos arrumados, perfumado e tinha certeza de que não foi mal-educado. Então porque será que Sasuke estava sendo tão grosseiro com ele?

Assim que encontrou Kakashi no jardim, contou o que havia acontecido.

— Tente se colocar no lugar dele. — Kakashi sugeriu que eles se sentassem no banco de pedra, em frente ao lago de carpas. — Imagina que você esteja chegando em um lugar diferente para casar com uma pessoa que você nunca viu? Dê espaço e tempo para ele se acostumar.

— Pensando por esse lado, você tem razão. — Naruto concordou.

— Além disso... — Kakashi continuou. — As coisas são diferentes pelo mundo, Naruto. Há lugares em que Clãs como o de Sasuke, são subjugados apenas por serem quem são.

— Eu sei, mas jamais faria mal a ele, quero que confie em mim.

— Primeiro ele vai ter que conhecer você, para depois confiar. — Kakashi levou a mão ao ombro do Uzumaki.

Naruto sabia que Kakashi tinha razão, e faria o possível para que Sasuke se sentisse em casa.

***

Sasuke olhou ao seu redor, embora fosse pequeno, o quarto era confortável. Dava para sentir o cheiro de lençóis novos, ele andou pelo espaço, imaginando como seria o seu quarto de casal. Pensar nisso fez ele se lembrar dos olhos azuis que vira quando desceu da carruagem. Depois que entendeu que aquele era o homem com quem iria se casar já era tarde, havia confundido com um mero empregado.

A primeira impressão do local não parecia ruim, o casal, pais de seu futuro marido, também não pareciam maus. Sequer poderia citar muitos defeitos em Naruto, talvez ele falasse demais. Mas ele era bonito e parecia empenhado em deixá-lo a vontade naquela mansão.

Entretanto, nada disso mudava o fato de que Sasuke não havia concordado com o casamento e praticamente estava sendo colocado a leilão pela família. Ele então sentou e aguardou a bagagem, o que não demorou muito. Junto com as malas, o tio-avô apareceu.

— Como está se saindo? — Madara perguntou, entrando no quarto sem receber permissão.

— Não quero conversar, preciso de um banho e tirar essa roupa. — Sasuke puxou a primeira mala que continha algumas de suas roupas, enquanto a outra vinha com livros e outros objetos.

— Ele não parece tão mal, foi lá no meu quarto oferecer ajuda. — Madara riu, balançando a cabeça. — Poucos de nós terão essa chance na vida.

— Chance de ser vendido para a família mais rica que vai salvar o Clã? — Sasuke encarou Madara, o sorriso do tio-avô se desfez.

— Não seja egoísta, moleque. — Madara aproximou-se e o encarou com seus intensos olhos vermelhos. — Você não sabe o que é ser usado como boneco nas mãos de outras pessoas. Nós procuramos pelo melhor Clã para que Itachi não tivesse o mesmo destino que o meu irmão mais novo.

— Mas vocês não contavam que ele fugisse, não é? — Sasuke não se intimidou, ainda parado na frente do tio-avô. Madara era um pouco mais alto, mais forte também. Contudo, Sasuke não se importava mais. Poderia levar um soco agora mesmo, quem sabe o casamento era desfeito.

— Você quer escolher? — Marada cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça. Seus cabelos possuíam um volume assimétrico, que ele não parecia se importar tanto, ainda assim os mantinha livres e sempre longos. — Aqui vão algumas opções que eu havia eliminado, pode se casar com a filha do Senhor Feudal que acaba de completar doze anos ou com Orochimaru, um maluco excêntrico que bateu uma vez na nossa porta quando você tinha dez anos e ofereceu um dote para casar.

Madara virou-se, fazendo os longos cabelos se moverem. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta e voltou a fitar os olhos de Sasuke, dizendo que ele tinha até aquela noite para decidir.

As opções não eram nada agradáveis, o ideal mesmo era não ser obrigado a casar. Quebraria a correte dessa tradição com os dentes se fosse possível, mas também sabia que as consequências de seus atos abalariam todas as estruturas do Distrito Uchiha. O País do Fogo passava por severos ataques de Clãs vindos de outros continentes. As alianças formadas não segurariam para sempre a bomba que estava prestes a explodir e por isso Madara buscava apoio de outros países. O casamento era a forma mais rápida para unir dois países. Contudo, como Madara afirmou, não havia Clãs dispostos a fazer nenhum tipo de aliança com outros Clãs Ômegas, geralmente eles eram levados para viver com sua nova família. Com isso, os membros valiosos iam diminuindo, e eram alvo de outros mais fortes. O Clã Uzumaki foi o único que aceitou o acordo dele.

O acordo consistia em melhoria nas rotas de comércio entre os países e proteção militar caso necessário, tudo isso sem interferência política ou de qualquer outra moral sobre o Distrito Uchiha. Mikoto e Madaram dariam as cartas do jogo.

Sasuke chegou a imaginar que o filho do casal deveria ter algum problema para fazê-lo casar desesperadamente com um membro do País do Fogo, mas vendo a situação atual, começou a acreditar nas palavras da própria mãe.

Mikoto havia dito que Naruto estava apaixonado por ele. Era uma bobagem, ninguém poderia se apaixonar por alguém que não conhece, pensava Sasuke.

No meio disso tudo, Itachi havia desaparecido completamente.

E agora Madara jogava na cara dele o desagradável desfecho da vida do tio-avô Izuna, que morreu logo após o casamento. O Clã Matsuri havia dito que ele se suicidou, atirando-se de um rio, mas a verdade ninguém saberia. E Madara tinha certeza que o irmão jamais tiraria a própria vida, ele morreria defendendo-a.

Os acontecimentos embrulhavam seu estômago.

Sasuke removeu as roupas e entrou na banheira. Ele molhou os cabelos, passando as mãos nos fios e pegou o sabonete de pedra branca, esfregando na cabeça para lavar. Viu também os produtos que Naruto havia comentado, derramando uma boa quantidade de essência de canela e almíscar na água.

Os pensamentos estavam confusos, a responsabilidade passada para seus ombros (ou melhor, arremessada como uma bigorna), pesava a ponto de ele odiar o irmão por tê-lo abandonado naquela situação.

Sasuke mergulhou o corpo na banheira por completo, emergindo em seguida. Pensou em ficar no quarto o resto da tarde, mas o clima do lado de fora parecia fresco. Por isso vestiu uma yukata de algodão, o inverno havia terminado e agora podia voltar a usar roupas mais leves. Ele calçou as sandálias e deixou o quarto pela porta da varanda. Mais a frente, havia uma pequena ponte que permitia o acesso a uma ilha artificial no meio do jardim. Gostou do lugar, apreciando o barulho da água correr pela pequena cascata feita de pedras.

Quando percebeu que estava acompanhado, já era tarde. Virou-se e viu Naruto terminando de atravessar a ponte. Ele caminhava displicentemente, com uma das mãos dentro do próprio quimono na altura da barriga, mostrando o torso sem preocupação.

— Eu gosto daqui, dá para ver melhor o por do sol. — Naruto falou, apontando na direção em que o Sol se punha, logo mais aconteceria o banquete, oficializando o casamento e eles seriam apresentados aos convidados. Sasuke não gostava de lugares com muitas pessoas.

— É igual em casa. — Sasuke disse, sentindo uma ponta de saudade do lar.

— Poderemos visitar o País do Fogo sempre que você quiser. — Naruto prometeu, movendo a cabeça e sorrindo. — Não deve ser fácil sair de casa para um lugar novo.

— Não é. — Sasuke afirmou.

— Mas você vai poder fazer o que quiser aqui, sabe... — Ele continuou falando, enquanto andava ao redor de Sasuke. — A nossa casa ainda não está pronta, então vamos morar aqui com meus pais por enquanto. Mas eu vou te levar lá e você vai poder decidir como quer que ela seja.

Sasuke havia se esquecido desses detalhes, estava tão irritado com toda aquela situação que sequer se perguntou onde moraria. Naruto continuou falando sobre o terreno em que a casa seria construída, diante do lago Kamo, era cercado por árvores e animais selvagens não muito perigosos. Disse também que a melhor parte era que não teriam vizinhos, não que fosse ruim morar dentro da Vila, mas assim poderiam ter mais privacidade e quem sabe pescar o almoço.

O Uchiha costumava pescar com a família, ao menos com aquilo ele estava familiarizado.

— Naruto. — Sasuke falou, fazendo o noivo calar-se e prestar atenção nele. — Eu tenho uma pergunta.

— Claro, pode fazer. — Ele sorriu, parecendo animado.

— Por que aceitou se casar comigo? — Sasuke perguntou sério, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis. Esperava que a resposta fosse algo piegas, mas Naruto mostrou-se mais pé no chão do que imaginava.

— No começo, eu estava apenas cumprindo o meu dever para com meu Clã. Pode parecer ingênuo, mas eu sonhava em conhecer alguém especial e me apaixonar, como aconteceu com minha mãe e meu pai. Mas então eu confiei neles e aceitei. — Ele suspirou, girando o corpo na direção do sol que aos poucos se punha no horizonte. —Além disso, eu não estou mais fazendo isso só por questões diplomáticas ou políticas.

Sasuke piscou devagar. Naruto deu um passo para frente e ficou muito próximo dele. Automaticamente sentiu a necessidade de se afastar, mas também sentiu que não era preciso fugir de Naruto. Jamais havia beijado outra pessoa, e aquela aproximação estava óbvia sobre o que iria acontecer. Sasuke engoliu seco quando o rosto de Naruto já estava muito próximo e podia sentir o cheiro de sua loção quando ele roçou o rosto no seu e o beijou na bochecha, afastando-se em seguida.

Sasuke tinha os olhos fechados nesse momento e quando os abriu, viu o sorriso nos lábios dele. Sentiu o rosto corar após o beijo no rosto e a respiração falhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beijo na trave :3


	3. Negociação

Naruto se afastou e indicou o caminho para Sasuke seguir, o banquete iniciaria em breve e todos aguardavam os noivos. Sasuke andou rápido, passando pela ponte. Pensou em qual seria o outro motivo para que Naruto quisesse casar com ele, afinal de contas, disse que não era apenas por questões diplomáticas. E não acreditava muito bem no fato dele estar apaixonado.

Deixou a curiosidade morrer em seu peito, quando entrou na mansão ao lado de Naruto e todos os saudaram com palmas. Naruto ficou ao lado dele e acenou para os convidados, agindo naturalmente. Algo que Sasuke não conseguia, poderia até se esforçar, mas não conseguiria ficar a vontade no meio de tantas pessoas. Mesmo que alguns rostos ali fossem conhecidos. Como Hashirama Senju, que conversava com Madara e Kakashi.

Para evitar o tio-avô e sua pergunta nada conveniente, Sasuke decidiu acompanhar Naruto. Ele o apresentou para um grupo de amigos que estavam reunidos próximo as portas da varanda, compartilhando um tabaco enrolado com cheiro muito forte. A mulher de cabelos rosados entregou o cigarro para o colega do lado e com um movimento gentil, fez uma mesura assim que Naruto a apresentou. Sasuke não conhecia o Clã Haruno, mas soube que eles eram especialistas em ervas medicinais.

— Ela é a melhor da Vila. — Naruto afirmou, enquanto a jovem corava com o elogio oferecido. Sakura tinha expressivos olhos esverdeados, mas não parecia exprimir jovialidade ou alegria como as outras jovens que vira. Sasuke reconhecia pessoas tristes com facilidade, e algo parecia incomodar ela constantemente.

— Se precisar de qualquer coisa, minha loja fica próximo da praça central, não tem como errar. — Ela disse, com um sorriso constrito. A conversa fez Sasuke se lembrar de que havia trazido pouco dos ingredientes que precisava para um remédio. Agora já possuía uma referência de onde conseguir os itens.

— Shikamaru é meu amigo de longa data, desde que nascemos, ele pode ajudar no que precisar também. — Naruto recomendou, mas o rapaz não pareceu contente com o que ele dizia, reclamando que era um saco ter que trabalhar mais do que necessário.

Sasuke não se ofendeu, já que Shikamaru não era obrigado a fazer nada por ele. E por último, Chouji, do Clã Akimichi. Esse já era conhecido de Sasuke, um dos grandes Clã de Alfas do País do Redemoinho, ouviu a mãe falar de Chouji algumas vezes, mas pelo visto foi descartado por Madara, pois ele já possuía um enlace. Mas isso também não era mais importante agora.

As pessoas passavam por eles e os cumprimentava e faziam elogios sobre a beleza de Sasuke. Isso não o incomodava, mas era desgastante ter que ouvir sempre as mesmas coisas. Não se gabava por sua beleza, era muitas vezes julgado apenas por essa qualidade, e era isso que o incomodava mais.

— Vem, vou te mostrar mais uma coisa. — Naruto falou baixinho e segurou a mão dele, levando-o para longe das pessoas. Todos os observavam, mas ignoravam, ou fingiam não ver.

As convenções sociais no País do Redemoinho pareciam mais avançadas se comparado a lugares do País do Fogo, onde os noivos não podiam sequer ficarem a sós antes do casamento.

Sasuke sentiu a mão quente de Naruto apertar em volta da sua, e depois que chegaram a biblioteca, ele o soltou devagar.

— Achei que ia gostar daqui, tem poucas pessoas. — Naruto disse, fechando a porta dupla de madeira atrás de si. — Eu senti como ficou mais tenso quando as pessoas nos cercaram.

— Como... — Sasuke já ia perguntar como ele poderia saber. Esquecendo-se momentaneamente que era possível para o Uzumaki. — Estranho.

— O que é estranho? — Naruto ainda estava no mesmo lugar, enquanto Sasuke andava pela biblioteca, admirando os diversos livros enfileirados nas prateleiras. Também havia pergaminhos e materiais para escrita sobre uma mesa.

— Você me conheceu hoje, como pode sentir minhas aflições tão rápido?

— Ah, isso. — Ele afastou-se das portas e foi andando até a prateleira de livros mais próxima, passando a mão na lombar de alguns livros até o final da estante. — Eu também achei que precisaria de mais tempo para essa conexão. Isso já aconteceu com você antes?

— Não. — Sasuke respondeu seco. — Talvez uma vez com meu irmão, antes de ele ir embora.

— Como é possível? — Ele fez uma cara de dúvida, mas Sasuke não sabia ao certo. Apenas sabia que com Itachi, as coisas eram especiais, apenas isso.

— Não quero falar do meu irmão. — Respondeu sério.

— Então quer falar sobre o que? — Ele cruzou os braços e Sasuke pode ver melhor o contraste dos cabelos loiros contra a luz bruxuleante das velas acessas por toda a biblioteca. — Pode me perguntar o que quiser.

Sasuke não possuía nenhuma curiosidade específica, a não ser saber se Naruto era emocionalmente equilibrado, onde controlava os impulsos da sua natureza. Mas não parecia ser o momento para isso.

— Quantos anos tem?

— Vinte e dois. — Ele moveu a cabeça e estreitou os olhos. — Eu disse isso na minha carta.

— Ah! Sim, é verdade. — Mentiu, Sasuke não havia lido uma linha sequer da carta que Naruto enviou para ele. — Meu irmão é mais velho que você.

— Sim, alguns anos.

— Não se incomoda com a ideia de que quase se casou com alguém mais velho?

— Ele não era tão velho. — Naruto desencostou da mesa e andou até Sasuke.

Sasuke entendia que, para que um ômega entrasse no período fértil, não adiantava nada o seu companheiro ter uma idade muito ampla, e quanto mais velho, mais difícil era para engravidar. A idade de Sasuke era ideal para o início da reprodução, estava com dezenove anos e apenas três anos mais novo do que o Alfa. Madara sabia o que estava fazendo, era certo que eles esperavam muitos filhos dessa união levando em consideração a idade dos dois e uma possível afinidade. Se em um dia Naruto já podia identificar alguns de seus sentimentos, o que seria possível dali em diante?

— Me fala um pouco de você. — Naruto insistiu, falando em seguida sobre a carta que recebeu. Contudo, Sasuke jamais escreveu para ele.

— O que achou da minha carta? — Perguntou, querendo coletar informações sobre o conteúdo da correspondência que provavelmente Madara escreveu.

— Eu achei que você parecia empenhado como eu nesse casamento. — Naruto passou a mão no cabelo. — Não sei se estava ansioso e interpretei errado.

Sasuke criou uma distância considerável entre eles dois, quando andou para o outro lado da biblioteca.

— Meu irmão me deixou esse fardo. Não estava nos meus planos casar. — Disse sincero.

— É claro, fui tolo em achar que as coisas seriam resolvidas facilmente. Então eu pensei que poderíamos começar devagar. — Naruto insistiu na aproximação e Sasuke retornou a sentir o ar rarefeito.

Sasuke arrepiou-se com o toque da mão quente de Naruto em seu rosto, a outra mão acariciou seus cabelos. Ficou espantado por sentir uma agradável sensação de acolhimento quando Naruto o abraçou, selando os lábios nos dele.

O primeiro beijo de sua vida foi quente, devido ao calor do ambiente e da boca de Naruto. Foi leve, a princípio, as bocas unidas com movimentos lentos e depois tornou-se exigente, quando Sasuke abriu mais a boca, permitindo que a língua de Naruto se beneficiasse de uma fraqueza momentânea. O abraço os deixou mais próximo, como Sasuke nunca havia estado com alguém antes. Diferente de seu irmão ou da mãe, aquele abraço acelerou o coração e o fez estremecer.

Apesar do conforto dos braços dele, Sasuke abriu os olhos e sentiu um arrepio na espinha. A imagem de Itachi em sua mente o confundiu e ele afastou-se de Naruto.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Madara entrou.

— Então foi aqui que vocês se esconderam? — Ele perguntou, rindo animado. Pelo tom de voz, Sasuke sabia que o tio-avô havia bebido mais do que o tolerável para não fazer cena na frente dos outros.

— Eu já estava de saída. — Naruto falou, mas Sasuke não olhou para ele, havia cortado o clima e sabia que Naruto sentiu seu corpo travar com o momento.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Madara desfez a expressão divertida que a bebida propositava nele.

— Então, estava decidindo se valia a pena o casamento? — Ele perguntou com um tom cínico, sentando em uma poltrona. — Vai querer se casar com o Uzumaki, ou prefere as outras opções?

Sasuke limitou-se a fechar os olhos e não cair na provocação. Ele já havia tomado uma decisão, antes mesmo de Naruto beijá-lo. Na verdade essa parte pareceu causar mais nervoso nele do que poderia imaginar.

— Já que as opções são restritas, eu tenho algumas exigências a fazer para continuar esse casamento. — Ao falar, recebeu a atenção do tio-avô.

— Quais? — Madara perguntou sério, era um homem que sabia como ninguém negociar.

— Quero que descubra onde está Itachi.

Madara deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Ele nos abandonou, não se faz isso com a família. — Disse, amargurado, tentando conter o tom de voz para não chamar a atenção dos outros que se divertiam na festa.

— Eu preciso saber a verdade, tenho certeza de que ele não foi embora porque simplesmente não queria casar. Sinto que algo sério aconteceu.

— Muito bem, se você só vai pedir isso para se casar, me parece justo. — Madara se levantou da poltrona e quando estava saindo da biblioteca, Sasuke disse que não havia acabado ainda. — Então o que mais você quer?

— Se em um ano eu não engravidar, você vai me levar de volta para casa.

— Está maluco? — Madara ignorou as regras de etiqueta e gritou. Chegou tão rápido na frente de Sasuke, que o pegou de surpresa. — Como acha que isso vai acontecer?

— Arrume um jeito de me levar embora.

— Você é louco ou está se fazendo de idiota para me irritar? — Madara andou de um lado para o outro, suas mãos fechadas em punho, de certo queria acertá-lo um soco na cara. Mas não poderia fazer isso com o noivo, não um dia antes do casamento.

Sasuke riu com a vantagem que tinha.

— Eu sei que se não houver reprodução em um período, o casal pode ser dado como incompatível e assim liberar o Alfa do enlace com o ômega.

Madara direcionou novamente seu olhar para Sasuke, as órbitas de um vermelho gritante, característica primordial do Clã Uchiha.

— Você teve muito tempo para ler aqueles livros antigos, não é? — Ele riu em desgosto. — Não é tão simples, como sabe que não vai engravidar?

— Eu dou um jeito.

— Sasuke, você não pode estar falando sério. É perigoso e pode te matar se fizer merda. — O tio-avô amenizou o tom de voz e balançou a cabeça, passando as mãos nos cabelos. — Não vai conseguir manter isso por um ano.

— Você nunca engravidou, não é? Mesmo transando com praticamente todo mundo, já que o Senju não quis casar com você.

Aquele era o momento para Madara matá-lo de vez, ou aceitar suas condições. Já esperava o soco parti-lo em duas partes. Mesmo que Sasuke fosse forte, não era tão bem treinado como o tio-avô.

— Naruto pode não te devolver, mesmo nessa situação. — Madara parecia engolir o orgulho e era uma cena lamentável de se ver, mas Sasuke se sentiu ainda mais confiante. — Ele pode de fato ligar-se a você a ponto de não se importar com isso.

— Está na cara que ele quer ter filhos e uma família feliz. — Sasuke cuspiu, como se isso fosse uma maldição.

— E por acaso você não quer também?

— Nunca perguntou o que eu queria, por que agora está preocupado?

Madara ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando. Sasuke esperava que ele fizesse um discurso, e até tentasse corrigi-lo sobre o Senju. Mas a verdade era que ele não escondia muito bem a paixão que sentia por Hashirama, esse que também teve um casamento político.

— Se ele descobrir que você planejou isso, poderá tirar a proteção que nos ofereceu.

— Então será tempo o suficiente para encontrar Itachi e trazê-lo de volta.

— O que? — Madara exaltou-se, Sasuke não sabia como seria a reação dele a partir disso.

— Tenho o pressentimento de que Itachi pode nos ajudar.

— Eu não vou simplesmente arriscar a vida de milhares de pessoas porque você tem um pressentimento. Isso é vida real, seu moleque mimado.

— Isso é a minha vida. — Foi a vez de Sasuke esbravejar. — Vocês que não tem o direito de dizer o que eu tenho que fazer. Se não aceitar as minhas exigências, então eu vou sair por aquela porta e ir embora. Simples assim.

Sasuke ouviu o soco que Madara deu na poltrona, derrubando-a no chão.

— Muito bem, se você faz tanta questão, eu concordo. — Ele falou e deixou a biblioteca em seguida.

Sasuke sentiu um alívio preencher seu corpo quando o tio-avô saiu. Esperou alguns minutos para deixar a biblioteca também. Percebeu alguns olhares curiosos e então ele se juntou a mãe que conversava com Hashirama e sua esposa. Não havia sinal de Madara, e Sasuke também notou que Naruto não estava lá.


	4. Casamento

Naruto olhou-se no espelho e agradeceu o pai por tê-lo ajudado a vestir aquelas roupas cerimoniais. A calça não era o problema, mas precisava ajustar corretamente o cumprimento do quimono e usar o cinto koshi para prender o excesso, acabou que o alfaiate criou uma peça maior do que necessário. Minato amarrou o obi cinza escuro, que contrastava com o preto do quimono.

Ao terminar, beijou o filho no rosto, reafirmando o quanto ele estava bonito. Contou sobre seu casamento e como estava nervoso no dia. Naruto conhecia muito bem aquela história, mas não interrompeu pai. Gostava de ouvir as histórias que ele contava, principalmente a forma como o fazia, sempre muito alegre e apaixonado.

E mesmo que aquele dia fosse cheio de alegria, transbordando nas cores festivas do enlace, Naruto se sentia um pouco incomodado com as sensações que Sasuke transmitiu na noite anterior. O beijo parecia que estava indo muito bem. Naruto havia se perguntado se não deixaria Sasuke acuado com um beijo, mas precisava dar um passo além naquela relação. Pelo menos um beijo antes do casamento ele não poderia deixar de fazer. E foi tão bom, agradável ao toque, a boca dele cedeu no começo mas depois Sasuke ficou tenso e Naruto pode sentir que ele já não se entregava ao momento.

Perguntou para o pai quando foi que ele passou a sentir os anseios e conflitos que sua mãe emanava. Minato respondeu que era diferente, e, embora fosse sensitivo quando estava perto de Kushina, ele não teria chance de experimentar a mesma ligação que um alfa e um ômega poderiam compartilhar.

— Alguma coisa está te incomodando? Parece mais preocupado do que ansioso para o casamento.

— É verdade, estou incomodado. Mas não é nada muito grave, acho que ainda é cedo para dizer se esse casamento terá o futuro que eu planejei. Mas uma coisa é certa, eu vou me esforçar todos os dias para que dê certo. — Naruto sorriu animado, mas a verdade era que por dentro ele estava ainda cheio de dúvidas.

— Confio em você, filho. É sempre muito dedicado e teimoso. — Ele riu, pousando a mão no ombro de Naruto. — Tenho certeza de que o seu noivo também irá se esforçar. Podemos construir o amor a cada dia de nossas vidas.

Aquelas palavras tranquilizaram Naruto, fazendo-o se sentir mais confiante. Ainda assim, achava que havia algo errado no comportamento de Sasuke.

Com essa sensação no peito, ele foi até o quarto onde o noivo se arrumava naquele momento. Bateu na porta perguntando se poderia entrar. Quem abriu foi Mikoto, ela não achava correto os noivos se falarem antes do casamento. Havia uma tradição que eles precisavam resguardar aquele momento a sós ou com a família. Enquanto falava sobre a tradição, dentro do quarto, Sasuke disse que não havia problema dele entrar.

— Deixe-o entrar, mãe. — A voz de Sasuke chegou fraca aos ouvidos de Naruto, não havia muita emoção em seu tom.

Naruto sugeriu ficar de costas e assim não precisaria ver o noivo, mas queria falar com ele agora. A mãe de Sasuke concordou e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta. Naruto ficou ali parado, ele não se virou e nem tentou espiar. Ouvir o noivo perguntar por que ele estava ali, já que em breve eles estariam casados e que nenhuma tradição boba os impediria do momento.

O Uzumaki sorriu, já esperava que Sasuke atacasse a tradição dita pela mãe dele.

— Eu não quero incomodar, ou desrespeitar esse momento seu a sós com a sua família. Mas desde ontem fico pensando no que me disse.

— O que eu disse exatamente para fazer você pensar agora?

— Na verdade, não foi bem o que você disse, mas o que eu senti enquanto te beijava. Não quero parecer rude, mas toda a emoção que emanava de você se esvaiu de uma hora para outra. Como se o beijo tivesse preenchido uma parte de você que você não estava preparado ou que não queria que fosse preenchida. Será que eu estou ficando maluco?

Naruto apertou as mãos, fechando em punho, ao aguarda a resposta.

Sasuke emudeceu, nunca havia falado isso para outra pessoa. E não imaginava que um alfa poderia ler seus pensamentos, naquele mundo isso era impossível. Em meio a tantas coisas possíveis, Naruto começava a fazer algo impossível. Isso o irritou.

Sentia-se protegido em seus pensamentos como se fosse uma redoma impenetrável. Ninguém jamais poderia tirar dele aquele cantinho que somente ele tinha o poder de fazer o que quisesse. E agora, o homem à sua frente, virado de costas e olhando para a porta, demonstrava saber mais do que o necessário sobre sua intimidade. Não sabia como reagir a essa situação inesperada. Em silêncio ele sentou na cama pensando no que dizer, mas logo travou e se forçou a não pensar em nada. Não queria que Naruto voltasse a sentir suas fraquezas.

— Eu não queria deixar você incomodado. — Naruto falou e começou andar de costas até chegar na cama. Ele esticou braço e tentou alcançar a mão do noivo. — Ainda é cedo, eu sei, mas quero pedir que confie em mim. Do mesmo jeito que eu estou confiando meu futuro e minha vida a você.

Sasuke permitiu que Naruto alcançasse a mão dele, e deixou entrelaçar os dedos.

— Eu... — Sasuke crispou os lábios. Quando Naruto o beijou, sentiu como se de fato algo o completasse, mas também sentiu que algo era retirado a força do seu coração. Ele não foi a primeira opção do Clã Uzumaki, esperavam casar o filho com Itachi. E depois da fuga do irmão, restou apenas ele. E beijar Naruto significava tantas coisas para ele que os sentimentos pareceram colidir com o medo da rejeição que parecia sempre o perseguir.

Mesmo em silêncio, sabia que Naruto poderia compreender aquele gesto como uma resposta positiva. Com alguns minutos de conversa, a mãe dele entrou novamente no quarto dizendo que já havia passado o tempo suficiente para trocar algumas palavras tão urgentes.

Naruto concordou e agradeceu o tempo oferecido, dizendo que os aguardava no templo onde o casamento iria acontecer.

Sasuke ainda estava sentado, quando sua mãe perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Ele não respondeu, não naquele momento, mas quando estavam se dirigindo para o templo, ele virou para a mãe e perguntou a ela como havia sido se casar com o seu pai.

Eles falavam pouco sobre aquele assunto. O pai de Sasuke havia morrido quando ele ainda tinha cinco anos. Mikoto sempre falava que o pai dele era muito gentil e amava a família. Depois que ele morreu, as coisas pareceram muito diferentes em casa. Mesmo sendo uma criança de cinco anos, ele sentia o peso e a falta que o pai fazia.

— Eu conheci seu pai no dia do nosso casamento. Ele estava nervoso e suas mãos tremiam quando segurou as minhas e me beijou. Mas eu acho que você não quer saber esse tipo de detalhe. — Mikoto sorriu discretamente, levando a mão na boca, já fazia tempo que Sasuke não via a mãe com aquele semblante amoroso. Ela estava sempre muito ocupada, desde que Itachi desapareceu, o pouco da alegria que restava nela foi embora com ele.

***

As preocupações pareceram dissipar logo que viu a figura de Sasuke cruzar o pórtico do templo na sua direção. Naruto não conseguia explicar a emoção que sentia naquele momento, senão admirar o futuro marido caminhando devagar até parar em sua frente, para que iniciassem a cerimônia. Ele usava um quimono branco impecável, com o símbolo do Clã bordado na lateral dos ombros. Tinha os cabelos bem penteados e amarrados. Se Naruto pudesse sugerir alguma coisa, pediria para ele soltar os cabelos, mas não importava, ficava bonito do mesmo jeito.

Sasuke tinha as bochechas avermelhadas, o que contrastava com sua pele clara. Naruto sorriu.

— Você está bonito. — Disse, recebendo como resposta apenas um olhar indefinido. Poderia não estar acostumado a elogios? Talvez, mas ele não se conteve em se expressar. Estava decidido a não deixar a aspereza de Sasuke limitar seus atos, mas era bastante complicado saber quando estava agradando ou quando estava cruzando algum limite. — Você parece que fica bem com qualquer cor. — Naruto completou, levando a mão até o rosto de Sasuke e acariciando com delicadeza. — Tem uma coisa que eu queria dar para você.

Naruto tirou um saquinho de veludo que estava enfiado dentro do obi, e entregou para Sasuke, que pegou a embalagem e virou-o em sua mão. Caiu um cordão de fio preto traçado a mão, com um pingente de pedra na ponta. Naruto colocou o cordão no pescoço dele e amarrou as pontas.

— O que é exatamente? — Sasuke tocou na pedra, tinha uma variação de cores bem clarinhas, começando pelo branco que era mais abrangente, um pouco de azul e no centro esverdeado.

— Essa é uma Pedra da Lua. — Naruto ajeitou o colarinho do quimono de Sasuke e guardou o colar para dentro da roupa. — Foi do meu bisavô, da minha avó e da minha mãe, agora estou passando para você.

— Eu não sabia que íamos trocar presentes. — Sasuke alegou, olhando na direção da mãe, como se buscasse um tipo de ajuda no momento.

Bastou aquela inquietação para Naruto ficar satisfeito por ele pelo menos se preocupar em compartilhar o gesto. Mas não disse nada, prometendo para si mesmo que evitaria comentar sobre as sensações que Sasuke transmitia, visto que entendeu bem o incomodo que causou da última vez.

— Vamos ter tempo para nos presentear, não é mesmo? — Naruto sorriu. — Eu ia te dar o colar ontem a noite, mas... enfim.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke falou sério, levando a mão ao peito, onde sentia a pedra por dentro do quimono.

A cerimônia de casamento geralmente se alongava por horas em algumas sociedades. Naruto estava contente por sua família não seguir tão a risca costumes antigos, poupando-os de um cansaço excessivo. Os convidados estavam todos alguns degraus abaixo do altar, diante do casal, havia apenas um candelabro de velas apagadas e um vaso com flores. Sasuke e Naruto precisaram acender todas as seis velas enquanto recitavam um cântico antigo.

Naruto não conseguir tirar os olhos de Sasuke, que parecia concentrado em não se queimar ao acender a vela. Sentiu o nervosismo dele, e tentou transmitir tranquilidade para o noivo, só que ele próprio estava ansioso ao segurar a sua mão. Sorriu, tentando amenizar o clima, mas Sasuke manteve-se a maior parte do tempo sério. Contudo, as vezes Naruto notava o queixo dele relaxar, quando não estava apertando os dentes uns contra os outros, ou quando os olhos cediam ao suspirar, mas logo voltava a ficar em alerta. Como se tivesse que se proteger a todo momento.

As batidas dos sinos anunciavam a sequência da cerimônia, muito atentos ao que assistiam. Foi servido em uma xícara um líquido incolor, oferecido para Sasuke primeiro, que segurou a xícara com as duas mãos e bebeu três goles, depois Naruto também bebeu os três goles, enquanto o badalar dos sinos era a única coisa que era ouvida no momento.

Naruto foi orientado a segurar a mão esquerda de Sasuke. Quando tocou a mão dele, sentiu-a fria. Sasuke tinha um olhar distante naquele momento, enquanto suas mãos eram presas em uma faixa de tecido vermelha.

— A união se faz no dia a dia. — Disse o mestre, apertando levemente o tecido. — O caminho é extenso, dificultoso, cheio de erros que vão se transformar em aprendizagem. — Ele então amarrou o tecido e segurou as duas mãos. — Nesse caminho vocês não estarão sozinhos. Basta olhar para o lado, que seu companheiro estará lá.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, ele parecia pálido e a mão embaixo da sua estremeceu. Porém, aos poucos ele foi retomando o calor ao redor das bochechas e sua mão aqueceu. A cerimônia acabou e os casal recebeu as congratulações dos pais e parentes mais próximos. O almoço seria servido para todos os convidados, enquanto o casal aguardava a sós em uma sala.

— O que exatamente estamos esperando? — Sasuke havia se sentado sobre uma almofada no chão, não havia outros móveis além de uma mesa com um antigo vaso em cima.

— Vamos assinar o registro de união. — Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke, pensou muitas vezes em segurar a mão dele novamente, mas o marido a mantinha sobre as próprias pernas, fechadas sobre as vestes, parecia apertar o tecido as vezes. — Ele depois será selado, em caso de rejeição, o selo é rompido e a união desfeita. Ao que parece, é uma forma de proteger o casal.

— Entendo, é assim que vocês fazem.

Os rituais eram diversificados em cada Clã. Naruto ouvira histórias em que os pactos eram cruéis demais com o ômega. O que implicava naquele registro selado, era a reprodução do casal, a união poderia ser desfeita caso não concebessem um filho. Sendo Sasuke um macho ômega, no período fértil seria capaz de reproduzir com um alfa. Contudo, Naruto não achava certo cancelar um casamento unicamente porque o casal não reproduzia. Embora seu sonho fosse de fato construir uma família, ele não poderia simplesmente culpar o ômega por ele não engravidar. A família poderia ser construída de diversas formas.

Naruto já havia pensado nisso diversas vezes, cogitou falar com Sasuke na noite anterior, mas a noite não acabou exatamente como esperava.

Ser pai era uma das coisas que Naruto mais desejava ser. Trazer ao mundo uma nova vida parecia ser a coisa mais complicada e bonita, um desafio e tanto. Fisicamente não muito complicado, pelo menos para ele. Mas estaria ao lado de Sasuke em todos os momentos e mal poderia esperar para segurar a criança em seus braços.

Tais pensamentos aqueceram seu coração e Naruto ignorou a frieza que emanava do marido, pegando a mão dele e sorrindo confiante, até que os nós dos dedos da mão de Sasuke foram amolecendo. Era errado criar muitas expectativas logo no começo, já que não tinha controle sobre a natureza e o futuro. Mas se dependesse da felicidade que sentia e o desejo de bem-estar, eles seriam felizes.

— Está tudo bem ficar ansioso. — Naruto comentou. — Eu pensei nisso a noite toda.

— No casamento?

— Sim, em tudo. Queria poder ter tido mais tempo para a gente se conhecer melhor. Mas estou feliz em estar aqui, quero fazer dar certo.

— Você faz as coisas parecerem muito simples. — Sasuke falou, os olhos fechados, enquanto parecia tranquilizar a respiração. Mas Naruto podia sentir o nervosismo irradiar pelos poros dele.

— Eu quero ver sempre o lado bom das coisas. — Ele apertou os lábios, olhando para Sasuke. — Será que isso é algo ruim?

— Não sei.

Naruto ficou surpreso, esperava que o marido o alfinetasse no momento. E no momento seguinte estava sorrindo ao pensar na palavra marido.

— Você sente falta do seu irmão?

— Não é o melhor momento para falar de Itachi, concorda?

Naruto esfregou a mão no cabelo e sorriu.

— Desculpe, eu sou um idiota. Mas pensei que se o seu irmão estivesse aqui, ele poderia dar algum apoio para você agora.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e o encarou de forma séria.

— Se meu irmão estivesse aqui, eu não estaria me casando.

— Sim, é claro, eu estou falando besteiras. — Naruto encolheu os ombros, não imaginando que aquilo poderia ficar pior. E mesmo com receio de voltar a falar alguma bobagem, Naruto não esperava que Sasuke trouxesse a conversa a tona.

— Itachi me ensinou tudo o que sei, me protegeu e me fez acreditar que meu futuro seria diferente do futuro de outras pessoas da nossa família. — Ele suspirou pesadamente e Naruto apertou mais a mão entrelaçada com a dele, para que sentisse que não estava sozinho. — E aqui estou eu me casando com o noivo dele.

— Talvez nós fomos muito rápido com tudo isso. — Naruto admitiu. — Eu pensei em me casar no outono, sabe? Gosto do clima fresco e das cores do outono após um longo verão. Mas me falaram que o casamento precisava acontecer logo na primavera. Eu pensei que tivesse sido uma exigência sua.

Sasuke riu sem humor, balançando a cabeça, ele nada disse, e Naruto não conseguiu sentir nenhum tipo de energia emanar do corpo dele, boa ou ruim.


	5. O Selo

A mão quente de Naruto contrastava com a pele fria de Sasuke.

O Uchiha não conseguiu ter forças para desviar do contato, sequer conseguia raciocinar corretamente, estava concentrado em não demonstrar todas as emoções que sentia naquele momento. Os casamentos que presenciou ao longo dos anos pareciam todos muito tristes, um momento em que alguém perdia o brilho. A ideia de casar parecia sempre atrelada a passividade e fraqueza de uma das partes, e isso incomodava muito ele.

Ano após ano ele viu a mesma coisa acontecer, seja com homens ou mulheres. Quando soube que o irmão mais velho iria se casar, e com um homem poucos anos mais jovem que ele, Sasuke não acreditou. Ele correu para o quarto, querendo saber do próprio irmão se era verdade. Itachi apenas meneou a cabeça e respondeu que sim, ele se casaria com Uzumaki Naruto, do País do Redemoinho. A única coisa que Sasuke sabia desse país, era que ele era governado por uma mulher alfa, e seu marido. Ela já havia visitado o País do Fogo alguns anos atrás, quando Sasuke ainda era adolescente, mas não tiveram nenhum contato próximo.

Na época, Itachi o consolou, dizendo que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Depois, disse que o casamento não era algo tão terrível e que ele poderia visitá-lo quantas vezes quisesse em sua nova morada. Sasuke também não quis aceitar que o irmão fosse morar tão longe, eram dias de viagem. Não era como se pudesse vê-lo sempre que quisesse. A esperança de que ele não falava a verdade perdurou durante os dias, até o início do inverno. Em uma noite, sentiu o beijo fraternal de Itachi em sua testa, ouvindo-o dizer que tudo ficaria bem. E a partir daí tudo começou a desmoronar em sua vida.

Entretanto, seu casamento não trouxe a sensação de tristeza que ele sondava para o momento. Mas as mãos frias era um aviso de que não estava tudo bem.

O mestre entrou e Naruto se levantou, soltando a mão dele. Sasuke também se levantou.

— Foi uma cerimônia bonita. — O velho disse, abrindo o pergaminho em cima da mesa. — Mas esse momento também é importante. Durante muitos anos eu realizei uniões como as de vocês, também fiz o casamento do seu pai, Naruto.

— Sim, ele me contou. — Naruto olhou para Sasuke e piscou.

— Muito bem, durante todos esses anos, nunca desfiz um selo de união. Eu diria que é um dom prever quando o casal terá dificuldades, e para isso eu costumo dar meus conselhos antes deles se casarem. — O homem possuía uma longa barba e cabelos brancos, ele era baixo e muito magro, usava um quimono cerimonial branco e por cima uma capa marrom. Os olhos azuis pareciam cansados, por isso estreitava com dificuldade para ler o pergaminho.

— Algum problema, mestre? — Naruto perguntou e o homem demorou um pouco para responder, deixando Sasuke mais aflito e com uma ponta de esperança. Quem sabe ele estava vendo que aquela união não haveria futuro?

— Não, muito pelo contrário. — Ele ergueu a cabeça e mexeu na barba. — Fazia anos que não ouvia o silêncio durante uma cerimônia.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Sasuke desejou que ele acelerasse as respostas, sua ansiedade aumentava e ele não compreendia o que o silêncio significava. Havia até notado que o templo estava silencioso, apenas os sinos tocavam e a chama das velas crepitavam com leveza, mas não imaginava que isso fosse algum tipo de sinal. Ele sequer acreditava em sinais divinos. A natureza já era bastante selvagem para ele, não se permitiria ser também levado a questões religiosas.

— O silêncio traz a harmonia, iluminando o caminho a ser seguido. — Ele respondeu devagar, gesticulando com as mãos enrugadas. — Os portais foram abertos, vocês terão obstáculos como todos os casais, mas essa união foi abençoada pelo universo.

Sasuke não sabia como aquilo poderia piorar ainda mais. Agora o Universo os queria juntos? Ele estava prestes a rir daquelas baboseiras. Mas ao olhar para Naruto, viu como ele estava emotivo, esfregando a palma da mão no olho, ao secar uma lágrima.

O mestre mostrou onde os dois deveriam assinar, Sasuke pegou a pena e molhou na tinta, assinando primeiro. Em seguida, foi a vez de Naruto. Com um punhal, o velho furou o polegar de cada um e orientou que eles pressionassem o dedo no pergaminho, para que o selo fosse ativado.

Sasuke sentiu o corpo travar nesse momento e imediatamente Naruto o chamou com uma voz baixa.

— Esse selo, no que ele implica? — Perguntou, olhando para o mestre de cerimônia. — Quais os efeitos terão sobre mim?

— Sasuke... — Naruto segurava a própria mão, impedindo que o sangue escorresse para o chão.

Sasuke direcionou os olhos negros para Naruto, analisando a expressão confusa dele. Queria acreditar que ele estivesse sendo verdadeiro naquele momento. Ouvira muitas histórias com finais trágicos que se iniciavam com um termo assinado. Seu tio-avô Izuna era prova disso.

— Eu não vou colocar meu sangue aí até me garantirem de que não há algo que vá me ferir de alguma forma.

Naruto olhou preocupado para o mestre, como se pedisse a ajuda dele.

— O selo vai completar a sua união com o alfa. A partir daqui vocês terão direitos igualitários em suas vidas, cada um com suas obrigações e deveres.

— Que tipo de dever ele está falando? — Sasuke perguntou com uma voz alterada para Naruto. — O que serei obrigado a fazer?

— Calma, eu não estou entendendo por que você está tão bravo. — Naruto tentou se aproximar, mas Sasuke deu um passo para trás, impedindo que ele o tocasse, mas acabou que o sangue que escorreu de sua mão manchou o quimono branco do Uchiha. — Espera, eu posso explicar.

— Então é melhor falar o que isso implica, pois eu não vou aceitar ser um mero enfeite na sua vida e fazer tudo o que você quiser. — Sasuke trincou os dentes, sentindo o maxilar endurecer. Ele não podia acreditar que o Universo estava conspirando contra ele, a favor de Naruto, era muita falta de sorte ou apenas fosse isso, sua vida não valia mais do que a de um alfa?

Naruto olhou novamente para o mestre e depois suspirou, passando a outra mão no rosto.

— Eu disse que o selo era uma forma de proteger o casal. — Naruto falou, os olhos azuis alarmados pela situação. — E não para proteger a mim. — Ele apontou para o peito.

Sasuke olhou para o mestre, que balançava a cabeça de forma positiva.

— Diga quais são os deveres que temos que cumprir? — Sasuke exigiu, sentindo o sangue esquentar pelas veias. Poderia sair dali naquele instante e findar de uma vez por todas aquela loucura.

— Os deveres que a gente quiser. — Naruto respondeu, abaixando a visão até o chão, onde as gotas do sangue de Sasuke se acumulava. — Eu não tenho sequer ideia do que pode ser, nós vamos construir nossas regras juntos. — Os olhos azuis se ergueram até encontrar os negros e assustados de Sasuke. — Eu também estou ansioso, e confesso que agora estou bastante preocupado com isso, pois não quero obrigá-lo a nada, mas parece hipócrita da minha parte dizer isso aqui.

O Uzumaki andou alguns passos lentamente até Sasuke e segurou a mão dele, não se intimidando com a forma arisca que o Uchiha o recebeu. Ele então apertou uma ponta do quimono sobre a mão de Sasuke para conter o sangue.

— Me prometa. — Sasuke pediu para que ele o olhasse nos olhos.

— Eu prometeria tudo o que você me pedisse, mas precisa confiar em mim. — Naruto levou a mão ao rosto de Sasuke. — Não posso andar nessa estrada sempre com medo de te magoar, eu preciso que você esteja comigo. Me ajude a criar esse relacionamento, ele não precisa ser igual ao dos outros... ele precisa ser nosso.

Sasuke crispou os lábios, sentia o coração bater mais forte e seu interior se contrair conforme o agradável aroma de canela o apanhava de jeito. Ele suspirou, permitindo que o marido cuidasse de sua mão, o corte não foi profundo, por isso não sangrava mais.

Os dois olharam para o mestre cerimonialista, que dava um mero sorriso na direção dele.

— Precisa mesmo do sangue de nós dois? — Naruto perguntou. — Pode ser apenas o meu?

Sasuke o encarou com a boca aberta, surpreso pela decisão dele.

— Se for a decisão do casal, vocês é quem fazem suas próprias regras. — O mestre respondeu. Naruto perguntou para Sasuke se estava tudo bem fazer assim, e o Uchiha apenas moveu a cabeça concordando. Dessa forma, Naruto pousou o dedo sobre o pergaminho e o selou com seu sangue. — Muito bem, vocês estão oficialmente casados. — Ele disse, enrolando o pergaminho e o guardando dentro do vaso que estava sobre a mesa. — Não acho que vai ser necessário, mas ele vai ficar aqui por alguns meses.

Logo o mestre deixou a sala, Sasuke ainda olhava para o vaso. Naruto falava sobre sua fome e que deveriam ir para o almoço, tentando desviar o assunto, mas Sasuke não sentia vontade de estar perto de outras tantas pessoas naquele momento. Vieram convidados de muitos países e cumprimentar todos parecia ser um serviço desgastante.

— Posso pedir para trazerem nosso almoço aqui. — Naruto sugeriu e Sasuke concordou. Mas os planos foram desfeitos quando Madara entrou na sala acompanhado de Mikoto e os pais de Naruto. Dessa forma, não havia como resistir aos pedidos de todos para que se juntassem a comemoração em nome da união das duas famílias.

— O que houve com sua roupa, querido. — Mikoto perguntou preocupada, analisando a mancha de sangue no quimono de Sasuke.

— Ah! Isso. — Naruto falou, coçando os cabelos de forma envergonhada, encobrindo a situação. — Eu estava tão empolgado que acabei o abraçando depois que a gente selou o pergaminho.

Ele riu, enquanto Sasuke movia a cabeça concordando novamente com o que Naruto falava. Madara os observava com seus olhos sempre muito analítico, mas Sasuke não quis dar mais informações sobre o que se passou.

Naruto segurou na mão dele assim que chegaram ao jardim onde a festa era realizada. Não falaram mais sobre o ocorrido, e Sasuke apenas imaginava que deixaria o assunto para quando estivessem a sós.

— Vamos ficar alguns minutos e depois você pode entrar. — Ele disse apenas isso e depois começou a cumprimentar as pessoas que se aproximavam.

Os amigos de Naruto cercaram os dois, Sasuke ainda não conhecia a todos e foi apresentado como marido. O som daquela palavra parecia difícil de se acostumar.

— Eu não acredito que você se amarrou. — O rapaz que falava tinha cabelos castanhos e marcas alongadas bem vermelhas nas bochechas, ele gargalhava alto e falava com entusiasmo. — Nada contra a decisão de vocês, mas casamento não é para mim.

— Diz isso porque ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa. — Chouji comentou, segurava um prato com comida numa mão, equilibrando a bebida na outra.

— Não existe uma pessoa certa para mim, talvez algumas espalhadas por aí e de preferência que não se apeguem. — Kiba era o nome dele, Sasuke o achava escandaloso, mas ninguém parecia incomodado com isso.

— Talvez um dia vai provar do seu próprio veneno. — Shino falou, enquanto Sasuke o achava mais introspectivo, ele vestia um quimono discreto e era alto, usava um par de óculos escuros com lentes arredondadas.

— Shino, você nem devia estar falando nada. — Kiba o acusou, quase com um rosnado. — Está praticamente de casamento marcado com Hyuuga Hinata.

— Não é verdade. — Shino respondeu tranquilamente. — Houve sim um interesse por parte da família dela, mas eu não aceitei.

— Ora, por que não? — Naruto perguntou, enquanto Sasuke se questionava quanto tempo mais precisaria ficar ali. O dia já estava sendo bastante agitado para que ele ouvisse os conflitos de outras pessoas. — Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa.

— Sim, ela é, mas está interessada em alguém. Além disso, eu também tenho os meus interesses.

— Tá bom. — Kiba deu de ombros. — Essa conversa está me dando sono, vou procurar alguma coisa para beber, você vem, Shino?

Shino o acompanhou e ainda era possível eles ouvirem a conversa dos dois mesmo a certa distância. 

Sasuke não sentia fome, mas aceitou comer pelo menos um pouco. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa a sós com Naruto. Observou as pessoas comendo e bebendo animadas, conversando e algumas até dançando. Um grupo de pessoas tocava diversos instrumentos como shamisen e flautas. A música que se iniciou era animada e agitou alguns convidados que se arriscaram em dançar, outros batiam palmas, igualmente felizes. Sasuke não se incomodava com a felicidade dos outros, é claro, mas ficava reprimido por ser o centro das atenções e em breve todos estariam comentando algo ou o convidando para se enturmar.

— Você quer dançar? — Naruto perguntou, estendendo a mão para Sasuke.

— Eu não danço. — Ele respondeu seco, fazendo Naruto recuar a mão e voltar a olhar para o grupo de pessoas que dançavam.

A mulher que tocava o shamisen possuía cabelos negros e usava um quimono vermelho. Sasuke notou como Sarutobi Asuma a observava sem piscar os olhos. Mais ao longe, viu Madara se afastar da festa na companhia de Hashirama, que havia deixado a esposa e os filhos no País do Fogo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, cansado com os minutos que se acumulavam, parecendo que aquela comemoração se arrastava lentamente.

— Sabia que antigamente, digo, muito antigamente, as pessoas tinham costumes muito parecidos com os nossos. — Naruto começou a falar, enquanto saboreava uma fatia de bolo. — Contudo, eu li em um antigo pergaminho que pessoas do mesmo sexo eram proibidas de se casar em alguns lugares.

Sasuke levou o copo de bebida até a boca, o gosto não era muito amargo, então decidiu se servir mais um pouco.

— Já li sobre esse tipo de proibição da antiguidade. — Ele voltou a beber e então Naruto o pediu para ir com calma, já que aquela bebida parecia inofensiva, mas subia muito rápido.

— Não consigo imaginar um mundo em que homens não podem se casar com outros homens, ou mulheres com outras mulheres. — Ele limpou a boca no pano e apoiou a mão sobre na mesa bem próximo da mão de Sasuke, acariciando-a em seguida.

— Você se casaria com uma mulher? — Sasuke perguntou por curiosidade apenas. Naruto sorriu para ele e voltou a comer o bolo. — Não precisa responder.

— É claro que eu preciso. — Naruto terminou de comer o bolo e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo. — Já conheci garotas atraentes, mas não quis me casar com nenhuma delas.

— Então você prefere se casar com um homem desconhecido?

Naruto soltou uma risada divertida.

— Aparentemente eu tenho gostos peculiares. — Ele serviu apenas mais um pouco da bebida, não queria ficar alterado naquele dia. — E você? O que faria se eu fosse uma mulher?

— Acredito que não estaríamos aqui hoje. — Sasuke voltou a olhar os convidados, surpreendendo-se quando viu sua mãe ser levada pelas mãos de Kushina para o centro do jardim, dançando uma música suave.

— Por que você não se atrai por mulheres? — Naruto também olhava na direção da mãe.

Sasuke olhou para o marido.

— Ambos sabemos o motivo de eu estar aqui.

— Você pode ser mais específico. — Naruto falou, voltando a pegar a mão de Sasuke.

Ele suspirou.

— Você precisa de herdeiros. — Disse apenas isso, acreditando que Naruto compreenderia que ele se referia ao fato de apenas um dos dois terem condições de gerar uma criança.

— Eu não preciso de herdeiro. — A resposta pegou o Uchiha de surpresa. — Mas não quer dizer que eu não queira ter filhos. — Naruto piscou e depois pediu licença para Sasuke, aceitando o convite de sua mãe para dançar.


	6. Integração

A festa não havia terminado quando Sasuke deixou o jardim. Tentou não chamar a atenção, mas era como a atração daquele dia, recebendo todos os olhares das pessoas. Ele caminhou para longe do aglomerado de pessoas, mas ainda podia vê-los a uma certa distância, as vozes animadas e a música preenchiam o ambiente do jardim. Havia ali uma variedade de plantas que ele não conhecia, e achou muito interessante o canteiro de hortaliças com um certado ao redor para proteção.

Sasuke abaixou-se, sem se preocupar com a roupa cerimonial arrastar na grama bem aparada, havia alguns porquinhos da índia pelo jardim, comendo a grama ao redor. Sasuke estendeu a mão para alcançar o bicho, mas ele se afastou rapidamente.

— Eles são um pouco brigões. — Ao se levantar, Sasuke observou o pai de Naruto se aproximar. — Alguns são bem ariscos, mas a mordida não dói muito.

— Eu estava apenas observando. — Ele falou, dando alguns passos na direção de Minato.

— Tudo bem, você pode ficar a vontade. A casa também é sua, afinal.

— Espero conseguir me sentir em casa. — O olhar de Sasuke percorreu o jardim, em busca dos bichinhos que pareciam se esconder embaixo das plantas maiores.

— Naruto insistiu em construir uma casa nova, eu disse que era bobagem, já que a nossa é bem grande. — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, tinha os olhos azuis que eram semelhantes aos de Naruto. Embora ele fosse alguns centímetros mais alto, era um pouco mais magro que o filho, mas não menos bonito.

Sasuke piscou, não se sentia desconfortável na presença de Minato, e Kushina parecia ser também uma mulher agradável. Pudera, ela deveria ser alguém muito especial já que conseguiu tirar sua mãe para dançar. Talvez Sasuke jamais tenha visto Mikoto dançando alguma vez, pelo menos não na frente de outras pessoas, só com ele e ainda assim quando era muito pequeno.

— Acho que um pouco de privacidade pode nos ajudar nesse começo. — Ele comentou, achando que não estava sendo grosseiro por dizer isso para ele.

— É claro, eu concordo. Quando me casei foi um pouco mais constrangedor a situação. — Minato andou até o cercado da plantação e pegou um dos porquinhos da índia que havia entrado ali dentro. — Sabe, o avô de Naruto é uma pessoa muito difícil de lidar. No começo... como diz aquela antiga expressão? — Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e depois voltou a olhar para Sasuke, com um sorriso. — Pisar em ovos, acho que é assim que se fala. Eu não queria causar estranhamento, talvez se tivéssemos tido a oportunidade de viver em uma casa sozinhos, teria sido mais fácil.

— Compreendo. — Sasuke não havia conhecido o avô de Naruto, era possível que ele não estivesse ali naquele momento. E decidiu não perguntar por que parecia uma questão de família ao qual não estava pronto para embarcar. — Se não se incomodar, eu vou descansar um pouco, a manhã foi muito agitada.

Minato concordou, oferecendo companhia até a casa, mas Sasuke pediu para que ele não se incomodasse com isso.

Sasuke estava prestes a entrar na mansão, quando foi abordado por um homem alto e de longos cabelos negros e muito lisos. Ele possuía um olhar nada sutil, poderia dizer que malicioso, ao encarar Sasuke sem qualquer pudor. Havia nele uma aura que parecia gritar para se manter distante e seu cheiro era ácido.

— Uchiha Sasuke, enfim poderei dar as congratulações ao noivo. — O homem falou, sua voz era artificial, como se estivesse escondendo alguma verdade. Os olhos amarelados lembravam os olhos de cobras que Sasuke já vira na floresta. O homem usava um quimono muito elegante com bordado dourado nas pontas e uma capa prateada com pelugem nos ombros. — Que insolência a minha, ainda não me apresentei. Meu nome é Orochimaru, eu sou um amigo de sua família já faz alguns anos.

O sangue de Sasuke pareceu congelar em suas veias, fazendo-o parar no lugar sem sequer conseguir mover os braços. Orochimaru era o homem que havia oferecido uma grande quantia em dinheiro para casar-se com ele e Madara recusou. Um homem ardiloso e perigoso, nas palavras de sua mãe.

Olhando-o naquele momento, a figura de Orochimaru parecia imponente, causando um efeito que Sasuke não compreendia, mas sugava suas forças. Era como ser arremessado dentro de um poço sem cordas para subir, o peso de seu corpo triplicou e com isso ele mal podia se segurar nas próprias pernas. Foi preciso se esforçar e focar em algo a mais para desviar o magnetismo negativo ao qual sucumbia aos poucos. Então seu olhar seguiu para um rapaz de óculos com lentes redondas e grandes ao lado de Orochimaru, o rapaz sorria com a boca fechada, um riso falso e sem emoção. Ele segurava algo que parecia ser uma pasta, mas Sasuke não tinha ideia do conteúdo da maleta de couro.

Sasuke sentiu o sangue voltar a circular em seu corpo de forma natural, apenas quando Naruto se aproximou dele. Sasuke sentiu sua presença, em seguida a mão em suas costas transmitindo calor. Naruto era como a corda que se arremessava no poço e o içava para fora. E quando se sentiu fora daquele buraco, conseguiu respirar melhor.

— Você está aí, querido. — Naruto ficou ao lado dele, um pouco mais a frente, na verdade, o suficiente para que quebrasse a linha do olhar que o homem tinha sobre ele. — Peço desculpas por não poder ficar conversando, Orochimaru, mas estamos cansados. Foi um dia cheio de emoções.

— É claro. — Orochimaru deu um pequeno passo para o lado, deixando livre a passagem. — Eu estava aqui parabenizando o noivo pelo casamento, uma pena que eu não cheguei a tempo para a cerimônia.

Naruto virou a cabeça e olhou para Sasuke.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke respondeu e passou pela porta rapidamente. Ouviu Naruto se despedir de Orochimaru e tão logo ele já o alcançava no corredor dentro da casa. — Você é amigo daquele homem? — Sasuke perguntou irritado.

— Nem se fossemos as últimas pessoas da Terra. — Naruto o respondeu, aborrecido. — Eu não gosto dele, mas foi convidado porque essa semana haverá o conselho entre os países vizinhos e ele é líder do País do Som.

— Entendo. — Sasuke suspirou, não queria voltar a cruzar o caminho de Orochimaru outra vez. E também não gostaria de saber que a família do marido era amiga de alguém como ele. A sensação que teve nos últimos minutos foi apavorante o suficiente para querer distância daquele homem. Por outro lado, ficou aliviado por seu tio não ser cruel o bastante para casá-lo com alguém como ele.

— Vamos, eu vou te mostrar onde é nosso quarto. Suas coisas já foram levadas para lá. — Naruto estendeu o braço, mas Sasuke decidiu não aceitar, caminhando na frente dele.

O quarto era maior do que aquele que ele estava hospedado anteriormente. Sasuke desejava poder tomar um banho e quem sabe dormir, mas havia mais uma coisa que ele precisava fazer naquele dia.

Ele olhou ao redor, o lugar era organizado, embora os livros e pergaminhos estivessem tumultuados sobre uma mesa. Naruto imediatamente se desculpou por aquilo, ajeitando como podia a pilha de livros e falando que estava tudo organizado naquela manhã, mas ele acabou bagunçando porque procurava o texto que falaria na cerimônia.

Sasuke sentiu o mesmo cheiro de lençóis novos que do dia anterior, a cama de casal era grande e possuía algumas almofadas e travesseiros, embora ele mesmo não gostasse muito de usá-las para dormir. A janela que deveria dar para a varanda estava fechada, ainda assim, a luz natural da tarde transpassava os painéis e clareava bem o ambiente.

Ele viu as malas de viagem num canto do quarto e Naruto preocupado em mostrar para ele o quarto de se vestir. La dentro era espaçoso o suficiente para ter uma banheira de madeira no cômodo, possuía também uma área adjacente que era o banheiro íntimo.

— Pode ficar a vontade, eu ainda tenho que retornar ao jardim, prometi para o Asuma que iria apresentar ele para a Kurenai, nossa musicista. — Naruto disse, roçando o polegar no queixo de Sasuke e aproximando-se dele para um beijo leve e espontâneo. — Logo mais eu volto e...

Naruto parou de falar, enquanto Sasuke completava mentalmente a frase que ele não terminou de falar. Ele logo voltava para que pudessem ficar a sós e concebessem o matrimônio. Sasuke virou-se para Naruto e acenou com a cabeça.

— Pode me trazer um chá de almíscar? Sem açúcar. — Ele pediu e Naruto concordou. Assim que estava sozinho, Sasuke caminhou até a mala, verificando se tudo o que precisava estava no mesmo lugar, ou alguém havia retirado.

A raiz de valeriana estava intacta entre o tecido de veludo que Sasuke guardou, precisava apenas de um pouco dela para acrescentar na mistura do chá de almíscar, outro ingrediente importante. E depois era só beber. O efeito duraria alguns dias, por isso precisaria de mais raiz, tinha certeza de que conseguiria aquilo com Sakura.

Sasuke se sentou na cama e esfregou as mãos no rosto, pensou onde estaria Itachi naquele momento. A imagem do irmão se despedindo dele era uma constante em sua mente, por isso as vezes não conseguia se concentrar muito bem diante de Naruto. Pensar no que Itachi faria se estivesse em seu lugar também era algo que incomodava Sasuke. Era provável que o irmão mais velho estaria se divertindo no jardim e, mesmo contra sua vontade, falaria com todas as pessoas inclusive Orochimaru, como se nada o abalasse.

Mas Sasuke não era assim, e ele não conseguia se ver no futuro agindo como Itachi. Não havia nada em comum, senão a cor dos olhos e os cabelos. Eram pessoas diferentes e, sem dúvida alguma Naruto merecia alguém como Itachi para contrair matrimônio.

Ele se deitou na cama, olhando para o teto, em seguida girou o corpo e analisou a raiz em sua mão. Estava hesitante quanto ao uso da erva, por outro lado, uma parte dele resistia aquela situação. Naruto parecia ser uma pessoa com quem poderia confiar. Mas tinha medo da reação dele ao dizer que não queria ter filhos e que seu desejo era retornar para casa, ou ir em busca de seu irmão. Parecia que todos estavam muito ocupados com questões políticas que pensar em alguém que fugiu não era prioridade.

— Merda. — Sasuke se sentou na cama e depois levantou-se e guardou a erva. Ele estava confuso em relação aos próprios sentimentos. A mistura de emoções que experimentou naquele dia parecia entrar em conflito e a qualquer momento explodiria.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Sasuke conteve a onda de pânico que o embalava.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Madara perguntou, entrando no quarto. — Parece que viu um fantasma.

— Eu estou bem. — Sasuke desejou que naquele momento sua mãe o visitasse no quarto, mas sabia que com ela a conversa não seria tão direta quanto com o tio-avô.

Madara era por muitas vezes um homem grosseiro e facilmente raivoso. Mas ele também sabia usar de bom senso quando se esforçava um pouco. Sasuke contornou a cama e se sentou, o tio aproximou-se depois e se sentou do lado dele.

— Eu vi seu marido lá fora dançando sozinho com os pais, por que não está com ele?

— Eu não danço. — Sasuke respondeu, olhando para o tio a seguir. — Sabe disso.

— Poderia se esforçar um pouco. — Madara cruzou os braços e seus cabelos caíram para o lado conforme ele se mexia na cama. — Você pode ser feliz aqui, sabe disso, não é?

— Eu posso ser feliz em nosso Clã.

Madara suspirou, mais parecendo engolir as palavras do que cansado de brigar.

— Não pense que eu não te entendo. — Ele jogou a cabeça para o lado e apoiou as mãos no colchão. — Quando eu tinha sua idade achei que me casaria com a pessoa que eu amava, mas essa pessoa se casou com outra pessoa.

— E por isso ninguém mais pode fazer o que quer, porque você não se casou com Hashirama? — Sasuke apertou os lábios, sentindo a frieza emanar do corpo de seu tio.

— Não, seu moleque insolente, eu quero dizer que a vida as vezes nos dá caminhos diferentes do que nós planejamos. — Ele disse de forma ríspida. — Francamente, as vezes eu tenho pena daquele rapaz por ter casado com uma máquina de coices como você.

Sasuke sorriu brevemente.

— Por que deixou ele se casar com outra pessoa? Digo, você poderia tê-lo pedido em casamento, suponho. — Perguntou de curiosidade, jamais havia tido espaço para falar com Madara sobre esse assunto e agora via a oportunidade.

— Ele também se apaixonou por ela, e eu sobrei. — As palavras dele pareciam pesadas e incomodaram Sasuke.

— Mas vocês parecem bem íntimos.

— Não seja atrevido, Sasuke. Não diga o que não sabe, só porque você nos vê juntos não quer dizer que estejamos juntos.

Sasuke assentiu, não tocaria no assunto novamente, pois era de se esperar que aquele caso fosse único e exclusivamente problema de Madara.

— Você acha que Naruto ficaria chateado se eu me negasse a ter um filho dele?

Madara gargalhou de forma irônica, olhando em seguida para o sobrinho.

— Vivemos uma época próspera, mas não sabemos até quando isso vai durar. Você já ouviu muitos velhos falarem isso, não é? — Sasuke concordou. — Pois bem, esse planeta já esteve condenado, você sabe por que estudamos sobre isso. Também sabe que estivemos à beira da extinção.

— Não me de aulas de história, eu não perguntei isso. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça, cansado.

— Quer ouvir minha resposta ou não? — Madara o interrompeu e Sasuke ficou quieto. — Muito bem, isso já faz muitos anos, é claro, mas nossa sociedade se reergueu e como pode ver, criamos laços uns com os outros através do casamento, aumentando o nosso campo de circulação que, com o tempo se reduziu a poucos lugares em que pessoas como nós podemos viver livres. E o que isso significa, Sasuke?

Sasuke cerrou os olhos e apertou as mãos no tecido macio da calça que vestia. Ele sabia onde Madara queria chegar, e estava longe de ser a resposta que ele buscava para sua pergunta.

— Proteção. — Sasuke falou baixinho.

— Sim, isso mesmo. — Madara tocou os cabelos de Sasuke e seus dedos escorregaram pelos fios. — Eu concordei com a sua exigência, mas pelo menos poderia tentar ser feliz. Afinal de contas, você se casou com um rapaz bem bonito. — O sorriso de Madara cresceu e Sasuke desviou o olhar. — Não se faça de inocente, vocês ficaram algum tempo sozinhos, deve ter notado que algo em Naruto te agrada.

— Isso não é relevante.

— Me poupe. — Madara se levantou e olhou para Sasuke, não havia irritação ou qualquer deboche em seu olhar. — Eu sei que você nunca transou com outra pessoa.

— Eu prefiro não falar disso. — Sasuke gesticulou com a mão, mas se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia, era que Madara não parava de falar quando as pessoas mandavam.

— Sexo é perfeitamente normal, Sasuke. — Ele falou com naturalidade. — Eu não sei por que você decidiu esperar, mas respeito sua decisão, pelo menos vai ter a oportunidade de fazer com alguém que parece que está apaixonado.

A menção dos sentimentos de Naruto parecia contribuir para seu pavor interior.

— Eu não me sinto a vontade falando nisso com você. — Ele tentou, inutilmente, desviar o assunto.

— É, mas Itachi não está aqui para te dar conselhos, não é mesmo? — Agora sim Sasuke reconhecia o olhar debochado de Madara. — Já que você parece saber o que está fazendo, eu vou te deixar descansar. — Ele já estava de saída quando Sasuke o pediu para não ir.

— Espere, eu estou confuso. — Disse de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Quer saber como funciona as coisas? — Madara voltou ao centro do quarto e Sasuke queria poder enfiar a cabeça dele embaixo do travesseiro naquele momento.

— Eu sei muito bem como se faz, eu só estou preocupado com o que vou sentir na hora.

O tio deu um longo suspiro e se sentou novamente na cama. Ele esfregou o queixo e depois olhou para Sasuke.

— Você pode escolher, Sasuke. — Ele falou sério. — Se por acaso Naruto te forçar alguma coisa, eu quebro a cara dele. Mas eu sei que você mesmo pode se defender, afinal, Itachi ao menos serviu para isso.

— Não fale assim dele.

— Certo, certo, eu não falo. — A mão de Madara cobriu sua cabeça, jogando os cabelos negros para trás. Ele aparentava muito mais jovem do que era, seu rosto tinha pequenas manchinhas vermelhas do sol sobre o nariz e algumas rugas nos olhos. Mas nada daquilo denunciava sua idade.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke falou, em seguida recebeu uma massagem no ombro direito, a mão de Madara pesou na extremidade, fazendo-o sentir o local.

Madara deixou o quarto e estranhamente aquela conversa fez muito bem para Sasuke, ainda que ele não tivesse certeza do que aconteceria logo mais a noite. Entretanto, a sensação de pânico havia de extinguido e agora ele conseguia respirar melhor. Era só questão de tempo para que Naruto retornasse. E ficou bastante ansioso para esse momento chegar.


	7. Noite de Lua

Naruto tentou ser gentil com todos os convidados que o parava e perguntava pelo noivo. Sasuke está bem, descansando do dia corrido. A cada passo que dava, precisava elaborar novas desculpas, sem ferir a integridade da imagem do marido. Nós iremos pessoalmente agradecê-los pelo presente de sua família. Precisou fazer algumas promessas, esperando que Sasuke não se incomodasse depois. Ele é mesmo reservado, não é algo ruim, certo? Naruto suspirava a cada novo passo, imaginando se tudo o que dizia era para ele mesmo se convencer de que as coisas estavam indo bem.

— Querido. — Kushina se aproximou, ela estava na companhia da mãe de Sasuke, as duas pareciam ter se dado muito bem e isso deixou Naruto bastante animado. — Onde está meu belo genro?

Naruto limpou a garganta antes de falar que Sasuke estava no quarto descansando. Mikoto não parecia surpresa, afinal, ela era a mãe e deveria saber mais do que ninguém como o filho se comportaria no meio de várias pessoas.

— Sasuke sempre foi muito introvertido. — Ela disse, talvez tentando tranquilizá-lo, mas Naruto pensou que poderia ser mais uma forma de alerta.

— Ora, então vá ficar com seu marido. — Kushina deu uma piscada de olho e depois riu. — Eu falo para todos que vocês estão relaxando.

Mikoto concordou, mas assim que Naruto caminhou na direção da porta de casa, foi praticamente arrastado por Madara para acompanhá-lo em uma mesa regada a saquê e assuntos triviais. Seu pai, Minato, não o deixou sozinho naquele momento. Estavam também Shikaku e Choza, pais dos amigos de Naruto. Eles comemoravam o fato do Uzumaki ser o primeiro a se casar, enquanto lamentavam que seus filhos ainda não pareciam certos de querer o mesmo.

— Não me leve a mal, Minato. — Shikaku falou após sorver todo o saquê de seu corpo. — Estou feliz pelas conquistas de Naruto, eu só queria que Shikamaru fosse um pouco mais interessado em constituir uma família e levar as coisas mais a sério.

— No momento certo, tenho certeza de que ele vai mudar suas prioridades. — Minato respondeu. Naruto não tinha o que dizer naquele momento, os amigos possuíam seus próprios sonhos e desejos, casamento não estava nos planos deles. Eram como Kiba, queria liberdade e pouco trabalho.

Ele riu, pensando nas bobagens que o amigo havia dito sobre não querer se apegar a ninguém, mas Kiba não via como ele mesmo era apegado a Shino. Tanto que, no dia que soube que o Clã Aburame se aproximou do Clã Hyuuga, para iniciar uma possível aliança com o enlace de Hinata e Shino, Kiba teve uma crise existencial e Naruto passou longas horas ouvindo o amigo dizer o porquê eles dois não combinavam.

Naruto desviou a atenção dos próprios pensamentos quando Orochimaru passou pela mesa e cumprimentou a todos. Seus olhos amarelados transmitiam uma falsidade que qualquer pessoa, sem o mínimo de experiência na vida, sentiria ao olhá-lo. Havia uma aura de desconfiança que Naruto não conseguia expressar em palavras, mas sentia os pelos do braço se arrepiarem, como se a qualquer momento pudesse ser apunhalado pelas costas. Era uma sensação desconfortável até mesmo para um alfa. Ele pensou como poderia ter sido para um ômega, como Sasuke, que pareceu muito afetado com a presença daquele homem.

— O que ele veio fazer aqui, se a reunião é apenas em alguns dias? — Naruto perguntou baixinho para o pai, não querendo ser rude e nem permitindo que os demais convidados ouvisse ele falar.

— Sinto muito por isso, não pude negar a presença dele, sabe que precisamos do País do Som. — Minato apoiou a mãos sobre a do filho e deu um sorriso consolador. — Eu sei que esse dia é importante para você e Sasuke, mas também precisamos aproveitar esses momentos para estreitar laços com os outros Clãs.

— Eu entendo isso, sério. — Naruto suspirou. — Me incomoda o fato dele não transmitir confiança. Será que, como aliado, ele pode vir a nos atrapalhar mais do que ajudar?

Minato olhou o filho com carinho, ele era sempre muito sincero com Naruto e não havia motivos para mentir, é claro. Contudo, Naruto também sabia que o pai possuía um coração generoso e sempre via o lado bom das pessoas. Mas não conseguia enxergar o que o pai poderia ver de bom em Orochimaru, senão sua influência no país do Som.

— Se me permite... — Madara falou, erguendo seu copo até a boca e bebendo em seguida. Ele encarou Naruto, após limpar a boca com a mão, já havia bebido muito e mesmo assim parecia bastante consciente do que dizia. — Homens como ele precisam estar perto de nós. Se os inimigos articulam nas sombras, nós temos que trazê-los para a luz. Conhecer suas fraquezas, seus pontos fortes. Já faz alguns anos que estou de olhos bem abertos para pessoas desse tipo, ainda mais porque ele demonstrou um interesse no meu sobrinho-neto.

— Que tipo de interesse? — Naruto perguntou, a expressão no rosto de Madara não era mais tão divertida como quando eles conversavam trivialidades, estava mais dura e parecia guardar informações importantes.

— Do tipo que você não vai gostar de saber. — Ele falou sério, e no minuto seguinte sugeria que fosse servido mais saquê na mesa. — Vá aproveitar sua noite de lua.

Com isso, a conversa sobre Orochimaru pareceu ter fim naquele momento, mas Naruto não esqueceria das palavras de Madara. Nenhuma delas, ficaria de olho em Orochimaru e, obviamente, aproveitaria a noite.

Naruto olhou para o céu, a lua era visivelmente a coisa mais bonita que se podia ver naquele momento. Suspirou, indo até a cozinha preparar o chá que Sasuke havia pedido há uma hora. Ele encheu a chaleira com água e procurou nas prateleiras o vidro com essência de almíscar. Encontrou algumas opções que não sabia se havia diferença. Um rótulo dizia almíscar selvagem, outro era puro e um composto. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, pensou em ir perguntar para Sasuke, mas sua mãe entrou na cozinha naquele momento perguntando o que ele fazia ali, ao invés de estar com seu marido como havia dito anteriormente.

— Ele me pediu chá, achei que não seria ruim vir aqui e tentar fazer alguma coisa sozinho. — Naruto não era muito bom em preparar chá, é verdade, mas Sasuke não sabia disso. De qualquer forma, parecia uma boa oportunidade de aprender a fazer algo que o marido gostava.

— Vamos ver, eu te ajudo, qual chá ele gosta? — Kushina apertou os lábios enquanto olhava para as prateleiras com um dedo batendo pensativo no queixo.

— Almíscar, mas eu não entendi por que tem vários tipos, qual a diferença?

— Oh! Querido, seu pai quem sabe a diferença, para mim todos são iguais.

Os dois riram e decidiram fazer uma mistura com cada uma das essências. No final, Kushina experimentou dizendo que faltava um pouco de mel.

— Ele pediu sem açúcar. — Naruto coçou a cabeça e deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Sem açúcar parece tão amargo, que tal levar alguma coisa para comer? — Ela sugeriu, pegando uma bandeja e arrumando o bule com chá, duas xícaras e um prato com docinhos de broto de feijão. Naruto ficou agradecido pela ajuda da mãe, pegando a bandeja com cuidado, equilibrando as coisas. — Amanhã não precisa acordar muito cedo, querido. — Ela piscou o olho, divertida. — Vou levar o café da manhã na cama, assim pode ficar despreocupado e relaxar com seu marido, aproveita bastante.

— Obrigado. — Ele falou, levando a bandeja para o quarto. Andou devagar, preocupado em manter tudo no lugar.

Ainda não havia anoitecido, Naruto podia ouvir a conversa no jardim e a música não parou um momento, todos pareciam se divertir. Isso era gratificante para Naruto, mas queria que Sasuke tivesse aproveitado também a própria festa, afinal de contas, ele não quis dançar e nem experimentar os doces. Não gostava muito de conversar com outras pessoas e parecia as vezes ausente. Talvez se pedisse ajuda a alguém, por exemplo, Sakura poderia dar conselhos sobre ervas, já que Sasuke parecia gostar de chá. Ele também gostava de livros, então Shikamaru poderia indicar alguns interessante. Shino, como era muito reservado, poderia aconselhar ele sobre o que fazer na companhia de Sasuke, já que o Aburame estava sempre na companhia de Kiba e os dois eram completamente opostos no quesito interesses pessoais. Chouji com certeza o ensinaria a cozinhar alguma coisa que não envolvesse doce, mas que fosse agradável ao paladar dos dois.

Havia toda uma vida pela frente para aprender com Sasuke, é claro, mas Naruto estava ansioso para fazer dar certo aquele relacionamento. Somado ao que o mestre lhes confidenciou sobre a harmonia da celebração, ele ficou mais animado com isso. Mas logo depois recordou-se de como Sasuke ficou abalado sobre a vida que eles teriam pela frente. E esperava que essas preocupações fossem resolvidas com o passar do tempo.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, Naruto equilibrou a bandeja com uma mão para fechá-la. O ambiente estava mais escuro por causa das cortinas que cobriam a luz do entardecer. Ele deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa e ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro, Sasuke estava deitado dentro da banheira, os cabelos soltos caíam para fora dela, enquanto ele tinha os olhos fechados. Sua expressão era tranquila e relaxada, não fazia nenhum movimento com o corpo, parecendo dormir. O colar que deu de presente estava pendurado em seu pescoço e a pedra da lua pousando sobre o peito dele.

Naruto não quis atrapalhar o momento e deu meia volta, mas ouviu em seguida a água da banheira se espalhar pelo chão. Esperou que Sasuke deixasse o banheiro, aguardando no quarto. Estava um pouco nervoso, mas a ansiedade parecia ser maior.

Enquanto isso, Naruto aproveitou para tirar o cinto que prendia o quimono, que estava ligeiramente apertado. Ele se despiu da maior parte das vestes que usava, ficando apenas com a calça. A madeira do chão não estava fria e Naruto andou descalço pelo quarto até a mesa, servindo o chá na xícara para Sasuke que deixava o banheiro naquele momento.

— É de almíscar? — Sasuke perguntou, os olhos negros muito expressivos, ainda que parecesse que ele estava um pouco de mal humor. Bem diferente da imagem que vira quando entrou no banheiro, onde parecia calmo, os traços delicados que compunham a expressão tranquila. Expressão essa que desapareceu com rapidez e Naruto não queria acreditar que fosse por sua causa.

— Sim, eu usei essência. — Naruto respondeu, torcendo para ser do agrado dele.

— Não havia sementes de Malva Almiscarada? — Sasuke estava parado na frente dele, encarando-o com aquele par de olhos negros. Os cabelos ainda molhados grudavam um pouco em seu rosto e no pescoço, enquanto o corpo era coberto por uma yukata de tecido leve primaveril.

Naruto estreitou os olhos, coçando a cabeça. Ele não entendia o que aquilo queria dizer e parecia constrangido em falar.

— Faz muita diferença?

— Espero que não. — Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou em silêncio. — O que é isso? — Ele apontou na direção da bandeja.

— São doces de broto de feijão, não são muito doces, acho que vai gostar, experimenta.

— Talvez depois. — Ele respondeu e ficou de costas para Naruto enquanto mexia a colher no chá, sentando-se em seguida na poltrona. — A festa ainda não acabou?

— Eles estão se divertindo. Seu tio-avô é bem espirituoso. — Naruto tentou quebrar aquele clima tenso que pairava no ar. Mas as coisas só pareciam piorar quando Sasuke retrucava com sua voz agressiva.

— O humor dele melhora muito quando consegue o que quer. — Sasuke crispou os lábios, encarando Naruto enquanto segurava a xícara na mão.

— Acho que todo mundo fica de bom humor quando tem o que quer.

— Não deveria, não quando está ferindo outra pessoa no processo.

Sasuke terminou o chá e deixou a xícara sobre a bandeja, sequer pegou o doce para experimentar. Mas Naruto não insistiu, estava decidido que tornaria aquela noite o menos conflitante possível.

— Se estiver de acordo, podemos ir amanhã ver onde será nossa casa. — O assunto parecia ser mais promissor, já que fez Sasuke falar um pouco mais, com intervalos menores de um silêncio constrangedor.

— Pode ser.

Todas as fantasias que tivera para aquela noite pareciam ruir. Naruto sentia o corpo esquentar apenas na hipótese de tê-lo em seus braços. Aquela sensação ampliava com o passar dos minutos ao lado de Sasuke. O cheiro dele ainda era uma incógnita, saberia qual era, caso tivesse focado mais em sua essência do que nas pequenas vibrações que emanavam de seu corpo quando estavam juntos.

Quando Sasuke ficou de pé, Naruto acompanhou os movimentos dele com o olhar. Sabia que estava anoitecendo, pois as luzes do pôr do sol não mais eram bloqueadas pelas cortinas. Sasuke acendeu algumas velas e se posicionou próximo da cama.

Naruto ainda estava na poltrona, a perna cruzada sobre a outra, e as mãos unidas com os dedos entrelaçados. Não pensava nada em específico, apenas estava admirando a forma de Sasuke que se mostrava conforme ele tirava a yukata e a deixava cair no chão.

Ele não esperava por aquela ousadia, mas observou os cabelos negros irregulares sobre os ombros, e foi descendo o olhar pelas costas de Sasuke, os ombros mais largos do que era comum de se ver, ele não era magro e possuía uma estrutura muscular agradável e que denunciava algum tipo de exercício físico. Mas não sabia se Sasuke fazia algum treinamento específico, não havia tido chance de perguntar. A pele clara tinha um tom levemente amarelado pelas chamas das velas. Naruto continuou avaliando o corpo dele meticulosamente, desde o quadril, passando pelo traseiro e as pernas.

Ele sentiu o ar faltar e depois respirou fundo, as mãos desejavam tocá-lo. Sua boca beijá-lo. Naruto estava excitado apenas com a imagem de Sasuke.

Ainda de costas, Sasuke esfregou a mão nos ombros, depois, puxou os cabelos para o lado, deixando seu pescoço à mostra. Ele virou apenas o rosto na direção de Naruto, e não bastava dizer nada para fazê-lo se levantar e ir na direção dele. Sasuke não se virou, moveu lentamente a cabeça para o lado, expondo a pele do pescoço.

O cheiro dele tinha um toque ácido e picante. Algo que fazia Naruto querer segurá-lo e não soltar mais. Também desejou levá-lo para a cama e o possuir de imediato. E era compreensível que Sasuke esperasse isso de alguém como ele, pois no mesmo momento em que Naruto sentia o desejo arder pelo seu corpo e a vontade de ter Sasuke em suas mãos, foi também o momento em que sentiu ele retesar os músculos do corpo, encolhendo os ombros ao menor sinal de ser tocado. A expressão corporal de Sasuke não mentia, ele não estava completamente a vontade.

Naruto deu um passo para trás, aquela não era a primeira vez que estava com um homem sem roupas na sua frente. Embora tivesse sentido atração por outros, nunca passou pela sua cabeça em usar da sua força contra eles, até porque não acreditava que poderia se sobrepor a qualquer outra pessoa apenas para se satisfazer.

O receio de Sasuke parecia palpável. Naruto abaixou-se e pegou a yukata do chão, cobrindo o corpo dele, beijou-o nos cabelos negros, aspirando o agradável cheiro que emanava do marido, ele estava frio e estremeceu ao seu toque. As mãos de Naruto deslizaram pelos ombros de Sasuke, até envolver sua cintura em um abraço.

— Eu quero que você me deseje o tanto quanto eu desejo você. — Ele falou num sussurro, apoiando a testa nos cabelos negros de Sasuke. — Mas eu não posso forçá-lo a me desejar.

Naruto afastou-se e deixou o quarto.

***

Sasuke apertou com força o tecido da yukata, segurando-a contra seu corpo, não sabia exatamente o que pensar sobre o que aconteceu, ele havia reunido toda a coragem que possuía para aquele momento, mas havia sido rejeitado. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi deitar-se na cama e ali ficou. Esperou que Naruto retornasse para o quarto, mas horas se passaram e nada aconteceu. Pensou em muitas coisas que aconteceram naquele dia, mas o balanço final pareceu tão amargo quanto o chá que havia bebido.

Ele havia misturado a raiz de valeriana no chá, sem Naruto perceber. Ainda não estava em seu período fértil, o ciclo se iniciava em alguns dias. Mais um motivo para Madara ser tão categórico em manter a data de casamento que seria de Itachi. Ele não queria perder o início do ciclo de Sasuke, que por acaso se assemelhava ao do irmão.

No início de sua maturidade sexual, quando o período fértil se iniciou, Sasuke tinha toda a ajuda necessária de Itachi, já que Madara estava sempre muito ocupado com outros assuntos. Sempre ao seu lado, o irmão o ensinou a conter as ondas de calor que eram insuportáveis, inibir o seu cheiro para que não fosse detectado por Alfas e tantos outros conselhos para que Sasuke não sentisse vergonha ou medo de sua identidade. Afinal de contas, ele não poderia deixar de ser quem era e Itachi sempre dizia que ele devia se orgulhar de quem era. Muito menos sentir vergonha das transformações de seu corpo nesse período e o aumento da libido, enfatizando que era perfeitamente normal saciar com o prazer que ele próprio poderia proporcionar para seu corpo.

E Itachi sabia o quanto constrangedor era para Sasuke aquelas conversas, mesmo que o irmão fosse um conselheiro, alguém que ele pudesse confiar, sentia-se constrangido por simplesmente não ser extrovertido a esse ponto. Itachi dizia que um dia ele sentiria o prazer em sua forma mais pura e natural e não havia nada de errado em permitir-se viver o momento com outra pessoa, acontece que aquele momento ainda era cedo para ele. Dizia também que ele saberia quando seria o momento certo, já que Sasuke sempre foi muito reservado e nunca se mostrou interessado em se aproximar das pessoas. Achava que esse dia nunca chegaria.

Mesmo que o ciclo aumentasse o desejo sexual, Sasuke ainda não havia estado com nenhuma outra pessoa nesse período, e muito menos fora dele. Mantinha-se em casa durante os dias, e na maior parte do tempo não deixava o distrito Uchiha para se aventurar, senão pela floresta.

E naquela noite, parecia inevitável escapar, mas também havia uma ansiedade antes não conhecida. Contudo, Sasuke não estava contando com as ações de Naruto, muito menos com as sensações que o seu próprio corpo refletia e que ele não controlou. Embora o toque das mãos de Naruto sobre seu corpo o tivesse feito estremecer, sentia-se inseguro por não saber o que fazer, e se ele cometesse algum erro?

Suspirou, confuso.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, passando as mãos no cabelo que já estava seco, ele analisou o quarto vazio em sua noite de lua fracassada. A presença de Naruto era sempre muito vibrante e transformava o ambiente, não poderia negar a verdade. Estava quase acostumado com seu sorriso e as muitas perguntas, e não havia se passado sequer três dias inteiros ao seu lado.

Ao deitar-se na cama novamente, Sasuke puxou uma almofada de pano e abraçou, tinha a sensação de que as coisas poderiam de fato serem tão boas quanto Madara havia prometido. Mas seu interior ainda estava em conflito. Não esperava aquela recepção, ou Naruto ser tão... Em seguida, Sasuke virou o corpo e olhou para o teto pensando em como seria caso Itachi retornasse, ou se ele nunca fosse encontrado.

Sasuke dormiu, sem concluir o raciocínio, estava cansado e não havia nada que pudesse fazer no momento.


	8. Honestidade

Quando acordou, Sasuke viu Naruto dormindo desajeitado na poltrona. Ele tinha uma expressão tranquila no rosto, embora parecesse dormir profundamente. As pernas estavam esticadas sobre um banquinho de madeira, enquanto era coberto por um casaco cor de laranja, apenas nos ombros. Sasuke se levantou da cama e fechou a yukata em volta de seu corpo, caminhou sem pressa e puxou a cortina para abrir as portas da varanda. O sol iluminava o jardim e tudo parecia muito tranquilo lá fora. Ele respirou fundo o cheiro das plantas ao redor, recordando-se do Distrito Uchiha, rodeado por uma floresta.

Ouviu batidas na porta e virou-se, com os braços cruzados ao redor do corpo. Naruto já estava em pé, massageando os ombros e alongando o corpo que parecia um pouco atrofiado pela posição desconfortável ao qual estava. Ele não o olhou diretamente nos olhos, mas pediu para que Sasuke retornasse para a cama, assim ele poderia abrir a porta.

Sasuke até discutiria aquela exigência, mas decidiu iniciar o dia de forma mais pacífica. Logo que se acomodou na cama, Naruto abriu a porta e Sasuke pode ver ele inclinar a cabeça para beijar a mãe no topo da testa, agradecendo pelo café da manhã que ela entregava.

— Nós todos vamos sair para um passeio na Vila Kazu, então fiquem a vontade em casa, seu pai vai deixar o almoço pronto.

— Não precisa, eu mesmo posso cozinhar alguma coisa.

— Você não precisa, querido. — Ela deu uma risadinha, Sasuke podia ouvir tudo o que Kushina falava, ainda que ela não se importasse em falar baixo. — Vocês devem estar muito casados depois da noite de Lua, quero que fiquem aqui e só deixem esse quarto para ir buscar algo para repor as energias, ou se quiser brincar pela casa...

— Mãe! — Naruto exclamou e Sasuke riu, mas corou em seguida com as revelações expressas sem malícia e com naturalidade.

— É perfeitamente normal no seu estado querer dar carinho para seu marido, você sabe como seu pai e eu somos, não tem hora nem lugar.

— Muita informação a essa hora da manhã, mãe, bom dia. — Naruto ainda agradeceu mais uma vez e fechou a porta. — Desculpe por isso. — Ele falou, levando a bandeja até a cama. — Meus pais são muito sinceros e falam o que pensam. As vezes falam mais do que eu merecia ouvir.

— Então você acha que a verdade pode ser um incomodo? — Sasuke olhou a bandeja recheada de comida, havia um pouco de cada coisa. Embora não gostasse de doces, aceitou comer a fatia de bolo de amora. O sabor estava agradável, sem aquele néctar adocicado que ficava na língua. Enquanto comia, percebeu que Naruto olhava para ele. — Algum problema?

— Não, nada, é que... bem, você é bonito e eu não acho que deveria pedir permissão para te admirar. Preciso? — Naruto inclinou a cabeça levemente, enquanto sorria para ele.

— Você é meu marido, não precisa da minha autorização para me olhar, ou para qualquer coisa.

— Muito pelo contrário. — Naruto ajoelhou na cama e se sentou sobre as pernas, deixando a fatia de pão na bandeja. — Eu sinto como se você fosse me fuzilar cada vez que eu o olho dessa maneira, sabe? Da forma como um homem olha para outro com desejo.

Sasuke riu, sem muito humor.

— Eu não estou acostumado com elogios e atenções. — Disse, limpando a boca com um guardanapo de pano e bebendo o suco em seguida. A bebida estava com um gostinho levemente amargo no final, bem cítrico, do jeito que ele gostava.

— Acho curioso isso, você é atraente, não percebe como as pessoas te olham quando você passa? Eu ouvi algumas vezes falarem como eu sou sortudo por ter me casado com um... como eles falaram mesmo? — Naruto levou o dedo ao queixo, pensativo. — Ah! Beleza exótica, algo do tipo.

Foi a vez de Sasuke inclinar a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele não sabia do que Naruto estava falando. Não era bobo em dizer que tinha uma aparência ruim, possuía espelhos na sua casa, tinha os traços característicos de seu Clã. Ora, era bonito, obviamente. Mas a aparência não era tudo para um casamento. Ao menos foi o que sua mãe sempre falou.

— Meu tio acha que fiquei muito tempo escondido nas sombras do meu irmão.

— Então as pessoas perderam a chance de conhecer o irmão mais interessante. — Naruto piscou em sua direção e Sasuke sentiu o rosto esquentar. — Eu gosto de como a minha sinceridade sempre te deixa sem graça. Parece mesmo que não é acostumado com elogios.

— No meu país isso é um pouco desrespeitoso. — Ele disse, categórico, sentindo-se incomodado por sua reação envergonhada diante do falatório de Naruto.

— Ainda bem que estamos no meu país. — Naruto inclinou o corpo para frente e sem avisar o beijou nos lábios. Sasuke não se mexeu da cama, segurava o copo de suco e assim ficou até fechar os olhos e sentir o suco derramar sobre sua perna.

Ele se levantou da cama desajeitado e resmungou algumas palavras enquanto tentava limpar a sujeita. Naruto o tranquilizou, dizendo que não era nada grave, foi até o banheiro e trouxe uma toalha para secá-lo.

Sasuke agradeceu, mas foi para o banheiro em seguida. Ele se olhou no espelho e alisou o cabelo negro para trás, jogando água no rosto em seguida, para depois secar. Ele estava se sentindo encabulado pela cena anterior. O beijo não havia sido nada tão rebuscado ou profundo, mas a sensação de acolhimento era o que mais chamava a atenção. Um calor inevitável preencheu seu peito.

— Sasuke. — Naruto o chamou, entrando no banheiro. — Sinto muito, eu não queria estragar seu café da manhã.

— Eu estou bem. — Ele respondeu, controlando suas emoções. Estava começando a sentir as mudanças de temperatura de seu corpo que iniciava como uma febre leve e se expandia depois pelo corpo, causando tremores intensos, chegando até os calafrios. — Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. — Respondeu, por fim.

— Muito bem. — Naruto aproximou-se e tocou seu ombro, imediatamente Sasuke sentiu um arrepio na espinha. — Vamos terminar de comer, meu pai sempre fala que no mundo as pessoas matam por um pedaço de pão e por isso não podemos nos dar ao luxo de jogar fora comida.

Sasuke concordou, pedindo apenas um minuto. Naruto saiu do banheiro e ele lavou novamente o rosto, molhando também o pescoço. Parecia tão simples para Naruto mudar de assunto e dar continuidade ao que bem entendesse. Enquanto isso, Sasuke estava preso as reações de seu corpo, reações essas características ao momento aguardado por todos que desejaram aquela união. Sasuke logo estaria no auge do período fértil.

Ele evitou novas aproximações naquela manhã, mas almoçaram juntos e caminharam pelo jardim. Sasuke se manteve silencioso a maior parte do tempo, enquanto Naruto falava sobre outros países que havia visitado e as pessoas que conheceu. Isso fazia Sasuke ter uma ideia de que o marido era alguém bastante sonhador e que via sempre o lado bom das pessoas. Ou estava escondendo as partes ruins do que vira pelo mundo, pois Sasuke as conhecia com rigor de detalhes.

Eles deixaram o terreno da mansão do Clã Uzumaki e caminharam pela vila. As pessoas passavam por eles cheios de alegria, cumprimentando o casal. Alguns surpresos por verem eles ali, afinal, eram recém-casados. E em qualquer lugar do mundo isso queria dizer que deviam está em outro lugar a sós.

O que mais interessou a Sasuke naquele passeio, foi conhecer a loja de ervas de Sakura. Ela os recebeu logo na porta e ofereceu uma bebida, havia acabado de trabalhar em folha de hortelã com limão.

— Tenho um estoque variado de ervas, se quiser dar uma olhada. — Sakura ofereceu para Sasuke, que aceitou conhecer as prateleiras do fundo da loja. — Como algumas ervas são mais sensíveis ao transporte, eu tenho uma estufa lá atrás com controle de temperatura. Tenho plantas do deserto e de regiões mais tropicais. Você procura algo em especial?

Sasuke olhava com atenção os frascos nas prateleiras, havia também algumas mudas de plantas espalhadas pelo cômodo, ali era muito quente e começava a sentir o suor incomodar.

— Você tem raiz de Valeriana? — Sasuke perguntou e ouviu Sakura gaguejar, repetindo o nome da planta.

— Eu tenho, mas precisaria conhecer bem a pessoa para que não ocorra nenhum problema, entende? — Ela piscou e abriu uma gaveta do armário. — Valerianas são usadas geralmente para curar convulsões e sedar as pessoas. Mas em um ômega poderia causar efeitos colaterais como alteração nos sentidos de audição e na visão, além de atrapalhar no período fértil. Em alguns casos, pode chegar ao aborto imediato. Por isso ela é proibida em vários países e o uso é controlado.

— É proibido por aqui?

— Não, o País do Redemoinho é muito mais liberal com o uso e a venda da planta, mas ela precisa ser controlada. Eu possuo um registro com todas as pessoas que a utiliza.

— Eu quero para fazer um creme que aprendi com minha mãe. Geralmente sinto muitas dores musculares no início do meu ciclo, e essa raiz ajuda a aliviar minhas dores, não é como se eu quisesse beber o chá para não engravidar ou abortar. — Ele soltou ríspido, torcendo para que Sakura não fizesse mais perguntas.

— Ora, não me parece tão perigoso esse creme, se não for muita intromissão da minha parte, você pode me mostrar? Gosto de aprender coisas novas.

Por sorte Sasuke sabia fazer aquele creme, ele realmente ajudava a amenizar dores musculares. E como o ciclo estava em seu início, seria bom ter mais ingredientes para uso.

— Tenho apenas um pouco comigo, posso te dar a receita depois.

— Seria maravilhoso. — Sakura passou por uma porta e Sasuke ouviu algum barulho, quando retornou, ela estava com um pacote fechado. — Aqui estão algumas gramas, foram ressecadas, espero que seja como você precisa.

— É o bastante, obrigado. — Sasuke pegou o pacote e olhou para Sakura. — Eu não queria ter sido rude com você, só que não gosto quando me dizem o que ômegas devem ou não fazer. Ainda mais de pessoas que não sentem na pele pelo o que eu passo.

— Sasuke, eu jamais quis ser inconveniente com você. — Ela falou, com um pesar em sua voz. — Eu posso não saber pelo que passam, mas eu estudo muito para poder ajudar Alfas e Ômegas, sei que, na minha posição, não posso dizer com propriedade. Mas levo em consideração tudo o que aprendi com as pessoas que me procuram para ajudá-las.

Ela sorriu e ofereceu algumas amostras de outras ervas que poderiam ajudá-lo.

Sasuke aceitou as indicações, primeiro porque precisava de algo para diminuir a temperatura de seu corpo e inibir o seu cheiro que em breve seria inevitável de alfas sentirem. Além disso, ele queria obter a confiança de Sakura. Dessa forma, detalhou mais sobre o que sentia naquele período e com a conversa evoluindo, ela acabou se esquecendo de fazer o cadastro sobre a valeriana que ele havia levado. É claro que aquela quantidade era pouca, visto que ele precisava para os meses seguintes, então precisaria de uma boa desculpa para obter mais.

— Vocês demoraram. — Naruto estava parado na porta do estabelecimento, a pessoa que conversava com ele se despediu, entregando uma cesta de palha. — Espero que goste de ameixa. — Ele falou, erguendo o cesto.

Quando retornaram, Sasuke fez o que prometeu, solicitou um pergaminho e tinta para anotar a receita para o creme. Aprendeu a fazer ainda muito jovem, observando Itachi e a mãe na cozinha.

Naruto não o deixou sozinho naquele tempo, sentou-se na varanda, na companhia de um cachorro, e passaram a comer ameixas enquanto ele escrevia. Assim que terminou, o pergaminho foi selado e entregue para o mensageiro do Clã.

Sasuke então se sentou na varanda ao lado de Naruto, ele não aceitou as ameixas, mas acariciou os pelos do cachorro. Houve depois uma sequência de espirros que o deixou com as narinas alérgicas.

— Você ficou todo vermelho. — Naruto mandou o cachorro ir brincar no jardim. — Eu soube que tem uma floresta de gatos no seu país.

— Sim, mas não é toda a floresta, apenas uma parte. — Sasuke respondeu, pousando as mãos sobre as pernas dobradas. — Alguns são selvagens, outros mais dóceis.

— Parece divertido.

— Não quando eles te arranham. — Sasuke o olhou e Naruto ria, enquanto deitava no chão da varanda, levando as mãos para debaixo da cabeça.

— Podemos ter um gato, se quiser. — Ele falou, de olhos fechados, com um dos joelhos flexionados, permitindo que o tecido da yukata escorregasse pela perna — Talvez ajude você a se adaptar.

— Por que acha que isso pode me ajudar?

— Não sei, talvez por ser algo familiar para você. Ou podemos fazer outras coisas.

— De que tipo?

Naruto sentou novamente e seu olhar era de puro êxtase.

— Vou levar você para um encontro.

— Como é? — Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e pousou as mãos sobre as pernas. A primavera naquele país era mais quente e chovia menos do que no País do Fogo. Sentiu calor durante toda a manhã, mas a tarde estava agradável.

— Pensei em como podemos nos conhecer melhor, então vamos sair como as pessoas fazem normalmente. — Ele falava com entusiasmo sobre os lugares que gostaria de levar Sasuke. Por outro lado, Sasuke nunca havia estado em um encontro antes.

— Estamos criando nossas regras? — Ele perguntou, fazendo Naruto se calar por um momento. — As regras do nosso relacionamento.

— Sim, acredito que sim. — Naruto pegou a mão dele e levou até a boca, beijando-o levemente. — Vamos nos conhecer melhor, não precisamos ir com muita pressa.

Sasuke gostou da ideia, mais pelas últimas palavras que Naruto proferiu. Eles não precisavam de pressa. E estava convicto de que Madara encontraria Itachi, e que se falasse com o irmão, ele conseguiria retornar para casa. Não havia uma alternativa, Sasuke estava afixado naquele plano e não pensava com racionalidade. Mesmo que Naruto se mostrasse paciente e sem muitas exigências, ele não duvidava que em algum momento seria cobrado dele um herdeiro, ou uma postura mais condizente com sua posição. Afinal de contas, o Clã Uzumaki havia dado sua palavra para proteger o Clã Uchiha.

— Nesse caso, eu gostaria de pedir algo.

— Claro. — Naruto automaticamente se mostrou interessado no que ele dizia.

Sasuke apertou os lábios, sua visão focava na água que escorria de um bambu até o lago, o jardim era encantador e deixava tudo muito tranquilo ao redor.

— Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, ou com nosso casamento, você não vai retirar a proteção do meu Clã.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto tornaram-se confusos, ele balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não entendia por que Sasuke falava sobre aquilo.

— Não estamos ajudando seu Clã apenas por sermos casados, mas porque são nossos aliados e confiamos no seu Clã, da mesma forma que confiamos e ajudamos todos os outros. — Naruto explicou e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros. — É por isso que você está tão distante e desconfortável? Acha que se fizer algo que eu não goste, vou descontar em sua família?

Sasuke não respondeu, era exatamente isso que ele pensava. E se Naruto descobrisse que a intenção dele era ir embora, com certeza poderia haver uma quebra de acordos. Ou qual mais seria o motivo deles estarem casados agora? Para Sasuke, aquela lógica estava clara daquele jogo. Mas ele não contava com a lógica do marido.

Naruto se levantou e Sasuke não podia ver a expressão de seu rosto, pois ele desceu as escadas e foi caminhar pelo jardim, até que sumiu de suas vistas.

Sasuke se levantou e procurou organizar seus objetos no quarto. Não pode trazer muitas coisas, também não era do tipo que se apegava a itens que poderiam ser substituídos. Por último, as roupas bem dobradas foram guardadas. Após isso, aproveitando que não havia mais ninguém por ali, ele preparou o chá de almíscar. Viu no armário as variedades e optou pela almiscara selvagem e a amassou em um copo, misturando com a raiz de valeriana. Pegou um dos frascos de vidro e guardou o pó produzido, assim ele poderia consumir como um chá.

— Já está com fome? — Naruto perguntou ao entrar na cozinha.

Sasuke virou-se, vendo que ele parecia bem melhor depois do passeio.

— Não, eu estava trabalhando. — Ele apontou para a mesa cheia de ingredientes. — Gosto de preparar meus chás e remédios.

— Aquele que a Sakura te deu? — Ele se aproximou e começou a mexer em tudo o que havia sobre a mesa, cheirando as folhas e lendo os rótulos dos frascos. — Eu queria entender mais dessas coisas, para ajudar, mas sou leigo no assunto.

Sasuke começou a limpar com um pano o que havia caído na mesa, e Naruto o ajudou guardando os potes de vidro na prateleira dos armários.

— Gostaria de explicar o mal-entendido que tivemos na varanda. — Sasuke apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto Naruto segurava um dos frascos.

— Eu já disse para você confiar em mim. — Ele falou, encarando-o de forma séria. — Tem minha palavra de que sua família será sempre muito bem-vinda em meu país e que nós os ajudaremos com tudo o que precisar. — Naruto sorriu, mas não terminou de falar. — Estamos fazendo nosso acordo de casal, não era isso?

— Acho que sim. — Sasuke concordou, movendo a cabeça, era um alívio para ele ouvir aquelas palavras. Ainda assim, não abriria mão de seu plano.

— O que faz esse pó aqui? — Naruto pegou o frasco, Sasuke olhou para o objeto na mão dele, evitando transparecer preocupação.

— Serve para diminuir a minha temperatura, você sabe, no meu ciclo.

— Ah! Claro, toma. — Ele entregou para Sasuke o frasco. — Eu sei que banhos frios também ajuda, mas com certeza você sabe melhor do que eu sobre isso.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça, concordando.

— Precisaria encher uma banheira com gelo para obter efeito imediato. — Ele revelou, enquanto organizava os itens.

— Parece bastante trabalhoso.

— Sim, é. — Sasuke o encarou sério. — Assim como parece trabalhoso para alfas se controlarem nesse período.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça, enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre a bancada da cozinha.

— Hoje em dia temos formas muito mais apropriadas para controlar esse tipo de situação. — Ele disse, andando em volta da bancada até ficar próximo de Sasuke.

— Então, talvez seja hora de obrigar os alfas a utilizarem essas formas apropriadas.

— Eu também acho.

Sasuke observou os cílios longos de Naruto, enquanto ele estendia a mão para pegar uma fruta no cesto. Logo em seguida, Sasuke pegou o frasco e deixou a cozinha. Alegou que não sentia fome e que preferia descansar. Naruto não o seguiu, muito menos entrou no quarto aquela noite.


	9. Simetria

Naruto estava empenhado em encontrar as sementes almiscaradas que Sasuke havia comentado na outra noite. Logo o sol ia nascer e ele havia dormido muito desconfortavelmente na poltrona do quarto. Entrou apenas quando Sasuke já estava dormindo e decidiu não fazer barulho quando deixou o quarto.

Ele procurou nos armários e nas gavetas. Não havia nada diferente no meio dos frascos de ervas que seu pai possuía. Dessa forma, decidiu fazer o que já conhecia. Ferveu água e preparou uma infusão com a essência.

— Acordado essa hora? — Perguntou Madara, aparecendo atrás dele. — Meu sobrinho está te fazendo de empregado dele no segundo dia de casado?

— Eu não diria empregado, pensei em fazer um agrado. — Naruto falou, sorrindo em seguida. — Ele gosta muito de chá, não é mesmo?

— É um costume da nossa família. Nós trabalhamos com ervas variadas, fazemos remédios, pomadas e bebidas no geral.

— Eu não sei todos os detalhes, mas gostaria de saber. — Naruto falou, sentando-se no banco.

Madara caminhou até a mesa da cozinha, mexendo nos objetos. Ele olhou para o chá que Naruto estava preparando e depois abriu o armário de ervas e começou avaliar os frascos. Seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto os de Sasuke, também parecia ter fios bem grossos e o cheiro de flor de alecrim que emanava dele era bem agradável.

— Não temos tempo suficiente para comprimir nossa história e eu te contar nessa manhã. Mas se quiser saber mais alguma coisa, eu terei o prazer de contar.

— Me fale sobre Sasuke. O que ele gosta de fazer? O que ele odeia? Quais seus sonhos? E porque algumas vezes sinto como se o coração dele estivesse aberto para eu entrar. E quando eu estou dando o primeiro passo, parece que ele fecha porta na minha cara. Literalmente ele já fez isso. Eu sei que não fez nem uma semana que nós nos conhecemos, mas eu não vou mentir que sonhei que as coisas pudessem dar certo logo no início.

Madara riu baixo, movendo a cabeça.

Naruto sabia que havia feito perguntas demais, mas precisava das respostas. E dessa vez que elas fossem honestas. Ele poderia simplesmente jogar na cara de Madara que usaram de uma estratégia baixa fraudando uma carta pessoal, mas Naruto não era esse tipo de pessoa. Deveria ter um motivo para terem agido assim, é claro, ninguém se interessaria por alguém que parece estar com raiva todos os momentos do dia. O que é engraçado e irônico, já que ele estava apaixonado por uma pessoa assim.

Naruto também não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava de ajudar os outros por qualquer motivo que fosse. Não sabia ainda sobre o que Sasuke falava quando pediu para que ele não abandonasse o Clã Uchiha. Mesmo assim a resposta sempre seria a que ele jamais daria as costas para quem precisasse de ajuda.

— Vejamos. — Madara levou uma mão à cintura e a outra ao queixo, pensativo. — Ele sempre gostou de caminhar pela floresta e cuidar dos animais. — Enquanto falava, ele pegou um frasco de ervas e adicionou na infusão que Naruto havia preparado. — Quando tinha seis anos, Sasuke escondeu um filhote de raposa em uma das nossas estufas, e aquele bicho quase destruiu minha plantação de Valeriana.

— O que fizeram com a raposa? — Naruto perguntou curioso, apoiando o queixo. Os olhos bem atentos as mãos de Madara que misturava mais algumas ervas no chá.

— Soltamos a raposa na floresta, mas uma semana depois encontramos Sasuke e o bicho dormindo juntos embaixo de uma árvore. — Madara serviu o chá na xícara e entregou para Naruto experimentar. — Conclusão, a raposa viveu doze anos com a gente.

Naruto quase podia imaginar Sasuke criança brincando com uma raposa. Parecia a coisa mais adorável do mundo.

— Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco bobo dizendo que a gente poderia ter um gato para ele se sentir em casa, pensei que era uma boa ideia. — Naruto passou a mão nos cabelos. — Como eu ia adivinhar que o bicho de estimação dele era uma raposa?

Logo em seguida, ele experimentou o chá e ia pedir para que Madara anotasse tudo o que havia colocado ali dentro, pois estava muito bom.

— Ele sempre quis ter um cavalo. — O homem disse, levando a xícara até a boca e sorvendo a bebida. — Mas sabe como são difíceis de conseguir um em boas condições de saúde.

— Sim, eu sei. — Naruto refletiu, sabia que o avô tinha conhecidos que possuíam cavalos, mas viviam um momento delicado na relação com o avô. Não seria a melhor hora de pedir para ele um dos animais mais caros e raros que existia no mundo. — Sasuke sempre foi introvertido? Não sei se essa é a melhor definição.

— Encaixa bem. — Madara respondeu. — Mas ele sempre foi mais aberto com o irmão.

— Então eles tinham uma boa relação. — Naruto tentou, mas para analisar as raras expressões de Madara era necessário conhecê-lo profundamente. — Tem ideia do porquê Itachi ter ido embora? Me parece que ele tinha autonomia para não aceitar o casamento.

Marada levou a mão aos cabelos e desviou o olhar.

— Isso somente ele poderá dizer. Olha, eu sei que Sasuke as vezes é um pé no saco, e como sei disso. — Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo em seguida. — Ele pode ser bem difícil, mas não é uma pessoa ruim. Ele gosta de liberdade.

— Se ele fosse uma pessoa ruim, você me contaria?

— Acha que eu sou tão cruel assim?

Naruto inclinou a cabeça, não sabendo se estavam em fase de falar muito a verdade ou ainda estavam pisando em ovos pois ele era convidado em sua casa.

— Acho que Sasuke não vai me dar uma chance nunca.

— Sei que ele odeia que controlem sua vida, mas para entrar dentro do coração de alguém, requer paciência. Se bem que, às vezes, eu não me incomodo em usar um pouquinho da violência física. — Ele riu de maneira maliciosa e Naruto estreitou os olhos bem confuso.

— Eu não quero obrigar ele a ficar comigo.

— Que bom que você deu essa resposta. — O olhar de Madara era severo, não combinando muito com sua expressão tranquila.

— Isso foi algum exercício de confiança entre a gente? — O Uzumaki piscou, compreendendo que Madara também estava obtendo informações sobre ele naquele momento. Só não sabia se iria repassar essas informações para Sasuke. — Posso perguntar por que ainda não se casou?

Os olhos de Madara cruzaram os de Naruto, não demonstrando nenhum tipo de barreira quanto ao assunto.

— Não sou muito bom de relacionamento. — Ele respondeu, depois de um momento de silêncio.

— Parece que é coisa de família. — Naruto viu o Uchiha girar os olhos, mas ele não discordou de sua afirmação. — E por que nunca teve filhos?

— Não gosto de crianças. — Ele falou em um tom sério.

— Espero que isso não seja de família também. — Naruto suspirou e Madara não emitiu nenhuma opinião. — Talvez eu não esteja por dentro de tudo o que acontece no País do Fogo, poderia me dizer por que Sasuke está tão preocupado com a nossa proteção?

Madara o encarou em silêncio por um momento e depois afastou a xícara com as mãos em cima da mesa.

— O País do Fogo possui uma rota muito invejada entre os outros países, o controle dessas rotas seria imprescindível se você quer lucrar e ter sucesso. Contudo, nosso Clã está no meio dessas rotas, literalmente no meio. Além disso, já estamos tendo uma severa baixa de aliados e de membros. Fomos um clã muito populoso, hoje já não somos mais como antes.

— Entendo, eu acho justo se preocupar com a família. Mas eu jamais faria algum mal a vocês. Já dei minha palavra a ele. — Naruto suspirou novamente. — Eu decidi começar do zero, sabe? Nos conhecermos melhor e assim, quem sabe, ele poderá se abrir mais comigo.

— É uma alternativa. — Madara apoiou a cabeça na mão, os cabelos longos caíam sobre o ombro direito dele.

— Tem mais alguma dica para me dar? — Pediu, com um semblante motivado e as energias renovadas depois daquele diálogo.

— É admirável a forma como você está lidando com isso, mas não deixe as oportunidades passarem. — Madara jogou os cabelos para trás. — Você vai saber quando ele se sentir acuado ou irritado, parece um gato febril, gosta de arranhar, mas também gosta de carinho. Contudo, há coisas em Sasuke que nem mesmo eu sei, a verdade é que ele se fechou para todas as pessoas, Itachi era sua âncora com o restante do mundo. O motivo disso eu não sei. — Ele suspirou e Naruto notou uma preocupação em sua voz.

— Então o irmão era a única pessoa que ele confiava. Entendo.

A luz do sol irradiava pelo lado de fora da janela. Naruto não havia notado como o tempo tinha passado rápido enquanto eles conversavam na cozinha.

Madara contou mais algumas histórias sobre Sasuke na infância e como quando ele cresceu eles se afastaram. Não estava claro o que houve, mas a única pessoa que poderia falar sobre isso era o próprio Sasuke.

Naquela mesma manhã, Naruto se sentiu animado em levar Sasuke para um de seus lugares favoritos. Pensou que isso seria primordial para que ele o conhecesse melhor.

Sasuke aceitou o convite sem questionamentos, eles iniciaram a caminhada em silêncio e depois Naruto puxou assunto sobre o que ele costumava fazer quando era criança. Explorava a região com os amigos, geralmente passavam as noites sozinhos na floresta e retornavam no dia seguinte.

— Seu tio me disse que você também gostava de fazer isso. — Naruto o olhou, Sasuke caminhava com um olhar distraindo na direção das árvores.

— Sim, mas depois de um tempo passei a evitar ficar a noite fora de casa. — Ele respondeu sem maiores detalhes.

— Por quê?

Sasuke o encarou e respirou fundo antes de desviar o assunto.

— Vai demorar muito?

— Não, só precisamos chegar até a balsa. — Ele não insistiu mais no assunto, queria que o dia fosse uma fuga dos problemas e das inquietações que permeavam a cabeça de Sasuke, mesmo não sabendo todos os detalhes.

Eles viajaram por vinte minutos em uma balsa, o condutor era um senhor de idade que sempre viveu próximo ao rio. Sasuke parecia entretido com a paisagem e as histórias sobre o País do Redemoinho que o velho contou.

Assim que cruzaram o rio, chegaram em uma pequena parcela de floresta muito densa. Naruto pediu para que ele tomasse cuidado, talvez fosse bobagem, porque Sasuke parecia muito a vontade naquela situação. Deixou-o então mais a vontade, apenas orientando o caminho que era quase escondido pelas plantas rastejantes no chão.

— O caminho no meio da floresta está se fechando com todo esse mato porque agora não estão mais vindo até aqui. — Naruto explicou. — As expedições foram suspensas quando o terreno se tornou mais arriscado.

Sasuke então parou de caminhar, olhando-o seriamente. Seu rosto iluminado por alguns filetes de luz que escapavam por entre as copas da árvore. Naruto o admirou por um momento. Sasuke estava impecável com o haori preto cobrindo o quimono, a hakama arrastava no chão, mas nada que fosse um problema grave para ela pelo visto. Naruto se sentiu mal por tê-lo arrastado para a floresta sem nem ao menos eles se prepararem adequadamente. Mas estava tão acostumado com aquele trajeto que não achou que seria problema.

— Estamos indo para um lugar perigoso? É contra as regras? — Ele perguntou, parecendo receoso quanto a continuar acompanhando Naruto.

— Você não gosta de um pouco de aventura? — Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu audacioso na direção dele. — Está com medo de burlar as regras?

— Estou aqui há apenas cinco dias, já devo ter acumulado alguns comentários pela vila, e não quero que me vejam como alguém que não respeita as regras. — Sasuke parecia inclinado a não dar um passo sequer na direção de Naruto enquanto não obtivesse uma resposta adequada.

— Claro, eu entendo. — Naruto retornou, caminhando até ele. — Foi uma brincadeira ruim a minha. — Coçou a nuca, sem graça. — Onde vamos não é proibido, algumas partes são, mas nem se eu quisesse dava para ir lá, está com perigo de afundar numa fenda.

— Uma fenda? — Sasuke piscou, estreitando os olhos muito negros na direção de Naruto que fez uma careta tentando explicar tudo, gesticulando com os braços. — Por que gosta de vir aqui mesmo?

— Você vai ver quando chegarmos. Prometo. — Naruto sorriu, e estendeu a mão na direção de Sasuke. — Confia em mim, eu não colocaria meu marido em perigo.

Sasuke ainda vacilou por um momento até que aceitou e deu a mão para Naruto.

— Ainda bem que sou seu marido, não é? — Ele falou num tom ríspido, mas logo depois suavizou a expressão preocupada. O toque das mãos fez Naruto sentir como Sasuke estava quente, a temperatura parecia normal para quem estava caminhando por entre uma densa camada de verde e árvores muito grandes com o sol aquecendo tudo lá do céu. Mesmo assim, prestaria mais atenção em Sasuke, pois ele parecia ser do tipo que não avisaria caso estivesse se sentindo mal.

Havia um trecho de um rio no caminho, era raso e por isso não precisavam andar dentro da água, dava para ir saltando com cuidado nas pedras maiores que sobressaiam da água.

Naruto foi na frente, mostrando a melhor forma de pisar nas pedras para não caírem. As roupas não ajudavam muito nessa parte, mas ele conseguiu passar, logo que olhou para trás, Sasuke já terminava o caminho e estava perto dele, apoiando em seguida as duas mãos em suas costas para se equilibrar.

— Você é bom nisso. — Disse, virando-se e inclinando a cabeça, notando que Sasuke estava um pouco suado e vermelho nas têmporas e bochechas. Os cabelos negros davam um contraste, colados na testa, o que fazia Sasuke passar a mão para jogar para trás. — Se sente bem?

— Sim, apenas me aqueci com o exercício. — Sasuke falou um pouco ofegante e então Naruto pegou um cantil cheio de água, entregando para ele beber.

— Agora estamos perto de verdade, é depois dessas rochas.

Sasuke olhou a montanha de pedras que mais parecia um paredão de obstáculos.

— Você quer que eu escale isso? — Perguntou cético, enquanto Naruto fechava o cantil e o pendurava na alça de seu obi. — Está testando minha força física por acaso?

O Uzumaki gargalhou com gosto.

— Talvez. — Ele limpou a boca com a manga do haori que vestia por cima do quimono. — A julgar pela nossa caminhada, e pelo o que eu vi aquela noite em nosso quarto, diria que você está em ótimas condições físicas.

Naruto deu uma piscadinha para Sasuke e andou para longe do amontoado de rochas, perdendo a chance de ver o marido arder de vergonha pela recordação da noite de lua.

— Você costuma vir aqui sempre? Que tipo de expedição faziam? — Sasuke perguntou, depois de um silêncio.

— Vai entender assim que ver isso aqui. — Ele disse, puxando uma cortina verde feita de plantas pendentes que escondia uma entrada entre as pedras. Sasuke foi caminhando atrás dele, o túnel não era muito largo e nem tão profundo, mas dava para sentir desde já uma gostosa brisa vir do outro lado. A claridade ofuscava a visão deles na saída do túnel, e assim que se normalizou, era possível ver a natureza se espalhar pelo espaço que um dia foi uma cidade.

Naruto quis ver cada detalhe da reação de Sasuke enquanto ele vislumbrava toda a paisagem. E gostou de ver a surpresa transparecer em sua expressão, além de um tímido sorrindo.

— Esse lugar... — Sasuke deu um passo a frente e parou quando escorregou em pedregulhos lisos no chão. Eles estavam em uma altura considerável, olhando toda a extensão daquela área por cima. — O que é esse lugar?

— Foi uma cidade. — Naruto respondeu, parando ao lado dele e o segurando pela cintura para que Sasuke não caísse. Ambos olhavam a cidade ser engolida pela mata virgem, mas ainda havia um espaço onde era possível caminhar. — Os antigos viveram aqui, essa é uma das poucas cidades ainda na superfície desse lado do continente, já que a maioria foi engolida por terremotos.

— Então as expedições estudam essa cidade? — Sasuke ainda olhava com brilho nos olhos para todos os lados. Era muito informação para ele assimilar.

— Sim, o Clã Nara quem vem estudando desde muitos anos, eles vieram aqui e coletaram vários objetos e levaram para analisar. — Naruto apontou para baixo. — Auele ali é o ponto onde podemos chegar.

— E aquela área? — Sasuke ergueu a mão na direção de grandes construções no horizonte, estavam inclinados e perto de tombar ao chão se não fosse por escombros empilhados.

— Lá é onde existe uma rachadura, a fenda fica um pouco mais longe, só que qualquer acidente pode causar danos irreparáveis. — Naruto explicou, depois orientou Sasuke que eles poderiam descer em segurança pela passagem lateral onde foi construído uma escada também feita com as pedras. Embora as plantas estivessem acumuladas e cobrindo a escada, eles desceram sem problemas. — O que sabe sobre os povos antigos?

Naruto segurou novamente a mão de Sasuke para descer o último degrau.

— A maioria das coisas são especulações, mas eles viveram mil anos antes de nós. — Sasuke não desviou do auxílio de Naruto e sequer reclamou da mão em sua cintura quando alcançou o chão. — Mas como eles decaíram é um mistério, os livros e pergaminhos de Madara falam sobre catástrofes naturais. Algumas terras deixaram de existir porque os mares aumentaram o volume, assim como outros lugares apareceram por causa das constantes erupções dos vulcões.

— Sim, é basicamente isso o que também aprendemos. Contudo, não sabemos exatamente a que ponto isso se deu. E não há muitos lugares como esse aqui disponíveis.

— Os terremotos.

— Isso. Embora o último grande terremoto que se tem registro aconteceu há cem anos.

— Como podemos ter certeza dessas informações.

Naruto o encarou e sorriu pela pergunta.

— Aí que tá, nós devemos acreditar nos meus ancestrais?

— Não quis ofender.

— Não me ofendeu. — ele ergueu a mão. — Eu fiz a mesma pergunta, e muitas outras. Como sabemos que os antigos viveram mil anos antes de nós? E se não foi mais do que isso? Ou menos?

— Existem outros estudiosos que também buscam responder essas perguntas, e parece que os dados são parecidos. — Sasuke olhou ao redor e depois encarou Naruto nos olhos. — Nós nunca teremos certeza do que aconteceu.

— Exatamente, não sabemos se as histórias passadas de geração são de fato reais.

— E isso faz deles menos reais para você?

Naruto inclinou a cabeça, estava gostando daquela conversa. Ele depois mostrou sua área favorita, levando Sasuke pela mão. Entraram em um outro túnel, mas dessa vez não era de pedras e sim feita com um metal. As plantas tomaram conta do lugar, mas era possível ver as janelas de vidro coberta por musgo. Havia alguns lugares para sentar-se de cor azul, onde havia ninhos vazios de bichos. Além de trepadeiras que subiam e se espalhavam por todo o teto.

— O que foi isso?

— Um veículo de transporte. — Naruto o chamou para ver o que havia depois de uma passagem aberta. O espaço possuía vários botões e alavancas dispostos numa mesa. — Conseguiram levar um desses compartimentos para estudar a ciência por trás da locomoção. Foi a partir dos estudos desses objetos que o meu país foi se desenvolvendo e criando tecnologias. Por exemplo, é provável que isso se movia apenas com a luz do sol. Shikamaru que me explicou.

— Entendo agora por que manter tudo em segredo. — Sasuke continuou explorando o lugar e depois viu algo que chamou atenção. — Aquela estrutura que forma uma torre com vários telhados. É muito comum em Konoha, eu já vi algo parecido.

— Aquele é um templo, se quiser, podemos ir lá. — Naruto animou-se e pegou novamente a mão de Sasuke. Estava gostando de tê-lo tão próximo e receptivo. — Todos os objetos foram guardados e estão em segurança, também encontraram ossadas humanas e de animais, mas eu não cheguei a ver, isso foi na época do meu ancestral, quando eles começaram a se interessar por essa região. Isso tem mais de cem anos.

— O que você pretende fazer com todas essas informações? Poderiam lucrar vendendo as ideias e invenções. — Sasuke parou um momento e Naruto acabou perdendo o toque suave da sua mão. — Você não vê que poderia ajudar muitas pessoas?

— Sim, mas também podemos atrair indesejados para nosso país. — Ele respondeu sério demais, não queria iniciar uma discussão. Pelo menos não naquele momento em que pareciam estar se dando muito bem. — Escuta, isso já aconteceu antes. O país Katsu abriu as portas para as expedições nas ilhas de seu arquipélago, não terminou muito bem, já que algumas ilhas foram invadidas em seguida na busca por tesouros dos antigos.

— E aqui encontrou-se algum tesouro?

— Tudo isso que você vê com seus olhos. Nós queremos preservar esse lugar, e até que exista alguma ameaça que impeça isso de acontecer, teremos que manter sigilo.

— Compreendo. — Sasuke virou-se e olhou para o templo. — Se em meu país tivéssemos mais desses lugares, eu também daria um jeito para manter afastado pessoas de interesse dúbio.

— Nós também temos interesse em compartilhar as coisas que aprendemos, por isso meus pais estão empenhados em conquistar mais aliados de confiança. — Naruto parou ao lado de Sasuke, esse que tinha um olhar distante, parecia ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos.

— Gostaria de saber mais sobre esse lugar, será que seu amigo me daria informações?

— É claro, Shikamaru é um pouco preguiçoso, mas é o melhor no que faz.

Naruto piscou, Sasuke estava ainda ao seu lado, os cabelos negros revoltos balançando junto com o vento, os olhos intensos e a expressão era das mais flexíveis. Naruto sorriu, havia sido um dia significativo para a aproximação dos dois, quase como se estivessem entrando na mesma sintonia. Mas ainda era só o começo. Naquela mesma semana a família de Sasuke deixou o País do Redemoinho.

Ao encontrar o marido sozinho no jardim, após a partida do tio e da mãe, Naruto tentou animá-lo com uma conversa, convidando-o para conhecer o Clã Nara, e quem sabe ele poderia conversar com Shikamaru e se distrair. Contudo, Sasuke não aceitou o convite e foi para o quarto sozinho naquele início de noite.


	10. Apaziguar

Naruto acordou era ainda madrugada, logo mais o sol ia nascer. Por isso ele decidiu se levantar e retornar para seu quarto, sem que ninguém percebesse que estava dormindo em um quarto vazio próximo da cozinha. A decisão foi inteiramente sua, embora Sasuke não o tivesse convidado uma única vez para permanecer no quarto com ele naquela segunda semana de casados. A verdade era que Naruto sequer dava a chance para o convite acontecer, ele esperava Sasuke se vestir para dormir, e assim deixava o quarto antes de vê-lo ir para a cama.

Ele suspirou, pensando nas últimas duas semanas. Poucos dias em vista de toda uma vida que iriam viver juntos.

Até aquela manhã tudo parecia tranquilo, ninguém o viu deixar o quarto ou o aposento de hóspedes, ou se viram não falaram nada. Contudo, encontrou o pai parado no meio da cozinha com os braços cruzados vendo-o sair do outro quarto. Naruto não queria levar seus problemas para os pais resolverem, sabia que poderia se aconselhar com eles, mas preferia resolver aquilo sozinho. O que não parecia estar indo muito bem, já que não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo.

Desabafou com o pai tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta. Em como ele se sentia invadindo a privacidade de Sasuke e se era ao mesmo tempo isolado dos pensamentos dele.

Minato ouviu tudo enquanto servia algo quente para os dois beberem. O clima da primavera era fresco e agradável de dia, mas a noite a temperatura caía no país do Redemoinho.

— Acho que agiu corretamente, mas dormir em outro quarto não vai resolver o problema de vocês. Pode ser que agora esteja ajudando a respeitar o momento de adaptação, mas quanto tempo isso vai durar? — Minato segurava a xícara, observando o filho. — Eu sinto muito orgulho de você, filho. Tenha mais fé em suas habilidades de conquista.

Minato tinha os olhos azuis escondidos pelas pálpebras fechadas enquanto sorria. Ele estava sempre envolvido por aquela aura gentil e Naruto sabia o quanto era prazeroso para o pai ajudar as pessoas.

— Me sinto tolo por ter me apaixonado por alguém que não existe na verdade. Me deixei levar pela emoção do momento. — Naruto abaixou a cabeça, batendo a testa na mesa. — Ele deve me achar um idiota. Todas aquelas cartas eram mentiras, pai.

— Entendo, mas o que você acha do verdadeiro Sasuke?

— Eu não tenho certeza se o que sinto agora é amor, mas... — Naruto levantou a cabeça, encarando-o, não conseguia mentir para aquele homem, ele o analisava com facilidade, podia ver a intenção através de seus olhos. — É claro que ele é bonito, e nossa, sabe provocar. Mesmo de mau humor, é cativante, não sei qual é o problema. Ele é teimoso, mas ao mesmo tempo é compreensível entender seu ponto. Tento agradar de todas as formas, mas o máximo que recebo é um olhar irritado. Às vezes ele parece relaxar, no minuto seguinte trava completamente. Eu o sinto como uma vibração, sabe? Intenso, mas revestido de medo.

Minato acariciou os cabelos loiros do filho, se compadecendo de seus problemas.

— Querido, parece que Sasuke tem dificuldades de demonstrar sentimentos. Eu me senti do mesmo jeito quando me casei com a sua mãe. — Ele falou.

— Mas achei que estavam apaixonados.

— E estávamos, mas viver sob o mesmo teto que outra pessoa é mais difícil do que parece ser. Ainda mais que, naquela época, o seu avô parecia estar em todos os lugares da casa. — A expressão de seu rosto era saudosa, mas depois Minato corou. — Então no primeiro mês foi um pouco mais complicado, quando nós passamos a morar aqui, as coisas se encaixaram melhor. Eu me senti mais a vontade e estabelecemos nossas próprias regras.

Aquela conversa fez Naruto refletir um pouco mais sobre a situação. Ele recebeu um beijo na testa, e Minato o aconselhou de ir descasar em seu próprio quarto. E não deixar de conversar com Sasuke sobre o que incomodava. Afinal de contas, não conseguiriam resolver os problemas sem falar sobre eles.

Naruto concordou e terminou a bebida, desejando boa noite para o pai. Ele passou pelo corredor e ouviu a mãe chamando-o com uma voz amolecida pelo sono. Passou por ela e a beijou no rosto, caminhando em seguida para seu próprio quarto.

Naruto abriu a porta e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi um forte cheiro penetrar suas narinas. Era quase que irresistível aquele aroma cítrico fazendo-o respirar fundo para que o ar preenchesse seus pulmões, causando uma erupção de sensações pelo corpo. Havia uma nota ácida e picante no ar, algo que ele já havia sentido antes, mas, o que era mesmo?

Sasuke estava na cama, os cabelos ensopados de suor sobre o travesseiro devido ao calor que sentia. Naruto pediu para que ele se levantasse e tomasse um ar, mas o marido negou, querendo ficar sozinho naquele momento.

— Sinto muito, mas dessa vez eu não vou atender seu pedido. — Ele foi até o quarto de banho e encheu a banheira com água fria, depois abriu as portas da varanda para o ar da madrugada invadir o quarto. — Venha comigo. — Naruto o segurou pelos braços, fazendo Sasuke se levantar.

— Eu estou bem, é só um calor passageiro. — Sasuke falou, embora não recusasse a andar.

O corpo dele estremecia a cada toque. Naruto sentiu, esforçou-se então ao passar as mãos por baixo das pernas de Sasuke e o ergueu, consciente de como pesado era o marido. Pudera, ambos tinham quase o mesmo peso e altura, pouquíssima diferença. Assim que o colocou dentro da banheira, de roupa e tudo, pegou um pano macio e molhou na água fria, esfregando o peito de Sasuke, conforme afastava o tecido da yukata e depois o rosto.

— Me fala o que você precisa. — Naruto sussurrou. — Eu vou cuidar de você. — Ele acariciou o rosto de Sasuke, em seguida jogou água no pescoço dele.

— Eu vou ficar bem, é só que.... — Ele suspirou, em seguida mergulhou a cabeça embaixo da água e Naruto contou quanto tempo ele ficou lá embaixo.

Foram segundos o suficiente para se preocupar com a brincadeira. Assim que emergiu, Naruto se sentou no banquinho de madeira ao lado da banheira. O olhar de Sasuke havia mudado, assim como sua postura, ele tinha os cabelos jogados para trás, enquanto os olhos negros tiveram uma grata mudança de cor, adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada.

— Você sempre me surpreende. — Naruto falou.

Achava que estava pronto para esse momento, afinal, embora sua natureza Alfa o desse a capacidade de reconhecer ômegas e betas através do cheiro, ele não usava como pretexto para benefício próprio. Mas nada poderia preparar Naruto para o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, nada poderia ensinar Naruto em como reagir ao estar diante daquela pessoa, que exalava muito mais do que substâncias químicas para fora de seu corpo. Era para além do que a natureza poderia explicar com uma simples ligação alfa e ômega. Jamais havia sentido seu corpo abrandar daquela forma.

O feromônio produzido pelo ômega era caracteristicamente liberado em seus ciclos reprodutivos, promovendo reações em alfas. Naruto pensou em como Sasuke sentia-se naquela fase. Como foi todos esses anos vivendo no país do Fogo...

Diziam, os alfas em suas rodinhas de conversa, que o cheiro do ômega os atraia como um elixir da sedução. E que eles não resistiam aos encantos de seus ômegas. Naruto nunca entendeu por que ele nunca havia passado por essa situação em especial, ainda que já tivesse estado com outras pessoas, sentido prazer e visto as características de um ômega nessa fase. Ele não esperava que Sasuke atenuasse suas dúvidas e anseios.

O cheiro de Sasuke era ainda mais atraente justamente porque Naruto não conseguia reconhecer, a princípio, mas o remetia a uma lembrança. Era possível, se fechasse os olhos, imaginar os arbustos carregados com as frutas cítricas, o gosto ácido na língua e o calor da casca sendo arrancada. Era uma frágil lembrança de sua infância, mas o que era afinal?

Naruto abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

Sasuke ainda tinha as íris vermelhas, enquanto movimentava os lábios, até que os pressionou com força, soltando o ar quente próximo de seu rosto quando ele inclinou mais o corpo para frente.

— Por que você não quis transar comigo ainda? — Perguntou, direto.

— Oi? — Naruto sentiu os músculos tensionarem.

— Você não me quis na noite de lua, e nem depois. — Sasuke piscou e o encarou seriamente com aquele par de olhos vermelhos. Seu rosto levemente corado pela temperatura do seu corpo e os cabelos negros escorregando pela pele clara. — O que eu fiz de errado?

— Sasuke, eu... você... — Naruto apertou os lábios, pego de surpresa pela pergunta e por Sasuke achar que foi negligenciado na própria noite de lua. — Eu senti você desconfortável naquela noite, não queria magoá-lo.

— O que você esperava? Eu nunca havia estado com outro homem. É claro que eu ficaria desconfortável.

— Oh! Sim, mas é que...

Sasuke voltou a apoiar as costas na banheira, fechando os olhos.

— É claro, você deveria estar esperando alguém que tomasse iniciativa. Os ômegas no país do Redemoinho devem ser muito ativos. — O tom de voz de Sasuke era simplesmente satírico. Ele riu, debochado e abriu os olhos na direção de Naruto.

— Eu não esperava nada disso. — Naruto respirou fundo. — Não queria que nossa primeira noite fosse um planejamento obrigatório, forçado.

— Forçado? Entenda, você não teria conseguido entrar no quarto caso eu não desejasse. — Sasuke revelou. — Eu não sou um ômega frágil e inútil como deve imaginar.

— Eu nunca disse isso. — Naruto se exaltou, mas depois abaixou a voz. — Tem razão, a gente não conversou direito naquela noite, mas porque não me falou nada depois?

Sasuke voltou a fechar os olhos e jogar água sobre o rosto.

— Eu posso ser virgem, mas não sou idiota.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Você não estava preparado para dormir comigo, admita. — Sasuke encarou-o novamente com aqueles vermelhos tão sedutores quanto intimidadores. — Estava com medo de não atender as minhas expectativas?

Mas o que ele disse fez Naruto pensar. Afinal de contas, todo o esforço que ele teve até então para não magoar Sasuke, era por conta de seu próprio receio de falhar?

Naruto riu e Sasuke perguntou o que ele estava pensando.

— Você tem aprendido muito sobre quem eu sou nos últimos dias, não é?

— Não era essa a proposta dos nossos encontros? Nos conhecermos?

— Tem razão. — Naruto esfregou as mãos sobre as pernas e se levantou.

— Já é a segunda vez.

— Segunda vez de que?

— Que você diz que eu tenho razão. — Sasuke piscou — Vai ceder sempre fácil assim? — Ele riu e mergulhou novamente o corpo na banheira.

***

Já havia notado uma mudança significativa em seu estado atual. Sasuke geralmente sentia-se febril por muito mais tempo conforme as ondas de calor oscilavam nessa época. Não sentia prazer em deixar o ambiente seguro de sua casa, não sentia vontade de absolutamente nada. Seu corpo excitava-se naturalmente e ele aliviava o desejo carnal sozinho em seu quarto. Sempre foi assim.

Contudo, a sensação de estar fazendo algo por obrigação, apenas para aliviar uma necessidade física de seu corpo havia sido substituída por algo diferente. Antes de Naruto entrar no quarto, ele havia pensando na noite de lua, e todas as outras noites que o marido o renegou. Estremeceu ao constatar que se sentia rejeitado, e ansiando ser desejado por Naruto. Afinal, ele não era bonito? Não era agradável? Naruto não sentia atração ao olhá-lo?

Toda essa inquietação o levou a frente do espelho. Nunca havia se preocupado com o corte de cabelo, senão mantê-lo ao natural, nunca havia se importado em usar roupas que chamassem atenção, ou fossem de tecidos importados de lugares longínquos, tal como Madara costumava fazer. Sasuke era simples quanto a sua aparência. Mas ao olhar no espelho, pensou se não era por esse motivo que Naruto não o desejava.

Ele havia sentido uma vibração do corpo do marido na noite de lua, e aquilo que ele dissera o marcou. Ele não podia forçá-lo a desejar.

Só que Sasuke o desejava. A princípio culpou o próprio corpo no cio pelo desejo aflorar sua pele. Entretanto, estava consciente de que mentia para si próprio, em seu âmago, a verdade gritava contra os pensamentos forçados de que não poderia se apaixonar por Naruto.

Quando foi levado por ele para aquela banheira, a primeira coisa que pensou foi mandá-lo embora, mas logo em seguida viu a oportunidade de perguntar o que havia de errado com ele?

A cara que Naruto fez beirou ao atrevimento. Não era possível que ele falava sério. Não contente com isso, Sasuke o alfinetou o quanto pode, até que Naruto entregou para ele a razão de mãos beijadas.

Ao deixar a banheira, Sasuke tirou a roupa e se secou. Naruto havia retornado para o quarto a fim de deixá-lo mais à vontade.

E por que isso o irritava tanto?

Ora, simplesmente porque ele queria ser desejado pelo marido. Precisava sentir as mãos de Naruto novamente sobre seu corpo, a sensação anterior foi tão apaziguadora que quase pediu para pegá-lo no colo novamente para poder sentir mais um pouco do seu calor.

Naruto era vibrante, não somente por ser alguém excepcionalmente agitado, mas seu corpo vibrava várias sensações diferentes. E isso era novidade para Sasuke. Até então sentira receio de outros alfas, desencadeado pelas experiências vividas pelo tio falecido e o irmão desaparecido.

Sasuke estava confuso sobre muitas coisas, só que, naquele momento, a única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que desejava sentir as mãos de Naruto sobre seu corpo mais uma vez, e para isso tinha uma proposta.

Saiu do banheiro sem uma roupa sequer no corpo e parou diante da cama, onde Naruto havia deitado com um braço embaixo da cabeça e o outro esticado ao lado do corpo.

— O que você sente quando olha para mim? — Sasuke perguntou, os olhos fixos nos azuis do marido que quase não piscava olhando diretamente para sua ereção. Ele estava excitado e decidiu não se aliviar sozinho no banheiro daquela vez.

A coragem de suas ações era curiosa, Sasuke jamais pensou em fazer algo parecido. Talvez fosse uma reação atípica de sua nova condição como ômega casado? Não saberia dizer. Apenas entendia que o corpo em chamas precisava ser tranquilizado e por que não ser feito pelo homem com quem casou?

Naruto gaguejou, até se sentar na cama e mexer nos cabelos.

— Você é bonito.

— Só isso? — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, sem tirar os cabelos que escorregavam sobre seu rosto.

— Você me deixa sem palavras, não percebeu? — Naruto coçou a cabeça.

— Isso é bom? Ficar sem palavras?

— Não sei, eu acho que sim.

— Me fala o que você gostaria de fazer comigo? — A pergunta veio quando Sasuke aproximou-se da cama e subiu nela. Os joelhos afundaram sobre o colchão, fazendo Naruto mexer as pernas, enquanto tinha uma expressão estupefata. 

— Te beijar. — Ele finalmente respondeu.

— Então porque não me beija, Naruto? — Sasuke aproximou o seu rosto. Ainda que ele não reconhecesse de onde vinha tanta ousadia, sentia-se bastante a vontade ao causar aquelas reações em Naruto.

E depois que a sua língua perpassou pelos lábios, umedecendo-os, Naruto encurtou a distância entre os dois e o tomou nos braços, beijando-o na boca.

Diferente do que imaginou, Sasuke não sentiu o corpo apaziguar com aquele toque. Muito pelo contrário, ele sentiu o corpo incendiar de dentro para fora, quando o beijo trocado ganhou profundidade. A língua dentro de sua boca explorava o espaço de maneira ávida, conforme as bocas semiabertas emitiam sons e buscavam a todo momento uma posição de encaixe perfeito. Sasuke deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Naruto, que o segurou pelas coxas, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo. As mãos dele a todo momento alisavam a sua pele quente, nas costas, até a altura do pescoço e então nos cabelos.

Uma das mãos de Naruto enroscou-se propositalmente nos cabelos dele, puxando-o levemente para trás, enquanto a língua deslizava pelo seu pescoço. Sasuke gemeu, as carícias de Naruto alternavam. Em um momento ele o segurava com força a ponto de fazê-lo grunhir entre dentes, e depois amolecia com as mãos suaves em seu quadril, fazendo-o mover-se sobre o membro excitado.

A ereção de Sasuke não foi ignorada. Naruto o deitou na cama e continuou os beijos pelo seu corpo, até atentar-se totalmente ao pênis. Masturbou-o com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo que o beijava na coxa, dando-lhe uma mordida inesperada.

Sasuke clamou seu nome, sem pensar muito no que dizer. Enquanto a brasa que era sua pele ardia com o contato. Ele não esperava pelo o que viria quando Naruto o abocanhou, chupando em seguida a glande. O gemino de Sasuke era consonante aos movimentos que Naruto fazia entre suas pernas.

Não perdeu tempo pensando se era certo ou errado sentir aquele prazer, mediante aos seus atos anteriores e tudo o que havia planejado sobre o casamento. A mente de Sasuke apenas focava no prazer que havia preenchido seu corpo e escorria agora da boca de Naruto, que ergueu depois o corpo na cama, com um sorriso enquanto limpava o canto da boca para em seguida beijá-lo novamente, fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto.


	11. Deslocamento

Sasuke se sentou na cama e massageou o pescoço que estava dolorido logo que acordou. A manhã parecia ser tranquila e o clima agradável para sair de casa sem problemas com o calor matinal. Ao seu lado, estava Naruto, girando o corpo na cama e virando-se na sua direção com os braços espreguiçando-se para o alto.

— Pensei em irmos ao lago hoje, conhecer nossa casa. — Naruto falou, enquanto se levantava, ele também estava sem roupas, mas não parecia incomodado com a nudez. E nem precisava ficar, eram casados, afinal. Certo? — A construção está bem avançada, então se você não for lá agora, pode ser que queira mudar alguma coisa depois e fique mais difícil.

Sasuke não estava muito preocupado com a arquitetura daquela casa. Não se o seu plano inicial era ficar ali por um ano. Mas ele também não podia fingir que nada havia acontecido naquela madrugada.

— Se não se importar, podemos fazer isso mais tarde? — Sasuke continuou na cama, enquanto Naruto retornava do banheiro vestindo uma calça.

— Quando você quiser. — Ele respondeu, retornando para a cama.

Aquele clima tenso precisava ser eliminado, mesmo que Naruto demonstrasse naturalidade em andar sem roupa pelo quarto, eles não poderiam deixar de falar sobre o que aconteceu.

— Sinto muito por eu ter feito você ir além dos seus princípios ontem a noite, eu não poderia te forçar a fazer algo. — Sasuke puxou o lençol quando Naruto sentou mais perto dele.

— Você ainda acha que eu não o desejo? — Naruto inclinou a cabeça e sem cerimônia levou a mão até o rosto dele, com a intimidade que crescia entre os dois, ele pareceu se sentir a vontade para isso. Sasuke não recuou, e nem recusou o carinho dele quando se aproximou e o beijou. Um beijo tão doce e gentil, diferente da intensidade que emanaram na madrugada. — Eu queria beijá-lo desde o primeiro dia que te vi. Estava aflito por não saber como me aproximar, por isso não queria que as coisas acontecessem apenas por mera obrigação, mas que você me desejasse tanto quanto eu o desejava. E acho que deixou bem claro para mim ontem a noite o quanto me quer.

Naruto sorriu.

E era isso que mais assustava Sasuke. Ele não poderia dizer que era apenas a natureza de sua essência que desejava Naruto, porque poderia ter simplesmente ignorado tudo. O que Sasuke não poderia fazer agora era mentir para si mesmo e mais uma vez para Naruto.

— Começamos de um jeito complicado. — Sasuke falou, a temperatura do seu corpo havia caído drasticamente em vista de horas atrás. Mas ainda se sentia quente.

— Não precisamos continuar assim. — Naruto foi puxando o lençol que cobria Sasuke, deitando-se por cima dele. — Podemos recomeçar todas as manhãs se precisar. — Ele o beijou, roçando os lábios. — A gente tem muito tempo para isso, não é?

Sasuke instintivamente o abraçou, alisando a ponta dos dedos nas costas de Naruto. Era uma sensação agradável receber os beijos dele, enquanto também sentia a ereção entre suas pernas. Naruto o beijou longamente, seus lábios o pressionavam com fervor e a língua ávida dentro de sua boca.

Ao ser virado na cama, Sasuke sentiu uma leve mordida em seu pescoço, quando Naruto acariciou os cabelos dele. Após a mordida, os beijos se alastraram pelas costas do Uchiha, enquanto as mãos de Naruto alisavam suas coxas. Ele estava sentado sobre as pernas de Sasuke, mas sem permitir que o seu peso se sobressaísse.

Sasuke gemeu, apertando os lençóis. A temperatura de seu corpo elevou, assim como sua respiração ofegante, quando as carícias de Naruto ficavam mais intensas, as mordidas se espalharam até a curva de suas costas e as mãos dele o massageou as nádegas.

Sasuke afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e ergueu mais o quadril para que fosse de encontro a língua de Naruto que invadia sua entrada, alternando a lambidas com muita saliva, e chupões prolongados. Os gemidos aumentaram e ele sequer pensou que poderia ser ouvido do lado de fora, apenas sentia necessidade de externar o prazer que se alastrava pelo seu corpo. Sentia os arrepios na pele, mas enrijeceu as costas ao ser penetrado com um dos dedos de Naruto.

— Relaxa... — Ele falou, deitando-se sobre suas costas, a voz sussurrava em seu ouvido de forma sedutora. — Isso, relaxa o corpo, eu só quero te mostrar o quanto te desejo.

Sasuke queria responder, mas não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. E ele também não sabia como era relaxar para que o incomodo acabasse. Conforme o dedo o penetrava e Naruto revezava a carícia com sua própria boca, fazendo Sasuke contrair a musculatura involuntariamente.

Além dos beijos, as carícias, Naruto também sabia o que falar e como falar. Sasuke nunca havia se sentido tão cobiçado por alguém. Não daquele jeito apaixonado, geralmente ele repudiava a cobiça de Alfas, mas com Naruto era natural. Seu corpo não obedecia aos estímulos unicamente por obrigação. Sasuke estava se rendendo aquela sensação de coração aberto e Naruto deveria sentir isso, já que ele também havia sentido quando ele estava inquieto e fechado.

— De lado é mais gostoso, você vai ver. — Naruto comentou, conforme deitava-se ao lado dele e o virava de costas. Sasuke afastou as duas pernas, a ereção foi estimulada pela mão de Naruto, mas ele não continuou, pegou a mão de Sasuke e o direcionou para que ele mesmo se masturbasse.

Sasuke segurou o membro sensível, almejando que Naruto o fizesse alcançar o orgasmo da noite passada. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo pênis duro, alisando a glande e sentindo o pré gozo escorrer. Sasuke crispou os lábios, enquanto Naruto o penetrava novamente com seus dedos, os movimentos acelerados, fazendo-o aumentar ainda mais a própria velocidade da mão em seu pênis.

Não demorou muito para Sasuke gozar, os gemidos foram substituídos pela necessidade de recuperar o ar.

— Você consegue me deixar duro só com esse gemido. — Naruto sussurrou em seu ouvido, Sasuke virou o corpo para ficar deitado ao lado dele e de frente, o volume da calça que Naruto vestia era visível. Sasuke apertou os lábios e esticou a mão, pousando sobre a calça, fazendo leves movimentos por cima. — Vem aqui.

Naruto passou a mão por baixo do corpo dele e o trouxe para sentar-se sobre ele. Sasuke inclinou o corpo para frente a fim de tomá-lo os lábios em um beijo e enquanto isso as mãos de Naruto o seguravam muito bem em suas coxas. Ele puxou a calça que vestia para livrar o pênis e dessa forma o toque contra o corpo de Sasuke foi muito mais atrativo. Orientou-o no começo ao vai e vem, mas depois seus olhos se fecharam e Sasuke se viu rebolando sobre o membro de Naruto. A partir disso, eles mudaram de posição, beijaram-se e riram juntos, durante toda a manhã.

Antes do almoço, o casal chegou ao lago Kamo, onde a casa estava em construção. O telhado estava sendo construído com a ajuda de dez homens e mulheres, dentro parecia ser grande o bastante para comportar uma família numerosa. Naruto levou Sasuke para ver cada canto da casa, mesmo que não houvesse ainda as paredes no lugar.

Perguntou o que ele achava e Sasuke estava de fato admirado com a beleza do lugar. O lago era grande e possuía um pequeno píer para barcos. A floresta com muitas árvores cumpridas que buscavam a luz do sol. Havia uma certa calmaria que o agradava. Seria um lugar perfeito para viver.

Sasuke olhou para o lado, vendo Naruto conversar com uma mulher baixa de cabelos negros e presos no alto da cabeça. Ela gesticulava com as mãos e tinha um palito longo na boca. Logo que eles pararam de conversar, Naruto se aproximou.

— Vou precisar ficar aqui, parece que teve um problema com o telhado.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Sasuke ofereceu, ele não sabia muito sobre carpintaria e construção, mas queria ser útil. Não gostava da ideia de ficar todo o dia sem nada para fazer, mesmo que as pessoas falassem que não havia necessidade de ajudar.

— Pelo jeito vai demorar, e eu não avisei ninguém que viria até aqui. — Naruto coçou o queixo. — Também não trouxe nada para a gente comer, não quero que você fique aqui passando fome. — ele riu.

— Nesse caso, eu posso ir buscar algo para comer. — Sasuke falou, recebendo um sorriso ainda mais animado como resposta, além de um beijo. Foi constrangedor porque todos estavam parados olhando para eles.

Sasuke deu meia volta e retornou o caminho para a mansão Uzumaki. A estrada não era ruim, dava para caminhar sem dificuldades. Quando chegou na mansão, notou uma movimentação. Ao entrar, tirou os sapatos e calçou sandálias.

As vozes pareciam intensas, quase que em uma discussão. Sasuke entrou na sala e os pais de Naruto pararam de falar quase que imediatamente. Ele se sentiu violando a privacidade da família ao se intrometer num assunto que certamente não era de sua conta.

Lá também estava um homem alto e forte, usava calças largas e um quimono por cima. Ele possuía cabelos vermelhos, como os de Kushina e uma pele bronzeada do sol.

— Papai, esse é Sasuke. — Kushina deu seu melhor sorriso e o apresentou ao homem. — Querido, esse é meu pai, Enji Uzumaki.

Apesar de ser um homem grande, ele atravessou a sala rapidamente até parar na sua frente, analisando-o com o par de olhos exigentes em tons de turquesa.

— Então esse é o menino mais novo que Madara garantiu ser melhor do que o outro que fugiu? — Ele perguntou, mas não era como se desejasse uma resposta. — Por que a pressa de se casar? Não poderiam ter esperado uma semana a mais?

Sasuke buscou a resposta ao olhar Minato e Kushina, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo ali e do que era tratado. E, embora fosse uma pessoa que sabia se defender em uma discussão, Sasuke também sabia a hora de não iniciar uma discussão. E aquele homem era o patriarca de um Clã de Alfas de longa tradição, além de ser avô do marido. Se esforçaria para não ser rude.

— O início de primavera é o melhor momento para se casar. — Minato respondeu, movendo a cabeça, sorrindo para Sasuke. Kushina concordou, era visível a forma como o casal se portava diferente na presença daquele homem.

— Eu espero que pelo menos um bom neto você vá me dar. Apesar de não parecer ter quadris fortes. — Ele virou e Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, mas Kushina interveio, oferecendo o almoço.

— Quanto a isso, Naruto não poderá vir almoçar, está trabalhando sem nossa casa. — Sasuke comentou e falou também que levaria a comida para ele, e ambos passariam o resto da tarde na obra.

— Gostei da atitude, é o mínimo que se espera de um marido. — O homem se sentou na almofada grande, enquanto acendia um cigarro de palha fedorento. — Um marido ou uma esposa medíocre sentaria e esperaria tudo cair em seu colo.

Sasuke estava no meio da sala, sem saber se o avô de Naruto continuaria falando. Mas acabou acompanhando Kushina até a cozinha, quando ela o chamou.

— Alimentar as pessoas, aliás, qualquer pessoa, é o mínimo da decência de qualquer ser vivo. — Sasuke virou e o encarou. Enji gargalhou com o cigarro na boca.

— É exatamente por isso que estamos vivendo esses tempos estranhos, todos acham que podem ser o que quiserem, mas poucos realmente conseguem ser alguma coisa importante. — O olhar de Enji foi direcionado a Minato e Sasuke não sabia se ele ainda falava sobre sua natureza como ômega.

Kushina não se moveu a pedido de Minato, que ergueu o braço. E por isso Sasuke também não fez nenhum outro comentário.

— Sasuke, por favor, pode ajudar Kushina na cozinha? — Minato falou com uma voz tranquila e Sasuke concordou.

— Sinto muito por isso, querido. — Kushina disse ao entrarem na cozinha e fechar a porta. — Meu pai tem pensamentos muito retrógados, e acredita fielmente nas castas. Eu o amo por ter me protegido e me ensinado a ser forte, mas também me sinto envergonhada por ele ser tão rude com meu marido e agora com você, a quem jurei proteger como um filho.

— Eu estou acostumado a lidar com pessoas assim, não vou me deixar intimidar por ele ser quem é.

Kushina o tocou nos ombros, com um sorriso sincero.

— Gosto da forma como lida com essas questões, não acho que deveria fugir de nada, deve encarar todos com a cabeça erguida. — Ela suspirou. — Eu tinha certeza de que você seria um bom marido para o meu Naruto.

Sasuke viu Kushina se afastar e começar a preparar a marmita que ele levaria para Naruto.

— Vocês não me escolheram de fato, não foi? — Ele perguntou, pegando uma tigela com pepinos cortados em rodelas e entregando para ela. — Meu irmão que foi escolhido. Eu fui apenas um tipo de reserva para preencher o buraco que ele deixou.

Apesar de tudo, compreendia o fato de Itachi ser o centro das atenções. Ele era o mais velho e mais experiente. Também era muito mais inteligente e sabia articular com pessoas de todos os tipos. Era fácil para Itachi, que possuía um carisma sem igual. Ao contrário de Sasuke, que sempre foi muito introvertido e não gostava de conversas, multidões e evitava ao máximo ter contato com pessoas fora do Clã.

Kushina parou o que fazia e o encarou.

— Não é bem assim, meu querido. — Ela falou. — Eu o escolhi primeiro, na verdade, eu o conheci alguns anos atrás quando fui até uma reunião no País do Fogo. Naruto ficou aqui com Minato, e eu fiquei hospedada no Distrito do Clã Senju.

— Eu me lembro desse evento, mas não me recordo de tê-la conhecido.

— É verdade, você estava fugindo de todos como um bicho acuado. — Ela gargalhou, tirando uma mecha do cabelo vermelho que caiu no rosto. — Mas eu o vi alimentar aqueles gatinhos da floresta. Se pudesse dizer o que senti no momento, foi que eu desejava que todos pudessem ver como você era gentil, apesar de calado. Mas, alguns anos depois, as coisas não saíram como eu planejava. Madara insistiu que quem deveria se casar era Itachi, por mil motivos que ele listou. Eu sinto muito por você ter passado por essa experiência. Não queria que pensasse que foi o substituto. Mas as regras de seu Clã diziam que o primogênito quem deveria se casar primeiro.

— Itachi sabia disso? — Sasuke perguntou sério.

— Sim, ele sempre soube. Tivemos uma conversa bem longa, afinal. Ele deixou claro que não se incomodava em ceder a vez de casa para você. Mas nem todos estavam de acordo. Sua mãe também foi um pouco exigente nessa questão, ela o achava muito jovem para se casa. As negociações iniciaram quando você ainda tinha dezessete anos, recentemente completou dezenove, não é?

— Sim, mas ninguém nunca me disse nada.

— Provavelmente eles queriam te resguardar.

Sasuke não sabia como reagir aquela informação. Durante toda a sua vida, sempre foi encarado como segundo plano em tudo. Não se destacava e muito menos era cotado para funções muito relevantes no Distrito Uchiha. Mesmo que sua mãe sempre dissesse que ele era especial, as ações do cotidiano não demonstravam que fosse uma pessoa especial ou de muita importância.

Cresceu a sombra do irmão, mas não o odiava por isso. Itachi sempre o apoiou a aprender coisas novas, se esforçar, e nunca permitir que outra pessoa o rebaixasse. Pois ninguém no mundo estava no direito de dizer o que ele poderia fazer ou não. Agora, sabendo que fora escolhido pela primeira vez, ainda mais para um casamento de tamanha importância para dois países, Sasuke sentia aquele gostinho agradável da sensação de importância.

Como sempre, as tradições e regras do Clã trabalhavam de forma atrasada, e contra ele. Não poderia culpar Madara em querer que a pessoa mais preparada se casasse com um Alfa de uma família conceituada. Itachi poderia tirar de letra aquela situação, era capaz de todos já estarem rendidos a sua boa fala e gentileza. Eram tão diferentes que não concebia o fato de Kushina o achar mais adequado para desempenhar esse papel.

Já fazia uma grande diferença ter sido visto por aquela mulher como alguém importante. Ela que era líder nata de todo um país, viu nele algo que só seu irmão conseguia ver.

Sasuke terminou de preparar a marmita e fez uma para ele também. Separou frutas e bebida para acompanhar. Foi até o quarto e decidiu pegar roupas limpas, já que Naruto estava trabalhando e poderia precisar se trocar. Ele não ficou para almoçar com a família, preferiu comer na companhia de Naruto.

Quando o reencontrou, Naruto estava como Sasuke imaginou, completamente sujo e suado. Naruto passou a palma da mão no pescoço e pediu para que ele esperasse um minuto para se lavar. Sasuke entregou as roupas para que ele pudesse se lavar e trocar. Quando Naruto retornou, estava cheio de novidades sobre a casa. O telhado havia sido consertado e em breve teriam algumas paredes, poderiam comer dentro da casa se quisessem.

— Acho que aqui está agradável. — Sasuke comentou, olhando para o lago.

— Tem razão. — Naruto falou, mas não tirou os olhos dele.

— Eu conheci o seu avô.

Quando Sasuke voltou a olhar para Naruto, ele havia parado de comer e sustentava uma expressão desanimada no rosto. Toda a felicidade anterior parecia ter sido sugada pela novidade.

— Eu não queria que ele te conhecesse assim. — Naruto baixou a mão, colocando a marmita sobre as pernas. Estavam sentados no píer. A água do lago parecia tranquila daquela altura, também um pouco mais baixo o seu nível, já que dava para ver as marcas nas toras de madeira que sustentavam a construção.

— Você não vai estar presente sempre que alguém fizer algum insulto. — Sasuke não sentia muita fome, mas se esforçou para comer já que havia se enfraquecido nos últimos dias.

— Eu vou quebrar a cara de qualquer um que te insultar. — Naruto parecia falar sério, sorrindo em seguida ao pegar Sasuke de surpresa com um beijo. — Ninguém vai mexer com o meu marido.

— Eu sei me defender. — Mesmo sabendo que Naruto falava aquilo como um tipo de cumprimento, Sasuke queria deixar claro que não precisava de ninguém para defender sua honra.

— Nós dois juntos então vamos socar qualquer pessoa que falar mal de você.

— Parece razoável. — Sasuke falou, abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo.

Estava cedendo, é verdade. Mas possuía objetivos, havia um plano em ação. Só que as informações atualizadas sobre o casamento, pareceram mudar tudo na cabeça de Sasuke. E isso o fez pensar em outras perguntas. Itachi teria fugido por motivos pessoais? Ou ele havia ido embora para dar a vez para Sasuke se casar?

A única coisa que poderia fazer no momento era aguardar informações do tio-avô que prometeu encontrar Itachi. Enquanto isso, Sasuke mantinha em sigilo o fato de que estava inibindo a reprodução. Ainda mais agora, que os dois havia se aproximado o bastante e a intimidade ainda mais intensa.

— Meu avô fala umas merdas quase sempre, mas ele nunca me desconsiderou. É claro que só depois que eu nasci, e ele viu que era um menino e você sabe o resto. — Naruto terminava de comer. — Eu não me incomodo se tiver um filho ou uma filha. Alfa, beta ou ômega. — Os olhos azuis foram em direção ao lago. — Contanto que eu possa segurar nos meus braços e ensinar tudo o que eu sei. É claro, e você também vai ensinar tudo o que sabe.

Sasuke não falou nada sobre aquele assunto. Ele se levantou e pediu para que Naruto o mostrasse como estava ficando a casa.


	12. Riscos

As reuniões e encontros entre os líderes de outros países se intensificaram naquelas última semanas. Os pais de Naruto fizeram questão de tê-lo presente em cada um dos encontros, era importante que ele começasse desde cedo compreender a dinâmica de como se governava um país e um Clã.

Não estava reclamando de sua posição, pelo contrário, gostava de ajudar as pessoas e na maioria das vezes os habitantes da Vila o procurava para pedir coisas simples que ele não recusava em ajudar. Um país inteiro e os seus aliados era mais difícil de agradar. Foi colocado em questão a sua autoridade, inteligência e agora o casamento também era assunto para os Líderes darem palpites.

Nem todos estavam satisfeitos com as decisões de Kushina ao escolher um Uchiha para ser marido do Uzumaki. Acreditavam que era uma aliança fraca, pois não havia como o Clã Uchiha trazer muitos benefícios aos grandes Clãs, mesmo sendo formado por pessoas muito inteligentes e fortes. Ainda assim, eram majoritariamente ômegas, e para essas pessoas, acreditavam que eles eram um fardo em uma guerra.

Naruto discordava desses pensamentos ultrapassados ao qual seu avô ainda alimentava nas mentes fracas. Ainda que os alfas tivessem uma genética favorecida pela natureza desde os primórdios, os demais grupos não estavam à mercê disso. Muito pelo contrário, precisavam trabalhar o dobro ou mais do que isso para demonstrarem sua força e se mostrar capaz de fazer coisas simples que um alfa não questionaria de outro alfa. Era algo tão arcaico e que se fundamentava em antigas leis que haviam se passado mil anos.

Ele prometeu para Sasuke que socariam a cara de quem ousasse falar mal dele, mas não era como se pudesse bater em todas aquelas pessoas. Precisava mostrar que tudo o que eles achavam que sabiam, estava errado. E nada melhor do que o próprio Sasuke mostrar para todos que era tão inteligente e capaz quanto ele.

Ninguém se atreveu a falar nada que o diminuísse na reunião, mas conseguia sentir o calor esvair do corpo de Sasuke. Não queria fazê-lo passar por aquilo novamente, por isso deixou o lugar antes da hora do chá, alegando que estava se indisposto, pedindo para Sasuke o acompanhar até em casa. Não conversaram sobre isso durante a noite, mas Naruto sabia que havia algo o incomodando.

Naquela manhã, Naruto olhou para o lado, o marido estava dormindo naquele momento. Os cabelos negros bagunçados sobre o travesseiro, e sua postura era sempre bastante rígida, como se ele não se permitisse descansar e baixar a guarda nem mesmo quando estava dormindo. Experiência muito diferente da noite que Sasuke tomou iniciativa. Sasuke estava receptivo, diria que amolecido e aberto a possibilidades devido ao seu estado. Ele era maravilhoso e só de lembrar, deixava Naruto excitado, com vontade de tê-lo em seus braços, mas dessa vez não diria que conseguiria apenas ficar nos beijos.

— Não fique olhando para mim. — Sasuke falou, pegando-o de surpresa. — É desagradável dormir com plateia.

— Eu gosto de te olhar, você é tão bonito. — Naruto acariciou o rosto de Sasuke o beijou no topo da cabeça, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos dele. Prometeu então que não iria mais incomodar, deixando-o dormir.

— Você ainda está me olhando. — Sasuke abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção de Naruto.

— É irresistível. — Ele o beijou na boca, abraçando-o. Sasuke não se soltou de seus braços, e isso deixou Naruto mais animado. Ele não sabia dizer o que poderia ser, mas sentia que havia algo errado. Mas estava longe de sua índole forçar ele a falar.

Naruto conseguiu voltar a dormir, mas acordou sozinho na cama. Mexeu nos cabelos loiros, esfregando os olhos depois. Saiu da cama e lavou o rosto no banheiro, viu a banheira recém utilizada, ainda estava cheia. Provavelmente Sasuke tomou banho, esperava que ele saísse e se sentisse à vontade pela vila, já era um começo para se adaptar à nova vida.

Ele encheu novamente a banheira, mergulhando o corpo na água fresca. Assim que relaxou o corpo, ouviu a porta bater.

— Entra, eu tô no banho. — Naruto falou, ouvindo a porta abrir e a voz do pai perguntando se ele estava sozinho. — Sasuke não está aqui comigo, e com certeza não tem ninguém embaixo da cama.

— Não quero pegá-lo de surpresa. — Minato falou ao entrar, com a mão erguida acenando para o filho. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim, eu decidi ficar um pouco aqui e pensar. — Naruto se ajeitou na banheira, esticando o braço para pegar o sabão. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Infelizmente sim, eu não queria ser portador de más notícias, mas me avisaram agora que Orochimaru e seu avô deixaram a nossa aliança.

— Porque eu não estou surpreso com isso, pai? — Naruto suspirou, esfregando o sabão nos braços.

Naruto sentia orgulho do pai por ter calma nos assuntos ligados ao Clã Uzumaki. Seu avô não era fácil, ele sempre criava intrigas e alfinetava tudo aquilo que não seguia a natureza ao qual ele tanto acreditava ser perfeita. Enji classificava as pessoas como se fossem quimonos pendurados no cabide, do mais novo ao mais velho, do mais luxuoso ao mais simples. Era difícil aceitar que embaixo do teto que eles viviam, alguém se sujeitava a diminuir seu pai, que era um homem incrível.

— Seu avô não está satisfeito com seu casamento, você já notou. Ele acha que o Clã Uchiha pode atrapalhar numa possível guerra.

— Nós podemos treinar juntos. — Naruto comentou, achando que era algo óbvio a dizer no momento. — Podemos trabalhar juntos, essa é a ideia, não?

— Eles não querem que a gente se intrometa em assuntos políticos. Digo, o Clã Uchiha.

— Isso é vida ou morte, se Madara exigiu proteção, por que não dividimos essa tarefa? Não somos melhores do que eles. O que foi?

Minato sorriu e Naruto fez um bico emburrado, parecia que tinha dez anos novamente.

— Eu gosto de ver você tomando as decisões por todos, sem distinção.

Naruto queria poder se tranquilizar com aquele comentário do pai, mas ele sabia que o assunto era mais grave.

— Sem o País do Som e do Rio, como que seremos afetados? — A pergunta era séria, mas Minato continuou com sua postura pacífica, isso dava forças para Naruto e Kushina, já que eles dois eram muito explosivos e costumavam agir por impulso em alguns momentos.

— Perdemos mais de mil soldados para lutar ao nosso lado.

— Entendi. — Naruto olhou para a água da banheira, as bolhas se desfazendo quando alçavam voo pelo ar. — Eu estava pensando, porque não falamos com o Kazekage de Suna?

Yamanaka Ino havia se casado com o mais jovem Líder do País do Vento, após a morte de seu pai, Gaara, como era seu nome, passou a ser conhecido pelo título nobre daquele país. O Kazekage ainda tinha a idade de Sasuke e governava um país maior do que o País do Redemoinho com seus irmãos.

— Engraçado, sua mãe me disse a mesma coisa hoje cedo.

— Quem sabe a Ino não ajuda a convencer eles? — Naruto voltou a se sentir confiante com aquela ideia. Mas ainda mastigava com dificuldade o desinteresse de seu avô sobre as pessoas que viviam na terra em que ele liderou por anos.

Enji deixou o País do Redemoinho quando sua mãe Kushina completou a idade e se casou. Ela era a nova líder alfa da Vila e, ao lado de Minato, tornou-se Líder do País. Dessa forma, Enji abandonou o país sob alegação de que um alfa chefe era mais do que o suficiente. Estava claro que sua estratégia era ter mais um país sob seu domínio. Ele se casou novamente com um rapaz que deveria ter a idade que Naruto possuía agora. Embora não o conhecesse, Naruto sabia que ele havia tido um filho recentemente e por isso não veio para visitá-los. Sempre havia uma desculpa para ele permanecer trancado em casa. E, com isso, ele estava agora liderando o país dos Rios. Só não esperava que a filha não fosse seguir os passos de sua liderança, perdendo as forças do País do Redemoinho.

Naruto imaginava que ele amargava aquela derrota até hoje e por isso fazia de tudo para dificultar ainda mais a vida deles. Precisava falar com o avô, antes de ele deixar a vila.

Após o banho, ele recebeu a visita da mãe em seu quarto, animada com a ideia de eles conversarem com o Kazekage. Ela o ajudou, ajeitando o obi sobre o quimono, mexendo depois nos fios loiros que caíam sobre seu rosto.

— Seu avô é um homem pouco tolerante, você sabe. — Kushina passou a mão sobre o tecido de algodão, pousando os dedos no peito de Naruto. — Eu tenho orgulho dele ter me criado depois da minha mãe falecer, mas não posso fechar os olhos para as coisas horríveis que ele acredita. Contudo, eu não poderia cortar os laços para sempre, você me entende?

— Eu tento, sério. — Naruto acariciou o rosto da mãe e agradeceu a ajuda. — Não posso deixar que ele fale mal de Sasuke para as pessoas, ele pode ser meu avô, mas isso não dá o direito dele fazer o que quiser.

— Você tem razão querido. — Ela o beijou no rosto, afastando-se. — Quando me casei com seu pai, ouvi muita coisa desagradável. Uma noite, dei um basta e disse que ia embora. Já estávamos passado pela porta quando ele deu o braço a torcer. Durante um mês as coisas pareciam bem, mas, depois, olha... nem quero lembrar. — Ela riu, sua expressão preocupada foi substituída por uma mais carinhosa. — Me fala, como está com o Sasuke? Vocês estão se dando bem?

— Acho que sim, nós estamos pegando o jeito dessa coisa de casamento. — Ele sorriu.

— Seu pai me falou que você estava dormindo em outro quarto.

— Droga, pai! — Naruto revirou os olhos, sabia que eles conversavam sobre tudo e Kushina falava isso naquele momento, mesmo assim, Naruto estava constrangido pela situação.

— Meu amor, você é um homem lindo, seu marido deve desejá-lo.

— Mãe, por favor, é embaraçoso falar disso com você. — Naruto corou, enquanto ouvia a mãe gargalhar.

— Sexo é perfeitamente normal na nossa sociedade, mas não se preocupe, eu não vou invadir seu espaço. Só quero ajudar. — Kushina inclinou a cabeça e sentou-se na cama, dando uns tapinhas ao seu lado para que o filho fosse até ela.

Naruto largou os ombros, sabendo que a mãe não desistiria tão cedo, sentando-a ao seu lado.

— Tem uma coisa que não contei para o papai. — Ele juntou as mãos sobre a perna, respirando fundo, enquanto via a mãe curiosa ao seu lado. — Quando nos casamos...

Antes de Naruto começar a falar, novamente a porta de seu quarto abriu. Dessa vez era seu pai, mais uma vez, em busca de Kushiha. Ele estava preparando o chá da tarde, e queria sua opinião. Ao notar o teor sério da conversa, Minato aproximou-se e se sentou ao lado de Naruto, que ficou entre os dois.

Ele suspirou novamente, enquanto Kushina fazia um breve relato do que aconteceu para Minato.

— Enfim, como eu ia dizendo. — Naruto bateu as mãos nas pernas, sabendo que não conseguiria sair daquele quarto enquanto não desse alguma informação para os pais. — O mestre de cerimônias nos disse algo que até hoje eu fico incomodado.

— Algo ruim? — Minato perguntou.

— Não, muito pelo contrário. — Naruto mexeu nos cabelos, não havia falado como aquilo o incomodou porque queria mostrar para todos que estava se saindo bem naquela nova fase da sua vida. Contudo, a verdade era que ele estava se sentindo pressionado por todos os lados. — Ele disse que daria alguns conselhos para a gente, sobre casamento, porque nunca quebrou um selo antes na vida. Só que nosso casamento havia silêncio, e isso significava harmonia e equilíbrio. E que os portais foram abertos e nossa união foi abençoada pelo universo, por isso nos poderíamos superar os obstáculos juntos.

Naruto olhava sério para seus pais, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Os dois pareciam surpresos com o que ele falava, mas no minuto seguinte eles estavam vermelhos de tanto rir. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ele se levantou e cruzou os braços, esperando que os dois explicassem por que estavam rindo.

— Querido, sinto muito. — Kushina levou a mão à barriga, ainda sorridente. — Eu não queria ofender você.

Enquanto ela ainda gargalhava, Naruto olhou para o pai que parecia mais concentrado no momento.

— Sinceramente, eu estou me abrindo aqui para vocês, e os dois rindo da minha cara?

Minato se levantou e apoiou a mão no ombro dele.

— Acontece que o mestre fala isso para todos os casais que ele casa.

— Como é? — Naruto piscou, sem entender. — Ele disse isso para vocês também?

— Sim. — Kushina respondeu, retomando o fôlego.

— Por que vocês não me contaram nada? — Ele perguntou, irritado.

— Eu não sabia que isso o incomodaria. — Minato falou sincero. — Esse é na verdade o único conselho que ele dá. Basicamente é para dizer que o casal deve criar seu próprio acordo.

— Mas e essa história de almas gêmeas? Isso não é real? — Naruto começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Uma de suas grandes preocupações era o fardo de carregar o peso de um casamento abençoado pelo universo. Parecia bobagem, mas também parecia ser algo tão importante e grandioso. Ele se sentiu tolo com tanta preocupação. No fim, queria tanto que tudo fosse perfeito, mas, na verdade, não havia algo perfeito.

— Muitos acreditam que seja possível existir pares ideais, infelizmente, por um longo período, os casamentos arranjados se apoiavam nessas lendas para obrigarem ômegas a aceitarem casar-se com o alfa que o escolhesse. — Kushina explicou, perdendo o tom brincalhão de um minuto atrás. — Essa ideia faz com que o ômega acredite que seu destino já está selado.

— Que coisa horrível. — Naruto levou a mão à cabeça, pensava agora como Sasuke reagiria com aquela informação.

— Mas, é claro que, é possível que exista pessoas fadadas a se encontrar e se amarem. — Minato se aproximou da esposa e a beijou carinhosamente. — Todos nós temos escolhas, querido, o universo querendo ou não, você tem escolhas.

— Então não tem problema Sasuke não ter assinado o selo com o sangue dele? — Naruto virou-se para os pais, quando eles já estavam de saída.

— Sasuke não assinou o selo? — Kushina perguntou, mudando seu tom.

— Não, ele ficou com medo de ser obrigado a fazer algo que não quer e eu assinei sozinho. — Naruto viu a expressão dos pais, enquanto eles se olhavam.

— Mas, filho, aquele contrato é para te proteger também. Você tem direitos e deveres, os dois.

— Pai, se for essa história de filhos antes de um ano, eu não vou devolver o Sasuke se ele não engravidar. — Naruto balançou a cabeça.

— É claro que não é por isso, mas há algumas regras que nós seguimos e essa é uma delas. — Kushina aproximou-se novamente. — O mestre permitiu que você assinasse sozinho?

— Sim, ele falou que se fosse nossa escolha, estava tudo bem.

— Naruto, sem essa assinatura, Sasuke pode ir embora quando ele quiser. — Minato falou. — E isso é somente o começo, se ele tiver um filho seu, ele não é obrigado a deixar você ver a criança.

— Sasuke não faria isso comigo. — Naruto encarou os pais de forma séria.

— Não estou acusando-o de nada. — Minato voltou a falar com mais tranquilidade.

— Desculpe, querido. — Kushina o abraçou. — Não queremos que você se magoe, apenas isso.

A conversa acabou ali, Naruto estava cheio de novas informações e precisava de um tempo para pensar. Quando deixou a mansão, a primeira pessoa que viu foi seu avô, caminhando ao lado de Sasuke. Esse, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão fria, assim como a energia que emanava de seu corpo.


	13. Reviravoltas

Sasuke levantou-se naquela manhã e deixou Naruto dormindo na cama, aproveitando o dia tranquilo para ler na biblioteca. Assim que perdeu o foco com a leitura, ele decidiu fazer um passeio pelo distrito. O país do Redemoinho não era maior do que o País do Fogo, mas era grande. Dividido em vilas e pequenos distritos, aos poucos, Sasuke foi aprendendo mais sobre a organização do lugar. Embora o Clã Uzumaki fosse líder do país, eles compartilhavam com outros Clãs do país as obrigações de liderança. Cada Clã era responsável por um distrito e eles eram divididos por áreas de atuação.

O Clã Nara, onde Sasuke se dirigia naquele momento, estava encarregado de estudar a história do mundo e pesquisar os objetos encontrados dos povos antigos. E, apesar de não ter tido ainda nenhuma conversa mais pessoal com Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke estava interessado naquele assunto, que sempre foi algo que despertou curiosidade. Os povos antigos tinham um mistério que o fascinava. E falar sobre isso poderia ser um escape para a rotina que se mostrava bastante leve em relação ao que ele fazia no Clã Uchiha.

Aos dezenove anos, todo membro do Clã Uchiha já teria no mínimo uma profissão que era, na maioria das vezes, um aprendizado passado pelos pais. A mãe de Sasuke, assim como Madara, cultivavam ervas finas e raras. Sasuke aprendeu a manipular as ervas ainda criança, passava dias fazendo anotações e experimentos. Além disso, pela manhã, treinava com o irmão mais velho na floresta. Coisa que vinha sentindo falta e estava mais do que disposto a mudar essa rotina, assim que as reuniões dos Clãs terminassem, já que pareciam ocupar toda a atenção de Naruto e, sabendo da importância das alianças, Sasuke não pretendia causar atenção para si. Mais do que já vinha causando, pois todos esperavam mais do que ele poderia oferecer naquela união.

O caminho até o Clã Nara não era complicado. Contudo, próximo a uma hospedaria, Sasuke sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo, assim como uma sensação de insegurança que o fez recuar alguns passos, mas já era tarde. O homem que saiu pelas portas do lugar, tinha uma expressão rígida e um olhar frio. Ele falava com outro homem, mas logo seu olhar cruzou com o de Sasuke e um sorriso cortou seus lábios, os olhos cresceram e ele se aproximou.

Uzumaki Enji era um homem que possuía uma energia forte que parecia pressionar ao redor de Sasuke. Ele não esperava encontrar o avô de Naruto naquele momento, e sua visita ao Clã Nara foi desviada para o caminho ao qual o homem mais velho o direcionou.

Enji demonstrou ser conhecedor da história do Clã Uchiha e sabia muito sobre o pai de Sasuke, assim como o avô e, para sua surpresa, ele também conhecia o irmão de Madara.

— Izuna parecia um bom garoto em seu casamento. — Enji falou, enquanto eles caminhavam. Sasuke se manteve calado, apenas ouvindo o homem contar as histórias que ele possuía. — Foi uma fatalidade a morte prematura dele, antes de dar herdeiros para Kazu Matsuri.

— Você quer dizer, o assassinato, não é? — Sasuke parou de andar e seu olhar foi direto para a expressão surpresa do homem. Depois de um momento calado, Enji suspirou, levando as mãos para trás do corpo e voltando a andar tranquilamente.

— Não é certo acusar sem provas. — A voz de Enji parecia dar pouca importância aquele fato.

— Ele jamais tiraria a própria vida. — Sasuke disse sério, mas Enji não se abalou, voltando a falar sobre a tragédia como se fosse algo já superado por todos.

— Kazu Matsuri casou-se novamente, com uma mulher ômega do Clã Ryuchi. Eles tiveram quatro filho. — Enji falava, de forma natural.

Sasuke não sabia quem era a mulher que Kazu havia se casado, seu tio-avô Madara nunca falou sobre ela. Além disso, o nome daquele Clã era familiar e, quando se aproximava da mansão dos Uzumaki, Sasuke recordou-se de que era o mesmo Clã de Orochimaru.

— Está tudo bem? — Naruto perguntou, ao se aproximar. — Onde vocês estavam?

— É assim que você trata seu velho avô? — A voz de Enji passava pelos ouvidos de Sasuke mas trazia com ela uma sensação desagradável, como um anúncio de que algo ruim poderia acontecer. Sasuke sentiu então a mão de Naruto pousar sobre seus ombros e depois escorregar por suas costas, apertando-o com força na cintura.

— Eu ainda tenho que tratá-lo como meu avô, mesmo depois de nos abandonar?

— Não seja mimado, Naruto. — Enji deu de ombros e começou a andar na frente deles.

— Você deixou a nossa aliança, depois de garantir que estava tudo bem entre as nossas relações, mas eu que sou o mimado? — Naruto deu uma risada forçada e Sasuke apenas segurava-se no quimono dele, apertando a mão com força no tecido. Aquela sensação que pressionava sua energia ficou mais forte e Enji voltou a encará-los.

— Na sua idade eu já havia vencido uma guerra, garoto, não erga a voz para alguém se não sabe se poderá dar conta depois. — Ele não disse mais nada, e mesmo que Naruto quisesse responder, Sasuke não permitiu.

— Naruto, eu não estou me sentindo bem. — A atenção de Naruto ateve-se apenas em Sasuke.

— O que ele falou para você? — Naruto perguntou, abraçando Sasuke. — Está pálido.

— Só me leva para o quarto. — Sasuke pediu com um leve tremor na voz. Sua pressão pareceu cair, enquanto ele tentava entender como a presença de Naruto trazia calma para aquela pressão horrível em seu peito.

Assim que foi deitado na cama, Naruto o cobriu, mas Sasuke logo removeu as cobertas. Sentiu calor, mas era pela febre que queimava em seu corpo. Os cuidados vieram, e Sasuke não conseguia distinguir ninguém que se aproximava da cama, senão o cheiro de Naruto que se destacava dos demais.

Quando despertou, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, Sasuke moveu a cabeça levemente para o lado, vendo Naruto sentado na poltrona perto da cama. O quarto estava iluminado por velas, o cheiro característico da laranja penetrou suas narinas, mas não o acalmou.

— Você acordou. — Naruto sussurrou, estendendo as mãos para alcançar as de Sasuke, que fez um esforço para se levantar. — Não, por favor, não se levante. A recomendação é para ficar deitado.

— Estou com sede. — Sasuke falou baixinho, sua voz saiu com uma certa dificuldade, a garganta seca incomodava, mas não mais do que a dor que sentia pelo corpo. — O que aconteceu?

Naruto não respondeu de imediato, ele se afastou para encher o copo com água e retornou. Ajudou Sasuke a sentar na cama para beber a água e só depois que voltou ao seu lado e segurou a sua mão, que ele o respondeu.

— Shizune ainda não tem certeza, mas ela acha que algo que você ingeriu pode ter causado mal estar. Mas ainda é cedo para saber, foram muitas reações em tão poucas horas.

— Eu não comi nada hoje. — Sasuke tentou relaxar os ombros na almofada, mas sentia dores musculares. Mas o que mais incomodava era a dor no baixo ventre.

— Sério? — Naruto elevou a voz, mas depois abaixou a cabeça. — Desculpe, eu estou preocupado. E você não está se alimentando, vão achar que não estamos cuidando bem de você.

— Está preocupado com o que Madara pode fazer com você? — Não era o momento para isso, mas Sasuke o alfinetou e depois deu um sorriso leve. — Eu não estava com fome, por isso não comi, apenas tomei meu chá.

— Então pode ter sido isso. — Naruto endireitou-se na poltrona, as costas retas. — Esse chá pode ter causado mal para você.

— Impossível, é uma receita da minha família, nunca foi registrado esse tipo de efeito colateral. — Sasuke percebeu o olhar preocupado de Naruto sobre ele e tentou minimizar a situação. — Eu já senti algo parecido, em nosso casamento, quando aquele homem se aproximou. Como se minha energia fosse drenada.

Naruto piscou, lentamente ele curvou o corpo para frente e ficou pensativo.

— Meu avô disse que vocês conversaram sobre o seu Clã, ele ficou aqui até Shizune ir embora.

Sasuke virou a cabeça para o outro lado, as lembranças de Enji falando sobre a morte de seu tio-avô com tanta naturalidade ainda o incomodava. Naruto entendeu que ele não queria continuar conversando, por isso, levantou-se da poltrona e se deitou ao lado de Sasuke sem fazer nenhuma outra pergunta. Sasuke deixou a cabeça repousar sobre o peito de Naruto, enquanto recebia o carinho da mão dele em seu braço. O toque suave dos dedos alisando a sua pele era tranquilizadora. Apesar disso, ainda sentia algumas dores abdominais que foi aliviando aos poucos.

Sasuke ficou tenso, não poderia ser reação do chá que preparava. Ele era sempre cuidadoso nas doses e seguia fielmente a receita.

— Eu... — Sasuke pousou a mão livre sobre o peito de Naruto e ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça para encarar os olhos azuis. — Ficaria mais tranquilo se conversasse com alguém que me entendesse melhor.

— Eu estou aqui para isso. — Naruto inclinou o corpo para dar um beijo em seus cabelos.

— Você não entenderia.

— Então me faça entender. — Naruto apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e seu olhar foi direcionado para o teto. — Lembra do que o ancião nos disse?

Sasuke mexeu-se na cama, incomodado com a lembrança das palavras do mestre após o casamento deles. Mas não houve tempo para falar sobre o assunto, ele curvou o corpo, levando a mão ao abdome. A dor o impediu de continuar falando. Naruto o segurou pela cintura, e ajudou Sasuke a deitar. As recomendações que Naruto fazia para ele era agora apenas um fio de voz em sua mente.

Sasuke não se lembrava a última vez que ficou doente a ponto de ser acompanhado por um médico durante a noite. A preocupação de Naruto era sentida através da energia que podia sentir vindo dele. Pensou se o marido poderia sentir a mesma coisa que ele agora. Pela manhã, recebeu toda a atenção de Naruto, inclusive o café reforçado com muitas frutas e alimentos mais leves que foi recomendado.

— Não me olhe com essa cara, você vai comer tudo isso. — Naruto sorriu, logo depois do sermão. — Eu mesmo fiz os ovos.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke não sentia fome, mas não via como rejeitar aquele pedido. Ele mesmo sabia que não era inteligente se ficasse sem se alimentar. Por isso, se esforçou para comer pelo menos um pouco de cada coisa que foi preparada para ele. O pão tinha um gosto leve de ameixas, apesar de não ser muito fã da fruta, ele saboreou a fatia.

— Eu preciso comparecer a uma reunião agora de manhã, você vai ficar bem sem mim? Vou apenas para marcar presença, minha mãe quem vai conduzir a reunião. Posso faltar, se precisar.

— Não tem problema, você pode ficar o tempo que for necessário na reunião. — Ao terminar de beber o chá de hibisco, Sasuke pousou a xícara na bandeja. — Eu estou me sentindo bem.

Naruto virou-se para ele e sorriu novamente.

— A prioridade aqui é estar com você, principalmente nesses momentos. — Ele se aproximou da cama e pegou a bandeja, deixando-a sobre a mesa. — Sei que não se sente confortável na presença de outras pessoas e que demora para adquirir confiança. Não quero que se sinta obrigado a pedir algo para alguém. Até fico imaginando você aqui dentro do quarto, evitando dar trabalho para as pessoas e, sei lá, com sede ou com fome.

Sasuke virou o rosto, ofendido. Mas a verdade era que Naruto estava fazendo uma leitura prévia e real da situação. Sasuke evitaria ao máximo pedir ajuda, ou ocupar outra pessoa com seus problemas, mesmo que isso o levasse a sentir novamente aquelas dores.

A lembrança da sensação de ter o baixo ventre se contraindo com violência o fez ponderar sobre o que estava acontecendo. A médica Shizune ainda não possuía um diagnóstico, e por isso voltaria naquele dia para mais uma visita. Sasuke não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas Naruto estava certo, ele não queria ficar sozinho com alguém sem que tivesse muita intimidade. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse uma médica. Ele não desconsiderava as habilidades de Shizune, que foi muito bem recomendada pelo marido. Mas a sensação não era agradável, obter confiança nas pessoas sempre era um dilema para Sasuke.

Naruto o beijou naquele momento em que ele pensava sobre o assunto, pegando-o desprevenido.

— Deve estar pensando justamente em como dar menos trabalho para a gente, não é?

— Mais ou menos. — Sasuke sentiu o braço de Naruto pousar gentilmente sobre suas pernas, enquanto ele se sentava na cama. Depois, o carinho em sua mão causou um certo conforto nele. — Fui anunciado como um substituto a altura do meu irmão e logo no primeiro mês padeço de uma doença.

Naruto sorriu minimamente, olhando para os dedos de suas mãos entrelaçados. Sasuke respirou fundo, o toque macio da mão dele emitia uma certa paz, algo que não poderia explicar, mas que preenchia seu coração. Ao mesmo tempo, aquilo assustava um pouco. Ele não esperava que sua ligação com Naruto se desenvolvesse tão rapidamente. E custava a acreditar nas crendices sobre almas gêmeas.

Além do mais, Naruto era a primeira pessoa, sem ser um parente próximo, a ter contato mais íntimo com ele. E isso fazia com que Sasuke enxergasse aquela conexão de forma diferente. Talvez fosse o fato dele ser sempre cuidadoso e gentil.

Mas não bastava apenas gentileza para fazer o Uchiha abaixar a guarda.

— Está tudo bem, Sasuke. — Naruto ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto dele, mexendo em seus cabelos. — Eu é que deveria me desculpar por não ter sido mais cauteloso com você. Até o momento, não sabemos o que aconteceu, e se foi algo que eu preparei para você comer?

— Podemos parar de encontrar o culpado? — Sasuke perguntou, abaixando o olhar para sua mão. — Gostaria de pedir um favor.

— Claro, me diz o que é. — Naruto pareceu se empolgar, com seus grandes olhos azuis agitados sobre ele.

— Eu gostaria de falar com Madara. — Sasuke falou, e voltou a desviar dos olhos de Naruto.

— Pessoalmente? — O loiro perguntou, tendo os ombros enrijecidos.

— É, preferencialmente. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça, quando Naruto pareceu hesitar.

— Bem...

— O que aconteceu? — Sasuke ficou preocupado. Até onde ele havia ouvido, as reuniões dos Clãs estavam servindo para buscarem alianças caso uma possível guerra estourasse em uma região ao qual as disputas territoriais estavam causando desavenças.

— Calma, não é nada grave. — Naruto recuou a mão, esfregando o pescoço um pouco desajeitado. — Ontem a Shizune me fez um monte de perguntas sobre você e eu fiquei envergonhado por não saber responder nem a metade do que ela precisava. Então enviei uma carta para sua família. Eu não queria assustar eles, por isso pedi que Kakashi levasse a carta e falasse o que aconteceu.

— Por que não me disse isso antes? — Sasuke ficou na verdade surpreso, enquanto Naruto parecia constrangido por constatar que eles ainda tinham um abismo em relação a informações um do outro. Se trocassem de lugar, Sasuke também não saberia responder nenhuma pergunta.

— Achei que fosse ficar bravo comigo por contar ao seu tio que você ficou doente. — Naruto suspirou, o pequeno sorriso desabrochou em seus lábios e ele voltou a encarar Sasuke com aquele olhar ameno. A forma afetuosa ao qual Naruto o tratava não passava desapercebido. Mesmo assim, Sasuke não sabia como lidar com aqueles sentimentos que preenchia e apertava seu peito.

— Você fez o certo, afinal. — Ele respirou fundo, de forma puxada, com certa dificuldade. Naruto aproximou-se novamente, sentando-se ao seu lado e ajeitando os travesseiros. — Provavelmente meu tio dará alguma resposta e dirá que está ocupado para vir até aqui.

— Mas, e quanto a sua mãe? — Naruto parecia ignorar que tinha compromisso naquele momento. Ele direcionou a cabeça de Sasuke para perto de seu peito, enquanto alisava os dedos nos cabelos negros.

— Ela está sempre ocupada, representando nosso Clã. — Sasuke murmurou em seguida, como em um desabafo. — Representando uma imagem perfeita para todos.

— Sasuke... eu não sabia, sinto muito. — Naruto tocou o pescoço dele com os dedos, causando um leve arrepio em Sasuke. — Você gostaria então de ir até o País do Fogo?

A pergunta de Naruto soava com um tom delicado. Sasuke havia pensado nessa possibilidade, de que poderia aproveitar aquele momento para retornar para casa e saber novidades sobre Itachi.

Nesse momento, Naruto o afastou com delicadeza e se levantou da cama. Sasuke o olhou com curiosidade, enquanto ele procurava algo dentro nas gavetas do armário.

— O que está procurando?

— Vamos resolver isso enquanto Madara não vem. — Naruto virou-se em sua direção, com um sorriso. — Sei que ele vai vir. De qualquer forma, você pode me responder as perguntas que a Shizune fez, caso eu precise de alguma informação sua quando estiver desacordado. — Ele parou no meio do quarto e depois agitou as mãos. — Não que você vá desmaiar.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça e soltou uma leve risada.

— O que precisa saber? — Ele ficou mais curioso, embora não parecessem perguntas complicadas. Naruto anotou informações como sua altura e o peso, pelo menos mais ou menos, já que ele achava que havia engordado desde que chegou ali. — Eu gostaria de voltar a treinar pelas manhãs, quem sabe quando nossa casa ficar pronta.

— Que tipo de treinamento você faz? — Naruto parou de anotar e olhou para Sasuke.

— Treinamos com bastões, nada demais. — Sasuke foi modesto, pelo menos ao falar sobre o treino com o irmão. Itachi era muito bom no que fazia, tanto é que foi ele o responsável por seu treinamento desde a infância.

— Por que não me disse isso antes? — Naruto inclinou a cabeça, com um sorriso divertido, parecendo gostar da novidade.

— Eu não sei. — Sasuke respondeu sincero.

— Agora faz sentido. — Naruto balançou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios.

— O que? — Sasuke piscou, sem entender do que ele falava. Naruto deixou a cabeça apoiar na cabeceira da cama e virou o rosto para ele com um sorriso maior.

— Ora, porque você tem um corpo bem gostoso. — Ele aproximou-se de Sasuke, levando a mão até seu rosto corado, beijando-o em seguida nos lábios. Sasuke fechou os olhos e sentiu a macies dos lábios do marido acariciando os seus, era quente, apensar de tão leve.

Naruto trouxe Sasuke para mais pertinho do seu corpo, abraçando-o, esticando as pernas na cama, enquanto Sasuke se acomodava com uma perna sobre a de Naruto.

— Você não tinha uma reunião para ir? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Quer saber? Eles podem muito bem se virar sem mim. — Naruto respondeu, usando um tom mais divertido em seguida. — Meu marido precisa ser mimado um pouco por mim.

Sasuke conseguiu relaxar o corpo naquele momento, ainda que estivesse um pouco tenso sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Mesmo que as chances fossem pequenas, ele desejou poder receber a visita de Madara, conversar com alguém sobre seus pensamentos era primordial naquele momento.

Mas, cada vez que Naruto o tratava com tanto carinho e gentileza, Sasuke sentia-se em conflito. Ele passou a noite acordado, um pouco antes do amanhecer, observou Naruto dormir ao seu lado, não poderia mais enganá-lo. Precisava falar a verdade.


	14. O paciente

Naruto olhou Sasuke deitado na cama, sua expressão denunciava todo seu sofrimento. Os grandes olhos negros estavam escondidos pela pálpebra que forçava a cada dor que ele sentia. Seu marido se contorcia tanto de dores que ele não sabia o que fazer, senão tentar consolá-lo, enquanto aguardavam a médica. Era uma situação completamente nova para Naruto.

Apesar de já ter visto amigos e até mesmo familiares doentes e machucados gravemente, aquela foi a primeira vez que Naruto sentiu tamanha angústia. Não poderia ser mal caráter e dizer que sentia as dores de Sasuke. Não, Naruto não sentia aquelas dores terríveis em seu corpo, era mais como se o seu corpo estivesse à beira de um abismo, onde a qualquer momento pudesse despencar lá de cima. Aquele flagelo mental não deveria ser nem próximo do sofrimento ao qual Sasuke estava passando.

Naquele momento, Naruto sequer pensou que o laço que os conectava se fortificava.

Quando a médica foi recebida por ele na porta do quarto. Naruto explicou o que havia acontecido. Shizune sugeriu um banho e Naruto encheu a banheira com água morna, levando-o no colo até o banheiro. Colocou-o com cuidado na água, e ouviu um resmungo de Sasuke.

O Uzumaki passou a mão sobre os cabelos negros do marido, molhando a sua testa e os fios, prometendo que tudo ficaria bem. Apesar do medo interno de que algum mal pudesse acontecer com Sasuke, do lado de fora Naruto tentava transmitir para ele toda a sua confiança.

De olhos fechados, Sasuke pediu para ele não sair dali. Naruto ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira e segurou sua mão, enquanto a médica criava uma mistura com ervas e colocava em um sache para acrescentar na água. Shizune deixou-os a sós, Naruto agradeceu a médica, mas sua atenção estava toda voltada para o rosto de Sasuke.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Você ouviu? — Ele perguntou baixinho, alisando a outra mão nos cabelos molhados. — Eu tenho fé na sua força, por favor...

Naruto se sentia apreensivo e sem estruturas por não poder fazer nada além de ficar ao seu lado. Após o banho, Sasuke parecia um pouco melhor, conseguiu sair da banheira com a ajuda de Naruto e sentou-se no banquinho de madeira, enquanto seu cabelo era seco com a toalha.

— Podemos fazer isso depois? — Sasuke falou com a voz fraca.

— Já estou acabando, prometo. — Naruto fez o melhor que pode e o ajudou a vestir uma yukata. — Está com fome? Vou trazer algo para você comer.

— Não, eu só quero me deitar. — Ele foi caminhando devagar, com o braço ao redor dos ombros de Naruto, que o colocou na cama. Sasuke sentou-se primeiro, para depois esticar as pernas na cama e virar o corpo lentamente. Ele voltou a soltar alguns gemidos baixos pela dor que mais uma vez voltava.

Naruto alisou os cabelos dele e o beijou na testa, prometendo que não iria demorar. Esperou que Sasuke falasse algo, mas ele apenas fechou os olhos e se manteve na mesma posição.

Ao fechar a porta do quarto, Naruto encontrou os pais aflitos no corredor. Eles o acompanharam até a cozinha, fazendo várias perguntas sobre a saúde de Sasuke. Mas a única coisa que Naruto desejava naquele momento, era saber de Shizune o que era preciso para curar Sasuke.

A médica suspirou e olhou preocupada para Naruto, que teve um pressentimento ruim assim que ela começou a falar. Shizune parecia esconder alguma coisa.

— Esses sintomas são bem comuns quando os ômegas estão se desenvolvendo, mas isso geralmente ocorre lá pelos treze anos. E ele já passou dessa fase. — Shizune desviou o olhar para sua maleta, ela crispou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. — Já vi alguns casos semelhantes quando eu trabalhava com minha mestra. Mas não acho que seja provável.

— Que tipo de caso? — Kushina se aproximou da mesa, onde Shizune tirava alguns produtos da maleta. — Eram graves?

— A maioria eram doenças relacionadas a má formação do útero e até mesmo um cisto no ovário. — Ela parou e olhou para Naruto. — Também tem a possibilidade de ele ter ingerido algum alimento ou remédio que comprometesse a ovulação.

— Eu não me recordo de vê-lo tomando remédios, Sasuke usa apenas um creme para aliviar as dores musculares. — Naruto falou, esfregando a ponta dos dedos na testa. — Eu já até o vi anotando a receita do creme para a Sakura. Ela forneceu alguns materiais para ele fazer chá, inclusive.

— Quais tipos de chá ele ingere? — Shizune perguntou séria, mas foi interrompida. Minato estava com os braços cruzados até o momento, ouvindo em silêncio. Ele então se aproximou da mesa e olhou para a esposa e o filho.

— Eu tomo todo o cuidado com tudo o que plantamos no jardim e usamos na alimentação. — Minato comentou, recebendo o apoio de Kushina e do filho. — Além disso, você conhece a Sakura, ela é muito competente no que faz.

— Doutora, eu posso garantir que meu marido sempre foi muito criterioso sobre nossa alimentação. — Kushina deu continuidade — Sabendo que nosso genro é um ômega, não seríamos tão irresponsáveis em prejudicá-lo.

— Sim, é claro que eu sei. — Shizune se desculpou pela preocupação exagerada, dizendo que era preciso pensar em todas as alternativas para medicá-lo com segurança naquele momento e qualquer informação poderia ser importante.

— O tio dele está a caminho. — Naruto garantiu para a médica, mesmo sem a certeza de que Madara de fato acompanharia Kakashi. Segundo Sasuke, era possível que ele não viesse. Não achava que era o momento de discutir assuntos pessoais do Clã Uchiha, então dedicou seu tempo em fazer companhia a Sasuke.

Shizune retornou ao quarto para medicá-lo, deu algumas explicações básicas sobre o remédio, querendo saber se ele era alérgico a alguma daquelas ervas. Naruto se afastou um pouco, pensando nas respostas que Sasuke havia dado para ele quando conversaram algumas horas antes. Sasuke não havia dito nada sobre alergias, e se fosse importante, era possível que tivesse dito algo.

— Acho que não, ele não me disse nada sobre alergia. — Naruto respondeu, observando Shizune erguer a cabeça de Sasuke devagar, pedindo para ele abrir a boca. Logo depois que bebeu o remédio, ele voltou a deitar e não demorou muito para dormir. Eles o deixaram no quarto para conversar na cozinha. — Ele vai sentir dores novamente?

— Eu espero que com esse remédio ele possa dormir mais tranquilo essa noite, mas eu estarei com Sakura amanhã pela manhã, vou estudar o caso e assim que o tio dele chegar, você me avisa. — Shizune arrumava a bolsa, enquanto Naruto andava sem parar pela cozinha. — Não se preocupe, os ômegas são muito fortes, seu corpo se adapta as situações adversas, assim como produzem células capazes de curá-los muito mais rápido do que nós betas e até mesmo os alfas, quando eles estão no seu auge. — Ela o olhou, com um sorriso fino, ensejando poder ter notícias melhores para Naruto.

Shizune nasceu no país do Redemoinho, mas viveu muitos anos no País do Fogo, onde estudou a medicina com sua mestra, Tsunade Senju. Ela retornou para o país de origem, antes do casamento de Naruto. Agora, Sakura era a sua aprendiz, e elas trabalhavam juntas para criar medicamentos com as ervas que a Haruno plantava em sua estufa.

— Você disse que ervas podem dar alergia? — Naruto perguntou, parando diante de Shizune, com um olhar preocupado.

— Sim, não somente alergia, mas o uso indevido das ervas também pode ser prejudicial. Você precisa ter cuidado para manipular alguns ingredientes. — Ela o respondeu, inclinando a cabeça levemente, observando o olhar pensativo de Naruto. — Algum problema, Naruto? Pode me falar, eu estou aqui para ajudar.

— Talvez... é possível as pessoas desenvolverem alergias a ervas depois, mesmo já ter feito o uso frequente antes? — Naruto respirou fundo após fazer a pergunta. Embora o marido tivesse dado a certeza de que o chá de sua família nunca fizera aquele tipo de efeito colateral, ele não poderia simplesmente descartar a hipótese. Até porque, Shizune era a especialista ali.

— Sim, é possível. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, sim. — Ele respondeu, receoso. — Só que Sasuke deixou claro que é um chá normal que ele sempre toma, criado pela família.

— Você sabe qual é?

— Eu não me lembro bem, são folhinhas bem pequenas e secas. — Naruto foi até os armários da cozinha para procurar o frasco que viu Sasuke pegar uma vez. — Ele costuma misturar com almíscar, ele me pediu semente de malva almiscarada uma vez, diz que é um bom complemento. Mas eu não tenho ideia do que isso quer dizer.

— Você tem certeza? — Shizune perguntou com uma voz séria. Naruto se virou e olhou em seus olhos que havia algo ruim e novamente aquela sensação ruim o abateu. — Eu posso ver qual é?

— Não está aqui, ele deve ter levado para o quarto ou acabou. — Naruto apressou-se para ir até seu quarto. Abriu a porta com cuidado e viu Sasuke adormecido.

Mexer nas coisas de Sasuke estava fora de seus planos habituais. Contudo, naquela noite específica ele procurou nos baús e nas áreas que compartilhavam espaço para guardar as roupas. Não encontrou nada.

Lembrava-se de que era um vidro pequeno com tampa amarela, ele mesmo fazia a infusão. Não parecia ser nada demais. Agora, já não possuía tanta certeza.

Ao retornar para a cozinha, deu o aviso de que não encontrou.

— Se souber pelo menos o nome, me avise. — Shizune moveu a cabeça e pegou a maleta.

— Como eu falei, a Sakura pode saber qual é, eles já conversaram antes. — Naruto acompanhou Shizune até a porta e agradeceu o trabalho da médica. Depois, ele deu meia volta e retornou para o quarto, encontrando Sasuke na cama.

Vê-lo de forma tão frágil partiu seu coração. Sasuke era um homem tão bonito e demonstrava muita força e confiança. Naruto não podia negar que era um dos fatores que o fazia ser tão atraente.

A beleza não era a única coisa. Sasuke também era inteligente e eles conversavam sempre sobre vários assuntos, principalmente aqueles relacionados sobre os antigos, sempre teorizavam sobre como era a vida das pessoas cerca de mil anos atrás. E era muito agradável observar como Sasuke possuía um ótimo senso.

Naruto se deitou ao lado dele e o acolheu em seus braços, queria transmitir sua energia para o marido. Queria que ele o sentisse ali ao seu lado, todo seu amor e sua dedicação. A mão de Sasuke ergueu e foi até o peito de Naruto, onde ele pousou a cabeça em seguida. A dor parecia ter amenizado, mas seu corpo ainda era febril e com pequenos espasmos.

Naruto não conseguiu dormir imediatamente, ele passou mais algumas horas acordado, observando a expressão de Sasuke atenuar, até que ele pareceu estar completamente relaxado e só então Naruto conseguiu fechar os olhos e dormir.

A manhã pareceu chegar muito rápido e Kushina entrou no quarto, pedindo desculpas por Naruto ainda estar na cama.

— Madara virá. — Ela falou baixinho, quando inclinou o corpo próximo do filho, que abraçava o filho com todo cuidado. — Recebemos a mensagem de Kakashi, em alguns dias eles chegam.

Naruto esfregou os olhos com a mão livre, bocejando em seguida. Ele virou com cuidado o corpo de Sasuke para o lado e o cobriu, levantando-se depois. Kushina já havia deixado o quarto e Naruto foi até o banheiro. O banho foi rápido e ele apenas vestiu uma roupa e procurou os pais na cozinha.

Shizune estava lá, e a reação de Minato e Kushina não era das melhores.

— O que houve? — Ele perguntou, procurando na mesa se havia uma fruta para comer. A noite toda passou ao lado de Sasuke e nem pensou em comer alguma coisa, agora, sentia o estômago reclamar.

Naruto apanhou uma maçã e deu a primeira mordida. Talvez estivesse ainda um pouco sonolento, mas não estava entendendo por que todos permaneciam calados. Ele despertou, quando imaginou que a situação de Sasuke poderia se complicar ainda mais.

— Eu conversei com Sakura como você me disse para fazer. — Shizune começou a falar e Naruto se animou com a notícia, provavelmente ela teria ajudado a descobrir alguma coisa importante.

— Então ela falou sobre o creme?

Naruto percebeu no tom de voz de Shizune que ela daria uma má notícia. Primeiro, é claro, ela tentaria tranquilizá-lo.

— Sim, ela mesma usou a receita e criou o creme, fez alguns testes e de fato o creme ajuda a aliviar as dores musculares. Contudo, a matéria prima do creme é uma planta muito delicada para trabalhar. As flores da valeriana são boas para o tratamento de convulsão, dores de cabeça e até mesmo problemas cardíacos. As folhas podem ser usadas no tratamento respiratório. E a raiz da valeriana, que é a parte mais delicada, pode ser usada em inibidores, mas precisa ser muito bem desenvolvido, porque há chances de causar efeitos colaterais.

— Quais efeitos. — Naruto deixou a maçã sobre a mesa, atento ao que Shizune dizia.

— Interrupção da gravidez, ou se tomado em excesso, pode causar uma infecção e se o quadro avançar, até mesmo causar complicações permanentes no sistema reprodutor.

Naruto fechou os olhos por um momento. Sasuke sabia aqueles efeitos? Ele pensou, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para Shizune.

— Você disse que ele usou o creme, não foi, então, ele pode ter mesmo usado para aliviar as dores musculares. — Naruto buscava em sua mente alguma resposta para o que estava acontecendo, qualquer coisa que não levasse ao que Shizune estava prestes a dizer.

— Sim, mas se ele fez o uso da raiz com o chá... — Ela se aproximou de Naruto e o encarou com seus olhos grandes acinzentados. Shizune possuía uma calma para aqueles momentos que era Tsunade dizia ser uma de suas qualidades. — Você me disse que ele estava à procura de sementes de malva almiscarada, não é?

— Sim, ele até me disse que seria uma boa ideia plantar aqui. — Naruto levou a mão a cabeça, ainda sem conseguir tranquilizar os pensamentos.

— Você sabe que eu vivi muitos anos no País do Fogo, estudando com a minha mestra, Senju Tsunade. — Shizune sorriu e manteve aquele tom de voz mais pacífico. — No país do fogo é proibido o uso da valeriana, somente o Clã Uchiha tem permissão de usar, mas é um uso controlado. Então faz sentido o Sasuke conhecer a planta, além disso, os ômegas do País do Fogo costumam usar sementes de malva almiscarada para evitar a gravidez. Não é totalmente eficaz, mas reduz em pelo menos setenta porcento.

— Filho... — Kushina e Minato tentaram consolar Naruto depois de ouvirem aquelas palavras. Mas ele apenas ergueu a mão, pedindo um momento para ele pensar. — Sinto muito, querido. Eu não sabia... — Kushina tentou justificar, mas Naruto balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, mãe, ninguém aqui tem culpa de nada. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho agora.

Naruto deixou a casa pelas portas da varanda da sala. Ele caminhou pelo jardim, a princípio sem nenhuma ideia formada. Mas, depois, começou a pensar na trajetória que eles tiveram até aquele momento.

Sasuke desde o início foi claro quanto aos seus sentimentos sobre o casamento. Naruto foi ingênuo e acreditou que, mesmo depois de casados, eles poderiam se conhecer melhor e, assim, o relacionamento se desenvolver. Deu a ideia de fazerem encontros antes de qualquer intimidade, mesmo assim, os dois passaram a ter momentos mais carinhosos nas últimas semanas. Acreditava que havia conseguido pelo menos encontrar o caminho para o coração de Sasuke.

Naruto estava decepcionado com a mentira, é verdade, ele se sentia traído por não ter sido comunicado por Sasuke sobre sua decisão. A questão de terem filho obviamente precisava ter sido discutida logo no início e foi isso que trouxe Naruto para a realidade. No começo do casamento, seria compreensível Sasuke recorrer aquela atitude, mas, agora? Por que ele não era sincero, mesmo depois de toda a abertura que Naruto ofereceu?

Mesmo assim, o que ele sabia era que Sasuke ainda não se sentia completamente em casa, e nem confiava nele. O Uzumaki não poderia cobrar de Sasuke a culpa daquele evento, não toda ela. Mas estava disposto a esclarecer a situação. Só precisava pensar melhor.

As respostas não seriam encontradas ali no jardim, só uma pessoa podia respondê-las.

Porém, Naruto não era capaz de forçá-lo a falar sobre aquele assunto no momento, não quando a vida dele era mais importante do que qualquer coisa.

Agora, Shizune poderia tratar Sasuke com mais eficácia. E, durante toda a manhã, ela permaneceu no quarto com ele.

Naruto, no entanto, foi encontrar-se com Sakura. A primeira coisa que ouviu foi o pedido de desculpas da Haruno, mas seu humor estava em frangalhos e por isso ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sentando-se na cadeira.

Mesmo assim, Sakura fez questão de explicar para ele tudo o que aconteceu, levando-o até a estufa onde estavam todas as plantas medicinais que ela tratava.

— Essa é a valeriana. Ainda não floresceu, pois são muito novas, as últimas que colhi foram todas usadas para a criação de remédios. — Ela disse, com um pesar no olhar. — Sinto muito, Naruto, ele me disse que era apenas para um creme.

— Eu nunca me dei conta de como uma planta pode ser tão perigosa, meu pai também está se sentindo péssimo por isso e a minha mãe nem se fala.

— Elas são poderosas sim, mas se bem controladas, podem fazer o bem.

Naruto acreditava em Sakura, eles eram amigos tempo o bastante para saber que aquela loja e aquele trabalho era a vida dela. Mesmo assim, Sasuke ainda estava de cama, por um erro cometido mesmo sendo categórico em dizer que sabia o que fazia.

Houve um momento em que Naruto ficou irritado por isso, mesmo assim, ele controlou os nervos pois, se Sasuke estava desesperado em usar algo tão perigoso apenas para não engravidar, havia então um grande abismo entre eles. E isso o magoava profundamente.


	15. A recuperação

Ele sabia que algo sério aconteceu para que Naruto o evitasse pela manhã. E agora Sasuke estava ali, sozinho, não completamente sozinho porque a médica chegou cedo ao seu quarto com novas perguntas e exames.

A médica não deu muita informação sobre o paradeiro de seu marido, e muito menos Sasuke perguntaria uma segunda vez. Shizune aparentava ser uma pessoa boa e trabalhar com seriedade. Os exames foram realizados todos no quarto, ela mediu sua pressão e fez anotações importantes sobre vários dados que Naruto não soube responder anteriormente.

— Você tem alergia a alguma coisa? — Ela perguntou, olhando para o bloco de papel em suas mãos.

— Não que eu saiba. — Sasuke respondeu, pensativo. Ele não se recordava muito bem, mas havia uma lembrança antiga que o fez questionar a resposta. — Quando eu era criança, eu cuidava de uma raposa na floresta. Um dia estava nevando muito e eu a levei para dentro de casa. Só que eu não podia esconder a raposa no meu quarto, porque meu irmão estava lá. Então eu a escondi na estufa de plantas da minha família. Lá dentro era bem quente e a raposa se encolheu entre algumas flores. — Sasuke se esforçou para retomar o pensamento, mas não se recordava de tudo o que aconteceu naquela época em que ele deveria ter seis anos. — Provavelmente eu também dormi nessa estufa e a única coisa que eu me lembro é de ficar de cama por algum tempo e minha pele coçar. Eu não sei se isso seria uma reação alérgica. Nunca mais aconteceu.

Shizune escrevia a todo momento enquanto ele falava, quando terminou, ela ergueu a cabeça e o olhou com dúvidas.

— Você mexeu em alguma planta? Comeu alguma delas?

— Não me lembro. — Sasuke suspirou, já cansado da longa consulta. Ela se desculpou por ser tão incisiva no assunto, mas precisava de mais informações para que não cometesse nenhum engano. — O que exatamente eu tenho?

Shizune não titubeou na hora de falar sobre sua condição. Mesmo assim, ela foi bastante delicada ao explicar.

— Eu coletei uma amostra de sangue ontem, mas esse tipo de avaliação demora muito tempo para ser analisado. Talvez umas duas ou três semanas. Mesmo assim, os sintomas apresentados são muito comuns em pacientes que não desenvolveram seu sistema reprodutor. — Ela esticou o braço e segurou a mão de Sasuke para tranquilizá-lo. — Mas eu descartei essa possibilidade, pois é uma tradição antiga que, antes do casamento, a família do noivo ômega ofereça aos pais do noivo alfa uma garantia de que o filho é saudável. Hoje, pela manhã, Kushina e Minato me mostraram esse documento.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, os olhos se mantiveram fechados e a respiração presa na garganta. Antes de oficializar o noivado com Naruto, ele havia passado por alguns exames. Madara aguardou ansiosamente os resultados do médico que o examinou e, após isso, o casamento foi confirmado. A tradição ao qual Shizune falou, fazia parte de um conjunto de outras tradições que Sasuke não fazia questão de comemorar. Ele sempre achou cruel, principalmente porque eram tradições como aquela que inferiorizava as pessoas ômegas que não nasciam fisicamente aptos para a gestação, ou aqueles que simplesmente não queriam.

— Eu sei que esse é um assunto delicado. — Ela continuou. — Mas a sua saúde é mais importante.

— A minha vida vale alguns contratos assinados. — Sasuke falou sem pensar, um desabafo mental que saiu de sua boca e que não chocou a médica. Ela começou um discurso sobre a importância da vida de todas as pessoas.

Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos, aquele discurso não mudaria a cabeça de algumas famílias que não pensariam duas vezes antes de usar pessoas nascidas ômegas como moeda de troca.

Talvez seu tio estivesse certo, ele havia tido sorte com Naruto. É claro que sua sorte não mudava também o azar de outras pessoas. Sasuke ouviu Shizune insinuar sobre o uso inadequado de plantas perigosas para a contracepção e ele entendeu onde ela queria chegar.

Cansado, e com os olhos ardendo, pronto para chorar, Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e foi sincero ao dizer que desejava evitar a gravidez, pois não era justo ele ter que sacrificar a própria vida por um acordo entre países. Ainda que as lágrimas despontassem em seus olhos, Sasuke respirou fundo e tentou controlar os sentimentos. Seu coração estava acelerado e ele não queria mais falar no assunto. Ouviu em silêncio as recomendações de Shizune e avisou que tudo ficaria bem, caso ele seguisse com cautela e tomasse os remédios corretamente.

É claro que a visão da médica sobre o que ficaria bem não se estendia até o plano político e social. Sasuke poderia causar uma quebra de acordo entre os Clã, e isso estava custando sua saúde mental. Embora fosse contra o casamento arranjado desde o início e tivesse planejado para retornar para casa, usando as mesmas leis antigas da sociedade, ele ainda se sentia um pouco responsável pelas vidas que poderiam ficar sem a segurança oferecida pela aliança que o Clã Uzumaki formava com o Clã Uchiha e os demais.

Embora fossem inteligentes e tivessem superado muitas crises, seu Clã já não era mais o mesmo de antes e eles, isso estava claro nas faces de Madara e sua mãe, desde que Itachi os deixou.

Na hora do almoço, Sasuke recebeu a visita de Kushina, que trouxe uma bandeja com a refeição. Ele não recusaria a comida, pois o apetite apareceu logo depois de um dia inteiro sem se alimentar, tomando apenas soro e remédios.

Kushina colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa e aproximou-se da cama para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele sentou-se na cadeira e a refeição pareceu apetitosa. A tigela de sopa era bem quentinha e saborosa, e os legumes cozidos estavam com uma cor bem viva e temperados. Para beber, apenas água. Shizune fez uma lista de alimentos que Sasuke não poderia ingerir, e as refeições seriam sempre leves para sua recuperação.

Por último, um pratinho com frutas cortadas para a sobremesa. Sasuke agradeceu a refeição, durante o almoço Kushina fez companhia para ele e, quando finalizou, ajudou-o a ir até a porta da varanda a seu pedido.

— Está ventando muito, acho melhor não ir até o jardim. — Ela sugeriu, mas isso não o impediu de dar mais um passo e observar a varanda vazia ao abrir a porta. — Naruto está com Minato, eles foram resolver alguns assuntos do distrito, mas logo retornam.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça, e retornou para o quarto depois de um longo suspiro. Ele não queria ser indelicado e dar mais prejuízo para a família do marido. Retornou para a cama. Enquanto Kushina o cobria com a coberta, Sasuke permaneceu com o olhar vidrado nas portas da varanda.

— Sasuke, querido... — Kushina o chamo e ele balançou a cabeça, pedindo desculpas por se distrair. — Você precisa de alguma coisa? Posso trazer algum livro da biblioteca.

— Pode ser, por favor. — Ele disse, as palavras saindo automáticas de sua boca.

— Se precisar conversar, sobre qualquer coisa, você pode falar comigo. — Kushina piscou, sorrindo de forma doce. Ela fechou a porta assim que deixou o quarto e Sasuke afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Não houve nenhum tipo de cobrança por parte dela sobre suas atitudes.

Naquele momento, Sasuke buscou tranquilizar a mente, mas foi difícil imaginar a reação de Naruto quando eles se reencontrassem. E o afastamento de Naruto só fazia Sasuke ter mais certeza de esperar por notícias nada boas. Ele apenas conseguiu dormir porque os remédios pareciam causar aquele efeito. Acordou depois, com a voz de Shizune que veio vê-lo. O quarto ainda estava iluminado pela claridade, embora fosse uma luz mais amarelada, como a do fim de tarde.

Sasuke aceitou a água que foi oferecida e o remédio. E, dessa vez, quem entrou no quarto com uma bandeja na mão foi Minato. Ele havia preparado a refeição mais cedo a pedido da médica, já que Sasuke precisaria ter uma boa noite de sono.

Shizune prometeu voltar no outro dia, e quando Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira para o jantar, a noite já havia chegado.

— Eu sinto muito por não ter trazido o chá da tarde, você estava dormindo tão profundamente que eu achei melhor deixá-lo descansar. — Minato disse, puxando as cortinas das portas da varanda. — Vou trazer mais uma garrafa de água.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça, ele queria poder dizer mais alguma coisa, só não sabia o que diria. Apenas se esforçou para terminar de comer e assim não se mostrar mal agradecido pela gentileza do casal.

Minato retornou com a garrafa de água e levou a bandeja, não disse muito, apenas perguntou se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa e o ajudou a deitar na cama. Logo depois, Sasuke já estava sozinho novamente.

Naruto não apareceu nas horas seguintes e Sasuke não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos por muito mais tempo. Ao acordar pela manhã, estava sozinho no quarto, como aconteceu nas primeiras noites quando se casaram e Naruto dormia em outro quarto. A sensação de solidão parecia mais angustiante do que jamais imaginou que fosse sentir. Ele não esperou que ninguém viesse ajudá-lo, levantou-se da cama com dificuldade e devagar foi até o banheiro.

Sasuke lavou o rosto e evitou olhar para o espelho. Os olhos vidrados no chão, as ideias em sua cabeça começavam a ganhar mais movimento. Ele estava em uma situação delicada, como Shizune havia dito. Isso também colocava seu Clã em uma situação nada boa. Madara com certeza o tornará culpado por todos os problemas políticos que vierem daqui para frente. Sasuke apertou os lábios, balançando a cabeça, pensando na decepção que sua mãe sentiria e como ela o olharia e falaria com todas as letras como Itachi fazia falta.

Os pais de Naruto poderiam ser educados e gentis com ele, mas isso não significava que o avô de Naruto agiria da mesma forma. Na primeira vez que se encontraram ele exigiu um neto, e ainda fez um comentário desagradável sobre seus quadris.

Ele respirou fundo.

Era exatamente esse cenário caótico que Sasuke tentava se preparar. Mas ele se preocupava ainda mais com o que ouviria de Naruto, e estava pronto para organizar suas coisas a partir daquele momento para não dar a ele a chance de expulsá-lo do país do Redemoinho. E foi com esse pensamento que Sasuke deu passos curtos, mas insistentes até seus pertences e os atirou dentro de uma das malas que encontrou dentro de um baú.

— O que está fazendo? — A pergunta veio de suas costas. Sasuke parou de jogar suas roupas dentro da mala, virando-se para ver Naruto parado na porta com um olhar surpreso.

— Eu estou adiantando as coisas. — Falou, irritado.

— Adiantando? — Naruto tirou a peça de roupa de sua mão e colocou-a de volta no lugar. — Não precisa mexer com isso agora, volte para a cama, por favor.

— Não, eu preciso sim. — Sasuke pegou o quimono e atirou dentro da mala, depois, encarou Naruto com um olhar sério. — Eu vou facilitar as coisas para você.

— Sasuke, você precisa descansar, Shizune disse que não pode fazer esforço. — Naruto tentou segurá-lo pelo braço, para direcioná-lo até a cama, mas Sasuke desviou do toque e ordenou que Naruto não encostasse nele.

Naruto balançou a cabeça.

— Eu já entendi tudo. — Sasuke desviou mais uma vez do toque de Naruto, quando ele caminhou pelo quarto e se desequilibrou ao tentar forçar as pernas a alcançar mais rápido a cama. — Pensei muito enquanto você deixou sozinho.

— Não parece que pensou direito. — Naruto debochou, cruzando os braços, o que irritou ainda mais Sasuke.

— O que você quer? — Sasuke sentou-se na cama, mas ficou novamente em pé, quando o marido se aproximou. — Um pedido de desculpas?

Naruto chegou muito rápido e o abraçou, uma das mão acariciou seu pescoço e a outra sua cintura, puxando-o para um abraço mais íntimo. Sasuke permaneceu parado, sentindo o corpo quente de Naruto contra o seu, a respiração de ambos acelerou, assim como as batidas de seus corações. Sasuke podia constatar que seu coração foi se tranquilizando aos poucos e o abraço aconchegante o acalmou por completo. A voz de Naruto ao pé de seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele também causou um efeito inesperado.

Naruto afastou um pouco o corpo para poder ver melhor os olhos de Sasuke.

— Eu achei que você fosse precisar de um tempo para pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu. — As palavras de Naruto entravam pelo seu ouvido e causavam um rebuliço no seu coração. Os sentimentos entraram em conflito. — Não pensei que você fosse achar que eu o estava abandonando.

— Idiota, é claro que era isso que eu ia pensar. — Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem de seus olhos. Mas com Naruto abraçando-o daquele jeito, ele não se sentia vulnerável por chorar na frente dele.

— Desculpe, eu... — Naruto o abraçou mais forte. Os braços pressionaram o corpo de Sasuke, fazendo-o se sentir seguro. — Eu sou mesmo um idiota, não é?

— Sim. — Sasuke resmungou, as lágrimas molhando a camisa que Naruto vestia, enquanto ele ria baixo, fazendo Sasuke dar um tapa leve em seu peito.

— Hey! Hey! — Naruto esfregou o dedo no queixo de Sasuke, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça para que pudesse olhá-lo novamente. — Você estava arrumando suas malas?

Sasuke virou o rosto, o baú estava aberto e a mala jogada no chão, notando que nem todas as roupas haviam caído dentro da mala.

— Mais ou menos.

Naruto o abraçou novamente e depois o sentou na cama, ajoelhando-se no chão, ficando diante dele. Uma das mãos de Naruto acariciava ainda seu rosto e a outra apoiava-se na perna de Sasuke.

— Eu não vou dizer que não estou bravo, mas não é pelo motivo que você está imaginando. — Naruto fechou os olhos e depois voltou a encará-lo. — Você vem sendo pressionado desde que assumiu esse compromisso e eu entendo que no meio do caminho tomou decisões ruins. Não posso julgar todas as suas ações, mas não posso me isentar da culpa. Eu poderia ter sido muito mais compreensível, ou ter conversado mais com você.

— Naruto, eu...

— Sasuke, por favor, entenda que a sua saúde é mais importante para mim nesse momento. — Naruto deitou a cabeça nas pernas de Sasuke, que afagou os fios loiros.

Embora surpreso, Sasuke ficou receoso de contar toda a verdade. Era o momento para ele dizer que havia feito um trato com Madara, mas o calor e a energia que emanava de Naruto o aquecia de uma forma tão carinhosa, que ele teve medo de continuar.

Naruto se levantou e pediu para Sasuke ficar deitado, conforme as recomendações de Shizune, ele organizou as coisas jogadas no chão e prometeu retornar com o café da manhã.

A médica apareceu primeiro no quarto, Shizune trouxe novidades sobre sua recuperação e, embora os exames não estivessem todos pronto, Madara estava a caminho do País do Redemoinho e chegaria naquela tarde.

A reputação do trabalho de Madara era muito bem respeitada, além de Shizune conhecê-lo por intermédio de Senju Tsunade.

Sasuke ficou surpreso por ele vir pessoalmente, mas sabia que precisava falar com o tio antes de que ele conversasse com outras pessoas. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, quando Madara colocou os pés na casa da família Uzumaki.

Ele não parou para conversas triviais, dirigindo-se imediatamente para o quarto do sobrinho.

O olhar de Madara era diferente do que Sasuke estava esperando.

Ao contrário da culpabilização, ele recebeu um abraço apertado. Madara sentou-se na cama e depois apertou as mãos em todo o corpo de Sasuke, querendo saber se ele possuía algum machucado.

— Eu estou bem. — Sasuke falou com dificuldade, já que Madara não parava de apertá-lo entre seus braços.

— A sua mãe está desesperada eu não sei o que nós faríamos... — Apesar de ele não chorar, Sasuke não estava esperando que o tio ficasse tão emotivo. — Moleque idiota, no que estava pensando?

— Ah! Aí está você. — Sasuke ironizou e recebeu um olhar repreensivo. — Já estava achando estranho esse comportamento sentimental.

Madara balançou a cabeça e não iniciou uma briga por conta daquela frase atrevida. O que fez Sasuke erguer a sobrancelha, curioso pelo o que viria a seguir.

— Você pode debochar, mas ficamos muito preocupados com sua saúde.

— Já disse que estou bem. — Sasuke reafirmou, mas não era o bastante para Madara.

— Você poderia ter morrido. — Madara falou sério, apertando as mãos nas dele. — E nós não temos forças para perder mais um.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente. É claro que ele sentia a culpa apertar em seu coração. Havia tomado precauções, mas não foi o bastante, ele não esperava uma reação alérgica vindo do uso direto da raiz de valeriana. Madara confirmou que ele já havia tido um episódio de alergia com algumas plantas, conforme Sasuke havia se recordado. Mas comparado ao que havia ocorrido nos últimos dias, uma coceira no braço não era nada.

— Sasuke, você realmente não entende. — Madara o encarou com seus olhos sérios e cansados. — Eu procurei por Itachi desde que retornei para o País do Fogo, meus homens seguiram as pistas, mas sempre chegavam tarde demais. Ele está se movimentando por entre os países, o último registro que recebi foi semana passada, é possível que ele esteja no país do Ferro. — Madara ficou em pé e passou a mão nos longos cabelos negros. — Sabe como isso é longe daqui? Ele cruzou o oceano para ficar longe de nós.

As lágrimas de Sasuke retornaram e dessa vez Madara foi quem o consolou. Sasuke sentia como se o laço com seu irmão estivesse se partindo.

— O que eu fiz de errado? — Ele perguntou, com fraqueza.

— Absolutamente nada. — Madara voltou a sentar na cama e acariciou o rosto do sobrinho. — Itachi não foi embora porque você fez algo errado.

— Então por que ele foi embora? Se estivesse tudo bem, ele teria permanecido aqui, não é?

Madara fechou os olhos por um momento e depois voltou a encarar Sasuke. Embora sincero, Madara sempre foi uma pessoa reservada, e pouco falava de assuntos íntimos. Sasuke lembrava-se de quando ele o encontrou com a raposa em sua estufa, as plantas remexidas e os vasos virados. Madara ficou bravo, é claro. Contudo, ele acolheu o animal, que viveu uns bons anos com a família. Pequenos acontecimentos em sua vida faziam com que Sasuke sempre tivesse Madara como um exemplo, logo depois de Itachi. Talvez, a imagem do irmão mais velho estava sempre em primeiro lugar, pelo contato que os dois possuía. A intimidade era muito grande, só que Sasuke não sabia tudo o que se passava na vida de Itachi. Ao contrário de Madara, que sabia mais do que ele já havia falado.

— Seu irmão sempre foi muito doce. — Madara começou a falar, levantando-se da cama. — Eu me lembro de quando você nasceu, ele ficou ansioso para pegá-lo no colo. Itachi sempre o amou, Sasuke. E eu sei que ele sempre vai amar você.

Sasuke crispou os lábios. Quando ouvia sobre o amor de Itachi, sentia a pureza disso em seu peito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia tão hipócrita por ter sido abandonado e deixado para assumir as responsabilidades que ele deixou para trás.

Sasuke expôs para Madara tudo aquilo que o afligia. Aquele desabafo o fez sentir uma leveza no corpo.

— Talvez você não tenha entendido que Itachi sempre o achou mais capaz para essas responsabilidades do que ele próprio. — Madara voltou a consolá-lo, seu abraço forte e apertado fazia Sasuke se sentir acolhido pela sensação de proteção. — Itachi acreditava em seu potencial, além do mais...

Madara não completou a frase, Naruto entrou no quarto, pedindo desculpas pela intromissão, mas havia uma novidade que ele queria compartilhar e estava ansioso para que Sasuke pudesse ver antes do sol se por. E para isso, ele precisaria fazer uma leve caminhada.

— Vamos, ou seu marido vai ter algum ataque bem diante dos nossos olhos. — Madara olhou para Sasuke e o ajudou a se levantar. — Além disso, andar um pouco e sair desse quarto vai te fazer bem.

— Fácil você falar. — Sasuke apoiou-se em Madara e depois viu o sorriso excitado de Naruto. — O que é que não pode esperar o anoitecer?

— Você vai ver, vamos. — Naruto o segurou do outro lado do braço e Madara se afastou, permitindo que os dois andassem na frente.

Durante a caminhada, a conversa se manteve direcionada em Madara, falando sobre como o distrito Uchiha vinha prosperando com a ajuda do Clã Uzumaki. O cultivo de arroz era muito comum naquela área o país do Redemoinho abriu portas para o comércio se expandir. Com isso, os pequenos Clã do País do Fogo tinham agora mito mais contratos para venda de arroz e outros itens. Mesmo que o país dos Rios tenha cortado os laços de amizade de décadas, assim como o país do Som

— Uma vez você me disse para eu manter os inimigos mais próximos. — Naruto falou, conforme eles avançava pela estrada, não faltava muito para chegarem ao destino. Era apenas alguns minutos de caminhada, mas estavam andando bem devagar para Sasuke acompanhar o ritmo sem se machucar. — Mas me preocupa quando o inimigo está muito perto, tão perto que eu posso chamá-lo de avô.

Sasuke viu a expressão de Madara mudar, ele sempre foi muito bom em manter um pouco de racionalidade, mas ali havia uma parte do tio que ele sabia que era carregada pela dor do passado.

— Eu diria que seu avô é uma pedra no caminho do desenvolvimento. — O Uchiha falou sério. — Ele não aceita as mudanças que ocorrem ao seu redor, e essas mudanças irão atropelá-lo. Eu não quero estar no caminho para ver.

A conversa mudou de rumo quando Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke de forma animada.

— Chegamos. — Ele falou, apontando na direção das longas árvores.

Sasuke havia se deixado levar pela conversa e seus próprios pensamento sobre o que Madara falava, e por isso mal percebeu que estavam próximo do lago Kamo, onde a casa deles estava sendo construída.

Mas, daquele ponto em que estava, já podia ver um telhado completo e paredes, além da varanda que circulava toda a casa.

— Está pronta? — Sasuke perguntou, ficando ainda mais surpreso conforme se aproximava da residência. — Eu achei que ainda faltava muito.

A arquitetura não era muito diferente da casa dos pais de Naruto, mas com certeza havia alguns elementos que lembravam a casa em que ele cresceu no distrito Uchiha. Como os painéis de correr na varanda, as vigas escuras com lanternas presas na madeira.

— É, eu apressei as coisas, trabalhei até tarde nos últimos dois dias. — Naruto continuou segurando sua mão e o levando para dentro da casa, ajudando-o a tirar os sapatos na entrada.

— Você estava aqui esse tempo todo? — Sasuke perguntou. Ficou tão abalado com o desaparecimento de Naruto nos últimos dois dias, e mal havia passado pela sua cabeça que ele estaria preparando aquela surpresa. — Por que não me disse?

— Eu falei que era uma surpresa. E achei que isso poderia animar você, sei que não gosta de incomodar as pessoas, e na casa dos meus pais você não se sente completamente à vontade. — Naruto levou a mão direita de Sasuke até seus lábios e beijou. — Por isso, eu pensei que a melhor forma de você se recuperar, seria aqui na nossa casa.

O calor que preencheu o peito de Sasuke o aqueceu, fazendo-o abraçar Naruto no instante seguinte, beijando-o nos lábios. Era um alívio imenso que sentia dentro de si, com as palavras que ouvia.

Temeu que as decisões erradas que ele havia cometido pudesse por fim a algo especial que vinha crescendo nas últimas semanas. Mas, felizmente, ele estava errado. Sasuke nunca se sentiu tão feliz por estar equivocado em seus pensamentos.

Começando por Madara, que não o culpabilizou pelo ocorrido e agora Naruto demonstrando, mais uma vez, que era uma pessoa digna de confiança.

— Eu não sei o que dizer. — Sasuke falou baixinho, ainda sentindo a vibração de seu coração. Sentia também a energia de Naruto transportar para seu próprio corpo.

— Não precisa falar nada, vem, quero que conheça a sua casa. — Naruto o beijou no rosto. Começou a falar do cômodo seguinte, a sala era espaçosa e possuía amplas janelas de frente para o lago. Ele foi dando detalhes sobre a obra e de todas as pessoas que ajudaram. — Você pode arrumar depois como desejar. Os móveis eu mandei trazer de da antiga residência que meus avós viveram. Talvez não seja do seu gosto.

— Não, na verdade eu gosto desse estilo. — Sasuke caminhou pela sala, sentindo os pés sobre a madeira.

— Temos lareira também. — Naruto aponto, animado. — Aqui o inverno é bem frio, mas não neva muito como no seu país. Chove mais do que neva. Venha, a cozinha é do lado, eu achei que você fosse gostar de ter uma mesa grande para trabalhar.

Sasuke o acompanhou e entrou na cozinha, a mesa ao qual ele falou ficava no meio da cozinha e era longa. Poderia trabalhar à vontade e ainda sobraria espaço. Naruto o levou pela mão até a outra sala, onde não havia muito mais do que algumas prateleiras na parede. Um ótimo lugar para os livros, e um bom cômodo para descansar, tomar chá ou fazer uma leitura. Naruto deu várias ideias para o espaço ainda vazio, que possuía um bom tamanho para ser um quarto.

— O banheiro é logo ali e temos então nosso quarto. — Naruto deixou que Sasuke entrasse primeiro no quarto. — Eu queria ter trazido já nossas coisas.

— É, hoje pela manhã eu até estava ajudando com as malas, não foi? — Sasuke virou-se e viu o marido sorrir amplamente.

— Eu adoro quando você está de bom humor. — Naruto falou e aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o na cintura. — Tem espaço para todas as suas roupas, seus livros, seus perfumes, seus sapatos e aquele tanto de haori...

— Entendi, Naruto. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça, enquanto Naruto ria.

Ele olhou ao redor, a cama era grande e com um belo lençol branco. As cortinas das janelas estavam abertas e ele podia ver as árvores do bosque. O ambiente possuía um clima de paz e o barulho da natureza parecia se estender até aquele lugar.

Naruto acariciou seu rosto, com o toque de seus dedos e o puxou para um beijo. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, seus lábios sentiram o calor e a volúpia do beijo, enquanto as mãos pousavam sobre os ombros de Naruto. Os braços de Naruto davam a sensação de refúgio, e Sasuke não poderia permitir que aquele sentimento fosse roubado novamente, não por um erro dele.

Logo que afastaram os lábios, Sasuke sorriu fraco e pediu para que Naruto se sentasse na cama e o ouvisse com atenção.


	16. A decisão

A primeira vez que os olhos de Sasuke pousaram sobre os intensos olhos azuis de Naruto, ele sabia que aquele era seu noivo. Mesmo assim, foi grosseiro propositalmente em confundi-lo com um empregado e pedindo para ele tomar conta de suas malas. Havia passado três meses desde aquele encontro e Sasuke não saberia explicar como seus sentimentos se tornaram fortes nas últimas semanas.

Suas expectativas com o casamento eram baixas, quase nulas, entretanto, o Uzumaki provou que aquela união poderia ser proveitosa e até mesmo divertida. Infelizmente, não poderia dizer que todos os ômegas desfrutavam dessas mesmas experiências. As histórias de vida de outros ômegas eram revoltantes e sempre causou em Sasuke uma repulsa muito grande pela discriminação e a clara divisão das castas. Muito se falava sobre a forma com que a sociedade poderia ser unida, com todos os alfas, betas e ômegas completando-se como um quebra cabeça, encaixados de forma precisa nas engrenagens da sociedade para fazê-la mover como um corpo só.

Entretanto, na prática, esse discurso se mostrava sempre muito autoritário e cheia de intolerância. As antigas tradições não eram quebradas em prol do desenvolvimento e da eliminação de estereótipos que cada casta era rotulada.

Sasuke via seu Clã amargar em meio as leis e regras antiquadas que insistiam em afundar. De qualquer forma, ele tentava entender o lado de sua mãe e de Madara, que precisavam da proteção dos grandes Clãs e os países. E, muitas vezes, seguir leis perversas, nem sempre eram porque acreditava-se nelas. Mas, sim, uma forma de sobrevivência em grupo.

Sasuke sentia que havia amadurecido muito naquela primavera. As reuniões que presenciou, ao lado de Naruto, o fez entender melhor como as lideranças políticas travavam uma guerra em forma de discursos onde escondiam seus preconceitos em suas tradições milenares. A cada reunião, Sasuke entendia um pouco melhor as decisões de Madara. E não poderia negar que ele havia de fato buscado aliar-se ao país do Redemoinho, sabendo da índole dos pais de Naruto.

De qualquer forma, Sasuke ainda era jovem e cheio de anseios e medos que o impedia de se abrir completamente sobre seus medos e anseios. A primeira vez que se revoltou contra as decisões da família, foi quando pressionou Madara a procurar Itachi. Ele já havia procurado de outras formas para tornar ilegal aquele casamento, e a melhor solução que buscou foi a concepção de uma nova vida.

Os antigos, aqueles que viveram há cerca de mil anos, ergueram uma sociedade após as catástrofes naturais ao qual quase levou os humanos a extinção. A partir daí, tudo o que existia antes foi perdido, criando pequenos grupos de sobreviventes, que foram denominados em seguida como os Clãs.

Sasuke estudou tudo o que havia disponível sobre os antigos e suas leis. Muitas delas eram criadas para que esses grupos se reunissem e aumentassem o seu número de membros e, em consequência disso, mais domínio sobre terras, e mais poder de decisão. Entender a origem e as leis que regravam aqueles tempos, era essencial para compreender o mundo em que ele vivia. E com o passar do tempo, tais leis já não faziam mais sentido. Os humanos dominaram a Terra novamente, se fortaleceram nesse tempo e travavam guerras para obter mais poder.

E esse poder estava ligado à concepção da vida. Os antigos diziam que sempre havia um começo e um fim. Nada durava para sempre. Sasuke sempre achou essa uma frase boba e ingênua, simplesmente uma verdade crua. Entretanto, um novo ciclo se inicia com o nascimento de um primogênito, e dessa forma a vida renasce junto com os ideais daquela família.

Quebrar esse ciclo era a única coisa que estava ao alcance das mãos de Sasuke.

Assim que Sasuke narrou sua história, seus anseios e seus medos para Naruto, ele virou-se e olhou o marido sentado na cama. Não pode ver os olhos azuis intensos de antes, Naruto estava reflexivo de olhos fechados e as mãos sobre suas pernas apertavam o tecido de sua roupa.

A inquietação no seu coração era grande. De qualquer forma, mesmo seu corpo captando aquela energia de ameaça, Sasuke sentia como se tivesse se livrado de um peso. Foram dias e mais dias sentindo-se sozinho em meio a multidão. E durante aquele tempo, Naruto estendeu sua mão para alcançá-lo, mesmo depois de Sasuke se recusar.

Sasuke então finalizou, dizendo que talvez o ancião estivesse errado quando disse que aquele matrimônio foi abençoado pelo universo.

Foi então que Naruto esboçou alguma expressão, diferente da cara vazia que ele fazia enquanto Sasuke falava.

O pequeno sorriso delineou os lábios finos e Naruto abriu os olhos, direcionando os azuis vibrantes em sua direção. Sasuke sentiu no peito uma calmaria sem igual.

— Eu acredito que todos temos direito a fazer uma escolha, Sasuke. — Ele disse, levantando-se da cama. — E agora que eu o conheço um pouco mais, acho que você tem todo o direito de fazer a sua escolha.

— O que quer dizer? — Sasuke tentou se aproximar, mas seus pés pararam no meio do caminho, contendo o corpo ansioso.

— Você não assinou aquele registro com o seu sangue. — Naruto fez uma pausa e então suspirou. — Isso quer dizer que você não tem nenhuma obrigação de ficar aqui. Não tem obrigação de viver comigo, ou de ter filhos comigo. — Ele olhou em direção a janela, e deu uma breve risada. — E mesmo se tivesse um filho meu, poderia simplesmente me deixar. Engraçado, você conseguiu o que queria.

A calmaria no coração de Sasuke transformou-se em dor. Ele viu Naruto deixar o quarto, em seguida ouviu os passos dele para fora da casa. A voz de Madara falando sobre as espécies de plantas no jardim com Naruto foi abafado pelo choro de Sasuke.

A cama serviu de recanto para seu corpo, as pernas tremiam encolhidas, enquanto ele escondia o rosto contra a maciez do travesseiro que abraçava. Em algum momento, sentiu a mão pesada de Madara acariciar seus cabelos e o abraço do tio o fez virar-se na cama. Sasuke o abraçou, sentindo o corpo ser envolvido pelo calor paternal.

As palavras de conforto de Madara não eram o bastante para tranquilizar seu coração machucado. Talvez, o que mais doía, era lidar com a verdade e as consequências de seus atos. Ele conseguiu o que queria, mas não havia felicidade naquela conquista. Apenas uma grande tristeza que se alastrava, e ele não tinha domínio ou controle daquilo.

— Escute, não está tudo perdido. — Madara ergueu o rosto dele, alisando o dedo indicador em seu queixo molhado pelas lágrimas. Sasuke sentia-se vulnerável naquele momento. Madara disse que não o via chorar desde o dia em que a raposa havia morrido.

— Ele jamais vai confiar em mim novamente.

Madara suspirou e fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Sasuke lamentava.

— Está fazendo de novo, colocando obstáculos invisíveis com suas paranoias. — Madara se levantou da cama e olhou para Sasuke, a imagem chorosa do sobrinho o fez se lembrar de Izuna, pouco antes de seu casamento. Ele havia prometido para o irmão que as coisas ficariam bem, mas amargava até hoje a promessa não cumprida. — Eu lamento ter colocado você nessa posição, uma vez que eu sofri quando perdi meu irmão. — Ele se ajoelhou próximo da cama e segurou as mãos de Sasuke. — Eu falhei em aceitar que o mundo não mudaria, você tem todo o direito de me odiar por usá-lo como moeda de troca. Mas, Naruto foi a única escolha certa que fiz acreditando no bem que há nele e em sua família... — Madara se corrigiu. — O avô dele não é a pessoa mais doce do mundo. Talvez você não o ame de verdade, é claro que sentimentos assim levam tempo para florescer. Mas, precisa dar a chance para isso acontecer.

Madara se levantou e pediu para que Sasuke também ficasse em pé. A noite havia chegado e eles precisava comer alguma coisa. Enquanto o mais velho estava na cozinha, cozinhando o que havia disponível na casa nova, Sasuke foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto.

O cheiro da comida aos poucos foi ganhando sua atenção, e ele encontrou o Tio em frente ao fogão.

— Tem uma horta, pude fazer uma sopa com os ingrediente que colhi. — Madara falou e entregou a colher para Sasuke experimentar. O sabor era, como sempre, muito bom. Seu tio era um ótimo entendedor de ervas e sabia como combiná-las. — Arrume a mesa.

Sasuke concordou, olhando o móvel a sua frente. A mesa era grande, como Naruto havia dito, pensada especialmente para que ele pudesse trabalhar ali. Enquanto Sasuke organizava a mesa para eles comerem a sopa, as lembranças daqueles três meses passavam pela sua cabeça. Ele sequer estava prestando atenção no que Madara dizia, quando se sentou e foi servido.

— Você acha mesmo que o mundo nunca vai mudar? — Sasuke perguntou. Madara terminava de encher a tigela com sopa e entregou para ele.

— Eu acho que algumas pessoas estão confortáveis em suas posições e se essa posição garante a ela poder, é possível que elas sejam contra mudanças radicais. — Madara respondeu, sentando-se na frente de Sasuke. — Mas mudanças não ocorrem rápido, talvez não todas.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Não podemos apostar no fim do mundo e reiniciar uma sociedade novamente, não é? — Ele ergueu o olhar e viu o tio sorrir.

— Apesar de não ter muitas evidências sobre como era antes dos desastres naturais, eu diria que a humanidade sempre vai preservar o instinto de dominação e poder. Parece ser nosso carma.

— Então você acredita nessa história de carma, almas gêmeas e destino? — Sasuke saboreou a sopa, sentindo o estômago doer pela fome.

— Não tenho mais idade para acreditar em contos de fada, Sasuke. Quando uma oportunidade é oferecida, eu simplesmente agarro para não perder. Infelizmente eu acabo sacrificando sempre alguém em nome da segurança de outras tantas. Eu não sou melhor do que essas pessoas que definem o destino dos outros. Talvez eu consiga dormir a noite, porque tenho ao meu lado pessoas como sua mãe, Hashirama e você.

— Itachi não?

— Está vendo seu irmão aqui? — Madara apertou os olhos e sua expressão mudou, ele afastou a tigela na mesa e se levantou para procurar algo forte para beber. — Eu eduquei Itachi para ser alguém melhor do que eu, na verdade, acho que deu certo. Ele, definitivamente, fez o que eu sonhava em fazer quando era jovem. — A risada ecoou mais triste do que esperado pela cozinha. Madara encontrou apenas uma garrafa de licor de pêssego que parecia enfeitar o armário, pois aquilo não deveria nem ter 10% de álcool.

Sasuke observou o tio colocar a bebida em dois copos, empurrando um dos copos sobre a mesa na sua direção. Madara bebeu e fez uma careta, reclamando do gosto açucarado do licor. Ele voltou a se sentar à mesa e tomar sua sopa.

— Você acha que ele é feliz?

— Hmm — Madara suspirou, se forçando a terminar de beber o licor do copo. — Não sei, depende do que você acha que é felicidade. — Ele olhou Sasuke e tentou sorrir. — Depois que meu irmão morreu, eu nunca tive a certeza de que era feliz, apesar de saber que ele fosse desejar que eu seguisse em frente. Mas, sem ele, eu não sou completo.

— Então acha que Itachi não é completo?

— Talvez, mas ele sabe que você estava sendo deixado em boas mãos. — Madara piscou em sua direção. — E vivo, o que é importante. E eu espero que você continue vivo.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, Madara ordenou que Sasuke limpasse a cozinha. Por sua vez, ele foi até a varanda, onde acendeu um cigarro e relaxou na espreguiçadeira.

***

A estufa planejada por Madara naquela semana foi finalizada e Sasuke o ajudava a instalar o sistema de irrigação. Foi preciso um pouco mais de paciência para trabalhar com o tio, que era bastante exigente e ficava irritado cada vez que falava com Sasuke e ele não ouvia, distraído com seus pensamentos.

O trabalho valeu a pena, quando Sasuke olhou de fora, os arcos eram sustentados por colunas de madeira, a tela que cobria a estufa, preso nos arcos, foi entregue por Shikamaru. Eles não falaram muito sobre outros assuntos, senão o trabalho.

Sasuke também recebeu a visita de Sakura, naquela semana, ela queria se desculpar pelo o que houve. O que não era necessário, porque Sasuke era responsável por suas decisões e jamais colocaria a culpa nas costas de outra pessoa.

— Veja, naquele ponto. — Madara apontava na direção de uma coluna. — Precisamos proteger aquela parte. Você pode me trazer mais dessa tela, acho que será mais eficaz se cobríssemos também a lateral, o que acha? Sasuke... Sasuke.

— Sim, sim. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça. — Concordo.

— Você nem ouviu o que eu falei. — Madara cruzou os braços, ele havia removido a parte de cima de seu quimono, ficando apenas com as calças. Os cabelos, amarrados, pareciam bagunçados, enquanto ele limpava a testa suada com a mão suja de terra.

Sasuke riu com a cena, já que o tio sempre pareceu elegante mesmo quando trabalhava. Eles cobriram a lateral da estufa e o trabalho foi finalizado com uma garrafa de licor sendo aberta. Sasuke não estava muito interessado em beber e por isso Madara virou a garrafa na boca.

— Vou tomar um banho primeiro, depois você vai ser arrumar.

— Para que?

Madara virou-se, soltando os cabelos.

— Eu disse que terá um banquete em comemoração à chegada do Clã do país do Vento.

Madara disse e deixou-o sozinho. Sasuke sentou-se na almofada perto da varanda. Estar naquela casa sem a presença de Naruto tornava tudo muito frio. Eles não se falavam fazia uma semana. Foi o tio quem conversou com o Uzumaki, retornando com o aviso de que ele poderia tomar sua decisão e ir embora para o País do Fogo com ele, ou ficar.

Madara deixaria o País do Redemoinho dentro de dois dias. Sasuke pensava desde então sobre a decisão que deveria tomar. Ele sabia que se fosse embora, embarcaria no primeiro navio que encontrasse em busca do irmão. Entretanto, depois que conversou com Madara, pensou se Itachi não queria mesmo ficar afastado de todos. E se ele ficasse no País do Redemoinho, será que sua relação com Naruto ainda seria a mesma?

Quando estava pronto, Madara voltou para a sala e encontrou Sasuke na mesma posição.

— O que está fazendo?

— Eu não vou. — Sasuke disse.

— Vai, você vai sim. — Madara falou sério. — Eu consegui uma bela roupa para que você ficasse bem bonito essa noite. Então você vai tomar um banho, lavar esses cabelos e se arrumar, ou eu mesmo farei isso por você.

A ameaça foi feita no mesmo tom sério de sempre. Sasuke não tinha certeza de de que ele faria o que dizia, mas também não queria testá-lo.

— Por que é tão importante? — Perguntou, ao se levantar.

— O Clã Sabaku tem uma grande influência no mundo atual. E, por sorte, você é marido do melhor amigo da esposa do líder do Clã. — Madara apontou na direção de Sasuke, que o olhou em desagrado. — Não me olhe desse jeito.

— Por que você não se apresenta para ele? Eu não acredito que está querendo me usar dessa forma.

— Eu disse que agarrava as oportunidades, não disse? — Madara aproximou-se de Sasuke. — Então está na hora de aproveitar a sua posição, nem que seja por uma noite. Você vai lá, com esse belo sorriso, e vai fazer amizade com eles.

Sasuke não sabia o que falar, mas ele aceitou a ordem do tio. No fundo, desejava poder ver Naruto, não poderia negar que estava ansioso pelo reencontro. Também não poderia negar que estava com medo de ser ignorado por Naruto na frente de todos, seria uma vergonha.

Assim que terminou o banho, Sasuke secou os cabelos e vestiu as roupas. Era um quimono azul marinho e calças pretas, as cores favoritas e que achava que combinava muito bem com ele. O tio se voluntariou em pentear seus cabelos e reforçou que ele poderia deixá-los crescer, como os seus.

Os dois caminharam em direção ao centro do distrito, onde era possível ver as lanternas penduradas, iluminando as ruas para o festejo. Sasuke olhou para o céu, quando alguns fogos de artifício explodiram e criaram uma vibrante profusão de cores naquele início de noite.

Assim que chegaram ao fervor da festa, onde as pessoas conversavam animadas enquanto comiam e bebiam, outras brincava em barradas de jogos, e algumas dançavam ao som de um grupo musical. Havia também um teatro de marionetes entretendo as crianças, e Sasuke parou um momento para assistir a peça. Contava a história de uma jovem princesa que se transformava em estrela. Era uma lenda que o Uchiha achava bonita e triste ao mesmo tempo.

— Parece que os convidados já chegaram. — Madara moveu a cabeça, e Sasuke olhou na direção indicada.

Sasuke sentiu um leve arrepio, enquanto sua garganta fechava completamente, quando viu Naruto beijar a mão de uma mulher loira e, pelo volume da roupa que ela vestia, parecia grávida. Madara informou que aquela era a esposa do Kazekage de Suna, ela era uma grande amiga de Naruto, então ele não precisava se preocupar.

A última frase Sasuke decidiu ignorar, ele não estava preocupado com nada. Embora estivesse sentindo uma sensação ruim quando viu Naruto agir de forma tão íntima com outras pessoas.

Madara insistiu para ele se aproximar, mas Sasuke estava relutante. O convite para aquele banquete não veio diretamente de Naruto, mas Madara insistia que ele quem o pediu para convidá-lo. Para Sasuke, não valia muito, se quisesse sua presença, por que não pediu pessoalmente?

E agora, Naruto parecia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sorrindo e bebendo com os convidados, conversando animado sobre o que eles estavam falando. Sasuke sentia o coração acelerar e seu corpo todo corresponder aquela sensação inquietante. O tio, ao seu lado, ofereceu uma bebida e Sasuke virou o copo de uma vez, quase se engasgando em seguida.

— Cuidado, isso é licor puro. — Madara riu, deixando o sobrinho ainda mais envergonhado. Todos ao redor olhavam para ele, inclusive Naruto.

Quando o grupo de pessoas se aproximou deles, Sasuke tentou disfarçar que sentia a garganta queimar com o álcool que ingeriu. Madara fez sua apresentação formalmente e depois ele deu um passo para o lado, deixando Sasuke completamente as vistas.

Naruto andou até eles, sustentando um sorriso, ele apresentou Sasuke como seu marido. A mulher loira ficou na frente de Sasuke e pegou sua mão, segurando com delicadeza. Seu nome era Ino, descrita também como amiga de infância.

— Me perdoe por ter perdido o casamento. — Ela disse e logo o abraçou. Sasuke sentiu as mãos de Ino alisarem seu braço e também o cheiro gostoso vindo de seus longos cabelos loiros presos numa trança. Ela se afastou, pedindo desculpas pela barriga tê-lo empurrado um pouco. Mas aquilo jamais o incomodaria. O sorriso de Ino era genuinamente cativante e ela possuía grandes olhos azuis iguais aos de Naruto. Fez diversas perguntas sobre como foi a cerimônia de casamento e qual a decoração da festa. Sasuke soube depois que a família dela era especialista em plantas no geral, principalmente flores.

— Os campos ao sul são todos da família dela. — Naruto comentou e Madara aproveitou para fazer alguns comentários sobre a plantação. O assunto os levou até a casa nova em que estavam hospedados e Sasuke ficou curioso para saber o que Naruto diria sobre a casa, quando Ino perguntou sobre a estufa ao qual Madara havia comentado anteriormente.

— Eu ainda não vi como ficou, estou na casa dos meus pais ainda. — Ele disse, sincero e Ino sorriu um pouco sem graça, olhando para Sasuke. — Eu não sou muito bom com plantas, você sabe disso, mas tenho certeza de que o Sasuke fez um bom trabalho com Madara.

Sasuke apenas moveu a cabeça, concordando. Não queria mais falar sobre aquele assunto. Na verdade, ele não queria falar sobre mais nada. Quando percebeu que Madara já conversava com Gaara, sobre política, entendeu que não havia necessidade a sua presença.

De forma discreta, ele se afastou do grupo que havia se juntado para conversar sobre o assunto, e caminhou devagar por entre as pessoas. Viu alguns rostos conhecidos, como os amigos de Naruto, mas não parou para conversa, apenas acenou de forma educada, voltando a passear por entre as barracas, parando em algumas pra admirar objetos decorativos pintado à mão.

Em uma barraca enfeitado de flores, ele viu Sakura ajudando as crianças a criar um arranjo de flores. Ino estava ao lado de Sakura e as duas conversavam divertidas, quando ela o chamou. Ele não poderia ignorar o chamado e se aproximou.

A conversa começou bem descontraída, sobre como Sakura e Ino era competitivas desde a infância, mas muito amigas. E, então, o assunto direcionou para a gravidez de Ino.

— Eu não imaginava que fosse ter filhos tão cedo, combinamos de esperar mais alguns anos, mas acabamos mudando de ideia. — Ela alisou a barria e sorriu, emocionada ao falar sobre a ansiedade de ver o bebê. — Você tem sorte, Sasuke. O Naruto sempre foi louco por crianças, ele dizia que queria ter muitos filhos, acho que é algum complexo de ter sido filho único. — Ela riu, pedindo desculpas pela brincadeira, já que Sasuke não parecia tão animado com a conversa.

— Não, tudo bem, desculpe meu humor eu apenas não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Parecia uma ideia boa na hora, falar que não se sentia bem, mas ele apenas chamou mais a atenção de Sasuka, que fez várias perguntas sobre seu estado de saúde.

— Acho que ele precisa relaxar um pouco, vamos nos sentar. — Ino ofereceu ajuda para acompanhar Sasuke e Sakura acabou ficando na barraca para atender mais crianças que queria coroas de flores. — Você quer beber algo?

— Não, obrigado. — Sasuke respondeu.

— Bem, pois eu queria, mas não posso. — Ela riu, levando a mão a boca. — Eu amo meu bebê, mas não vejo a hora de poder beber e fumar. Vai demorar mais alguns meses, porque ainda tem a fase de amamentação. — Ela suspirou, soltando os ombros. — Espero que não se incomode de eu tirar meus sapatos debaixo da mesa.

— Fique à vontade, por favor. — Sasuke não sabia como agir, se precisava oferecer alguma ajuda, ou se chamava alguém. Ino o tranquilizou, dizendo que era apenas seus pés inchados.

— Eu espero que você tenha mais sorte que eu nesse quesito. — Ela voltou a sorrir e depois pediu desculpas novamente. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas posso sentir quando o clima está estranho. Aprendi a minha vida toda a proteger meus sentimentos e evitar de ser transparente. Talvez você entenda do que eu estou falando, mas Naruto nunca precisou fingir algo. E ele está se esforçando muito para demonstrar que as coisas estão bem. Desculpe, eu sei, eu sei. — Ela balançou a mão no ar. — Eu falo demais e as vezes não penso direito e acabo sendo rude com as pessoas. Fique tranquilo, eu não estou aqui para dar um sermão em você. Só quero ver meu amigo feliz, e você também.

Sasuke não sabia o que falar depois das palavras de Ino, ele não achava certo e nem conseguiria se abrir com ela, por mais que suas intenções fossem boas. Apenas tentou tranquilizá-la, dizendo que eles iriam resolver aquilo em breve.

Ino pareceu mais contente, dando alguns conselhos que achou serem úteis quando se tratava do amigo. Sasuke só conseguiu relaxar quando Ino trouxe para a conversa curiosidades triviais sobre Suna, o país que ela morava. Era um lugar com um dos maiores desertos do mundo, mesmo assim, ela conseguia manter um jardim com plantas originárias do País do Redemoinho.

A conversa só chegou ao fim, porque o banquete foi servido. A mesa ao qual Sasuke se sentou estava Madara e Enji conversando. Somente naquele momento, Sasuke reparou que o avô de Naruto estava na festa. O olhar do homem de cabelos vermelhos foi direcionado para onde ele estava sentado, enquanto Madara falava algo que Sasuke não conseguia ouvir muito bem. As pessoas conversavam alto e animadas, fazendo brinde por todas as mesas ao redor.

— Sasuke, querido. — Disse Kushina. — Trouxe um licor bem leve para você brindar, Ino também poderá beber.

Sasuke agradeceu, apesar de ter acabado de tomar todo o remédio feito pela Doutora Shizune, ele ainda não poderia abusar de alguns alimentos e bebida. O que fez Sasuke se sentir mal por ter bebido sem pensar o licor que Madara ofereceu.

Ino e o marido Gaara estavam sentados à mesa e, logo depois, Naruto veio para sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke.

A refeição era boa, o arroz bem temperado e os acompanhamentos pareciam saborosos. Sasuke se limitou a comer, apenas para manter a boca ocupada e evitar que fosse questionado sobre não comer nada.

A conversa na mesa foi longa e detalhada sobre diversos tópicos, enquanto Sasuke apenas ouvia entediado as histórias. Ele fazia alguns movimentos com a cabeça e respondia de forma curta algumas perguntas, mas não se aprofundava no diálogo. Depois de um brinde feito por Minato e Kushina, as pessoas na mesa começaram a fazer discussões paralelas e acabaram se levantando.

Sasuke viu que era a hora perfeita para ele ir embora. Por um momento, até pensou que Naruto o seguraria pelo braço para conversarem. Era um pensamento bobo, talvez uma fantasia que alimentava internamente. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Sasuke retornou para casa sozinho, porque Madara havia feito ótimos amigos e companheiros de bebedeira.

***

O dia que Madara iria embora chegou e ele estava pronto. A carruagem que o levaria estava em frente à casa, enquanto os poucos pertences do Uchiha eram colocando dentro dela. Sasuke suspirou, olhando para sua residência, apesar de ter morado ali por poucos dias, não poderia negar de que era um lugar incrível e bem planejado.

Ele então estendeu a mão para Madara, e subiu na carruagem. Suas malas estavam guardadas e ele olhava sério para frente.

— Tem certeza? — O tio perguntou, mais uma vez. Contudo, Sasuke apenas virou o rosto para o lado, sem responder. — Muito bem, então podemos partir.

Ele disse alto e o homem que segurava as rédeas deu a partida para que os cavalos iniciassem a viagem.

Sasuke olhou pela janela da carruagem e viu as belas árvores e o lago brilhando pelo sol da manhã. Não havia tido coragem de se despedir de ninguém. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Ele havia tomado uma decisão.


	17. Reencontro

Naruto não dormiu durante a noite, sabendo que Madara partiria pela manhã. Mas, quando ele chegou na residência que havia construído, a casa já estava silenciosa, como se estivesse vazia. De qualquer forma, ele entrou pela sala e tirou os sapatos. Andou pelo cômodo e passou pela cozinha, depois foi até o quarto. A cama estava bem arrumada e tudo organizado, assim como toda a casa. Limpa e vazia.

Os pertences de Sasuke, que haviam sido embalados e levados para a casa uma semana atrás, não estavam mais lá. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito e mal conseguiu respirar ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Naruto se sentou na cama e permaneceu assim por um tempo. Havia dado para Sasuke a chance de decidir seu futuro e, a julgar pelo silêncio da casa, ele havia tomado a decisão.

É claro que Naruto não esperava que ele fosse embora. Em seu íntimo, acreditava que Sasuke retribuía seus sentimentos. Era talvez um sonho bobo que Naruto sustentava ainda, mas acreditou que Sasuke o escolheria. Que ele escolheria ficar ao seu lado, como marido, com o desejo de viverem juntos e superarem todos os problemas.

O Uzumaki ficou ali por algum tempo, unindo-se ao silêncio da residência, pensando no que poderia fazer. Seu futuro se abria diante de seus olhos, sobre como lidar com os problemas políticos do país e a família, em especial. Seu avô declarava abertamente que não estava mais ao lado da aliança entre os Clãs, isso poderia ser o pivô de uma debandada. Com isso, os tratados entre países poderiam ser cancelados, acordos ruiriam, e não levaria muito tempo para disputas iniciarem. Tais disputas poderia causar derramamento de sangue, mais violência, e perda de territórios.

Naruto abanou a mão, Sasuke nada tinha a ver com esses problemas, mas ele se sentia muito mais confiante e forte com ele ao seu lado. Era fato de que estavam juntos fazia poucos meses, mas havia sentido o gosto de sua união, e aquilo era mais do que ele precisava para sentir saudade.

Naruto deu uma risada frustrada, ao perceber que, não importa a decisão que Sasuke tenha tomado, ele ainda estava apaixonado.

Uma chuva iniciou e, com os fortes ventos, as portas da varanda foram abertas. Naruto se levantou, os pés na madeira fria, ele caminhou devagar e pisou no chão molhado pela chuva. Fechou a porta da varanda, virando-se para fechar a porta da sala. Seu olhar cansado não permitiu que ele distinguisse a silhueta que se aproximava da casa. As nuvens carregadas cobriam todo o céu e o vento empurrava as árvores com força, o uivo se alastrava, enquanto um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha.

Naruto observou aquele vulto se aproximando, até que, de uma certa distância, ele pode ver que era uma pessoa caminhando lentamente embaixo da chuva. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, enquanto as roupas encharcadas colavam em seu corpo. Naruto crispou os lábios e abriu mais a porta, deu dois passos até a saída, ainda protegido pela pequena varanda coberta da residência. A chuva torrencial caía dia de seus olhos, enquanto Sasuke se aproximava dele e parava na sua frente.

Naruto queria segurá-lo, colocá-lo para dentro de casa e protegê-lo daquela tempestade, mas Sasuke não se movia. Seus olhos estavam caídos ainda no chão, enquanto seu corpo parecia tremer de frio.

— Sasuke... — Naruto sibilou, erguendo a mão para conseguir tocar seu rosto, estava a meros centímetros de conseguir fazer isso.

— Eu, eu... — Sasuke ergueu o queixo, o rosto pálido sendo molhado pela chuva. Naruto não sabia dizer se ele chorava, ou se eram as fortes gotas que caíam do céu.

Naruto não precisava ouvir nada, ele segurou a mão de Sasuke e o trouxe para dentro. Com os ombros encolhidos, e o corpo tremendo, Sasuke apenas se moveu automaticamente. Naruto o direcionou para perto da lareira, onde ele se sentou.

— Vou buscar lenha. — Naruto virou-se, mas sentiu a mão de Sasuke segurar a sua. Ele se abaixou, pousando um joelho no chão. — Vou acender a lareira, não vou muito longe.

Ele ficou de pé mais uma vez e se afastou para buscar a lenha. Do lado de fora, havia um depósito construído para guardar os utensílios de jardinagem e lenha cortada, assim que protegia do clima, mantendo a madeira sempre seca.

Naruto retornou com a lenha e o fogo logo foi acesso. A madeira queimava rapidamente, enquanto o cheiro do eucalipto desmanchava por entre as labaredas e acolhia-os na sala. O som do fogo era fraco, em contrapartida da tempestade do lado de fora. Naruto trouxe também uma toalha para Sasuke se secar, preparou uma bebida quente e sentou-se ao seu lado diante da lareira com a bandeja.

Segurou a alça do bule redondo de porcelana, despejando a água quente no copo, ele misturou a erva e mexeu, até obter a infusão desejada. Estendeu a mão para Sasuke, entregando para ele a bebida.

— Obrigado. — Foi tudo o que o Uchiha disse, antes de pegar o copo e levar aos lábios. Ele não expressava mais nenhuma outra emoção, senão um olhar perdido pelas chamas da lareira e os cabelos lambidos pela chuva, que pingavam em seus ombros.

Naruto voltou a se mover, indo até o quarto e pegando a grossa manta sobre a cama. Ao retornar para a sala, ele acomodou a manta ao redor de Sasuke, para que ele ficasse aquecido.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, Naruto até desejava ser paciente, mas ele fora muito ao longo dos últimos meses. Esperava por respostas àquela altura. Esperava ouvir de Sasuke o que ele não teve coragem de falar antes de ir embora com Madara. Mesmo assim, Naruto aceitou o silêncio e continuou ao lado dele.

Agora, a chuva se enfraquecia do lado de fora e Sasuke parecia cansado aos olhos de Naruto, que nada disse quando ele se deitou, pousando a cabeça em uma das almofadas do chão.

Naruto permaneceu ao seu lado, observando sua leve respiração, o peito movia devagar, enquanto as pálpebras pareciam se agitar. Estaria Sasuke tendo algum sonho ou pesadelo? Não poderia saber. Também não poderia saber o que se passava em sua cabeça, porque ele foi embora e retornou. Naruto o olhava, mas sentia que nunca conseguira de fato alcançar o seu interior, tocar o seu coração. Sasuke era como uma tempestade, impossível de controlar, impossível de saber quando ia embora ou retornava. Mas, quando vinha, o banhava completamente e sem pensar se poderia ou não mergulhar naquela chuva. Sasuke era uma incógnita para Naruto, mas ele não se importava em não possuir as respostas. Ele o amava, e isso bastava para permanecer ao seu lado até o cair da noite e a madrugada chegar.

De manhã, Naruto sentiu um incomodo dolorido nas costas, ele se mexeu, mas nada melhorava a dureza do chão. Ele sentou-se e sentiu então o cheiro saboroso que vinha do outro cômodo. Ao seu lado, apenas estavam as almofadas e o manto usado por Sasuke.

Depois de esfregar as mãos no rosto, Naruto observou a varanda do lado de fora assim que abriu as portas. A tempestade havia passado e o sol já iluminava o lago próximo da residência. O cheiro das plantas era vigoroso e fresco. Naruto espreguiçou-se e caminhou sem pressa até a cozinha, onde encontrou Sasuke diante da mesa, picando alguns legumes com uma faca.

Naruto apenas aproximou-se da mesa e se sentou, observando-o cortar os pepinos, a salsinhas e os tomates, pegando outros ingredientes e especiarias para preparar o café da manhã composto por ovos cozidos, sunomono e arroz. Eles não trocaram palavras, senão olhares. Sasuke vestia a mesma roupa que chegou no outro dia, mas já estava seca. Seus cabelos pareciam um pouco maiores do que Naruto se lembrava, o que era engraçado, não ficaram tantos dias sem se ver. Mas qualquer pequena mudança parecia incrível para seus olhos.

Ele era ágil com a faca e não pensava muito no que fazia, apenas mexia nas panelas e misturava os alimentos com habilidade e destreza, obviamente era algo que estava acostumado a fazer e por isso possuía firmeza na mão.

Quando a comida foi servida, Naruto sentiu o estômago reclamar, assim que começou a comer, ele não conseguiu mais parar.

— Está gostoso demais. — Naruto falou, enquanto Sasuke sentava-se do outro lado da mesa, a sua comida ainda estava intocada e por um momento Naruto se sentiu estranho com a boca cheia, enquanto Sasuke apenas o olhava. Ele engoliu a comida e deu um sorriso. — Eu não sabia que cozinhava tão bem.

— Não tivemos muitas oportunidades para eu mostrar o que sei fazer de bom.

— Tem razão. — Naruto moveu a cabeça, não sabia se o olhar de Sasuke estava tentando afligir alguma dor nele ou se ele buscava por desculpas.

— E foi por isso que eu voltei. — Ele disse, então Naruto parou de comer, os hashis repousaram sobre a tigela de arroz, fazendo o Uzumaki de repente não prestar atenção na comida. — Toda a minha vida eu senti como se fosse uma sombra, mas eu não me importava, porque a sombra que me acolhia era do meu irmão. Mas eu não posso viver para sempre nas sombras, não posso esperar por ele, achando que o mundo vai esperar por mim. Ou você vá esperar.

Sasuke não parecia o tipo de pessoa que fazia longos discursos, desde a última conversa que eles tiveram sozinhos, Naruto o ouviu calado sobre todos os seus anseios e medo. Agora, ele ouvia novamente o que Sasuke tinha a lhe dizer, mas não durou muito tempo. O Uchiha suspirou, fechando os olhos por um breve momento.

— Eu esperaria por você. — Naruto falou decidido.

— Nunca saberemos. — Sasuke parecia desafiá-lo, mas ele continuou. — Entretanto, eu voltei. Talvez seja tarde, talvez você não já não esteja mais interessado nas minhas desculpas. Quem sabe, mas eu voltei.

— Por quê? — Naruto tinha os ombros rijos, seus olhos alcançavam a face pálida de Sasuke, mas não conseguir ainda desvendá-lo. — Apenas por não querer viver as sombras do seu irmão?

— Por você. — Sasuke falou rápido e alto, depois ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro, olhando mais uma vez para Naruto. Ele ergueu a cabeça e um pequeno sorriso delineou seus lábios. — Você, por isso eu quero sair das sombras, por isso eu voltei. Eu, eu quero você. E se for tarde demais para isso, eu posso viver sabendo que pelo menos eu não fui covarde. Digo, eu sei, eu fugi... mas eu voltei assim que meu coração se afundou na escuridão ao perceber que já não estava mais no mesmo terreno que o seu.

A expressão no rosto de Sasuke havia suavizado, mas ainda estava pálido. Os olhos negros fixos em Naruto estavam ansiosos, transmitia um pouco do nervosismo que Naruto também guardava.

Depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, Naruto desejava fazer tantas coisas, mas eles ainda estavam ali, sentados à mesa e retomaram a refeição, quando Sasuke pegou os hashis e começou a comer.

Naruto sorriu, pegou os seus hashis e também continuou comendo, elogiando sua comida, enquanto Sasuke dizia um ou outro segredo que sua mãe o ensinou para realçar o sabor.

Era como recuperar aqueles dias que estavam afastados, conversas simples à mesa, depois limpando os utensílios e buscando água para lavá-los. Sasuke mostrou alguns canteiros da horta que precisava de reparo, e Naruto ouviu tudo atentamente. Eles pegaram mais lenha para preparar o almoço. Era preciso algumas horas para conseguir o ponto certo de uma massa que Sasuke pretendia cozinhar a vapor, por isso ficaram a maior parte do tempo na cozinha. Seus dedos longos e finos jogavam a farinha por cima da massa, apertando-a em seguida com força. Naruto não era bom em nada, além de fazer uma ou outra coisa que não precisasse de muita atenção ou que precisasse cronometrar o tempo. Mas ele estava com os olhos fixos em tudo o que Sasuke fazia, e gostava de fazer companhia.

Quando terminou, as panelas de bambu tampadas, estavam sobre o fogão. O céu novamente voltou a ser coberto por nuvens e, antes que a tempestade caísse, Naruto buscou mais lenha e aqueceu a lareira.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, protegendo-se do frio que fazia. Naruto aproveitou para fechar as portas da varanda e chamá-lo para sentar-se ao seu lado diante da lareira. Os pés descalços de Sasuke deslizaram devagar, em passos pequenos até ele. Quando se sentou, Naruto logo o acolheu em um abraço, compartilhando a manta sobre seus ombros.

— Meu tio está na casa de seus pais. — Sasuke disse. — Ele também voltou. Quando eu saí, eles tomavam chá na sala. — Confidenciou, e era possível que eles soubessem o que havia acontecido, já que nenhum deles haviam retornado ainda.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça e seu rosto encostou no ombro de Sasuke.

— Ele ficou bravo porque você o fez voltar a viagem toda?

— Sim. — Sasuke ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. — Mas, depois, ele disse que eu seria idiota se não voltasse.

— Gosto do seu tio. — Naruto virou o rosto e olhou a expressão tranquila de Sasuke. Ele não podia deixar de sorrir, apreciando a serenidade no rosto dele. — Você voltou por mim.

— Sim. — Sasuke o olhou, e depois corou, quando Naruto sorriu amplamente. Os braços de Naruto apertaram ao redor da cintura de Sasuke. Ele tinha o rosto muito próximo de seu pescoço e o beijou ali, fazendo-o arrepiar. O toque leve de seus lábios roçou contra o pescoço dele, com um suspiro quase de alívio por não ter sido rejeitado.

Naruto gostou da reação de Sasuke, dando leves beijos em seu pescoço e no ombro, até que Sasuke virou completamente e o encarou. A mão de Naruto acariciou o queixo dele, em seguida a lateral de seu rosto. Ele inclinou a cabeça e o beijou na ponta do nariz, fazendo Sasuke fechar os olhos e depois abrir surpreso, provavelmente não era ali que ele esperava receber um beijo.

A gargalhada de Naruto ecoou pela sala e ele abraçou Sasuke com mais carinho, puxando-o para sentar-se em seu colo. O corpo quente de Naruto o envolveu com malícia, suas mãos alisavam a pele dele por baixo da camisa. Uma pele fria que, em contato com sua mão, se tornava quente. Os olhos de Sasuke ainda o encaravam, sérios, a princípio, mas como os blocos das geleiras ele ia derretendo aos poucos em contato com o calor. Conforme Naruto o beijava no canto da boca, depois em sua bochecha e mordiscava a orelha, Sasuke ia se rendendo.

Sasuke suspirou, pousando as mãos nos ombros de Naruto e apertando-o com os dedos pesados e ansiosos. Naruto ouviu o gemido baixo que ele soltou, quando seu quadril se moveu sobre a ereção dentro da calça. O movimento partindo de Sasuke deu ao Uzumaki um sinal de alerta de que ele poderia avançar, e não levou muito tempo para que o beijo se aprofundasse, e as mãos de Sasuke envolvessem os cabelos loiros de Naruto com emergência.

A camisa foi tirada e Naruto passou a mão sobre o peito de Sasuke que arfava depois do beijo trocado. Eles voltaram a se beijar, enquanto retiravam as roupas. Naruto o deitou no chão diante da lareia, seus beijos se espalhavam pelo pescoço dele e o peito. A respiração de Sasuke era tão sensual, Naruto queria poder observá-lo para sempre naquela posição, com os olhos fechados e a boca semiaberta, soltando golfadas de ar e um gemido fraco.

Naruto desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo dele, fazendo-o se mover no lugar com leves arrepios. Removeu o restante das roupas dele e quando Sasuke abriu levemente os olhos, encarando-o com uma expressão embaraçosa, Naruto inclinou o corpo sobre o dele e o beijou nos lábios.

— Podemos parar quando você quiser. — Naruto disse, mas sentiu a força das pernas de Sasuke em volta de sua cintura, o prendendo no lugar.

— Não pare. — Sasuke respondeu de imediato, suas mãos sobre os ombros de Naruto o forçaram para baixo, fazendo o Uzumaki desequilibrar e soltar todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ele.

Já não bastasse todo o corpo de Sasuke reagir ao seus estímulos, ele entendeu o recado. Ele o beijou nos lábios, de forma lenta e gradual. Na primeira vez que estiveram de fato como maridos, quando estavam em lua de mel, parecia ter sido como um momento muito distante de suas vidas. Agora, não havia temor ou medo quando ele tocava o corpo de Sasuke. Muito pelo contrário, Naruto sentia a afinidade dos dois crescerem com as carícias, não apenas pelos toques ousados no corpo. O cheiro de Sasuke subia pelas suas narinas com doçura, uma novidade que Naruto saboreou, enquanto voltava a beijar seu corpo.

Ele o tocou entre as pernas, e gostou de sentir o volume em sua mão, movendo lentamente para depois acelerar enquanto o beijo de Sasuke se mostrava mais impaciente. A língua macia em contato com a sua, entrelaçando-se dentro da boca.

Naruto estava a ponto de seu coração explodir dentro do peito, enquanto Sasuke gemia mais alto, abrindo mais as pernas para que o corpo dele se encaixasse com perfeição entre elas. As ereções se esfregando uma na outra, o que fez Naruto apoiar a mão no chão, olhando para a sua outra mão que unia os dois pênis em atrito e causando neles uma série de sensações.

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para o lado, como se pudesse esconder a sua expressão contorcida de desejo, ele gozou, com um gemido rouco. Naruto o beijou na testa suada, os movimentos diante da lareira causavam transpiração. Sasuke buscou a boca de Naruto novamente, os lábios quentes e inchados, uma leve mordida o fez grunhir entre dentes e Naruto riu baixinho.

— Você, você não vai... — Sasuke pressionou os lábios, quando suas bocas se afastaram. O corpo de Naruto estava deitado de lado, apoiado no cotovelo, enquanto sua perna direita cobria a de Sasuke.

Naruto olhou para baixo, ainda estava excitado, seu pênis roçava nada displicente na coxa do Uchiha. Ele apenas deu uma risadinha, antes de sua mão apertar o quadril de Sasuke.

— Eu não tenho pressa, Sasuke. — Respondeu, tocando a sua testa com a dele. O calor que emanava do corpo de Sasuke era febril, seu cheiro também aumentava à medida que seus corpos transpiravam, era um aroma doce a princípio, mas agora quase poderia jurar que o sentia mais forte, como as flores que desabrochavam a noite.

O corpo de Sasuke se desabrochava diante de Naruto e ele não perderia aquela experiência por causa de qualquer excitação e desejo carnal a ser saciado rapidamente. Embora a voz capciosa de Sasuke elevasse sua cobiça.

— Assim é bom. — Sasuke fechou os olhos e sua boca se abriu levemente, o ar quente saiu por ela. Os dedos de Naruto pressionavam sua entrada macia que contraía com o toque, por um longo tempo, aplicando depois um pouco de força e pressão para introduzir os dedos em seu interior. Sasuke arqueou as costas no chão e as pernas ficaram ainda mais afastadas. O pênis voltava a sua forma anterior, excitando-se mais uma vez com os estímulos. Naruto não retirou os dedos de dentro de Sasuke, enquanto ele ajoelhava-se no chão e alisava com a outra mão a coxa do Uchiha, marcando-o com a força de seus dedos impregnados na pele branca.

Naruto abaixou-se para que sua boca fosse ao encontro a ereção de Sasuke, enquanto ele o penetrava gentilmente com os dedos, sentindo a contração do seu interior.

Os cabelos de Naruto foram puxados, sem qualquer ressalva ou culpa. Sasuke gemeu mais alto, sem conter o som em sua garganta como se forçava anteriormente a ser mais controlado. Ele também moveu o quadril, forçando-se contra Naruto, que estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas, lambendo-o e o chupando. Não apenas isso, o movimento de entrar e sair de dentro de si, apenas com os dedos, causava estremecimento, seu corpo se contorcia pelo prazer acumulado. Sasuke ansiava pelo ápice, entretanto, sua fantasia não estaria completa sendo o alvo principal.

— Naruto... — A voz escapou junto com um gemido, seu corpo brilhava pelas gotículas de suor. O fogo da lareira iluminava a sala, tingindo tudo em tons quentes como se eles estivessem dentro das labaredas da lareira. Sasuke encarou os olhos azuis de Naruto, que havia retirado os dedos de dentro dele, com um pouco de preocupação no olhar. — Eu estou bem. — Acrescentou imediatamente.

Se não estivesse sendo claro o bastante, sobre o fato de ele o desejar dentro de sim naquele instante, com o seu olhar, ao menos entendesse quando estendeu a mão até o pênis dele e o masturbou. Sasuke moveu o corpo e Naruto se deitou sobre ele, beijando-o na clavícula suada, depois lambendo o mamilo sensível. As costas de Sasuke deslizaram pela manta que os cobria mais cedo, conforme Naruto o beijava e seu corpo pressionava sobre o dele, forçando a entrada estimulada ao direcionar o pênis para dentro.

Naruto queria ir devagar, queria assimilar cada mínimo movimento, mas Sasuke o mordia no lóbulo da orelha, exigente, gemendo ao pé de seu ouvido. Aquele gemido longo, quente e sedutor. O pedido para entrar dentro dele veio quando Naruto apenas simulou a penetração, ao roçar o pênis na sua entrada.

As mãos de Sasuke o forçava pelo quadril, apertando as nádegas, conforme a voz rouca e inebriada pelo ar de sedução o fazia reivindicar seu prazer prometido. Seu clamor em sussurros, gemidos e as mãos assolando a pele de Naruto, fizeram efeito, quando ele o penetrou fazendo até mesmo Sasuke perder a foz e as palavras serem cortadas.

Ele sentiu o interior de Sasuke o pressionar com força com as investidas, pelo menos até os movimentos acelerarem para dentro e para fora, revelando uma cadência preciosa de sensação. Quando se retirava de dentro de Sasuke, ele resmungava em protesto, mas tão logo os gemidos voltavam mais alto e arrastado ao ter seu interior preenchido.

Naruto deslizou suas mãos por baixo das costas de Sasuke e o ergueu, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu colo. Ele não costumava se vangloriar de sua força, não era complicado para ele carregar um adulto maior do que seu tamanho, mesmo assim, não o fazia. O que não se podia dizer nessa situação. Naruto queria olhar nos olhos de Sasuke e nada melhor do que tê-lo por cima, dedicado em explorar os movimentos que o apetecesse, enquanto Naruto podia admirar a face corada e suada de Sasuke. Os cabelos grudando na pele, alguns fios no canto de sua boca, enquanto ele abria para soltar e puxar mais do ar quente.

Naruto deliciava-se com a sensação de seu pênis no interior de Sasuke, atingindo mais profundamente, da forma que o permitia sentir.

— É bom? Hmm? — Naruto o agarrou pela cintura e o ergueu um pouco mais, enquanto Sasuke se forçava para baixo e gemia com a penetração. — É gostoso quando eu tô dentro de você, não é?

A resposta que recebeu foi um sim ou algo positivo que se misturava com o murmúrio da voz tomada pelo prazer. A mão de Naruto voltou a masturbá-lo e não levou mais do que alguns movimentos para Sasuke despejar o líquido no abdome de Naruto. Seus braços ao redor de Naruto seguravam-se como se não o pudesse largar.

Naruto o deitou cuidadosamente sobre a manta, o beijo leve nos lábios, diferente dos movimentos de seu quadril entre as pernas de Sasuke. Ele se afundou, possuindo-o com luxúria, o interior de Sasuke o recebia como se já o fizesse desde sempre, acomodando a largura e a intensidade provocada com cada estocada.

Naruto demorou-se dentro dele naquele momento, o peito arfando, buscando controle na respiração. Buscando controle em seu próprio corpo, afinal, ele era um alfa.

— Sasuke... — Ele olhou para aquele rosto belo, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas e o suor escorrendo pela testa. — Sasuke eu...

— Não pare. — Sasuke falou, os olhos piscando lentamente, como se sua força esvaísse do corpo. — Não pare, eu o quero por inteiro.

O peito de Sasuke ainda se movia acelerado, enquanto Naruto concentrava sua atenção sobre o corpo dele. Os braços de Sasuke o envolveu com carinho, beijando-o nos lábios, enquanto Naruto sentia todo o seu corpo se reverenciar naquela sensação de prazer, ele gozou dentro de Sasuke, enquanto o abraço o apertava mais ao redor de sua cintura. Ele não o deixou, ele não se moveu para fora, deitou-se sobre o peito de Sasuke e permaneceu aquecido, ouvindo as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Sentindo a energia dele vibrar embaixo do seu corpo.

Não poderia dizer que havia algo melhor do que aquilo, porque não havia nada comparado ao toque e a beleza de experimentar o prazer com ele. Eventualmente, Naruto precisou se mover, o seu peso não era como o de um jovenzinho. Sasuke não reclamava, mas Naruto não o deixaria com o peito dolorido.

Eles se deitaram, ainda abraçados, sobre a manta.

— O que foi? — Naruto perguntou, quando Sasuke escondeu o rosto, no braço que apoiava a cabeça dele. — Está rindo?

— Sim.

— Por quê? — Naruto riu, sem saber o motivo disso.

— Eu tive tanto medo disso, mas agora, quero mais. — As palavras dele pegaram Naruto com surpresa e diversão, fazendo-o rir também.

— Não precisa ficar com vergonha, podemos fazer mais. — Ele deu uma risada mais ousada e acariciou o rosto de Sasuke. — Acho que temos muito tempo para fazer isso e o que mais você quiser.

— Eu não sei o que mais poderia fazer. — Sasuke disse com um tom ingênuo. — Não tenho experiência ou muita criatividade para pensar em todas as formas de se fazer sexo.

Naruto gargalhou.

— Meus pais estão juntos há mais de vinte e dois anos e a julgar pela bagunça que eles fazer, deve haver muitas formas.

— Naruto! — Sasuke ergueu a voz com um tom de advertência. — Não me faça pensar neles agora.

— E que não queria pensar, também não queria ter visto sem querer quando voltei de viagem uma vez. — Naruto o apertou na cintura, enquanto dava risada.

— Chega, vou fazer algo para a gente comer, antes que você dê detalhes. — Sasuke se forçou a sair, mas Naruto o segurou mais firme. — Não está com fome?

— Sim, estou, mas ainda quero você comigo.

Sasuke concordou, deitando-se novamente em seus braços. Ele acariciou o peito de Naruto com a ponta dos dedos, um carinho longo até descer pelo abdome e esfregar o dedo em seu umbigo, causando mais uma risada.

— Nós vamos conseguir seguir em frente? Um dia você vai me perdoar pelo o que eu fiz? — Sasuke perguntou, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para Naruto.

Os olhos dele transbordavam amor, mas havia também um toque de insegurança. Sasuke sentiu medo de que aquele pequeno toque fosse o suficiente para afastá-los de alguma forma.

— Eu quero recomeçar. — Naruto falou, sua expressão se dissolvendo, estava tão relaxado antes, mas agora havia mais seriedade. — Quero que seja sincero comigo, quero fazer com que nosso casamento dê certo. Eu falei dos meus pais, mas eles são o exemplo de pessoas diferentes que deram certo juntos. Não só porque eles se amam, mas porque eles enfrentaram as diferenças juntos, pelo futuro que eles sonharam.

— E se eu não quiser um futuro igual ao que você deseja? — Sasuke temia aquela pergunta, mesmo assim o fez.

A mão de Naruto afagou seu rosto, e o trouxe para mais perto em um abraço.

— Não há o meu futuro, nós vamos ter o nosso futuro. Não importa as concessões que eu farei, você estará no meu futuro.

Sasuke ergueu o queixo e apoiou o cotovelo no chão, assim ele encarou Naruto.

— Você diz isso agora, mas e se...

— Sasuke. — Naruto o interrompeu. — Eu amo você, eu amo tanto que eu não me importo se vamos ou não ter filhos. Isso não é mais importante do que a nossa relação. Vamos nos dar o tempo necessário, você tem todo o poder de decisão, eu jamais o forçaria a fazer algo.

Sasuke suspirou.

— E-eu sei. — Ele apoiou novamente a cabeça no peito de Naruto, recebendo um beijo em seus cabelos.

— Além disso, não é como se a gente não pudesse adotar uma criança, não é? — Naruto ensaiou um sorriso. — A não se que você odeie crianças.

— Eu não odeio criança. — Ele se afastou um pouco, mas o braço forte de Naruto o impedia de ir longe. — Talvez não tenha paciência para lidar com elas.

— Somos jovens demais, não precisamos disso agora. — Naruto o beijou mais algumas vezes. — Que tal pensar em algo mais importante agora?

— Tipo o que? — Sasuke perguntou, enquanto Naruto se deitava novamente sobre o seu corpo. Ele começou o beijando no pescoço, enquanto descia as mãos pela sua cintura. Sasuke arrepiou-se com o toque, e Naruto aproximou a boca de sua orelha.

— Estou faminto.

— Oh! Isso? Sim, claro... — Sasuke soltou o ar pela boca, parecendo decepcionado, mas Naruto não o deixou se levantar, pelo menos não naquele momento em que ele o beijava e seu corpo pesava quente sobre o seu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ai finalmente juntos hehehe até quando? hohohoh


	18. Reforços

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção as passagens de tempo que teremos daqui em diante.

O chacoalhar da carruagem não era a pior parte daquela viagem.

Sasuke olhou pela janela e viu vilas destruídas e casas abandonadas durante todo o percurso que faziam pelo País da Grama. Pararam diversas vezes na estrada, diante de pedágios feitos com grandes toras de madeira, impedindo a passagem de carroças ou qualquer outro meio de locomoção, até mesmo pedestres. Eles exigiam pagamento para que pudessem desfrutar de suas estradas dentro do país da Grama.

Naruto ordenava o pagamento, mas Sasuke sempre criticava a qualidade das estradas, principalmente o pagamento de pessoas que pareciam estar andando há horas a pé, provavelmente fugindo de suas antigas residências invadidas.

— O que está acontecendo exatamente? — Sasuke apoiou a mão no queixo, enquanto o cotovelo sustentava a sua posição na janela.

— O país da Grama entrou em conflito com o País da Chuva. — Naruto comentou, enquanto observava a paisagem da janela. — Eles cancelaram o tratado de paz que protegia as famílias de camponeses, agora eles estão sendo invadidos.

— Você não pode fazer nada? — Sasuke o olhou, sério, e Naruto virou o rosto para ele.

— Gostaria, mas eles não fazem parte da nossa aliança, se eu me intrometer, provavelmente eles vão achar que é uma declaração formal para mais disputas.

Naruto não estava nada satisfeito com aquela situação, mas suas mãos estavam atadas, pelo menos até conseguir uma reunião com os representantes dos dois países. O problema maior era que sua família não tinha influência com nenhum dos dois lados. Na verdade, havia uma pessoa.

A pessoa que poderia ajudar era Uzumaki Enji, seu avô. Era por isso que eles viajavam para o país dos Rios, para conversar com Enji sobre a possibilidade de ele conseguir uma reunião e tentar retomar a paz entre aqueles dois países.

Sasuke não estava nada ansioso em reencontrar o avô de Naruto, mas não permitiu que o marido viajasse sozinho.

Com o final da primavera, Naruto e Sasuke trocaram diante do ancião novos votos de casamento. Sasuke também assinou o pergaminho e ele foi selado com o sangue dos dois. Não houve festa ou agito sobre aquele segundo casamento, era algo especial que somente os dois iriam partilhar.

Passado alguns meses, o inverno rigoroso no país do Redemoinho iniciou, já fazia alguns anos que a neve não cobria toda a extensão dos terrenos e congelava os rios. Sasuke estava acostumado com o calor do País do Fogo, mas também se sentia à vontade no inverno. Ao contrário de Naruto, que tremia de frio, achava horrível a neve e o vento gelado. Eles dormiam abraçados todas as noites, com a lareira acessa, e assim o inverno era muito mais divertido e quente.

Quando a primavera desabrochou, um ano se passou desde que Sasuke se mudou para o País do Redemoinho. Agora, ele se sentia mais em casa, conhecia muito bem o solo do terreno em que morava, o lago cheio de peixes, as estradas bem cuidadas, os distritos e as pessoas que ali moravam.

Naruto gostava de levá-lo cada vez mais longe, até os limites do território do País do Redemoinho, para que ele conhecesse toda a extensão de suas terras. Sasuke passou a ficar mais familiarizado com os costumes daquele povo, aprendeu muito de sua história nos livros.

Foi no final da primavera que as disputas entre os países da Grama e da Chuva iniciaram. Essas ações afetaram o comércio entre os países e fecharam fronteiras. Preocupado, Naruto decidiu falar com o avô. E era por isso que Sasuke estava naquela carruagem, ouvindo os planos do marido sobre uma proposta de paz que ele não sabia se seria aceita.

— Eles reivindicam uma área com terrenos férteis. O país da Chuva fez uma barreira e o rio ao leste secou, fazendo o País da Grama perder a capacidade das plantações de arroz. Esse foi o início da disputa, mas as questões políticas estão muito mais enraizadas, são décadas de intervenções. — Naruto suspirou cansado, esticando a mão para acariciar o rosto de Sasuke. — Você poderia ter ficado em casa, sabe disso, não é?

— Você também deveria, mas nem por isso descansou um minuto até conseguir essa viagem. — Sasuke devolveu o mesmo olhar sério. — Não estou casado com você apenas pela alegria das nossas noites na cama, Naruto.

Naruto riu com o comentário e o beijou no rosto, abraçando Sasuke. A carruagem era estreita e pequena para que a viagem fosse mais rápida. Por isso eles compartilhavam um espaço bem apertado. Não dava para fazer nada além de trocar leves beijos, o corpo deles sacudia conforme as rodas deslizavam grosseiramente pela estrada esburacada. Às vezes até batiam os dentes e desistiam do beijo com uma risada.

Quando deixaram o país da Grama, a viagem tornou-se mais rápida, em três dias chegaram ao País dos Rios e foram recepcionados pelo avô de Naruto.

— Quando recebi sua carta, fiquei satisfeito. — Enji falou alto, descendo os degraus até a carruagem, onde Naruto estava parado ao lado de Sasuke. — Já faz alguns anos que não me visita.

— Não é como se eu não tivesse tentado algumas vezes. — Naruto olhou de volta para o avô e Sasuke decidiu não encarar Enji naquele momento.

— Naruto, eu sei o que veio fazer aqui, não vamos iniciar uma briga na frente da minha residência. Entre, vamos celebrar. — Enji ordenou que os servos levassem a bagagem para dentro, não era muita coisa, além de um baú médio e uma pequena arca com presentes.

A mansão era elegante e possuía muitos empregados. Sasuke notou que o caminho até ali a vila parecia calma e com poucas pessoas andando pelas ruas. Eles entraram na sala de convívio social, tiraram os sapatos e foram recepcionados pelo jovem esposo de Enji.

— Fico alegre em recebê-lo. — O esposo de Enji era um jovem da idade de Naruto, embora ele fosse um pouco mais magro e mais alto. Seus cabelos eram longos e estavam presos em uma trança, com uma franja lateral cobrindo o rosto. Era bonito, com as maçãs do rosto corado e um sorriso gentil. — É um prazer conhecer o neto de meu marido, e seu esposo.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Shiro. — Naruto falou, animado. O casamento do avô com o jovem herdeiro do país dos Rios era cheio de segredos. Assim como a aparência de Shiro, que pouco deixava a residência.

Uma criança de dois anos veio correndo e grudou nas pernas de Shiro, olhando de forma tímida para os convidados.

— Essa é nossa filha, Narumi. — Shiro mexeu nos cabelos vermelhos da menina, enquanto ela se escondia atrás de suas pernas.

Naruto se abaixou, sorrindo para a garota e tentando agradá-la de todos os modos que poderia. Sasuke observou a interação dos dois e riu, a menina não estava convencida de que ele era alguém confiável, pelo menos até ele mostrar o presente que estava dentro da arca. Era uma boneca confeccionada com panos e cabelos feitos de tiras finas. O vestido era bem requintado, um presente feito especialmente para Narumi.

A menina pegou a boneca e agradeceu o gesto, quando Shiro pediu para que ela fosse educada.

— Ela se parece muito com a minha mãe. — Naruto comentou, depois olhou sem graça para Shiro. — Digo, os cabelos vermelho, são iguais aos do meu avô e da minha mãe.

— Sim, tem razão. — Shiro concordou, não parecendo incomodado, ele os convidou para tomar o chá na sala de descanso. Era onde Enji estava, sentado sobre uma almofada, fumando um cachimbo. Shiro pediu para que Sasuke e Naruto ficassem à vontade, levando em seguida Narumi com ele para outro lugar.

A menina não foi vista o resto da tarde, enquanto Naruto e Enji discutiam sobre política e tomava o chá. Na verdade, eles mais discutiam, do que bebiam o chá. Sasuke observava atentamente a reação de cada um. Os dois tinham fortes opiniões sobre o assunto, mas Enji se mostrou levemente inclinado em ajudar, no fim das contas.

O quarto que foi reservado para eles era bastante requintado. O estilo tradicional estavam desde no chão coberto por tapetes confeccionados com palha de arroz e faixas pretas na lateral. O futon de casal era confortável e a luminária com vela deixava o ambiente quente, com o tom amarelado nas paredes.

Sasuke se deitou com a cabeça aconchegada no ombro de Naruto, enquanto o braço dele o abraçava com carinho.

— O que acha, seu avô vai mesmo ajudar? — Sasuke perguntou, enquanto sua mão deslizava pela abertura do quimono que Naruto vestia. Sua pele era quente e o toque de seus dedos sobre o peito dele o tranquilizava.

— Meu avô pode ser radical, mas ele vai ajudar. — Naruto falou, virando a cabeça e beijando a testa de Sasuke. — Ainda bem que você está aqui comigo.

— Eu vou estar com você em todos os lugares.

Naruto sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

— Amo quando você fala essas coisas. — Naruto inclinou o corpo e o beijou nos lábios, abraçando sua cintura. O beijo se prolongou, até que não foi o suficiente para aplacar o desejo dos dois.

Sasuke sentiu o peso de Naruto sobre o seu corpo, deslizando suas mãos nas costas dele e o apertando, enquanto e ele o penetrava, causando aquela onda de prazer que se prendia a sua garganta para não emitir barulho. Os gemidos baixos era apenas sussurros no ouvido de Naruto.

Ao deixarem o país dos Rios, a viagem se seguiu em direção à Konoha. Sasuke e Naruto visitariam o distrito Uchiha. Já fazia alguns meses que Sasuke não via a sua mãe e o tio, por isso aproveitaria que estava apenas um dia de viagem, para visitá-los.

No entanto, foram surpreendidos por uma movimentação na estrada, que impedia a circulação de qualquer veículo de transporte. O burro que puxava a carruagem foi parado pelo cocheiro que guiava. Lá dentro, Naruto abraçou Sasuke, que quase foi arremessado para frente quando a carruagem parou bruscamente.

Do lado de fora, na estrada, muitas pessoas vagavam a pé, algumas até carregavam animais de transporte, mas nada muito admiráveis, eram magros e quase não conseguiam se mexer com o peso em suas costas.

O cocheiro retornou, quando descobriu o que estava acontecendo.

— Eles estão vindo do País do Som. — O homem disse, com um semblante assustado. Era uma longa viagem para se fazer a pé e com tantas crianças e idosos.

— Para onde estão indo? — Naruto perguntou.

— Não sabem dizer, apenas estão vagando de vila em vila e sendo expulsos. Eles vão acampar por aqui, mas não sabem por quanto tempo.

Naruto não sabia dizer como aquelas pessoas poderiam aguentar essa vida itinerante.

— Procure uma saída, vamos para Konoha. — Naruto decidiu. Sasuke concordou, mesmo que tenha ficado preocupado com o número de pessoas em estado de calamidade, todos muito magros e aparentemente sem comida.

O País do Som era governado por Orochimaru, já fazia alguns meses que eles não ouviam aquele nome. E cada vez que Sasuke ouvia, sentia uma pontada de desespero percorrer seu corpo.

Ao chegarem em Konoha, Sasuke e Naruto foram recebidos pelo Clã Uchiha. Madara estava ciente dos acontecimentos nos outros países, inclusive o grupo de pessoas que deixaram o País do Som. Mas havia boas notícias, afinal.

— Sabendo que essas pessoas estão sem um lar, nó decidimos acolher essas famílias em Konoha. — Madara revelou.

— Por que exatamente essas pessoas deixaram o País do Som? — Sasuke ainda sentia aquele incomodo no peito.

— Eles não são bem vindos em seu país desde que suas famílias não aceitaram as exigências do líder. — Madara balançou a cabeça, seu olhar era de quem não estava muito interessado em se aprofundar no assunto. Sasuke sabia ler sua expressão, era algo que poderia incomodá-lo. — Desde que eles abandonaram nossa aliança, algumas leis foram mudadas, e os ômegas perderam muito de sua liberdade naquele país.

— Então é isso. — Sasuke virou o rosto, seus olhos se fecharam por um momento.

— O que podemos fazer? — Naruto soou sincero, segurando em seguida a mão de Sasuke para poder tranquilizá-lo.

— Por enquanto, apenas cuidar dessas pessoas. — Madara respondeu. — Lutar contra Orochimaru em seu território requer mais tempo e planejamento. Não estamos prontos para uma nova guerra, pelo menos não agora.

Sasuke levantou-se, deixando-os conversar. Ele se afastou e saiu da propriedade, caminhando pela floresta, um lugar que conhecia desde que nasceu. Era tudo muito familiar, como se cada árvore e arbusto tivesse impregnado com suas lembranças. Ele podia até mesmo ouvir a voz de Itachi, chamando-o, enquanto ele se escondia atrás de um tronco caído no chão.

A imagem dos dois brincando na floresta era viva na sua memória, assim como a saudade que tinha do irmão.

— Querido, está tudo bem? — A voz doce de sua mãe o tirou dos pensamentos. Sasuke virou-se e viu a mãe se aproximar dele, com um sorriso delicado. — Eu sabia que o encontraria aqui.

— Oi, mamãe. — Ele se aproximou dela e recebeu dois beijos, um em cada lado de seu rosto. A mãe então acariciou seus cabelos, gostando do novo cumprimento, estava já nos ombros.

— Vocês chegaram e logo foram falar com Madara, fiquei preocupada. — Ela disse, enquanto eles caminhavam um ao lado do outro, de volta para a residência. — Eu sei que tudo parece horrível, mas vamos ajudar aquelas pessoas. Não se preocupe.

Sasuke sabia que sim, que eles os ajudariam. De qualquer forma, pensar que pessoas estavam sendo impedidas de sua liberdade de escolha, era revoltante.

O jantar naquela noite teve um clima pesado, mesmo com Madara recordando de algumas histórias divertidas sobre Sasuke e Itachi quando eram mais jovens. Falar sobre Itachi ainda causava um pouco de tristeza no olhar de todos, mas eram ótimas lembranças e não poderiam deixar cair no esquecimento.

Ao irem para a cama, Naruto abraçou Sasuke com carinho, enquanto o beijava no ombro desnudo.

— Você está bem? — Naruto perguntou, achando Sasuke muito silencioso desde a hora do jantar.

— Apenas cansado. — Ele respondeu, depois virou-se e encarou os olhos azuis do marido. — Me sinto mal por estar tão feliz enquanto outras pessoas sofrem.

— Você é incrível, sabia? — Naruto o beijou nos lábios, enquanto sua mão fazia um carinho no pescoço de Sasuke. — O que estiver ao nosso alcance, nós vamos fazer.

Sasuke sabia que podia confiar naquelas palavras.

Nos dias seguintes, Konoha recebia todas as famílias que deixaram o País do Som. Enquanto elas eram acolhidas, Sasuke ajudou a preparar a comida. Ao lado da mãe, eles conseguiram servir todas as pessoas, alimentando com arroz, legumes, pães e carnes desfiadas. As frutas lavadas estavam a disposição para pegarem quantas desejassem.

Sasuke havia terminado o trabalho, quando ouviu um choro vindo debaixo de uma das mesas. Ele se abaixou e viu uma criança sentada no chão, suja com lama dos pés aos cabelos. Sasuke procurou pelos pais da criança, mas eles não estavam junto do grupo.

— Eles podem ter se perdido? — Foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke perguntou, mas a verdade era que a criança havia sido abandonada pela família. A ideia de uma criança ser deixada para trás causou nele revolta. Poucos sabiam as motivações da família, mas a verdade era que a criança agora chorava sozinha embaixo da mesa e não deixava ninguém se aproximar.

Deveria ter por volta de quatro anos, era muito magro, mesmo assim, possuía força o suficiente nas pernas e suas mordidas eram dolorosas.

Madara levantou-se do chão, batendo as mãos nas roupa, enquanto reclamava da mordida que ganhou na mão.

— Deixe que eu falo com ele. — Sasuke abaixou-se, com um prato de comida na mão. Ele se arrastou para baixo da mesa, numa distância segura para não ser atingido pelas perninhas da criança e muito menos ser mordido por ela. — Qual seu nome? Você gosta de pão?

Não houve resposta, mesmo assim, Sasuke não saiu debaixo daquela mesa até que o menino comesse toda a comida. Era noite, quando Naruto se juntou a ele, havia trazido uma maçã e entregou para a criança, que já estava cansada por ter passado horas embaixo da mesa.

Não levou muito tempo até ele dormir, deitado no chão. Sasuke sorriu, enquanto Naruto pegava a criança no colo e o levava para dentro da residência dos Uchiha.


	19. Mudanças

O frescor da manhã de primavera fazia o inverno ser apenas uma lembrança na memória, ainda que só tivesse passado apenas poucos dias que o inverno tenha chegado ao fim. Os rios ainda se descongelavam e o vento soprava gelado, mas as flores começavam a desabrochar e os animais retomariam suas rotinas, após um longo período de descanso.

Quando Sasuke acordou, seu corpo era pressionado contra o colchão e Naruto se deitava sobre suas costas. Ele riu, voltando a relaxar e fechar os olhos, o peso de Naruto sobre ele não o incomodava, os braços dele o segurava com certa força na cintura, enquanto os cabelos faziam leves cócegas no seu pescoço.

Sasuke sentia a moleza daquela manhã primaveril, não era nem quente e nem frio, gostava de poder passar esses momentos ao lado de Naruto, compartilhar com ele aquele pedaço do dia, onde os dois deixavam todos os problemas do lado de fora e podiam ser nada mais do que eles próprios eram.

Naruto se mexeu e acabou girando na cama, de qualquer forma, Sasuke virou-se e abraçou as costas dele, apoiando a testa em seu ombro. Seu corpo era quente e a pele macia com o toque. Sasuke inalou o cheiro gostoso do corpo do marido, enquanto acariciava o peito dele, com a mão que o abraçava.

— Bom dia. — Sasuke disse baixinho, perto de seu ouvido. A resposta foi um grunhido e Naruto voltou a virar o corpo na cama. Sasuke deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto o braço de Naruto passava por baixo dele, sem a menor intenção de deixá-lo sair da cama. Mesmo sabendo que esse não era o desejo de Sasuke.

— Está cedo. — Naruto resmungou, ainda de olhos fechado. — Não combinamos de dormir até tarde?

— Combinamos? — Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, mas o marido não viu sua expressão. Eles realmente tiveram a ideia de dormir até mais tarde, mas sabiam que era praticamente impossível.

— Não é nosso dia de folga? — Naruto insistiu, ainda de olhos fechados, depois ergueu a outra mão livre para esfregar os olhos. — Que dia é hoje?

— É a primeira semana da alvorada da primavera. — Assim que Sasuke falou, Naruto abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para ele.

— Minha semana favorita. — Ele comentou, com um sorriso galanteador, fazendo uma leve carícia no rosto de Sasuke.

— E por que é a sua semana favorita? — Sasuke sabia a resposta, mas gostava de ouvir sempre da boca de Naruto.

— Ora, porque é a semana que nós dois comemoramos a nossa união. — Ele disse, como sempre respondia à pergunta. — Quatro anos que você me concedeu a sua mão.

— Sim, sim. Quatro anos que você me conheceu, se casou comigo e...

— Somos felizes desde então? — Naruto o interrompeu, pressionando seu corpo contra o de Sasuke, quando seus lábios foram de encontro aos dele.

Sasuke esparramou-se pela cama e Naruto o beijou na boca, depois no queixo e desceu pelo pescoço. Eles não vestiam roupas, isso já era comum entre os dois quando dormiam. Até mesmo no inverno, quando a neve caía, o corpo de Naruto era sempre a melhor alternativa para esquentar Sasuke por baixo das cobertas mesmo com a lareira acessa.

Enquanto os beijos desesperados pelo seu rosto e as leves mordidas de Naruto o faziam rir, Sasuke o abraçou, movendo o corpo com força para sentar-se sobre o marido e prendendo as mãos dele sobre o travesseiro.

Sasuke inclinou o corpo para baixo, com seus cabelos mais longos, logo as pontas roçaram no peito de Naruto, enquanto ele o beijava devagar. Quando as costas ficaram retas, ele levou as mãos até os fios negros e jogou os cabelos para trás.

— Estamos mesmo vivendo essa manhã no paraíso? — Naruto perguntou, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as coxas de Sasuke, subindo a carícia pela cintura dele. O olhar do Uzumaki se demorou sobre a ereção de Sasuke, enquanto sorria de forma sedutora.

— Parece que temos um tempinho para nós. — Sasuke falou mais baixo, quando os cabelos foram presos. Ele foi virado no colchão e Naruto começou a beijá-lo pelo pescoço, deitando-se sobre as costas de Sasuke. Os beijos deslizaram pela coluna, fazendo-o estremecer.

Naruto amava cobrir o corpo de Sasuke com beijos, suas mãos passeavam pela pele leitosa e macia, com desejo. Apertando a carne ao redor do quadril e se esfregando entre suas pernas, ao afastá-las.

Eles não tinham muito tempo, é verdade. Naruto gostava de levar muito tempo nas preliminares, dedicava toda a atenção ao corpo de Sasuke e gostava de apreciar as reações do marido a cada investida. De qualquer forma, também era gostoso quando eles transavam de manhã, principalmente quando Sasuke se mostrava ansioso para recebê-lo.

— Não demora. — Sasuke sussurrou, a cabeça afundava no travesseiro com um gemido languido, movendo o quadril, provocativo.

— Ah! Sasuke. — Naruto inclinou sobre ele, com sua mão molhada pelo óleo esfregando o próprio pênis para penetrá-lo.

O corpo de Sasuke reagiu imediatamente a investida e ele gemeu com a cabeça no travesseiro. Naruto deu uma risada, mas logo se ateve aos movimentos de seu corpo. A sensação de prazer do pênis pulsando dentro de Sasuke de forma vigorosa, sem parar até que cada um chegou ao seu ápice. Apesar das respirações aceleradas, eles não estavam cansados, mas não havia mais tempo para uma segunda rodada. Depois de um beijo, as batidas na porta se iniciaram.

— Só um minuto, Saiichi-kun. — Naruto falou, enquanto se levantava da cama. — Preciso de um banho.

Do outro lado da porta, as batidas aumentavam, logo depois, a voz de Saiichi os chamou atenção.

— Eu preparei o café da manhã. — O menino falou, fazendo Naruto olhar para Sasuke com uma expressão preocupada.

Eles se limparam rapidamente e vestiram os quimonos sem se preocupar com a dobra correta e o cinto amarrado às pressas. Assim que saíram do quarto, encontraram a mesa da cozinha uma bagunça. Havia lascas de cenoura e pepino por toda a superfície da mesa, os dentes de alho espalhados e os temperos caídos, alguns até no chão formando um montinho esverdeado. Em pé na cadeira, um menino de seis anos sorria amplamente, com uma tigela na mão e uma colher na outra, mexendo o que parecia ser os ovos quebrados. Além da mistura da clara e da gema, também podia encontrar as lasquinhas da casca do ovo boiando.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia expressar raiva ou irritação, quando Saiichi sorria daquele jeito, dizendo que ele sabia que aquele era um dia especial dos pais e por isso ele queria cozinhar, igual o papai fazia.

Sasuke sabia que falava sobre ele, Naruto até cozinhava as vezes, mas toda aquela bagunça em cima da mesa parecia que Saiichi queria imitar um dos cafés da manhã que Sasuke costumava preparar para os três.

— Saiichi-kun, o que eu falei sobre mexer com facas? — Sasuke se aproximou e pegou um pano de limpar as mãos, passando no rosto do menino e limpando a sujeira de farinha.

— Eu já sei usar uma faca. — O menino fez um belo bico, estufando as bochechas coradas.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e pediu para Naruto descer o menino do banco, tirando a tigela da mão dele.

— Certo, eu vou arrumar essa bagunça, enquanto vocês dois vão buscar mais legumes na horta. — Sasuke bateu as mãos e fez Saiichi acelerar o passo. Naruto o pegou no colo e ergueu para o alto, fazendo uma grande bagunça, enquanto Sasuke olhava para a bagunça que Saiichi aprontou.

Era possível ouvir as vozes dos dois conversando, mesmo estando na cozinha. Saiichi explicava para o pai quais legumes eram ideais para colher. Sasuke não poderia deixar de se sentir envaidecido ao ouvi-lo repetir exatamente o que ele havia ensinado para o filho.

Antes, Sasuke não sabia se levava jeito com crianças.

Saiichi chegou em suas vidas há dois anos, era um menino franzino, menor do que a maioria das crianças de quatro anos. No distrito do Clã Uchiha, o número de crianças sem pais era grande. Elas viajaram junto com as demais famílias que abandonaram o País do Som. Naquela época, as duras leis de Orochimaru estavam assustando a todos.

Sasuke se lembrava com detalhes o dia que Saiichi aceitou sem medo de que ele se aproximasse, conversaram sobre seu brinquedo favorito, um tamborzinho que girava de um lado para o outro e fazia barulho. Depois, Saiichi permitiu que Sasuke o ajudasse no banho sem reclamar, eles faziam as refeições juntos, passavam a tarde na floresta em busca de borboletas. Sasuke conquistou a confiança daquela criança aos poucos junto de Naruto.

Adotar aquela criança foi uma decisão em conjunto, com certeza os dois não conseguiam ver mais a vida sem aquele menino. Mas, também, foi uma decisão difícil, porque nos últimos anos, eles buscaram notícia da família de Saiichi. Os pais não queriam mais aquela criança, seja qual fosse a decisão de abandonarem ela, Sasuke temeu que eles mudassem de ideia e fosse atrás de Saiichi depois disso.

Agora, Naruto e Saiichi corriam pela horta e Sasuke fingia que aquilo não o deixava irritado. Era uma regra simples, nada de correr em cima da horta, mas seu humor naquele dia estava leve e ele não queria acabar com o clima.

— Papai, papai, trouxemos mais pepino. — Saiichi entrou correndo pela casa e Naruto veio logo atrás com a cesta cheia. Sasuke já havia limpado a mesa e o chão. Saiichi puxou a cadeira para perto de Sasuke e subiu nela. Sua expressão era eufórica, com as bochechas rosadas por ter corrido pela horta.

— Vamos lavar primeiro, depois eu vou descascar. — Sasuke falou, e enquanto movia as mãos embaixo da água, Saiichi queria imitá-lo. Eles passaram o resto da manhã na cozinha. Sasuke ainda teve a ajuda de Naruto que preparou o arroz e depois levou Saiichi para tomar um banho, porque ele já estava todo sujo de farinha novamente.

Sasuke parou ao lado da porta do banheiro e cruzou os braços, Naruto e Saiichi estavam na banheira larga de madeira jogando água um no outro. A diversão só foi encerrada, porque eles visitariam naquela tarde Kushina e Minato.

A relação com os pais de Naruto era a melhor possível, eles que sempre foram gentis com Sasuke, ficaram ainda mais carinhosos e, de certa forma, Sasuke permitiu uma maior aproximação com o passar do tempo. E Saiichi não precisou de mais do que uma tarde com os avós logo que se mudou, para ser conquistado por eles.

— Me ajude com um chá? — Kushina pediu para Sasuke, e ele a acompanhou até a cozinha. — Eu nunca esqueci aquela vez que você me ensinou a fazer uma boa infusão com ervas. Veja, aprendi, não é?

Sasuke concordou, Kushina não comparecia muito a cozinha, não como Minato, que gostava de preparar as refeições para a família. Antes, ela costumava triturar as folhas e jogar dentro da água fervendo. Agora, fazia exatamente como Sasuke ensinou, protegendo as folhas, cuidando para que elas não perdessem a essência de seu sabor na infusão.

Ele também percebeu os olhares de Kushina, então notou que estavam a sós porque aquela conversa era particular.

— Você se sente bem? — Kushina perguntou, enquanto a água era despejada no copo.

— Sim. — Sasuke respondeu, mas logo em seguida outro olhar foi direcionado para seu corpo. O que fez com que ele encolhesse levemente os ombros e comprimisse a barriga.

— Eu notei que está um pouco diferente. — Ela sorriu, enquanto servia para Sasuke o chá. Ele abaixou a cabeça, era verdade, e achou que as pessoas levariam um tempo para perceber. Afinal, sua mudança era mínima comparado há de semanas atrás. Mas Kushina era muito observadora, e ela notou outras coisas, como ele não pegar Saiichi no colo, ou evitar comer algumas comidas picantes e tomar chá.

Sasuke de fato estava evitando todos os tipos de chá, mesmo sabendo que aquele, em especial, não faria mal para ele.

— Eu ainda não contei a ninguém. — Ele disse, entrelaçando os dedos de forma ansiosa. Já fazia algumas semanas que se consultou com a médica Shizune. — Eu... estava com medo de algo ruim acontecer.

— Oh! Meu querido, você está mesmo? — Kushina levou as mãos ao rosto, sorrindo e depois o abraçou de maneira eufórica. — Eu vou ser avó pela segunda vez? — Ela perguntou, falando baixo para que ninguém os ouvisse.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, concordando, e ela comemorou com alguns pulinhos no lugar.

— Eu esperei mais algumas semanas para confirmar e ter certeza de que está tudo bem.

— Eu prometo que não vou contar para ninguém. — Kushina ainda segurava as mãos de Sasuke, emocionada pela revelação.

O clima tranquilo se estendeu por toda a tarde. Kushina estava sorridente e cheia de cuidados com Sasuke. Ele poderia dizer que era um pouco de exagero da sogra, mas não disse nada, permitindo que ela o mimasse com almofadas e comidas leves. Quando retornaram para casa, Saiichi já estava dormindo nos braços de Naruto.

— Eu vou levá-lo para a cama. — Naruto avisou.

Sasuke concordou, estava cansado. Ele encheu a banheira e mergulhou o corpo para relaxar a tensão nos músculos. Naruto não demorou para aparecer e fazer companhia para ele, sentado em um banquinho, enquanto esfregava suas costas. Sasuke sentiu a mão dele deslizando pelo pescoço, um arrepio gostoso percorreu todo o seu corpo.

— Você está muito sério, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Naruto perguntou, as duas mãos massageavam os ombros de Sasuke. Ele se aproximou e beijou a pele molhada, apoiando depois o queixo sobre o ombro direito. — Minha mãe também estava estranha hoje.

Sasuke suspirou, jogando água para lavar seu rosto. Depois, ele se virou e encarou os olhos azuis de Naruto. Ele era tão bonito e a expressão tranquila combinava muito com aquele momento. Eles viviam bem, cuidavam um do outro e eram confidentes. Sasuke só havia escondido até aquele momento a sua situação, porque temeu que algo pudesse acontecer e não aguentaria ver Naruto sofrer.

No passado, sua imprudência o levou a um caminho dolorido, quase perdendo a vida. Agora, que ele gerava uma nova vida dentro do seu corpo, estava com mais medo de fazer algo errado, ou de não ser capaz de manter a gravidez até o fim. Shizune foi sincera com ele, e disse os limites de seu corpo. Aliás, ele sabia disso desde muito antes, quando ela o medicou e tratou daquelas complicações anteriores. Mesmo assim, a gravidez que possuía poucas chances de acontecer, aconteceu. Sasuke sentia como se a alegria em seu peito fosse grande demais para manter mais algum dia em silêncio.

Ele então explicou para Naruto que vinha sendo acompanhado por Shizune novamente. E isso deixou Naruto preocupado, sua expressão tranquila se modificou e Sasuke o tranquilizou em seguida. As palavras saindo de sua boca fez com que Naruto ficasse estático no lugar, como uma pedra adquirindo vida aos poucos. Ele sorriu amplamente e em um segundo estava abraçando o corpo molhado de Sasuke. A água na banheira escapou, sendo derramada no chão, quando o corpo de Naruto compartilhou com ele aquele espaço.

— Você está falando sério? — Naruto o abraçava com cuidado agora, alisando sua barriga delicadamente, enquanto Sasuke estava sentado em seu colo. — Por que não me contou quando soube?

— Era cedo demais, eu não queria que você se empolgasse, caso algo desse errado.

— O que poderia dar errado? — Naruto ainda sorria e Sasuke não queria quebrar aquele clima gostoso, dizendo o medo que ele sentia de perder a criança. — Agora eu entendo por que minha mãe estava tão entusiasmada hoje.

— Eu ia contar para você primeiro, mas ela percebeu antes.

— Percebeu? — Naruto o olhou, analisando seu corpo nu. — Você não mudou nada, como ela percebeu?

— Eu engordei um pouco.

— Não parece. — Naruto o beijou devagar nos lábios. — Continua gostoso.

Naruto voltou a beijá-lo, os beijos ainda leves pelo rosto de Sasuke, e as mãos ainda gentis em seu corpo. Tudo estava mudando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houve um salto no tempo, como puderam ver no texto. Isso influencia diretamente na personalidade do Sasuke, que agora está maduro e experiente.
> 
> Do capítulo 1 ao capitulo 9 havia se passado apenas 5 dias dentro da história.  
> No capitulo 16 havia se passado 3 meses desde o casamento. Eu frisei essa info no cap 16 que é pra justificar pq o Sasuke agia ainda do jeito que agia. Pq as vezes da a sensação que passou vários meses. Mas a historia só avançou no tempo no cap 18 e nesse.  
> Nas próximas histórias eu vou me esforçar mais para que tudo fique mais explicado dentro do capítulo, ao invés de usar as notas. Sorry pela confusão se alguém teve dificuldades.  
> Obrigada por ler.
> 
> Beijoss


	20. Proteção

A demora de Naruto preocupou Sasuke. Fazia mais de quinze dias que ele havia partido para o país dos Rios, onde seria realizado uma nova reunião com os representantes de Clãs de vários outros países. A situação entre a fronteira do país da Chuva e o país da Grama havia sido controlada, e os tratados de paz estavam em fase de negociações. A mudança de líderes foi responsável pela mudança. O herdeiro do país da Chuva não possuía uma visão mesquinha como de seu pai, já a líder do País da Grama, foi coroada logo depois da morte de seus pais em batalha. O principal objetivo agora, era manter a segurança e a vida das pessoas, os dois países concordaram que poderiam manter a diplomacia e a paz.

— Papai! — A voz de Saiichi soou chorosa. Sasuke fechou a porta da varanda e foi até o quarto do menino. Encontrou o filho em cima da cama com as pernas dobradas, abraçando-as com força, enquanto ele chorava descontroladamente.

— O que houve? — Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e Saiichi imediatamente aceitou os braços abertos, se encolhendo no colo de Sasuke. A gestação já estava na vigésima quarta semana, e sua barriga era visível quando ele usava quimonos, mesmo que largos.

Saiichi o abraçou com força, enquanto Sasuke se arrastava pela cama para mantê-lo em seu colo, após o impulso que ele deu.

— Eu quero meu papai. — Saiichi continuava chorando, enquanto Sasuke acariciava os cabelos negros dele. Os fios eram finos e a franja caía livremente pela testa suada.

— Papai está viajando, mas ele vai voltar logo. — Sasuke prometeu, mesmo não sabendo exatamente quando Naruto iria voltar.

— Mas eu quero agora. — Saiichi falou em um tom mimado e Sasuke o sentou novamente na cama.

— O que seu pai disse antes dele ir viajar? — Sasuke perguntou, segurando as mãos pequenas do menino que estava prestes a fazer sete anos.

— Que eu precisava ser corajoso e cuidar do meu irmãozinho ou da minha irmãzinha. — Saiichi disse com a voz embargada pelo choro. Sasuke limpou suas lágrimas e o beijou na cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos em seguida.

— E o que você vai dizer para o papai quando ele retornar? — O seu olhar era tenro, sabendo que Saiichi faria aquela expressão manhosa.

— Que eu cuidei bem de vocês. — Saiichi ensaiou um sorriso e depois seus olhos voltaram a marejar. — Eu não quero que ele demore.

— Eu também não quero. — Sasuke virou-se na cama e esticou as pernas sobre o colchão. Saiichi se deitou ao seu lado, tomando cuidado para que seu joelho não esbarrasse na barriga onde estava o irmãozinho. — Papai está trabalhando muito duro para ajudar as pessoas dos outros países. Ele só está demorando porque ele quer que todo mundo tenha uma casa e uma família feliz como a nossa.

Sasuke acariciava as costas do filho, enquanto ele fungava, controlando as lágrimas que foram diminuindo.

— Quando eu crescer, também quero cuidar das pessoas. — Saiichi ergueu a cabeça e Sasuke sorriu com a sua revelação. — Ninguém mais vai ser abandonado e nunca vão chorar na rua com fome.

Sasuke sorriu, o sonho de seu filho era que ninguém passasse pelos sofrimento ao qual ele passou, antes de ser adotado. Naruto e Sasuke não tiveram qualquer contato com a família de Saiichi, alguns diziam que os pais do menino era uma família de comerciantes no País do Som, e que eles não tinham condições de manter mais uma criança com os novos impostos direcionados aos ômegas. Uma completa crueldade. Nos primeiros meses, Saiichi não conseguia dormir a noite inteira. Era sempre despertado com sustos, após seus pesadelos. Levou algum tempo até que os pesadelos foram diminuindo e ele se sentiu seguro.

Assim que o filho dormiu, Sasuke acabou cochilando também. Ele não ouviu quando a porta foi aberta, e não viu quando foi observado por longos minutos. Acordou com um barulho vindo da cozinha.

Sasuke se levantou com cuidado para não acordar Saiichi e, assim que fechou a porta do quarto da criança, ele andou devagar até a cozinha, deparando-se com um homem mexendo nos armários.

— Naruto... — Ele disse, vendo o marido se virar, com uma tigela na mão. — Quando você voltou? — Sasuke se aproximou rapidamente e o abraçou. O calor do corpo de Naruto o tranquilizou, o cheiro dele também era agradável e fazia Sasuke se sentir acolhido.

Naruto deixou a tigela em cima da mesa, para manter Sasuke em seus braços por mais tempo.

— Faz uma hora que eu cheguei, eu vi vocês dormindo, tomei um banho e vim procurar algo para comer.

— Por que não me acordou? Eu estava preocupado com você. — Sasuke ignorou a hora, falando mais alto. Depois ele suspirou e passou a mão na barriga, onde Naruto estava com os olhos fixos.

— Desculpe, aconteceu muitas coisas e eu não pude vir mais cedo para casa. — Naruto ajoelhou-se no chão da cozinha e deu alguns beijos na barriga de Sasuke. — Eu sinto muito ter ficado tantos dias longe de vocês três. Me conte tudo o que aconteceu. Como você está se sentindo? O bebê se mexe muito?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, enquanto Sasuke alisava seus cabelos loiros.

— Sim, se mexe principalmente quando eu estou tentando dormir. — Sasuke respondeu. — Sente-se eu vou ajudar a preparar algo para você comer.

Naruto sentou-se à mesa e, enquanto Sasuke cortava com destreza os ingredientes para uma rápida refeição, ele foi falando sobre todos os acontecimentos dos últimos quinze dias. Também falou em como Saiichi estava emocional nos últimos dias, sempre chorando a noite com saudade dele. Mas deixando claro que não houve nenhum pesadelo, ou com certeza a criança diria em detalhes.

— Trouxe um presente para ele, espero que possa me perdoar por demorar.

— Ele te ama, é claro que ele vai te perdoar. — Sasuke falou com simplicidade, enquanto servia a comida quente. Ele acabou pegando um par de pauzinhos para cada um e se serviu da mesma porção.

Naruto o olhava com um sorriso enquanto comia.

— Eu estava com saudades. — Ele disse e Sasuke esticou a mão para segurar a dele.

— Me conte tudo o que aconteceu por lá. — Exigiu, em seguida, mas Naruto prometeu fazer isso no outro dia. Estava tarde, é verdade, e ele parecia cansado. Por isso Sasuke não se importou em conversar pela manhã.

Naquela noite, Sasuke dormiu bem. Naruto o abraçou a noite toda, aquecendo suas costas e dando beijos e seu pescoço. Pela manhã, eles foram acordados com Saiichi comemorando o retorno do pai.

O menino saltou em cima de Naruto e ele segurou-o para que a perna de Saiichi não machucasse Sasuke.

— Papai eu protegi meu irmão, como prometi. — Saiichi havia envolvido as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Naruto, e não soltou. Nem mesmo quando ele se levantou da cama.

— Nossa, você está pesado. — Naruto inclinou o corpo para frente, segurando o menino até deitar-se no chão. — Eu não consigo me levantar.

— Viu papai, eu disse que cresci. — Saiichi falou, olhando na direção de Sasuke, enquanto ria das cócegas que Naruto provocava nele.

— Vamos preparar o café da manhã para o papai, enquanto ele descansa mais um pouco. Tudo bem? — Naruto ergueu Saiichi nos braços e piscou na direção de Sasuke, que voltou a deitar na cama e descansar por pelo menos mais uma hora.

Somente a tarde, quando Saiichi correu para brincar com as crianças no lago, é que Sasuke e Naruto tiveram um tempo a sós. Despreocupados, eles ficaram na varanda. Naruto havia trazido com ele uma cesta de nêsperas, e Sasuke estava exultante em poder comer a fruta.

Naruto sorriu, animado, vendo o marido se deliciar com a fruta. Ele pegou uma nêspera e também comeu. O sabor era doce, e macio, como o vendedor havia prometido. Sasuke aproximou-se e o beijou, roçando os lábios melados pela fruta nos seus lábios. Aquilo fez Naruto sentir um gostoso arrepio no corpo, o desejo por Sasuke só aumentava e ele não poderia estar mais bonito com aquele olhar sedutor e os cabelos mais longos passando dos ombros.

Sasuke sentou-se no colo de Naruto, eles se beijaram longamente. A mão de Naruto alisou a perna de Sasuke sobre o quimono, seu desejo era levá-lo para o quarto e retirar aquelas roupas.

Até sussurrou sua ideia nos ouvidos dele, recebendo como resposta a promessa de que mais tarde eles poderiam aproveitar melhor.

— Você ainda não me falou como foi a reunião. — Sasuke voltou ao assunto sério e Naruto tentou desconversar, mas sabia que não poderia adiar mais aquela conversa. — O que houve para demorar tantos dias?

— Um ataque, mas calma, eu vou explicar. — Naruto levou algum tempo para pensar melhor em como dar aquela notícia para Sasuke, sabendo que chegaria cedo ou tarde aos seus ouvidos. — Orochimaru foi atacado quando ele viajava para a reunião.

— Quem cometeu o ataque? — Sasuke ficou preocupado, é claro. Enquanto o pensamento de Naruto era em tentar não o deixar ansioso com a notícia, mas não havia saída.

— Um grupo de rebeldes, eles não têm um nome, apenas são pessoas que querem lutar pela liberdade das outras que estão presas sob as leis de Orochimaru. — Naruto olhou nos olhos sérios de Sasuke, ele ainda estava em seu colo, com uma expressão fria. Orochimaru sempre foi um nome que causava nos dois desconforto, mas nos últimos anos parecia que ele estava ainda pior em suas ações.

Ele estava longe, em outro país, mas as suas ações eram grotescas e cruéis. Sasuke sentia o sangue congelar nas veias e o corpo adoecer sempre que ele era citado.

— Eles foram pegos?

— Não, eles fizeram ameaças e só depois descobriu o motivo do ataque, era para libertar pessoas que estavam sendo mantidas pressas sem um julgamento justo. — Naruto fez uma pausa, ele acariciou a barriga de Sasuke. — Tem mais uma coisa.

— O que é? Eles te fizeram mal?

— Não. — Naruto o tranquilizou. — Não é isso, essas pessoas, quem os liderava era alguém conhecido.

— Quem?

Naruto podia ouvir a voz do filho chamando os dois, ele vinha correndo todo molhado, pisando descalço na grama. Sasuke saiu do colo de Naruto e segurou a mão de Saiichi, pedindo para ele entrar e ir direto para o banheiro, que logo ele o acompanhava para tomar banho.

Antes de entrar novamente em casa, Sasuke parou na porta, impedindo que Naruto entrasse, até ele terminar de falar.

— Mais tarde, Sasuke. — Naruto tentou entrar novamente, mas Sasuke não deixou.

— Eu quero saber agora. — Sasuke ergueu o queixo, sério. — Se você está tão reticente em me falar quem é, talvez seja porque eu conheço essa pessoa.

— Sim, é por isso. — Naruto falou, mas queria que ele mantivesse a calma, e pedir para Sasuke ter calma não era uma boa ideia, pelo menos não naquele momento.

— Você vai falar, ou eu vou ter que arrancar de você um nome? — Sasuke perguntou, com um olhar severo. Naruto queria poder poupá-lo de fortes emoções, mas era impossível.

— Seu irmão, era seu irmão quem liderava a fuga dos prisioneiros. — Naruto falou de uma vez e logo em seguida segurou o corpo de Sasuke que pareceu perder o equilíbrio. Naruto o colocou sentado na cadeira da sala, a pressão de Sasuke caiu subitamente.

— Papai, não vai me dar banho? — Saiichi gritou do banheiro e Naruto pediu para que o menino buscasse água para o papai que não estava passando bem.

Saiichi apareceu na sala com um copo de água na mão, sem as roupas e molhando todo o chão. Mas não era hora de pensar na madeira molhada, e sim no estado de saúde do marido.

— Sasuke, você está bem? — Naruto segurou o copo de água para ele beber aos poucos. Seu rosto estava pálido e os olhos caídos.

— Papai está doente? — Saiichi perguntou, com as lágrimas já brotando dos seus olhos, enquanto segurava a manga longa do quimono de Sasuke.

— Eu, eu estou bem. — Sasuke esforçou-se para falar, erguendo a mão e fazendo um carinho no rosto do filho. Ele terminou de beber toda a água e controlou a respiração, ao fechar os olhos. Um tempo depois, ele olhou para o menino novamente. — Saiichi-kun, vai para o banho, seu pai vai cuidar de você. Por favor, Naruto.

Naruto concordou, enquanto ajudava Sasuke a se levantar, deixando-o na cama.

— Eu não vou demorar. — Naruto prometeu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e colocando algumas almofadas confortáveis ao lado de Sasuke.

Assim que ficou sozinho no quarto, Sasuke voltou a fechar os olhos. Ele se lembrou da última vez que Madara deu alguma informação sobre o paradeiro de Itachi, ele havia viajado para o outro lado do oceano, estava muito longe. E, agora, Itachi estava há pelo menos três dias de distância de sua casa.

O coração de Sasuke acelerou, ele precisava fazer algo por Itachi, precisava que Madara o encontrasse antes que Orochimaru colocasse as mãos nele.

Logo após o banho, Saiichi foi até o quarto e deitou-se ao lado de Sasuke. Sua mão pequena fazia carinho na sua barriga. Sasuke sorriu para ele.

— Quando o bebê nascer, você será o mais velho, sabe o que isso quer dizer? — Sasuke perguntou, enquanto Saiichi levantava a cabeça, olhando para ele. — Quer dizer que o bebê verá você como um exemplo, por isso você deve ser um bom irmão mais velho, para ensinar coisas boas.

— Eu vou ensinar a correr bem rápido e nadar até o fundo do lado. — Saiichi falou animado. — Papai, você não está mais doente?

— Não, não estou, apenas senti um pouco de tontura. Já me sinto melhor. — Sasuke o beijou carinhosamente na testa. — Vá ajudar o papai a fazer a sopa, estou sentindo o cheiro daqui.

— Vou lembrar ele de não colocar muito sal. — Saiichi pulou da cama e Sasuke sorriu.

Era noite, quando Naruto colocou Saiichi na cama e foi para seu quarto. Ele trouxe uma vela acessa para trocar pela outra que já estava acabando. Olhou para Sasuke, que dormia serenamente com a cabeça sobre as almofadas.

Naruto deixou a vela ao seu lado da cama, e se deitou, abraçando o marido. Desde que soube da presença de Itachi no país do Som, ele pressentiu que Sasuke fosse desejar rever o irmão. É claro que o paradeiro do Uchiha atualmente era uma incógnita, todos estavam em sua caçada, principalmente Orochimaru e seus aliados. Era uma busca implacável de quem o encontraria primeiro. Madara, que tinha o apoio da maioria dos Clãs, graças a influência de Senju Hashirama, estava também atrás do sobrinho.

— O que vai acontecer se eles o encontrarem? — Sasuke perguntou e Naruto moveu a cabeça, percebendo que ele havia acordado. — Meu irmão, ele está sendo procurado, não é?

— Sim. — Naruto respondeu fraco, acariciando a cintura de Sasuke, que estava deitado com as costas virada para ele. — Seu tio vai achá-lo primeiro.

— E se não achar?

— Sasuke, por favor, não pense nisso agora.

— Não tem como eu não pensar nisso, Naruto. É o meu irmão, e ele está lá fora em perigo. — Sasuke suspirou e virou-se na cama. — Eu quero vê-lo.

— Eu sabia que você iria pedir isso, mas eu não tenho como encontrá-lo agora. Ele se colocou em perigo, e eu não posso colocar vocês em perigo.

— Naruto, é meu irmão. — Sasuke sentou-se na cama. — Se você não fizer nada, eu mesmo vou lá fora e faço.

Naruto respirou fundo e tentou tranquilizar o marido, trazendo-o novamente para o aconchego de seus braços.

— Eu enviei Kakashi para ajudar Madara na busca. — Ele revelou, o que deixou Sasuke um pouco mais satisfeito. — O que diria seu irmão se ele soubesse que você saiu por aí, se colocando em perigo com o sobrinho dele no ventre?

— Provavelmente me daria um cascudo. — Sasuke deu uma leve risada e afundou a cabeça no peito de Naruto.

— Então vamos evitar, certo?

— Me promete que ele ficará bem... — Sasuke sussurrou.

Naruto queria prometer, mas ele não tinha o poder para isso. Ele beijou o marido e prometeu que estaria sempre ao seu lado, em todas as situações. E essa promessa ele poderia cumprir.


	21. Confissão

Toda semana, Kakashi enviava uma mensagem com novidades sobre a busca de Itachi. Ele não havia sido capturado pelos inimigos e os aliados não tinham seu paradeiro ainda. Ao menos eram boas notícias, já que se ele não foi capturado, ainda estava vivo.

Sasuke esperava toda a semana por novas mensagens. Madara também enviou cartas, e o mês acabou sem nenhuma notícia do paradeiro de Itachi.

Embora Sasuke estivesse seguindo as recomendações de Shizune, Naruto achava que não era uma boa ideia ele participar de algumas reuniões. Percebia como Sasuke ficava agitado e o nervosismo refletia em sua pressão. Mas ele também não poderia impedir o marido de participar dos diálogos. Eram, afinal, um casal que prometeu estar sempre presente em todas as situações.

As mensagens que chegavam ao país do Redemoinho também falavam sobre as mudanças políticas feitas por Orochimaru e alguns de seus aliados. Os impostos para os habitantes tinham valores diferentes, dependendo de sua casta. Ômegas eram em sua maioria os mais afetados por essas mudanças, com valores exorbitantes para qualquer serviço. As anulações de casamentos estavam proibidas pelos ômegas.

Sasuke começava a entender por que Itachi se voltou contra Orochimaru e retornou, ele próprio o faria, caso fosse possível. E como não podia participar pessoalmente das discussões promovidas pelos Clãs, que se reuniram todos no país dos Rios, ao menos Sasuke estava a par das conversas trocadas no país do Redemoinho.

Era uma tarde quente de verão, Minato estava sentado diante dos dois, ao seu lado, Kushina os olhava com seriedade.

— Uma guerra não é exatamente algo que podemos arcar nesse momento. As colheitas desse ano não foram tão favorecidas, não podemos alimentar um exército. — Ele disse, enquanto Naruto apenas movia a mão para segurar a de Sasuke. — Eu sei que seu irmão precisa de ajuda, mas, entenda, se o país do Redemoinho entrar em uma guerra a essa altura, poderemos ter grandes baixas.

Minato continuou sério, enquanto ouvia Sasuke.

— É claro que eu não quero que as pessoas morram por causa do meu irmão. — Sasuke aumentou o tom de voz, mas depois ele se acalmou, percebendo que estava sendo rude com o sogro que não disse nada além da verdade. — Eu só estou dizendo que, se Orochimaru está desafiando a todos com suas loucuras, nós precisamos agir.

— Querido, nós concordamos com você. — Kushina ressaltou em seguida que ele precisava se cuidar, já que estava no sexto mês de gestação. — Além do mais, seu irmão parece que tem um bom esconderijo. Se enviarmos mais pessoas para o País do Som, poderemos desencadear mais do que uma guerra contra Orochimaru.

— Mãe, pai, é claro que não sou a favor da guerra. — Naruto falou, segurando com firmeza a mão de Sasuke, sentado ao seu lado. — Mas, não podemos apenas nos escorar em Kakashi. Precisamos de mais pessoas. Eu posso ir.

— Não. — Sasuke virou o rosto, sério. — Você vai nos deixar aqui?

— É claro que não. — Naruto o tranquilizou, com um sorriso. — No máximo uma semana, se eu não conseguir notícias, eu volto.

— Se você for, eu também vou. — Sasuke continuou.

— Isso não faz sentido, você precisa de cuidados especiais. — Naruto abaixou os olhos, levando a mão à barriga dele.

Kushina suspirou, mesmo com uma situação tão complicada, ela ainda sorriu para os dois a sua frente.

— Nenhum de vocês vão. — Minato disse. — Concordo que precisamos de mais uma pessoa ajudando Kakashi, nesse caso, eu vou.

— É uma decisão razoável. — Kushina refletiu, a mão no queixo, pensativa. — Embora não tenhamos poder sobre as decisões de Orochimaru, nós podemos dificultar as coisas para ele. A maioria dos seus aliados estão ao norte e oeste do país do Redemoinho. Sendo um país menor, eles precisam importar muitos produtos básicos. Alguns embargos podem causar um pouco de pressão nas decisões de Orochimaru.

— É claro que não podemos bloquear alimentos, mas materiais militares podem ser bloqueados. — Minato falou.

— Eu não quero que ninguém seja prejudicado. — Sasuke olhou para o sogro e recebeu um sorriso como resposta.

— Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance. — Minato segurou firme as mãos de Sasuke, transmitindo para ele segurança e confiança.

A conversa se estendeu por toda a noite. Era tarde e eles decidiram dormir no antigo quarto, na casa dos pais de Naruto. Saiichi estava na cama de casal, com as pernas encolhidas e os braços apertados em volta de um travesseiro.

Naruto pegou outros travesseiros para Sasuke, ele costumava usar um entre as pernas e outros dois para a cabeça. Os dois se deitaram na cama, com o filho no meio deles.

— Todos os dias eu penso se o meu irmão está vivo, se ele sente fome ou frio. — Sasuke revelou, enquanto seus olhos caíam sobre o menino dormindo no meio deles dois. — Ele está lá fora, livrando pessoas de um destino horrível, e eu penso no que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo.

— Você está em segurança, aqui, é isso que pode fazer para ajudar. — Naruto falou em tom sério.

— Não é o bastante.

— Meu pai disse que vai ajudar a procurá-lo, você não confia nele?

— Claro que confio. — Sasuke sussurrou. — Mas, você não entende.

— Eu quero entender. — Naruto esticou a cabeça para poder beijar Sasuke. — Por favor, me fale, eu quero saber o que você sente.

— De mãos atadas. — Sasuke suspirou. — Mas, também me sinto feliz por nossa família estar junta nessa cama. Acha que eu não sei que não tenho condições de ir fazer alguma coisa? Eu estou completamente imobilizado aqui.

Naruto riu, ele achava adorável como Sasuke ficava bonito quando seu queixo erguia e a mandíbula enrijecia cada vez que ele soltava alguma frase em tom irritado. Ele dormiu, mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade para pegar no sono.

Vinte dias depois, receberam a notícia de que Itachi havia feito contato com Madara. A carta enviada pelo tio foi entregue para Sasuke pela manhã. Ele a pegou com euforia e sentou-se melhor na poltrona, onde podia relaxar as costas. Sentia dores na lombar e seus pés estavam sempre inchados, por isso acostumou-se a sentar na poltrona, com um banquinho menor na frente dela para relaxar os pés. Às vezes, ele também os mergulhava em uma infusão de ervas na água em uma bacia de madeira.

Sasuke sentia-se cansado a todo momento, mesmo sem ter feito muita coisa durante o dia. O sono a noite foi substituído por cochilos ao longo do dia, ele não conseguia se deitar na cama, era só deitar que o bebê começava a se revirar dentro dele. Achava que a criança tinha algo contra o pai dormir como qualquer outra pessoa normal.

Apesar dos chutes muito bem oferecidos pelo bebê em suas costelas, ele amava sentir aquela movimentação, o agito, e até mesmo o soluço do bebê, com esses pequenos saltos na barriga. Faltava ainda dois meses para a criança nascer, a partir dali os dias pareciam passar mais devagar.

A carta de Madara informava pouca coisa, dizia que Itachi estava bem, mas não falava o seu paradeiro. Não falava como eles se encontraram e nem se eles iriam se encontrar novamente. Sasuke sentiu-se um pouco decepcionado. Mas o retorno de Minato melhorou um pouco mais o dia.

— Ele está protegido. — Foi a única coisa que Minato disse sobre o paradeiro de Itachi. Também explicou que ele e os membros de seu grupo viajavam sem rumo pelos países, mas agora estavam acomodados em um lugar não muito longe. As ameaças a Orochimaru eram graves e por isso ainda eram procurados pelos aliados do país do Som.

— Você o viu? — Sasuke queria saber mais detalhes.

— Não, infelizmente, não pude visitá-lo. — Minato estendeu a mão e tocou o ombro de Sasuke. — Eu confio em Kakashi, se ele diz que as coisas estão bem, então eu sei que ele está dizendo a verdade.

— E quando eu poderei visitar meu irmão? — Mesmo sabendo que mal conseguia se dirigir para os portões do distrito que morava, Sasuke tinha uma ponta de esperança em ver Itachi o mais rápido possível.

Minato olhou para Naruto, pensando no que falar.

— Talvez ainda seja cedo pensar em levá-lo até lá. — Minato respondeu e os deixou a sós.

Sasuke virou-se para Naruto, o ar saía de sua boca com um suspiro cansado, ele sentou-se porque estava já com dores nas pernas por ficar em pé.

— Não precisa me dizer nada, eu sei que não posso sair de casa para ver meu irmão.

Naruto se aproximou dele e ajoelhou-se no chão, segurando suas mãos.

— A sua mãe está vindo para cá, ela quer passar os últimos meses com você.

— Vai ser bom tê-la por perto. — Sasuke falou. — Onde está Saiichi?

— Brincando no lago com as outras crianças. — Naruto sentou-se no chão e segurou um dos pés de Sasuke, fazendo uma massagem.

— Isso, aí mesmo. — Sasuke fez uma expressão de prazer, quando Naruto apertou os pontos certos. Os dedos dele esfregavam com força desde o calcanhar até os dedos. Sasuke relaxou na poltrona, os olhos fechados e a respiração mais tranquila, enquanto Naruto fazia a mesma coisa no outro pé. O dedão fazia movimentos circulares, o que era muito apreciado por Sasuke.

— Hoje não precisaremos fazer o jantar. — Naruto continuava a massagem. — Sakura veio quando você estava dormindo, ela trouxe uma sopa de costelinha com vegetais.

Sasuke sentiu água na boca apenas de ouvir aquelas palavras, ele não poderia esperar mais duas horas para o jantar, queria experimentar a sopa naquele instante.

Naruto deu uma risada e esquentou a sopa. A panela foi posta no meio da mesa, enquanto Sasuke aguardava com a tigela na mão. Naruto serviu a sopa e, com a forma que Sasuke devorava em colheradas barulhentas, ele achou melhor preparar outra refeição para mais tarde.

Mikoto Uchiha chegou ao país do Redemoinho no final da tarde da última semana de verão. A recepção não foi grandiosa, devido aos tempos difíceis que eles viviam. E a reunião familiar em um jantar pequeno foi a melhor coisa a fazer.

Quem cozinhou foi Minato, junto com Naruto e Saiichi. Sasuke nem chegava mais perto da cozinha, algumas coisas ali o irritavam e faziam com que seu estômago revirasse, como o cheiro do alho. A refeição foi feita em um clima tranquilo, quem mais falava era Saiichi, sobre todas as brincadeiras que ele gostava de fazer no lago, incluindo quando os pais nadavam com ele.

O menino fez a avó prometer que o levaria no lago no outro dia e Mikoto concordou, pedindo para ele ensiná-la a nadar, já que ela não era muito boa. No final do jantar, Mikoto acompanhou Sasuke até o quarto, quando o filho resmungou baixo de dores nas costas.

— Vou fazer uma boa massagem. — Ela disse, ajudando-o a se sentar. Fazia alguns meses que eles não se viam, mas já fazia anos que Mikoto não mimava tanto o filho mais novo. Ela o colocou na cama, e afofou as almofadas, enquanto Kushina trazia algo para beberem.

Entregou para Sasuke um copo de suco de nêsperas com gengibre ralado, enquanto para Mikoto ela ofereceu um licor. As suas sentaram-se nas poltronas ao pé da cama, onde Sasuke observava a mãe e a sogra conversar sobre suas experiências gestacionais.

— Eu simplesmente parei de comer arroz quando completei seis meses, só voltei a comer depois que Naruto nasceu. — Kushina tinha as maçãs do rosto corada por causa da bebida, ela aparentava ter iniciado mais cedo com o licor. Já sua mãe, Sasuke sabia que Mikoto era bastante resistente para bebida, sempre via a mãe aceitar os brindes nos jantares e virar todos os copos de uma vez, mas nem sequer ela ficava corada.

— Na gravidez de Itachi foi muito mais difícil, eu estava praticamente sozinha, o pai dele e Madara serviam o exército na fronteira, quando entrei em trabalho de parto. Quem me auxiliou foi Hashirama.

— Oh! Querida, sinto muito. — Kushina segurou a mão dela e virou mais licor em seu copo a seguir.

— Foi difícil no começo, eu não estava me sentindo segura, e tudo isso refletiu naquele momento. Mas deu tudo certo depois.

— Naruto nasceu de manhã, bem quando o sol brilhava no quarto, talvez por isso ele goste tanto do calor. — Ela gargalhou e Mikoto também riu.

Sasuke terminava de beber o suco, observando a mãe sorrir. Já fazia algum tempo que não a via relaxada daquele jeito. As duas passaram a falar sobre ele, e tudo pareceu mais constrangedor.

Quando as duas pareciam ter terminado as várias garrafas de licor, Kushina suspirou e agradeceu Mikoto por ter permitido que Sasuke se casasse com Naruto. Ela estava visivelmente alterada pelo licor e mesmo que Mikoto fosse mais resistente, ela também aparentava uma expressão ébria. Seus olhos pequenos se tornaram ainda menores e a voz também era mais amolecida.

— Itachi é um bom rapaz. — Kushina continuou. — Eu sinto muito por não ter sido possível dar continuidade ao casamento deles, mas Sasuke é como um filho para mim.

— Obrigada. — Mikoto respondeu, elas mal prestavam atenção em Sasuke àquela altura. — Itachi sonhava em se casar, ter filhos. — Ela soluçou e depois continuou. Sasuke prestava atenção no que a mãe dizia, pois não sabia nada sobre aquilo. — Quando foi confirmado que ele não poderia ter filhos, ficou muito triste e se isolou por algum tempo.

— Mãe, o que você falou?

Mikoto de repente pareceu notar Sasuke, ela virou-se, balançando a mão e dizendo que não era nada demais. Kushina e Mikoto se levantaram e cobriram Sasuke dando alguns beijos nele, exigindo que fosse dormir. Sendo tratado como uma criança, Sasuke permaneceu na cama até que Naruto apareceu.

— Você não vai acreditar se eu disser que as nossas mães estão entrando no lago de roupa e tudo. — Ele comentou, dando uma risada e depois tirou a roupa, par se deitar ao lado de Sasuke. — Já coloquei Saiichi para dormir, agora eu sou todo seu.

Naruto se virou e percebeu que Sasuke não prestava atenção nele.

— O que aconteceu? — Naruto subiu em cima da cama e se aproximou de Sasuke, arrastando o corpo pelo colchão ao lado dele.

— Antes de sair, minha mãe falou que Itachi não pode ter filhos. — Sasuke olhou para Naruto, mas o marido não parecia saber nada sobre aquele assunto. — Ela também disse que ele ficou triste e isolado, eu me lembro disso. Mas achei que ele estava triste justamente porque teria que se casar.

— Comigo?

— Sim. — Sasuke fechou os olhos, tranquilizando a respiração, ele precisava descansar a mente para poder pensar melhor. — Meu irmão sempre foi muito discreto, ele nunca falou sobre o sonho de se casar e ter filhos. Eu, eu não sabia.

— Sasuke, talvez ele não quisesse te incomodar com isso. — Naruto sentou-se ao lado dele e tirou algumas almofadas de perto, para poder se aproximar mais.

— Me sinto péssimo, porque eu contava tudo para ele, tudo o que eu sentia, mas ele não confiou em mim para dizer seus sentimentos? — Sasuke o olhou com uma expressão triste. Os olhos marejados e o nariz já fungava em expectativa ao que viria depois. As lágrimas escorreram sem timidez pelo rosto dele e Naruto rapidamente capturou algumas com seu dedo.

— Seu irmão parece ser uma pessoa muito amorosa, ele apenas resguardou você para que não sofresse com ele. — Naruto comentou, não sabia como era ter um irmão, mas seus amigos eram muito próximos dele e nem sempre Naruto falava sobre tudo o que incomodava, justamente para que eles não ficassem tão sobrecarregados.

Sasuke, por sua vez, estava cada vez mais emotivo. Chorava com frequência e Naruto fazia o possível para não o deixar chateado. Já estava acontecendo coisas demais ao redor dele, então era possível relevar algumas coisas aqui e ali.

— Me desculpe. — Sasuke passou as mãos no rosto e buscou o lenço perto da mesa ao lado da cama. — Você entrou tão animado no quarto e eu estou aqui chorando.

— Eu não me importo. — Naruto o beijou no ombro e depois levantou-se para pegar água na jarra que estava na mesa do quarto. Ele entregou o corpo para Sasuke, que bebeu tudo de uma vez.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. — Sasuke reclamou, virando as pernas para fora da cama, Naruto o ajudou a ficar em pé. — Pode deixar, eu faço isso sozinho. Eu não quero que você me veja assim.

Naruto deu uma leve risada, afastando a mão que tentava abraçá-lo.

— Assim como? — Ele parou, pousando a mão erguida na cintura.

— Assim, como estou agora.

— Você está lindo. — Naruto tentou se aproximar, mas Sasuke esticou a mão e o parou. Sua mão ainda estava sobre o peito de Naruto, enquanto ele o olhava sério. — Qual é?

— Eu estou fora de forma, parecendo um... eu nem sei com o que comparar.

— Você está lindo, eu tenho que dizer isso quantas vezes?

— Mais nenhuma vez. — Sasuke não conseguiu manter Naruto longe por muito tempo. Ele se aproximou e o abraçou, beijando-o no pescoço. — Eu ainda quero ir ao banheiro Naruto.

Sasuke foi se afastando e tentando se soltar dos braços de Naruto, até que entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta na cara dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando escrevi os capítulos do Sasuke eu lembrei da minha gravidez, ahhhh eu tinha um humor delicado kkkkkk


	22. Desorientado

Sasuke queria ter a mesma empolgação que sua mãe e a sogra quando os tecidos encomendados chegaram. Nenhuma das duas era costureira, mas possuíam mais experiência do que ele no que diz respeito a vestir um bebê.

Enquanto olhavam as fazendas de cores suaves como amarelo, azul claro e verde água, Sasuke pediu um minuto para se ausentar do diálogo. Ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Precisou lavar o rosto com a água, jogando no pescoço, o restante que havia na jarra. Ele inclinou a cabeça sobre a bacia e balançou a cabeça.

Sentia o corpo esquentar com mais frequência e o seu peso havia aumentado consideravelmente no quadril e nas coxas. Estava cansado e com dores nas costas, mas ainda precisava ter disposição para pensar em roupas, acessórios, móveis.

Sasuke sentiu-se deprimido e um pouco triste por pensar naquele trabalho como algo cansativo. Afinal, era seu filho, uma criança que ele desejou e amava com tanta vontade. Contudo, como ele conseguia desligar a cabeça das coisas que aconteciam do lado de fora e ainda das coisas que aconteciam com seu corpo. As mudanças hormonais pareciam sobrecarregar todos os seus neurônicos e elevar a milésima potência os seus sentimentos.

Não era apenas o cansaço que o incomodava, ou as pernas inchadas. Às vezes eram coisas bobas que o irritava ou o fazia chorar. Sentia-se como uma bomba de sentimentos prestes a explodir. E para coroar suas preocupações, o irmão mais velho ainda estava em algum lugar escondido, sua cabeça com uma recompensa e cada vez mais pessoas acreditando que ele era perigoso.

Talvez fosse mesmo perigoso para quem protegia Orochimaru. De qualquer forma, Itachi não fez nenhum novo movimento nos últimos dias, mantendo-se quieto, onde quer que ele estivesse.

— Querido, você está bem? — Sua mãe bateu na porta e esperou uma resposta.

— Estou bem, só preciso de um tempo.

— Eu vou preparar algo para você comer. — Ela disse, mas Sasuke recusou. — Uma sopa, pelo menos.

Sasuke suspirou, aceitando o apelo da mãe, apenas porque ele acabou ficando com vontade de comer a sopa que a mãe cozinhava. O cheiro era delicioso e abriu seu apetite,

Naquela semana, Naruto ficou mais ausente. Saía muito cedo e retornava pela noite, quando Sasuke já estava na cama. Ele sabia que o marido escondia assuntos mais sérios, apenas para não o incomodar. Sasuke até iniciou uma discussão sobre isso, entretanto, pensou melhor na questão e, sabendo como ficava sempre irritado com algumas notícias, as vezes era melhor apenas se manter ignorante em algumas situações. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Mesmo assim, ele fez Naruto prometer que nunca esconderia nenhuma informação sobre o seu irmão mais velho. Naruto concordou.

— Alguma novidade? — Sasuke perguntou, um pouco ansioso por alguma conversa que não fosse sobre enjoos ou hormônios. Naruto acabara de sair do banho, estava com a toalha ainda envolta da cintura, enquanto passava as duas mãos nos cabelos loiros, jogando os fios para trás. Ele deu um belo sorriso em sua direção e sentou-se na cama. Sasuke não reclamou sobre as gotículas de água que escorria de seu cabelo pelas costas e depois molhava o lençol.

Pelo contrário, ele observava com atenção as costas molhadas de Naruto, enquanto o marido falava sobre alguma disputa entre duas famílias que alegavam serem donas de uma ou mais ovelhas que haviam escapado numa noite de tempestade.

Naruto notou que o olhar de Sasuke não estava exatamente em seu rosto. Ele também percebeu que Sasuke não estava prestando atenção no que ele estava falando, caso contrário, já teria oferecido alguma solução para o problema ou criticado a sua forma de agir.

Então ele sorriu e continuou falando naturalmente, voltando a lançar a mão nos cabelos. O braço dobrado forçando o músculo do bíceps, vigilante com a reação de Sasuke que parecia engolir algo, o pomo de adão movendo pelo pescoço esguio. Naruto conseguia sentir aquela onda de calor vinda de Sasuke, seu corpo parecia vibrar e não precisava chegar tão perto para saber que, se o tocasse, ele estremeceria da cabeça aos pés e soaria um gemido que causaria em Naruto sede em tomá-lo.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que eles transaram, embora trocassem carícias com certa facilidade durante a noite, Sasuke estava sempre o evitando de algumas formas e cortando os beijos ou virando para o lado com uma desculpa. Naruto não insistia e apenas se aconchegava em suas costas para abraçá-lo. Mas queria que o marido se visse como ele o enxergava. Nada referente ao sobrepeso abalava a sua percepção sobre a pessoa que Sasuke era, muito pelo contrário, Naruto estava ainda mais apaixonado por ele. No começo ele apenas achava engraçado como Sasuke se comportava, depois, percebeu que era algo mais sério e deveria ser mais cauteloso quando fosse tocar no assunto.

Pensando nisso, Naruto achou que eles estavam muito bem naquela noite e decidiu se aproximar de Sasuke sem todos aqueles cuidados extras que ele costumava ter para não o afugentá-lo. E para sua surpresa, Sasuke não se afastou, nem o mandou parar ou questionou o que estava fazendo.

Sasuke crispou os lábios, quando Naruto subiu na cama e sentou-se ao lado dele. O primeiro beijo ele aceitou sem protestar, assim como as carícias de sua mão no pescoço, descendo pelas costas. Naruto mordiscou o lábio inferior dele e gemeu roucamente. Foi distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dele, sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços.

As mãos de Sasuke estavam apenas apoiadas nos braços de Naruto, e conforme o beijo se intensificava, ele o apertava com força.

— Apenas relaxe. — Naruto falou, a língua serpenteando ao longo da pele macia e quente de seu pescoço. Sasuke gemeu, apertando os lábios e virando o rosto para o lado, os fios de cabelo foram tirados pelos dedos de Naruto, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava o mamilo.

Sasuke ficou sentado entre as pernas de Naruto, de costas para ele. Os beijos leves no pescoço causando ondas de calor e arrepios. Ele segurou as mãos no lençol e apertou quando o toque de Naruto desceu até sua coxa. As duas mãos de Naruto seguravam as pernas de Sasuke e o fez abrir mais, alisando e apertando sem muita força o músculo que se contraía.

Com as pernas apertas, Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e seu corpo amoleceu nos braços de Naruto.

— Você é tão gostoso, Sasuke. — O elogio veio com uma voz sedutora. Naruto mordiscou a orelha dele, enquanto suas mãos alisavam o seu corpo. Subindo pela barriga, até os mamilos. Ouvindo os gemidos baixos de Sasuke, ele sorriu e o deitou na cama.

— Naruto... — Sasuke sibilou, fechando os olhos e levando as mãos na frente do rosto.

— Eu posso parar se você quiser. — Naruto ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, inclinando o corpo para beijar a barriga. Ele alisou com cuidado e sua mão foi deslizando pelo corpo de Sasuke mais uma vez até encontrar as mãos que cobriam o rosto dele.

— Eu não posso fazer muita coisa, me sinto de mãos atadas. — Sasuke suspirou, consternado. — Não é a mesma coisa de antes.

— Como não é a mesma coisa? — Naruto apoiou as mãos na cama, sustentando seu corpo em cima de Sasuke, sem soltar o seu peso sobre a barriga dele. — Você pode ver um pouco com meus olhos? O quanto eu desejo você? Do jeito que você é...

Naruto sentiu quando Sasuke relaxou as pernas, que antes estavam tensas. Ele apenas deu um sorriso e se abaixou novamente, provocando em Sasuke uma série de sensações e fazendo-o segurar o gemido, para não acordar toda a casa.

***

Numa manhã de outono, Sasuke acordou sem o marido ao seu lado. Por sua vez, encontrou o filho encolhido com a cabeça quase embaixo do braço de Sasuke. Ele riu, e sentou-se na cama, forçando um pouco as costas. Sentiu um chute na lateral e a forma de sua barriga estava impressionante, com uma ponta toda na lateral.

Saiichi esfregou os olhos e acordou, ainda sonolento, o menino ergueu a cabeça e falou um bom dia cheio de moleza, enquanto se sentava com as costas no travesseiro do pai.

— Quer sentir? — Sasuke falava sobre o movimento na barriga e Saiichi pareceu se animar com o convite.

Sasuke então direcionou a mão pequena do filho sobre a barriga, e eles ficaram em silêncio, como se falar pudesse espantar o bebê ali dentro. A expectativa acabou, quando o chute veio e Saiichi riu, divertindo-se com a sensação dos chutes em sequência.

— Papai, está doendo? — Ele perguntou, inocente, com uma expressão preocupada.

— Não, esses não doem. — Sasuke disse, mas era melhor não detalhar para o filho que suas costelas pareciam inflamadas com alguns chutes.

Naruto entrou no quarto, carregando uma bandeja nas mãos.

— Eu estava ouvindo vocês conversarem. — Ele colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa que estava cheia de pergaminhos e alguns livros. Depois, sentou-se ao lado da cama, esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las. Em seguida, ele afastou o quimono que Sasuke vestia e tocou a sua barriga.

— Papai, sentiu? — Saiichi parecia mais ansioso do que Naruto.

— Não, nadinha. — Naruto balançou a cabeça. Sempre que ele tentava fazer algum carinho, parecia que o bebê recuava completamente e nunca se movia. Sasuke riu, dizendo que não havia como ele saber quem era que fazia carinho em sua barriga.

***

O quarto de Saiichi precisou passar por uma reforma. Naruto achou que o filho poderia se sentir enciumado por perder seu espaço na casa, mas foi Sasuke quem teve uma conversa com ele naquela tarde.

Naruto estava em pé, ao lado da porta, ouvindo os dois conversando.

— Você sabia que eu dividia meu quarto com o meu irmão mais velho? — Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira, enquanto Saiichi se encolhia na cama dele, apertando o travesseiro. O menino não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas estava tentando resistir as mudanças que vinham acontecendo muito rápido a sua volta.

— O tio Itachi? — Ele perguntou, e sua cabeça ergueu um pouco, mas logo voltou ao travesseiro, quase como se ele lembrasse do porquê estava daquele jeito. Sasuke falava muito sobre Itachi, sempre havia uma história diferente e Saiichi parecia sentir como se já o conhecesse.

— Sim, seu tio Itachi. Nós sempre dividimos o mesmo quarto, mesmo que nossa casa no distrito Uchiha fosse grande. Ele poderia ter o próprio quarto, mas quis ficar comigo, porque ele queria cuidar de mim desde que eu nasci.

Saiichi ainda permanecia deitado, enquanto ouvia Sasuke falar sobre as noites que chovia muito e os trovões o assustava, o único lugar que ele se sentia seguro, era dentro de seu quarto. Às vezes compartilhava a cama com o irmão, cobrindo-se da cabeça aos pés até que a chuva passasse.

— Papai ainda tem medo de trovão? — Saiichi afastou a cabeça do travesseiro e agora estava sentado na cama.

— Às vezes, quando faz muito barulho, mas o seu pai está agora do meu lado para me proteger. — Sasuke abriu os braços e recebeu Saiichi, abraçando-o em seguida. — Se você não quiser ficar com o bebê, tudo bem, ele vai dormir no nosso quarto.

Saiichi não disse nada, e ouvindo isso atrás da porta, Naruto concordou.

O quarto do casal então foi reformado para que um berço fosse colocado. A mesa de trabalho precisou sair, o que agradou Sasuke, já que ele não gostava muito de quando Naruto ficava horas e mais horas a noite com a luz da vela, lendo todos os documentos que passavam para ele.

Naruto entrou no quarto e encontrou Sasuke sentado na cama observando o berço vazio. A construção daquele berço não levou mais do que alguns dias, demorou mesmo foi para lixar e pintar a madeira.

— Falta ainda um bom tempo, não é? — Naruto sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou sua mão. — Você conta as semanas e eu fico confuso. — Ele deu uma risada desconcertada e olhou para Sasuke.

O olhar de Sasuke estava um pouco abatido e Naruto sentiu o coração palpitar emocionado. Ele não sabia por que, mas abraçou Sasuke e perguntou se estava tudo bem. A resposta foi um leve acenar de cabeça, junto com um sorriso fraco.

— A doutora acha que está tudo bem, mas eu preciso manter repouso. — Sasuke olhou para as mãos de Naruto que se apertaram ao redor de sua mão. — Eu... eu estou um pouco preocupado.

— Com o bebê?

— Eu não sei. — O longo suspiro de Sasuke fez o coração de Naruto bater um pouco mais acelerado. — Desde o começo eu estava com um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer.

— Você está preocupado, é normal, certo? — Naruto não queria criar nenhuma fantasia perturbadora na sua cabeça. Contudo, aquele semblante desprovido de cor parecia mais um sinal de que Sasuke estava o oposto de bem, como havia dito.

Ele o abraçou, talvez confortá-lo com sua energia e calor poderia ajudar a dar para Sasuke um pouco de pensamento positivo.

— Não vai acontecer nada. — Naruto afirmou, com veemência. — Eu estou aqui, sempre vou estar com você. — Em seguida, ele o beijou e Sasuke fechou os olhos, aceitando todo o carinho que Naruto tinha para oferecer.

Saiichi entrou no quarto em seguida, vendo os pais se beijarem. Ele fez um barulho enojado e depois saiu correndo.

Naruto riu, pedindo para Sasuke chamá-lo quando ele precisasse, estaria em reunião com o pai. Sasuke concordou, ele continuou no quarto por mais algum tempo, até sua mãe chamá-lo para o almoço.

— Naruto enviou um mensageiro falando que não chegará a tempo para o jantar, ele precisou ir até a fronteira leste, para verificar um acidente nas cidades antigas.

Sua mãe organizava a mesa com as tigelas de arroz e os legumes temperados e cozidos. Sasuke a ajudou e depois foi em busca de Saiichi. Ele passou pela horta, onde o menino costumava regar as plantas, depois entrou na estufa, onde as plantas mais delicadas estavam. O lugar estava vazio.

Sasuke caminhou até o lago, era outono e o vento gelado aumentava vindo do norte. Mesmo assim, Saiichi gostava de brincar na água, ainda que os pais o chamassem atenção. Ele nadava muito bem, mesmo assim, Sasuke não gostava que ele fosse sozinho para o lago.

— Saiichi! — Sasuke chamou, olhando de um lado para o outro. O lago estava tranquilo e brilhante, com a luz do sol do meio dia espalhando sobre a água calma. Não havia nenhum barco sobre a água e por isso ele mais parecia um espelho de água refletindo o céu azul.

Os passos de Sasuke se acelerara e ele retornou para casa. Entrou na sala sem tirar os sapatos e foi até o quarto do filho.

— O que houve? — Mikoto perguntou, virando-se para ver a expressão apavorada do filho.

— Saiichi entrou aqui?

— Não, você não o encontrou? — Ela deixou a panela em cima da mesa e pegou um pano para secar as mãos. — Ele pode ter ido brincar com as outras crianças.

Sasuke concordou, saindo mais uma vez, avisando que iria procurar nas outras casas. Mikoto o acompanhou e foi na direção oposta. Os dois chamavam pelo nome de Saiichi e paravam todos que encontravam no caminho, para perguntar se viram o menino. Ninguém o viu, e isso foi seguindo até se reencontrarem novamente.

— Ele pode ter ido para a casa de Kushina. — Mikoto falou, tentando tranquilizar o filho, mas Sasuke já estava nervoso o bastante para que qualquer comentário o tranquilizasse. Ele queria ver o filho agora, por isso, foi rapidamente até a casa de Kushina.

Assim que eles chegaram, encontraram-na no jardim, acompanhada de alguns empregados. Kushina sorriu, convidando-os para entrar e compartilhar um chá. Porém, quando viu o olhar preocupado dos dois, ela entendeu que algo havia acontecido.

— Ele não veio para cá, a última vez que eu o vi, foi ontem à tarde. — Kushina olhou para Mikoto. — Vou enviar algumas pessoas para procurar por ele. Sasuke, por favor, entre e descanse.

— Não, eu vou procurar por Saiichi. — Sasuke foi andando, enquanto sua mãe e a sogra tentavam persuadi-lo a ficar em casa, aguardando. — Eu não posso ficar sentado enquanto meu filho está desaparecido.

— Nós vamos achá-lo não se preocupe. — Mikoto segurou sua mão, sentindo-a fria. Ela deu alguns tapinhas na mão de Sasuke, pedindo para ele se acalmar. Embora seu coração estivesse apertado, ela não poderia permitir que o filho se machucasse ao procurar Saiichi, a médica foi insistente ao dizer que ele precisava de repouso.

— Sasuke, querido, você está suando e nervoso. Shizune recomendou repouso, lembra-se?

Sasuke respirou fundo e só então notou que seu coração estava acelerado e o peito dolorido. As pernas inchadas também estavam doloridas, mas isso era pouco em vista do sentimento de estar longe de Saiichi e da possibilidade de tê-lo perdido dentro de sua própria casa. Que tipo de pai ele era?

— É o meu filho. — Sasuke lamentou não ter condições físicas para poder correr por todo aquele país em busca de Saiichi.

— Nós vamos procurá-lo. Você fica em casa, para o caso de ele voltar. — Kushina o direcionou para o outro lado e pediu para que sua ajudante levasse Sasuke até a casa dele.

Quando a noite caiu, Sasuke estava ainda sentado na mesma posição na varanda, esperando por notícias. Sua mente estava embaraçada e seu coração ritmado. Assim que viu uma luz flutuar por entre as árvores, ele se levantou e deu alguns passos para frente. Era sua mãe quem se aproximava, carregando uma lanterna queimando uma vela. A expressão abatida dela era mais do que suficiente para que Sasuke soubesse que Saiichi estava desaparecido ainda.

Até aquele momento ele se forçou a não chorar, mas não aguentou mais sentir aquela dor. Havia falhado e seu filho estava perdido. As lágrimas rolaram, enquanto ele sentia o abraço da mãe ao redor de seu corpo. Sasuke era mais alto do que Mikoto, e por isso a cabeça da mãe pousou em seu peito, alisando as mãos nos seus braços.

Ela o levou para dentro de casa, estava frio do lado de fora. Mikoto acendeu a lareira, enquanto Sasuke se recusava a comer qualquer coisa que ela deixava na sua frente. Ele desejava sair em busca de Saiichi. Contudo, sabia que seria mais uma pessoa perdida na escuridão e daria ainda mais trabalho para todos.

Naruto chegou um pouco depois, havia recebido notícias de que o filho desapareceu. Ele chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que viu foi Sasuke, sentado próximo da lareira, segurando um dos brinquedos do filho.

Sasuke não ergueu a cabeça, ele estava com medo de encarar Naruto.

— Está tudo bem, vamos achar ele. — Foi o que ouviu Naruto dizer, depois de ser abraçado.

— Desculpe. — Sasuke disse, agarrando-se nos braços de Naruto. — Eu não cuidei dele.

— Não diga isso, não fale algo assim. — Naruto o beijou na testa e depois segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos. — Eu vou encontrá-lo.

Ele voltou a beijá-lo e não levou muito tempo para sair novamente, preparado com algumas lanternas para se juntar a outras pessoas para procurá-lo.

— Vai dar tudo certo, filho, eu sei que vai. — Mikoto estava em pé, perto da porta aberta. Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando uma flecha atravessou o seu peito. A expressão de Mikoto tornou-se assustada e sua pele empalideceu. Sasuke viu o sangue escorrer pelo vestido de cetim da mãe, até ela cair no chão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaiichiCadeVocê?  
> #MikotoMorreu?


	23. Investigação

O sangue escorria pelo chão, enquanto Sasuke tinha a mulher ferida em seus braços. A ponta da flecha reluzia em prata diante de seus olhos, com o sangue pingando de sua lâmina afiada.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, suas mãos tremiam, pedindo desesperadamente para que a mãe aguentasse um pouco mais. Sem muita experiência, nada do que ele sabia era de grande ajuda.

Sasuke deitou a cabeça da mãe com cuidado no chão e fechou a porta. Depois, ele apagou algumas velas e, sem conseguir erguer a mãe no colo, ele a puxou, segurando-a por baixo dos braços e arrastando para um lugar seguro, caso mais flechas fossem atiradas, eles precisavam conseguir se proteger e ganhar tempo.

Sasuke conseguiu chegar até o quarto, a mãe balbuciando algumas palavras, enquanto ele pegava uma caixa com faixas e uma pomada. Nada daquilo resolveria o problema.

— Mãe, eu sou um inútil, como posso tirar isso? — Sasuke segurou a haste da flecha. Mikoto cuspiu sangue e abriu a boca com dificuldade para falar.

— Não... — Ela falou em um tom de voz doloroso. A flecha a feriu no lado direito do peito, o sangue ainda escorria e Sasuke tentava conter a hemorragia. — F-fuja. Fu-ja.

— Eu não vou deixar você aqui.

— S-sasuke. — Mikoto conseguiu erguer a mão até o rosto dele. — O bebê, pense no seu bebê.

— Mãe, eu não vou... — Sasuke parou de falar de repente. Ele ouviu passos do lado de fora e pela janela pode ver a luz da vela de uma lanterna. A pessoa não fez questão de se esconder, vindo direto para eles, deixando claro sua presença.

Sasuke procurou pela adaga que Naruto guardava embaixo da cama. Era um a adaga bem guardada para que Saiichi não a visse, por isso ele precisou forçar a cama para pegá-la. Ficou em pé atrás da porta, a mãe deitada ainda agonizando pela dor. Por um momento, Mikoto prendeu a respiração, sem dar nenhum gemido alto.

Os passos pararam por um tempo. Sasuke sentia seu coração acelerado, e com aquela descarga de adrenalina, ele estava pronto para atacar. A porta da sala foi arrastada e aberta, Sasuke apertou os dedos em volta do punhal com força, a pessoa que entrasse naquele quarto receberia um golpe certeiro. Houve um silêncio, depois mais passos e então a porta do quarto se moveu. Sasuke olhou seriamente para a mãe e depois para a porta que se abriu e um homem de estatura mediana entrou. Sasuke subiu o braço com a adaga e direcionou toda a sua força para aquele golpe.

Porém, o movimento foi lento demais, porque o homem jogou o corpo para trás e a ponta da adaga passou rente às lentes de seus óculos.

Ele riu, dando alguns passos para trás e se estabilizando do ataque sofrido, enquanto Sasuke ficava de frente para a mãe deitada no chão.

— Você? — Sasuke perguntou irritado. Ele se recordava da face daquele homem, ele esteve em seu casamento ao lado de Orochimaru. — O que você quer?

— Se você abaixar essa adaga, eu posso curar sua mãe. — O homem disse de forma calma, olhando para Mikoto. — Ela vai morrer se não conter a hemorragia.

— Você atirou na minha mãe e agora quer salvá-la? — Sasuke gritou.

— Na verdade, não fui eu, foi um soldado. Sim, ele está comigo, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu não tenho interesse nessa mulher. — Esse homem deu um passo para frente e ergueu as mãos. — Abaixe a adaga e eu farei um curativo antes de irmos embora.

— Ir embora?

— Abaixe a adaga, não se preocupe, eu não posso te machucar. — O homem disse, enquanto seu tom de voz ia aumentando, como se a sua paciência estivesse se esgotando.

— Você não vai tocar na minha mãe. — Sasuke avançou, de forma brusca e sem nenhum plano. Ele percebeu que o homem desviou facilmente e o segurou pelas costas, forçando o braço para trás. A dor foi grande e Sasuke inclinou o corpo para frente, sentindo o ombro ferido.

— Eu disse, não posso te machucar, mas vou dizer ao meu mestre que isso foi um acidente. — Ele riu e, em seguida, Sasuke foi perdendo os sentidos. Aquele homem embebeu o pano com alguma substância, tampando seu nariz e boca. Sasuke queria lutar para manter os olhos abertos, contudo, as pálpebras foram se fechando devagar até perder a consciência.

***

Era madrugada quando Naruto retornou para casa.

Quando viu a porta de sua casa aberta, Naruto correu para dentro. Ao pisar na sala, sentiu os pés pegajosos no chão. O ambiente estava escuro, a lareira apagada e as velas também. O cheiro de sangue espalhava-se pelo local, Naruto acendeu uma vela e viu o sangue no chão. Ele andou apressado pela casa, seguindo o rastro de sangue no chão até o seu quarto. Sobre a cama, encontrou Mikoto de olhos fechados, com faixas de curativo ao redor de seu ombro.

Ele tomou o pulso da sogra, ela estava viva. Mas onde estava Sasuke?

***

O som de uma batida fez o corpo de Sasuke sacudir e ele despertou assustado, mas não conseguiu se mover. O chacoalhar da carruagem o deixou tonto nos minutos seguintes em que ele se manteve acordado, mas não durou muito, seus olhos se fecharam, com o corpo e a mente cansados, Sasuke perdeu a consciência novamente.

Ele não soube quanto tempo passou depois disso.

A chama de uma vela foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke viu ao reavivar os sentidos. Dessa vez, seu corpo estava sobre uma cama macia, porém, as mãos amarradas com cordas no pulso. Sasuke se mexeu ruidosamente e chamou por ajuda. Não houve nenhum sinal de que ele seria respondido.

Depois de algum tempo ao qual ele não soube dizer quanto durou, a porta do lugar em que era mantido preso foi aberta e uma mulher baixa entrou, usando véu para esconder o rosto. Sasuke pediu para que essa mulher o ajudasse, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Ela não falava. Talvez ela não entendesse seu idioma, ou simplesmente estava ignorando o pedido de socorro.

A mulher o ajudou a beber água, ele temeu que estivesse envenenada, e por isso, observando a sua recusa, a mulher levou o corpo à boca e bebeu a água para mostrar que não havia nada de errado com ela. Então ela o entendia completamente e estava apenas o ignorando antes.

Sasuke bebeu a água, pensando em seu filho. A mesma coisa aconteceu quando essa mulher ofereceu comida diretamente na sua boca. Sasuke apenas aceitou para que a criança não fosse prejudicada.

— Onde está minha mãe? Ela está aqui? Ela está viva?

A mulher não respondeu, ela saiu, levando a bandeja embora. E por mais algumas horas ele permaneceu sozinho novamente.

***

Já havia passado três dias e não havia pistas sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke e Saiichi. Grupos foram formados para fazer uma busca por todo o país do Redemoinho, e avisos espalhados para os demais países que faziam fronteira, caso fosse encontrado suspeitos. Algumas pinturas baseadas na aparência dos dois estavam sendo criadas para serem espalhadas por vilarejos e estalagens em beiras de estrada. Mas nada daquilo era suficiente para Naruto.

Ele se culpava por não estar em casa para proteger a família. Havia viajado até a fronteira do País do Redemoinho um dia antes de tudo acontecer, para tratar de alguns problemas gerados por moradores. Contudo, ao chegar no lugar, não havia nada com o que ele precisasse se preocupar, a fronteira estava mantida de forma organizada e sem problemas. E não havia nenhuma disputa como foi informado. Aquele foi o primeiro sinal para que algo estranho estivesse acontecendo. E o segundo sinal foi a notícia de que seu filho desapareceu.

Enquanto fazia a busca por Saiichi, um pensamento ruim cruzou a mente de Naruto, ele então retornou para casa, deparando-se com um cenário sangrento. Mikoto estava viva, embora machucada. A pessoa que levou Sasuke se deu ao trabalho de ferir e fazer um curativo em Mikoto, isso não fazia o menor sentido.

Reunido com as pessoas de confiança, Naruto ouvia os relatórios de cada grupo que retornava.

— Está claro que a pessoa que armou tudo isso conhece a rotina dos nossos guardas e sabia que você iria pessoalmente resolver qualquer desavença na fronteira. — Shikamaru estava sentado na cadeira, diante de uma mesa com pergaminhos desenrolados. — Mas eu duvido que essa pessoa ainda esteja entre nós.

— Então, quem estiver faltando é o suspeito? — Kiba inclinou a cabeça, esticando o pescoço para olhar Shikamaru do outro lado da mesa. — Faz diferença isso agora? Como vamos pegar essa pessoa se ela já fugiu.

Shino virou-se para ele e o respondeu com calma.

— Precisamos saber quem é e para quem essa pessoa vendia informações.

A discussão se prolongou, o grupo aguardava novas informações para criar um plano coerente, enquanto as equipes de busca faziam seu trabalho. Eles não sabiam quem era o autor do crime ou porque eles levaram Sasuke e Saiichi. Havia apenas hipóteses de ser alguém cujo interesse fosse em ferir diretamente a família Uzumaki.

Naruto vinha se destacando como um futuro promissor ao lado de seus pais. Até mesmo o avô estava rendido com a forma que ele tomava decisões que podiam ser benéficas para todos e o protegia com sua autoridade. O que foi uma surpresa para alguns, principalmente para Naruto.

Uma mensagem de Uzumaki Enji chegou no final daquela noite, com poucas palavras. Ele estava movimentando o País dos Rios pela procura de Sasuke e a criança. Naruto suspirou, cansado, mas com uma ponta de esperança. Seu avô era um homem duro, mas ainda era seu avô. E mesmo com seus pensamentos antiquados, ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo.

Madara também enviou uma carta simples e objetiva. Ele iria matar quem colocou a mão em seu sobrinho e em Mikoto.

— Você acha que ele vai se reunir com Itachi? — Shikamaru fez a pergunta, embora sua expressão mais parecesse que estivesse além de uma mera teoria.

— Itachi. — Naruto virou-se para o amigo. — Eles estão usando Sasuke para chegar em Itachi.

***

As horas pareciam discorrer lentamente. Ele sabia que havia passado pelo menos dois dias desde que acordou, pois a média de uma vela como aquela que estava ao lado de sua cama levava pelo menos três horas para queimar completamente. E a julgar pela troca de velas, Sasuke poderia ter uma ideia do tempo em que era mantido.

O que era estranho, ele estava sendo mantido em cativeiro e essa pessoa se preocupava em manter sempre uma luz acesa? Essa pessoa poderia saber que Sasuke não gostava de ficar no escuro?

As refeições eram feitas duas vezes no dia. Como o quarto em que estava era todo de madeira, fechado e sem luz natural, não poderia dizer se era dia ou noite. Já que a comida era sempre a mesma, mingau, arroz e algumas tiras de carne com legumes cozidos. Para beber, apenas água.

Ninguém, além daquela mulher visitou o seu quarto durante os dois dias. Sasuke não desistiu de fazer perguntas e pedir por ajuda sempre que ela entrava no quarto. Mesmo assim, nunca recebeu uma só palavra e nem um olhar piedoso.

Sasuke mal conseguia dormir, às vezes, cansado demais de tentar se manter acordado, ele fechava os olhos, mas não passava muito tempo e já despertava com um leve susto. Infelizmente, sempre acordava naquele pesadelo que era sua real condição.

Talvez aquele já fosse o terceiro dia e a refeição mudou. Era uma sopa de legumes com coxa de frango cozida. Assim que terminou de comer, a mulher limpou-o com o guardanapo de pano e novamente se afastou da cama.

— Meu filho está aqui? — Sasuke perguntou e, como era esperado, não recebeu resposta. Enquanto ela o ajudou a se levantar para ir ao banheiro, Sasuke estava com as mãos para trás do corpo, amarrada com a corda. As pernas também eram amarradas quando ele se levantava e por isso tinha que passar pela humilhação de ser cuidado por aquela mulher. Mesmo que a forma que ela o tratava era a mais superficial possível, ele ainda se sentia ofendido.

Ao retornar para a cama, Sasuke perguntou novamente se o seu filho estava naquele lugar. Se estivesse, ele queria vê-lo. Foi uma ideia que passou por sua cabeça, afinal, porque Saiichi desapareceria do nada? Ele teria encontrado com o soldado do arco e flecha? Teria sido flechado igual sua mãe? Onde estaria seu corpo?

No final das perguntas, seus olhos ardiam de desespero e raiva, as lágrimas molhavam seu rosto e ele ficou sozinho mais uma vez.

***

Naruto viajou a cavalo, já que de carruagem levaria mais do que o dobro do tempo. Ao chegar na vila Fuji, no final da tarde, os passos do cavalo desaceleraram. Ele estava sozinho, como foi orientado a fazer na mensagem que recebeu na noite anterior.

A vila de pescadores não parecia preocupada com a sua chegada. As pessoas continuavam suas vidas de forma tranquila, trabalhando ou caminhando pela rua. Alguns até pararam para o olhar o cavalo, já que era um animal difícil de encontrar. Quando desceu do cavalo, algumas crianças se aproximaram e fizeram perguntas sobre o animal. Naruto sorriu para elas e deixou-as passar a mão na crina do cavalo, depois, ele pediu para que elas cuidassem dele, se pudessem, poderiam dar feno ou até mesmo maçã. É claro que aquelas crianças não pareciam ter acesso a maçã. Elas eram muito pequenas e magras, ainda que sorrissem animadas ao ver o animal.

— Naruto, você veio rápido. — Madara falou, aproximando-se do Uzumaki.

— É claro que vim rápido. — Ele se virou e deixou as crianças brincarem com o cavalo, pedindo para que elas tomassem cuidado. Naruto então caminhou até o tio de Sasuke e eles se cumprimentaram. O ânimo dos dois não era muito grande pela situação atual. Madara o levou pela rua e comentou sobre a vila, que era a residência de pessoas que não tinham mais para onde ir e por isso montaram esse vilarejo à beira do rio para se manterem.

— Eles foram abandonados ou ignorados pelos seus países e então fundaram essa vila, já faz alguns anos. — Madara apontou na direção de uma casa simples e eles entraram. — É comum essas comunidades receberem pessoas sem perguntar pelo seu passado. Dando a chance de recomeçar.

— Eu já ouvi falar sobre lugares assim, mas é a primeira vez que eu estou em uma vila de desertores. Se precisarem de alguma ajuda, meu país estará de portas abertas.

— É bom ouvir isso. — Marada assentiu com a cabeça.

Ao chegarem em uma sala, Naruto observou o número de pessoas armadas com todo tipo de armas diferentes. Eles continuaram caminhando, enquanto Madara cumprimentava algumas pessoas e apresentava a Naruto seus nomes. Assim que um corredor chegou ao jardim de inverno, eles pararam e Madara desceu alguns degraus, até um homem que estava abaixado no chão mexendo com a terra.

Ele se levantou e virou-se quando Madara o chamou.

— Meu tio, ele chegou? — Aquele homem era mais alto do que Sasuke, mas não tão alto quanto Madara.

— Está aqui. — Madara se virou e então Naruto pode ver melhor a figura do irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

Seus cabelos negros eram finos e longos, amarrados em uma tira fina vermelha. Ele usava roupas casuais simples e as mangas cobriam todo o braço, escondendo as mãos sujas de terra. O seu rosto era pálido e possuía um semblante calmo, com dois traços de expressão ao lado nas bochechas, quando ele sorriu.

— Sinto muito em conhecer o marido do meu irmão nessas condições. — Itachi falou, inclinando o corpo para frente, para se apresentar. — Mas eu fico satisfeito que tenha vido se juntar a nós.

— Você sabe quem levou meu filho e o Sasuke? — Naruto perguntou, embora ele já tivesse suas hipóteses, queria saber o que Itachi sabia até então. Só depois de olhá-lo com mais calma, Naruto percebeu o olhar de Itachi, que não sustentava na sua direção. Itachi não possuía um olhar fixo, e sua expressão mudava quando ele virava a cabeça e ouvia as vozes ao redor dele.

— Temo que minhas ações tenham respingado na minha família. — Itachi andou alguns passos à frente e parou. — Minha mãe ainda saiu com vida, mas não sabemos sobre meu irmão e meus sobrinhos. Eu sinto muito por isso. Vou fazer o possível para encontrá-los ainda com vida.

— Não, você não tem culpa. Eu não os protegi como prometi fazer quando me casei com Sasuke. — Naruto crispou os lábios e suas mãos fecharam com intensidade.

— Vocês podem discutir depois de quem é a culpa. — Madara falou sério. — Vamos resolver primeiro o resgate de Sasuke. Se ele está vivo, então irão entrar em contato conosco. De qualquer forma, nossos aliados estão em busca dele. Qualquer notícia, saberemos melhor como dar o próximo passo. Não vai adiantar nada correr em círculos.

***

A porta do quarto se abriu e Sasuke estava sonolento. Ele se forçou a abrir os olhos, quando ouviu mais passos do que o normal. Não havia muita energia em seu corpo, entretanto, quando ouviu uma voz tímida e baixa chamando seu nome, o Uchiha abriu os olhos e se deparou com a visão de um rosto infantil e de olhos avermelhados.

Saiichi chorava e fungava enquanto subia na cama e abraçava o pai com força ao redor da barriga. Sasuke sentiu o coração disparar, aproveitando cada segundo em que era abraçado pela criança. Ele queria poder dizer que estava tudo bem, mas o menino já deveria saber que ambos estavam em uma situação bem ruim.

— Papai desculpa, foi minha culpa, eu fiz coisa errada, falei com gente estranha e eles me levaram embora. — Saiichi ainda chorava com desespero, enquanto ele apertava as mãozinhas ao redor de Sasuke.

— Você não fez nada de errado, eu que não cuidei de você como prometi. — Sasuke sussurrou, a voz fraca e cansada. — Me diga, você foi amarrado?

Saiichi balançou a cabeça, negando. Sasuke ficou um pouco aliviado. A criança então narrou tudo o que ele se lembrava até aquele momento e Sasuke o ouviu em silêncio. Ao que parece, o menino era apenas uma isca para algum plano maior. Pensando nisso, Sasuke ficou preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com Naruto.

A presença de Saiichi durou apenas uma vela queimada, ele foi levado e mesmo com os protestos de Sasuke, a porta se fechou e ele ficou novamente sozinho até uma nova visita chegar algum tempo depois. Dessa vez, a pessoa entrou sorrindo, uma risada sinistra que estremeceu todo o corpo de Sasuke.

Ele sentiu o corpo esfriar e sua mente foi sendo torturada por aquela risada, até que Sasuke não conseguia mais controlar o tremor em seu corpo, como se todos os seus músculos alertassem para o perigo.

— Não tenha medo, Sasuke, eu não vou te machucar. Você está bem? Minha subordinada diz que não está com forças mesmo comendo toda a comida. Precisa cuidar de sua saúde para o bebê ser forte.

— Afaste sua mão.

A mão daquele homem percorreu a barriga de Sasuke, sem que pudesse impedir de ser tocado.

— Eu já disse, não vou te machucar. — O homem afastou a mão, deixando o quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confia em mim! Não desistam rsrs


	24. Melancolia

Sasuke acordou com um sobressalto, ele tentou se levantar, mas suas mãos e pernas estavam amarrados e presos na cama. A vela ao lado havia sumido e agora uma lanterna com chamas fortes iluminava o quarto. Aquele era um novo lugar, as paredes eram mais claras, assim como o ambiente possuía mais iluminação com outras lanternas acesas.

O corpo de Sasuke estava fraco, ele respirou fundo, tentando se mexer novamente na cama, mas só conseguiu ganhar mais alguns machucados ao redor dos pulsos e dos tornozelos presos por corda.

— Não se mexa mais, eu já fiz curativos em seus pulsos, você vai acabar se cortando novamente. — Aquela voz era familiar e Sasuke virou seu rosto na direção dele. O homem de cabelos brancos e óculos andou até a cama, segurando algo em sua mão, parecia um tubo de vidro com algum líquido espesso vermelho.

— Afaste-se! — Sasuke gritou, em seguida, ele pensou em seu filho. — Onde está Saiichi? O que fez com ele?

— Além de dar banho e alimentar? — O sorriso dele era frio, assim como a expressão de desinteresse, seu olhar percorria por todo o corpo de Sasuke, parando em sua barriga. Aquela expressão de desprezo fez Sasuke sentir um arrepio. Ele queria poder sair daquela cama, virar-se, não permitir que aquele homem o olhasse mais daquele jeito, mas estava amarrado.

De repente, aquela voz de antes soou dentro do quarto, Sasuke virou o rosto em direção aquela pessoa e ele tremeu quando viu o sorriso daquele homem.

— Kabuto, não o assuste. — A presença de Orochimaru não era uma visão, mas real. Ele ainda sorria, conforme caminhava devagar pelo quarto com as mãos atrás do corpo. Orochimaru parou bem próximo da cama e ergueu mão perto do rosto de Sasuke.

— Não me toque! — Sasuke disse ruidosamente, enquanto olhava nos frios olhos de Orochimaru. Mesmo sentindo todo o seu corpo em espasmos e seu coração vibrar violentamente no peito, Sasuke ainda continuou o encarando, não deixando que o medo o dominasse tão completamente. Ele não sabia por que, mas aquele homem possuía algum efeito negativo para com seu corpo.

Orochimaru não deu mais atenção para Sasuke, ele se virou e andou até Kabuto.

— Está tudo bem com o bebê? — A pergunta de Orochimaru deixou Sasuke ainda mais irritado.

— O que vocês fizeram? — ele perguntou, mas suas perguntas eram todas ignoradas pelos dois homens.

— Poderia estar melhor, seu corpo não se desenvolveu por completo, por isso a gravidez é arriscada. Há resquícios de envenenamento no corpo. — Kabuto balançou a cabeça e deu um riso falso na direção de Sasuke. — Se sobreviver ao parto, essa será a única criança que ele poderá gerar na vida. A próxima, é possível que um dos dois não sobreviva.

Aquela notícia causou um impacto angustiante em Sasuke. Ele tentou se soltar, mas em vão. Orochimaru se aproximou da cama e, dessa vez, não atendeu as exigências de Sasuke. Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou a barriga do Uchiha.

Sasuke, que usava um quimono de algodão, não sentiu a mão fria de Orochimaru sobre sua barriga, mas todo o seu corpo gelou com aquele toque. O bebê, por sua vez, parecia encolher-se completamente do lado oposto a mão invasiva sobre a barriga. Sasuke abriu a boca no mesmo instante para respirar, aquele chute nas costelas foi doloroso.

Sasuke lamentou não poder ter sido mais forte e proteger seus filhos.

— É uma pena, jovens saudáveis no Clã Uchiha são raros. — Orochimaru falou, ainda alisando a barriga de Sasuke, parecendo divertir-se com a reação de pai e filho. — Itachi também não pode ter filhos, assim como Madara. Parece que os homens ômegas do seu clã não são assim tão incríveis.

Sasuke não sabia nada sobre Madara, mas não conseguia pensar sobre isso naquele momento.

— Mestre, em algumas semanas poderemos fazer o parto. — Kabuto voltou a falar e aquela notícia foi ainda pior para Sasuke.

— Vocês não vão tocar no meu filho! — Ele gritou, sacudindo-se na cama. — Saia, não toque em mim.

Orochimaru recou sua mão e moveu a cabeça para Kabuto.

— Ótimo. — Ele deixou o quarto, sem dizer mais nada. Kabuto ficou para trás, mas ele também não respondeu nenhuma das perguntas de Sasuke. Ele foi perdendo os sentidos aos poucos, até que desmaiou.

Ao acordar, não sabia quanto tempo havia passado. Dessa vez, Sasuke não sentiu as mãos amarradas. Ele ergueu o braço e estava livre, porém, os pulsos estavam todos marcados de vermelho por conta das amarras. Ao sentar-se na cama, Sasuke notou que havia uma segunda cama ao lado daquela, onde Saiichi estava dormindo.

Sasuke levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado do filho e o abraçou ternamente, ficou na cama do menino por um bom tempo, até ele despertar. Saiichi disse que aquele era seu quarto desde que ele chegou aquela casa.

— Você pode me dizer como é o resto da casa? — Sasuke perguntou, falando baixo, caso alguém estivesse ouvindo do lado de fora.

— É bem grande, tem um jardim com uma lagoa de peixinhos, eu dei comida para eles. E tem uma cozinha grande, uma mulher faz a comida, ela sempre me dá frutas para comer.

— Quando eles trouxeram você aqui, o que eles disseram?

Sasuke notou que o semblante do filho mudou, ele então disse que Saiichi não tinha culpa de nada, apenas aquelas pessoas eram as culpadas.

— Eles falaram que iam me levar para meus pais de verdade. — Saiichi encolheu as pernas, abraçando os joelhos. O rosto de Sasuke tornou-se confuso, pensando sobre o motivo de Saiichi querer rever os pai de verdade.

— Você sente saudade dele?

— Da minha mãe. — Saiichi respondeu. — Ela era boa, eu queria poder ver minha mãe para chamar ela para brincar com a gente.

Saiichi começou a chorar, ele não sabia que os pais o abandonaram, e Sasuke nunca contou a verdade para ele. Pelo menos não toda a verdade.

— Querido, seus pais de verdade eles... — Como ele poderia dizer aquela criança que tanto o pai, quanto a mãe, não o queria mais? E se eles estavam sob o poder de Orochimaru, era possível que chegaram até o País do Som, moradia dos pais de Saiichi. Se o casal quisesse o filho de volta, Orochimaru não o teria entregado a eles? — Eles pediram para eu cuidar de você, por isso nós somos uma família. Você não está feliz?

— Estou, mas agora é minha culpa o papai ter sido amarrado. — Saiichi virou-se na cama e chorou. Sasuke fez um carinho em suas costas, até que ele se acalmou.

— Não fique triste, você é uma criança boa, apenas queria fazer uma surpresa. Não estou bravo.

— Não está? — Saiichi esfregou as mãos nos rostos, olhando para Sasuke.

— Não, eu não estou. Mas vou precisar de você para a gente sair daqui.

Saiichi concordou. Mas, agora, Sasuke precisava descobrir como deixar aquele lugar. Ele se levantou e forçou a janela, estava trancada e a madeira era densa. A porta também estava fechada. Tudo era de madeira muito bem presa. No quarto, havia apenas duas camas e um baú com roupas e cobertas. No canto, alguns brinquedos para Saiichi e uma jarra de água. O banheiro era simples, sem nada que pudesse ser usado como arma.

A lanterna que iluminava o quarto estava pendurada em cada canto da parede. A chama da luz deu algumas ideias a Sasuke, mas todas perigosas demais para serem colocadas em prática. Sasuke levantou o colchão, a cama era feita de madeira, mas com encaixes sobrepostos, nada de pregos.

A porta se abriu e Sasuke deu um passo para trás. Assim que a mulher entrou, ela se afastou e um homem do lado de fora fechou a porta. Sasuke pode ter um vislumbre do corredor e uma brisa entrar, poderia jurar que ouviu o som de um barco. Era estranho, mas não muito, Sasuke vinha tendo aquela impressão de que estava ouvindo água por perto. Seria um rio?

Quando ele olhou melhor para a mulher com a bandeja de comida, ele a reconheceu. E aquela surpresa causou ainda mais tristeza para seu coração.

— Você... como você pode?

A mulher nada disse, ela apenas deixou a bandeja e saiu. Sasuke olhou para Saiichi, mas o menino estava olhando diretamente para a comida. Ele permitiu que o menino comesse e então voltou a pensar naquela mulher. Ela era uma das empregadas de Kushina.

***

O silêncio era a pior parte para ele.

Naruto se levantou, era noite, ele caminhou até a varanda do quarto em que estava hospedado. A casa era simples, assim como o resto daquela vila. Naquela noite, o céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem cobrindo as estrelas. A lua parecia tímida, ainda em sua fase minguante. Naruto observou o céu estrelado e soltou um suspiro baixo, cruzando os braços. Ele se sentia impotente, com braços e pernas atados.

Sem saber o paradeiro de sua família, a angústia crescia dentro de seu peito. O quarto vazio parecia ainda mais deprimente, por isso Naruto decidiu caminhar pela vila. As pessoas que ali viviam eram decentes e gentis. Todos o tratavam com cuidado, especialmente o cavalo, que as crianças não perdiam a oportunidade de brincar.

Naruto ajudou cada uma das crianças a dar uma volta montado no cavalo, elas riam animadas e cada sorriso o fazia se lembrar de Saiichi.

Do lado de fora, a vila estava calma naquela noite. O outono avançava e as folhas das árvores caíam. Naruto esperava com ansiedade qualquer notícia sobre Sasuke e Saiichi. E a cada nova pista, parecia que o paradeiro deles ficava cada vez mais complicado de achar.

Recentemente, descobriram que uma das empregadas de sua mãe estava ausente. Ela havia deixado a casa para buscar ervas na loja de Sakura, e depois visitar os pais doentes em uma vila próxima. Coincidiu com o mesmo dia em que Saiichi desapareceu e eles apenas notaram sua ausência alguns dias depois, quando encontraram a casa de sua família abandonada. Ninguém na redondeza sabia onde eles estavam. Ao menos isso poderia ser uma pista sobre quem estava tramando contra a família de Naruto, mas não dava pistas de quem era o principal suspeito.

Mesmo que tudo apontasse na direção de Orochimaru, eles não poderiam simplesmente invadir o país do Som. Embora ele mesmo tenha dado essa ideia, e sido apoiado por Madara. Contudo, uma invasão silenciosa precisava de um bom plano. E para isso, eles estavam aguardando um contato de Itachi retornar aquela vila, com alguma informação coletada dentro do País dos Rios.

Naruto não poderia colocar em risco todas as pessoas daquela vila ou de seu país, muito menos os inocentes que residiam ainda no País do Som. Embora ele desse sua vida pela família dele, não era correto ele dar a vida dos inocentes pela sua família. Uma invasão desajeitada, poderia encadear uma guerra ao qual ninguém estava disposto a lutar, senão os familiares daqueles que foram sequestrados.

Naruto notou a presença de Itachi, ele estava sentado há poucos metros, com as pernas dobradas e as mãos pousando sobre as coxas. Desde o primeiro dia que o conheceu, Naruto notou que havia algo diferente com o seu olhar vago, descobrindo em seguida que ele havia perdido mais da metade da visão de um dos olhos, enquanto o outro, a visão estava completamente comprometida.

Ao que parece, a sua última luta contra Orochimaru, causou aquele ferimento grave.

— Não consegue dormir? — Itachi perguntou, soando mais alto. Sua voz ainda era aquela tranquilidade desde que Naruto conversou com ele pela primeira vez.

— Eu não durmo desde que minha família foi levada. — Isso era verdade, sempre que se deitava, Naruto se sentia péssimo. Apesar de cochilar por uma hora ou duas, ele sempre acordava e olhava para o lado, descobrindo que estava sozinho na cama.

— Você precisa descansar, se quiser seguir em frente com esse plano.

Naruto caminhou até Itachi e sentou-se perto dele.

— Posso te perguntar algo pessoal? — Naruto o encarou, enquanto Itachi balançava a cabeça positivamente. — Sasuke me disse que vocês eram muito unidos, ele parece ter sofrido muito quando partiu, por que você decidiu ir embora?

Itachi ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e depois suas pernas se esticaram e ele ajeitou sua postura.

— Todos esperavam de mim mais do que eu poderia oferecer. — Itachi ainda estava sentado com as costas retas, olhando vagamente para frente. — Sasuke é muito mais talentoso do que eu, as pessoas apenas não viam por baixo de sua timidez.

— Timidez? — Naruto não conseguiu evitar um sorriso bobo ao se recordar das lembranças com seu marido. — Ele é como um gato briguento.

Itachi também riu do comentário.

— Sasuke evitava que as pessoas se aproximassem dele por medo de se ferir. Quando eu, o mais próximo, quem o feriu mais. — Aquele tom de lamentação causou um desconforto em Naruto.

— Ele fala de você com amor. — Disse, tentando melhorar o clima, mas não havia muito o que melhorar, já que Sasuke não estava entre eles.

A semana já estava no fim, assim como a paciência de Naruto. Naquela vila perdida entre os países do Rio e do Fogo, um grupo de pessoas discutia sobre a demorar do contato de Itachi. Entre eles, estava Uzumaki Enji e Senju Hashirama, que foi até ali apoiar as Madara, oferecendo para ele um grupo de soldados de pelo menos cem homens. O clã Senju estava com a maioria de seus soldados no leste do país, sob as ordens de Senju Tobirama, onde eles protegiam a fronteira contra o País do Oceano e os arquipélagos mais próximos, que eram aliados de Orochimaru.

— Eu tenho o meu exército pronto para viajar. — Enji ergueu o queixo na direção dos três homens que o encarava do outro lado da mesa. Madara, Hashirama e Itachi.

— Não vamos colocar seu exército em perigo. — Naruto aproximou-se da mesa, parando ao lado do avô. — Se Itachi confia em seu informante, vamos esperar.

— Naruto, meus soldados não valem nada para você? — Enji o encarou severamente.

— Não é isso. — Naruto sentia sua cabeça explodir de dor, seu corpo começava a dar sinais de cansaço, principalmente porque ele não se alimentava adequadamente. — Eu sou a pessoa que mais deseja entrar naquele país e olhar embaixo de cada pedra para achar minha família. Mas não posso comprometer a paz de todas as outras famílias para tentar salvar a minha. Que garantias temos de encontrá-los lá? Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar.

As palavras saíram amargas de sua boca, Naruto virou-se e os deixou sozinho. Ele se trancou no quarto pelo dois dias seguintes e, no terceiro dia, durante a noite, recebeu a visita de sua mãe.

— Querido, seu pai fez sua comida favorita. — Ela entrou no quarto e colocou a bandeja ao lado da cama, sentando-se perto dele. — Papai me disse que você não está comendo direito.

Naruto virou o rosto, não conseguia esconder as coisas de sua mãe.

— Como está a minha sogra? — Naruto fechou os olhos, depois de sentir o toque quente da mão de sua mãe em seu rosto, ele abriu novamente e viu aquele sorriso carinhoso.

— Está bem, estamos mantendo-a segura e medicada, para que continue na cama se recuperando. Se dependesse da sua sogra, ela mesma invadia o País do Som sozinha.

Kushina ensaiou um sorriso, mas depois acariciou o rosto de Naruto mais uma vez.

— Eu mesmo faria isso, mas... — Naruto se calou.

— Eu sei, filho. E eu estou orgulhosa de você, tenho certeza de que vamos conseguir encontrar a melhor saída.

— Mãe, eles... eles podem... — Naruto sentou-se na cama e suas mãos agarraram as de sua mãe. Desde que Sasuke e Saiichi foram levados, Naruto jamais pensou na possibilidade de eles serem mortos. Contudo, já havia passado quase três semanas e nenhuma notícia era concreta. Era como se eles dissipassem no ar quando alguém chegava perto da verdade.

— Vamos pensar primeiro em encontrá-los, se você sofrer com antecedência, como vai encarar seu marido e os seus filhos? — Kushina o abraçou fortemente, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

***

Sasuke despertou sentindo o corpo cansado, com isso, ele sabia exatamente onde estava. Ao abrir os olhos e conseguir uma visão melhor do ambiente, confirmou que estava naquele quarto muito claro, onde Kabuto o examinava com frequência.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou, com uma voz amolecida. Sempre que despertava depois de um sono pesado, Sasuke sabia que havia sido dopado de alguma forma. Ele tentou não beber mais água, ou comer a comida, mas era o mesmo que arriscar a vida de seu bebê. De qualquer forma, aquilo não causaria um dano?

Como se Kabuto estivesse lendo sua mente, ele começou a falar. O que era uma novidade, já que, geralmente, ele o ignorava.

— Não se preocupe, nada disso fará mal ao bebê. Orochimaru deseja que a criança nasça com saúde, e por isso sempre o trago aqui para checar como está seu progresso. Parece que descobri o efeito do veneno no seu corpo, uma variação de valeriana que envenena os órgãos vitais. Você usou a raiz para impedir a gravidez, não é? — Sasuke não respondeu, mas Kabuto continuou falando. — Enfim, não é errado usá-la, mas você foi sorteado com um corpo incompatível. Achei que Madara fosse mais inteligente que isso.

— Ele não... — Sasuke estava pronto para defender o tio, contudo, ele parou de falar no instante seguinte, desistindo de qualquer interação com Kabuto.

Kabuto sentou-se perto da cama e esticou a mão para afastar o quimono de Sasuke. O toque era constrangedor, mas Sasuke não possuía nenhuma força para recuar ou impedir que Kabuto continuasse, todo o seu corpo estava dormente, como se não tivesse controle sobre nada.

— O que é isso? — A pergunta veio baixa.

— Um exame de rotina, você já está entrando na trigésima quarta semana, mas o bebê não se mexe. — Kabuto falou com um tom neutro, enquanto sua mão massageava com cuidado a barriga de Sasuke. Aquele toque era como uma tortura que causava no Uchiha ondas de pavor.

Desde o dia em que Orochimaru o tocou na barriga, Sasuke sentiu o bebê encolher dentro de si. A dor foi grande até para ele, que mal conseguiu respirar naquele momento. Depois disso, o bebê não se mexeu mais. Sasuke pensou que era para se resguardar, e que o bebê de alguma forma sentia o medo que ele sentia. Tentou não passar aquela sensação para o bebê, mas era quase impossível não temer a situação.

— Ele, ele... ele. — Sasuke não conseguia falar aquelas palavras, ele não conseguia nem pensar que o seu bebê poderia não estar mais vivo.

— É normal isso acontecer quando o ômega não está em seu território. — Kabuto disse, cobrindo a barriga de Sasuke novamente. — Os alfas sempre fazem esse trabalho de proteger seu par, assim o ômega se sente mais seguro. Não necessariamente precisa ser dentro da sua casa, para você ter essa sensação. Qualquer outra pessoa também pode ajudar no processo. — Ele se virou e deu uma risada irônica. — Mas, ao que parece, o único alfa que está disposto a protegê-lo neste momento te causa repulsa.

Sasuke ouviu aquelas palavras e não soube o que pensar. Orochimaru possuía aquele dom de trazer à tona os piores sentimentos em Sasuke. E, ao que parece, Kabuto divertia-se com isso.

— Por quê?

— Hã?

— Por que eu sinto isso?

— Oh! É ainda algo pouco conhecido, não são todos os ômegas e alfas incompatíveis que se disponibilizam a serem dissecados por nós, médicos. — A risada de Kabuto não apenas causou nojo, mas irritação em Sasuke. — Não tenho os detalhes, mas desde jovem, quando Orochimaru buscava um casamento com um membro do Clã Uchiha, você se mostrou complicado. Enfim, agora estamos aqui, você está nos domínios dele.

Sasuke ouviu Madara dizer que Orochimaru apareceu para selar algum acordo, em troca de casamento quando ele ainda era uma criança. Sasuke não se recordava de ter estado no mesmo lugar que aquele homem anteriormente, mas poderia ser possível ele bloquear essa memória?

— Não fique desanimado, logo você poderá ver seu filho. — Kabuto deu algumas batidinhas no braço de Sasuke e não demorou muito para ele voltar a perder os sentidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É cliche mas adoro Orochimaru obsessivo pelos uchihas HUAUHAHUAHU


	25. Nascimento

A vila de pescadores estava a margem do rio Okidawa, esse rio possuía um longo trajeto que vinha desde o país do Trovão e um de seus braços seguia pelo país do Fogo e o outro pelo país do Som. Esse era um importante rio que barcos faziam cruzamento para enviar mercadorias. Agora, o país do Som estava embargando os produtos comercializados que cruzavam sua fronteira pelo Rio Okidawa. Isso resultava em aplicação de impostos altos e a perda dos produtos, caso não fosse pago corretamente o valor exigido.

Viajar por aquela aquela, pelo Rio Okidawa, era necessário dinheiro ou uma boa influência com os cobradores de impostos. Caso conseguissem passar pelas guaritas náuticas, o acesso ao País do Som seria mais fácil. O píer era movimentado, pois o País do Som importava muitos produtos de outros países. A partir dali, era possível conseguir avançar pelo território, com um passe livre, que conseguiria no próprio porto.

O plano foi apresentado pelo contato de confiança de Itachi. Ela era uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos e possuía longos cabelos vermelhos. Karin trabalhava para Orochimaru, mas não possuía acesso fácil à sua mansão. Entretanto, ela recebeu recentemente a visita de Kabuto, braço direito de Orochimaru.

— Eu trabalho no hospital, não deixei aquele país justamente porque meus pacientes precisam de mim. — Karin falava agressivamente, como se a suas emoções estivessem já a flor da pele. — A minha especialização é cuidar de bebês recém nascidos.

Após aquela frase, Naruto inclinou o corpo mais para frente, fechando a mão sobre a mesa.

— Você chegou a vê-lo? — Naruto a olhou seriamente. — Sasuke, você o viu?

— Não vi ninguém, além dos guardas e de Kabuto. Nós conversamos por algumas horas e depois eu fui embora. O que achei estranho foi justamente não ter nenhuma pessoa em gestação ou um bebê, mas Kabuto estava bastante empenhado em obter algumas informações.

— De que tipo?

Ela olhou para todos que a encarava naquele momento e soltou um suspiro, mexendo nos óculos. Em seguida, ouviu novamente a pergunta vindo de Naruto.

— Ele gostaria de saber como reanimar o bebê que está sem movimentos.

Naruto se levantou agitado, sentindo os braços dos pais em cada um de seus braços.

— Acalme-se. — Kushina falou. — É algo que pode ser resolvido, não é? — Ela olhou para Karin.

— Sim, pode ser resolvido. É possível que a causa esteja relacionada com o descolamento de placenta, e até mesmo diabetes ou hipertensão. Enfim, não é como se eu não pudesse ajudar nesse caso. Contudo, eu não tenho a certeza de que esse é Sasuke, pode ser outra pessoa, mas...

— Mas? — Naruto podia sentir seu coração quase sair pela boca em ansiedade.

— Kabuto também estava estudando sobre como manter um ninho. Ele não disse muito sobre isso, mas eu vi algumas anotações em sua mesa quando o visitei.

— É claro. — Madara possuía um olhar severo, observando em silêncio até aquele momento. — Sasuke precisaria de um ambiente acolhedor para que o parto não seja prejudicado, sem alguém de ligação forte, ele pode demorar para entrar em trabalho de parto, não é?

Madara direcionou a pergunta para Karin, mas algumas pessoas ao redor da mesa já possuíam conhecimento sobre aquele fato. Karin concordou, sua explicação foi ligeiramente básica sobre o assunto, o tema era muito complexo para dizer em poucos minutos.

— O que acontece se ele não tiver esse ninho pronto?

Karin sabia que Naruto não ia gostar da resposta, mas não estava ali para guardar informações. Ela vinha ajudando Itachi já fazia alguns poucos anos, quando se encontraram em uma viagem. Ele a ajudou a salvar pessoas em situação de risco, depois se encontraram novamente no país do Som, quando ele atacou Orochimaru e, surpreendentemente, uma noite, recebeu uma coruja mensageira. A partir de então, Karin passou a dar informações sigilosas sobre o pouco que ela sabia.

— Precisa induzir o parto. — Ela não terminou a frase, Naruto já havia se virado e decidido iniciar o plano. O que Karin faltou dizer, era que o parto induzido muitas vezes fazia com que o bebê e o pai ou a mãe perdessem a conexão no nascimento.

***

O barco estava carregado de peixes, o cheiro forte não incomodava Naruto, ele estava obstinado e preocupado com a situação de Sasuke. Na cabine de comando, Kakashi acompanhava o capitão da embarcação, não era um barco muito grande, mas estava pesado e por isso seguia um pouco mais lento pelo rio.

Naruto revisava mentalmente o plano, se tudo desse certo e ele pudesse passar pelo porto sem maiores problemas, teria oportunidade de conseguir chegar o mais perto possível da mansão de Orochimaru. Levaria pelo menos dois dias de viagem, caso os ventos cooperassem.

Madara, por sua vez, seguiria pela estrada junto com Hashirama e Uzumaki Enji. Eles não puderam levar mais do que alguns soldados auxiliares, ou haveria suspeitas. De qualquer forma, caso fosse necessário, os soldados estariam há poucas horas de distância, dentro do território aliado.

Os ventos naquela noite sopraram devagar e Naruto mal podia conter seu coração no peito. Pensar em Sasuke nas mãos de Orochimaru causava nele angústia, mas nada poderia ser pior do que o que o próprio Sasuke deveria estar sentindo naquele momento. Quando o sol nasceu, Naruto despertou de um sono rápido, não levou nem três horas. Ele percebeu que o barco viajava mais rápido e isso renovou suas energias.

***

Sasuke estava cansado, seu corpo não conseguia se adaptar aquele lugar, nem mesmo com a aproximação de Saiichi. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo em sua cama, o filho tentava animá-lo a todo custo, mas Sasuke mal conseguia se mover. Sua testa estava empapada de suor e ele sentia calafrios.

— Papai, pode ficar com a minha coberta. — Saiichi o cobriu, mesmo assim os calafrios de Sasuke não cessaram.

Quando a mulher entrou para servir a comida, ela precisou dar para Sasuke a comida na boca, ou ele não conseguia comer. Não havia necessidade de prendê-lo na cama, porque ele mal se levantava.

— Tia, você sabe por que meu papai está doente? — Saiichi perguntou e sua voz viajou até os ouvidos de Sasuke. Ele tentou consolar o filho, mas sua voz era fraca e ele mal erguia a mão para acariciar os cabelos do filho.

Sem saber se foi naquele mesmo dia ou em um outro dia, Sasuke acordou desorientado. Deitado em uma cama nova, ele não conseguia sentir mais o corpo.

Em sua mente, Sasuke se perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Ele ouviu vozes, mas não conseguia distinguir quem falava, ou o que falavam.

— Assim ele não vai durar mais do que alguns dias, a criança pode não resistir. O próprio paciente pode não aguentar. — Aos poucos Sasuke conseguia entender o que era dito.

— Eu quero que você salve os dois, entendeu? Eu quero os dois vivos. — Aquela voz novamente. Ao ouvir, Sasuke sentiu uma angústia penetrar seus ossos e causar um calafrio. Uma mão pousou sobre sua cabeça, alguém mexia em seus cabelos e depois um pano dobrado e molhado cobriu a sua testa.

— Vou fazer os preparativos, mestre.

— Traga aquela médica, ela cuidará do bebê quando nascer, enquanto você cuida dele.

— Sim, mestre.

***

Naruto vestia roupas de pescador, eram trajes simples e de tecido grosso com alguns remendos. Ele colocou um chapéu de palha na cabeça, ocultando seus cabelos loiros. Ao desembarcarem no porto, o pescador e o comandante da embarcação seguiram para o local de registro.

Kakashi e Naruto caminharam um ao lado do outro, tentando não chamar a atenção.

— Vocês aí. — Um homem os chamou, mandado parar. Naruto estava pronto para sacar a sua adaga de dentro da manga do quimono, quando Kakashi pediu para ele esperar um momento. — Os barcos de pesca devem ser levados para o píer doze. Longe daqui, senão o cheiro vai causar ânsia em todo mundo.

— Ah! Claro, claro. — Kakashi falou, movendo a cabeça diversas vezes. — Vamos!

Eles retornaram ao barco e foram até onde era indicado. Dessa vez, Kakashi precisou ficar no barco para fazer a inspeção, enquanto Naruto conseguiu um momento de distração e saiu do barco.

Deixando o cais, Naruto removeu o chapéu de palha e tirou o quimono de pescador. Por baixo daquela roupa, ele usava outra um pouco mais simples, porém, de tecido requintado, que o faria passar por um jovem mestre de uma boa família.

Naruto caminhou pelas ruas da capital do país do Som e vislumbrou a mansão de Orochimaru à distância. Como Karin havia dito, era uma construção de dois andares com muros altos feito de pedras cinza. Os muros eram bem vigiados, mas Naruto sabia os pontos cegos que Karin descobriu ao longo dos anos os informantes que frequentavam o lugar. Em sua maioria, empregados da mansão.

Após saltar o muro, Naruto caiu em um pátio, a sorte era que estava vazio. Ele precisava se esconder, caso contrário, soaria algum tipo de alarme e a capital seria fechada. Karin explicou a funcionalidade da guarda de Orochimaru, eles eram treinados para matar quem quer que pisasse fora da linha.

Naruto escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra, quando viu um grupo de soldados marchando. Em seguida, entrou em uma sala com muitas almofadas. Ao ouvir vozes, correu para detrás das grossas cortinas.

— A médica está a caminho. — Uma voz falou.

— Muito bem, estou aguardando-a lá em cima.

Quando percebeu que estava sozinho, Naruto voltou a se mover pela mansão. O lugar era grande e com muitas salas, a maioria estavam vazias, os guardas se movimentavam pelos corredores e sobrou para Naruto ir se esgueirando pelos cômodos.

Ele ouviu o som de água, o barulho chamou sua atenção e Naruto caminhou até lá. Ele encontrou um lago com uma cachoeira artificial, os peixes nadavam agitados para a superfície, em busca da comida que era atirada para eles. Naruto mal podia acreditar no que via, sentado à beira do lago, a criança tinha um pedaço de pão na mão. Ele atirava os pedacinhos para os peixes, como se fosse uma brincadeira.

Naruto voltou a se esconder atrás de uma pilastra, ouvindo uma voz familiar que se aproximou. Quando ele observou melhor, reconheceu aquela mulher, uma das empregadas de sua mãe que havia desaparecido no mesmo dia que Saiichi.

***

Sasuke não possuía mais os movimentos do corpo. Ele ouviu a voz sugerir que ele tentasse mexer a perna, mas não era possível. A mão também não se movia mesmo que ele forçasse para abrir e fechar os dedos. Seu olhar estava focado no teto daquele quarto, era branco e com vigas retas grossas que segurava o telhado também de madeira.

Havia uma luz mais clara próximo, e o rosto de uma mulher cobriu seu campo de visão. Ela usava uma máscara verde claro e os cabelos amarrados. Não dava para ver mais nada daquela mulher, senão os óculos de aro vermelho. Por algum motivo, Sasuke sentiu um pouco de tranquilidade, quando a mão daquela mulher tocou seu rosto para medir sua temperatura, passando em seguida uma toalha em seu rosto.

— Está tudo bem, logo o seu bebê vai estar nos seus braços. — A voz dela possuía uma entonação firme, ainda que tentasse parecer que estava o encorajando. — Como ele se chama?

— Isso não é relevante para o trabalho. — Aquele homem a quem Orochimaru chamava Kabuto deu uma risada fria. Sasuke não possuía os movimentos do corpo, mas seus ouvidos estavam em perfeito estado naquele momento.

— Muito pelo contrário, o relacionamento médico-paciente requer intimidade e segurança. Ainda mais em uma situação como essa, onde o paciente não se encontra preparado. Ele está visivelmente perdido.

— Pode chamá-lo então de Hayato.

— Hayato? Muito bem. — Ela se voltou para Sasuke e passou novamente a toalha em seu rosto. — Seu nome quer dizer corajoso, sabia? Mas, também pode significar falcão. Hayato, acho que esse é um nome muito bonito. Você não acha?

Sasuke não respondeu, mas a voz daquela mulher despertava nele a sensação de preservação, ao qual se agarrou. Ela continuou falando sobre algumas curiosidades do seu nome. Se chamava Karin e vinha de uma família de imigrantes que viajou por muitos países até que se instalaram no País do Som. Seu nome era Karin e significava pureza, e ela riu levemente ao falar disso.

— Você já pensou nos nomes de seu bebê? — Karin continuava fazendo perguntas, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia responder devido a sua condição atual. Mesmo assim, aquele acolhimento acalmou Sasuke.

— Estamos quase prontos. — Kabuto informou, dando algumas instruções para outras pessoas que estavam na sala. Contudo, Sasuke olhava apenas para Karin, buscando um pouco de equilíbrio e sanidade nas palavras dela.

— Hayato, fique firme pelo seu bebê, ok? — Karin falou, antes de Sasuke perder sua consciência.

Ele foi abrindo os olhos esporadicamente, mas não sabia por quanto tempo ficava apagado. A visão era um vulto, algumas cores se moviam e a voz de Karin estava sempre lá, com o seu toque em sua testa.

— Contenha a hemorragia. — Kabuto disse, seriamente, dando outras instruções, mas poucas palavras Sasuke conseguia identificar. — Muito bem, o bebê está vindo. Karin, pegue-a e a leve.

A exigência de Kabuto foi um golpe para Sasuke. Ele começou a pensar: Levar para onde? É uma menina? Por que ela tem que ir?

Mas o tempo em que Karin ficou afastada dele logo acabou e então ela voltou com o bebê, colocando-o ao lado de Sasuke. O bebê não chorava como se dizia sempre que as crianças choravam ao nascer, mas Sasuke podia reconhecer pelo seu cheiro. Assim que o bebê se aproximou dele, começou a dar sinais de agitação e enfim chorou.

— Eles precisam desse momento. — Karin falava, mas Sasuke não prestava mais atenção no que eles discutiam, a única coisa que ele focava era na criança ao seu lado. Embora ele só conseguisse enxergar tudo embaçado. — Hayato, eu vou levar o bebê para cuidar dela, mas eu vou trazê-la de volta, sim? É só um momento. Ela está bem.

Assim que o bebê se afastou nos braços de Karin, a sensação de vazio tomou conta de Sasuke. Ele se forçou para não adormecer, lutou contra aquela força que o puxava para o breu.

***

O número de guardas aumentou no segundo andar. Naruto entrou em uma sala e escondeu-se atrás da mobília. Havia uma cama com um longo véu cobrindo as laterais. Ele se abaixou quando ouviu uma voz dar ordens e depois a porta se fechou.

— Podemos conversar aqui. — Aquela voz fez os instintos de Naruto sobressaltarem. Ele segurou o punho da sua arma, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar escondido, quando outro homem começou a falar. — O que exatamente busca em minhas terras, Enji.

— Venho com a intenção de conversar.

— Muito bem, então vamos conversar.

Naruto crispou os lábios, o plano inicial era que seu avô aguardasse instruções fora da capital do País do Som, mas agora ele estava naquela sala com Orochimaru. De qualquer forma, ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, escondido e ouvindo a conversa.

— Sabe que o marido do meu neto foi sequestrado?

— Oh! Que notícia terrível.

— Sim, meu neto, o garoto que eles adotaram, também desapareceu. Eu venho aqui para pedir que permita que os meus homens façam buscar nas estradas.

— Por que os sequestradores estariam no meu território? — A risada de Orochimaru soou em seguida.

— É apenas precaução. Já enviei um grupo para outros lugares, eles também desceram o rio Okidawa. Você é meu conhecido de longa data, não teria motivos para impedir que meus homens deem uma olhada no porto e nas estrada, não é?

— Claro, claro. Eu não tenho nada a esconder, pode se espalhar pela minha cidade.

— Obrigado. Eu não vou mais tomar o seu tempo, meu neto está esperando por notícias.

— Muito bem, então eu desejo boa sorte a você.

Eles saíram da sala e a porta foi fechada, Naruto esperou ainda algum tempo para saber se era seguro sair, então ele deixou o quarto. Vendo uma dupla de guardas se aproximar, ele decidiu mudar um pouco o seu plano.

***

Ao despertar, Sasuke ouviu uma voz baixinha perto dele. Ainda que ele não tenha recuperado totalmente seus movimentos, era possível mover a cabeça e olhar para o lado. Ali estava Saiichi, na cama ao lado da sua e havia um amontoado de panos do lado dele.

— Você tá com fome? — Saiichi perguntou e sua mão puxou mais o tecido, o que permitiu que Sasuke pudesse ver o bebê que estava enrolado nos panos. — Você só gosta de dormir.

— Saiichi-kun. — Sasuke o chamou e o filho imediatamente se levantou da cama correndo até o lado dele.

— Papai, eles trouxeram minha irmãzinha.

— Quem a trouxe?

— A tia do cabelo vermelho, ela disse que as primeiras horas de vida o bebê tem que ficar do lado da família, para ele aprender o nosso cheiro. Por isso eu não saí de perto dela esse tempo todo.

Sasuke sorriu brevemente e conseguiu virar o corpo. A cama estava colada na dele, por isso o bebê estava muito próximo. Aquela mulher deveria ter juntado as camas.

— Consegue colocar ela mais perto?

Saiichi subiu em cima da cama e foi emburrando o bebê enrolado nos panos até ficar bem ao lado de Sasuke. Naquele momento, o único pensamento que cruzava a mente de Sasuke era poder cuidar do seu filho e da sua filha. Mas ele ainda estava limitado aos movimentos. Com um pouco de paciência, Sasuke conseguiu se mexer, mas as dores no abdome eram bem intensas, só conseguindo mover o braço para que o bebê fosse abraçado. Saiichi sentou-se do outro lado, pousando a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

— Papai quando a gente vai embora?

Sasuke não sabia dizer, ele não poderia dizer que seria em breve.

— Vamos primeiro cuidar da sua irmã, ok? Como vamos chamá-la? — Sasuke tentava a todo momento criar um caminho para que sua mente não caísse em desespero, era preciso se manter equilibrado.

— Hmmm... eu acho que ela tem cara de Momo. — Saiichi inclinou a cabecinha para olhar a irmã. — Ela tem as bochechinhas igual aos pêssegos que a vovó planta.

— É verdade. — Sasuke sorriu. — Momo, então...

Sasuke viu a porta se romper, ele tentou proteger Saiichi, pedindo para ele ficar atrás. Mas como conseguiria se levantar para isso, se mal podia mover suas pernas em cima da cama?

A figura daquele soldado era assustadora, ele usava uma armadura e braceletes de prata, o capacete possuía uma longa crina vermelha e quase cobria seu rosto como proteção. Mas toda a cena estava confusa, a porta se rompeu quando aquele soldado empurrou o outro que caiu no chão. Atrás dele, a mulher que cuidou de Sasuke e de Momo, apareceu.

— Eles ainda estão aqui. — Ela falou para o soldado. — Orochimaru ainda não retornou para a mansão. Vamos, antes que ele volte e leve a criança.

— Q-quem são vocês? — Sasuke tremeu com Momo em seus braços e Saiichi segurando o braço dele, ao ouvir o nome de Orochimaru.

— Sasuke... — O soldado puxou o capacete e seu rosto foi revelado. Os olhos de Sasuke estremeceram diante da visão a sua frente.

— Naruto! — Sasuke sussurrou a voz dele. — Você veio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, foi em cativeiro o nascimento kkkk   
> O importante é que o Naruto chegou depois weeee enquanto o avô dele ta enrolando Orochimaru.


	26. A Fuga

O caminho estava liberado e eles puderam andar pelo corredor até que ouviram passos se aproximando. Karin parou imediatamente, ela segurava o bebê no colo, enrolado em uma manta de tecido grosso, enquanto Naruto vinha atrás dela, em seu colo estava Sasuke. Atrás dele, Saiichi se abaixava em com medo. Naruto queria dizer algo para o filho não se preocupar, mas naquele momento ele apenas pediu para o menino ficar em silêncio.

Karin ergueu a mão, confirmando para Naruto que eles poderiam passar, assim que um soldado entrou em uma sala. Eles desceram uma escada e entraram em uma câmara fria e vazia. Sasuke estava com a mente confusa, não houve tempo para conversarem e esclarecer o que estava acontecendo, mas era facilmente reconhecer um salvamento quando se estava sendo salvo.

Seus olhos não desviavam do rosto de Naruto nem por um momento. Ao perceber que era observado, Naruto retribuiu o olhar e sorriu para ele, piscando o olho e acariciando seu rosto por um instante. Nos braços do marido, Sasuke sentia todo o calor do seu corpo voltar ao normal, o coração batia acelerado, mas não era de medo e angústia, apenas de felicidade. Mesmo não estando ainda em segurança, Sasuke se sentia cheio de força e esperança.

Ainda não podia andar como desejado, suas pernas estavam muito fracas e a dormência não havia passado. Por isso, Naruto o carregava no colo. E aquele obstáculo estava atrasando o grupo para conseguir chegar à saída que seria feita pelos fundos, onde uma passagem da cozinha levava ao portão em que encomendas eram entregues ou por onde os empregados entravam.

— Espere. — Karin abaixando-se novamente. — É a voz de Kabuto.

A pilastra que os protegia naquele instante era a única coisa que havia entre eles e Kabuto. A porta da câmara que haviam saído estava há poucos passos, mas não poderiam retornar, ou ele veria.

— Peça para a cozinheira preparar um caldo forte e levar ao hóspede, ele precisa comer e recuperar as energias. — Kabuto falava em um tom sério.

— Sim, jovem mestre.

— Onde está Orochimaru-sama?

— Em companhia do mestre Uzumaki Enji, inspecionando o distrito.

— Já faz muito tempo que ele deixou a mansão?

— Cerca de duas horas.

— Assim que ele chegar me avise.

A conversa terminou e Karin foi dando alguns passos para o lado, conforme Kabuto caminhava na outra direção, eles contornaram a pilastras a tempo, antes de Kabuto virar e olhar para trás.

Karin segurava o bebê que gemeu, quase iniciando um choro. Ela olhou rapidamente para Naruto, que procurou uma alternativa. Caso contrário, ele mesmo atrairia Kabuto para o outro lado. E, enquanto eles lutavam, Karin teria uma chance para fugir com as crianças.

Contudo, não foi preciso agir com aquele plano.

— Jovem mestre, o senhor Orochimaru chegou. — O soldado retornou bem no momento que Naruto se preparava para colocar Sasuke no chão. Eles aproveitaram a distração de Kabuto, para chegar até a cozinha.

— O que fazem aqui? — A mulher de olhos arregalados era baixa, segurando uma bacia com água, ela os encarou pronta para chamar um guarda, vendo que estavam com duas crianças. — Esse pequeno eu conheço, mas e vocês?

Ela apontou para Saiichi, não era a primeira vez que ela via o menino.

— Senhora, sou eu, Karin. — Karin caminhou até essa mulher, com o bebê no colo.

— Doutora, o que faz aqui? — A mulher deixou a bacia em cima da mesa e olhou para o bebê. — De quem é essa criança?

— Senhora, essas pessoas precisam de ajuda, eles foram trancados pelo mestre Orochimaru.

A mulher levou as mãos à boca e todo seu corpo tremeu em pavor.

— Doutora, se eu for pega, eles vão me matar. — Ela se afastou e então Naruto colocou Sasuke na cadeira e pediu para Saiichi não sair do lado do papai. O pequeno estava com medo e com vergonha de encarar o pai, ainda carregando a culpa de ter sido responsável por aquela situação. Por isso, ele sequer deu uma palavra quando o reconheceu, achando que seria castigado.

— Senhora, por favor, senhora. Esse é meu marido, ele foi sequestrado, junto com meu filho. Eu perdi o nascimento do meu outro menino e temo que ele nunca se ligue a minha pessoa.

Sasuke segurou a mão de Naruto, que estava ao lado dele, os dois nem tiveram tempo de trocar muitas palavras desde que saíram daquele quarto.

— É uma menina. — Sasuke disse, capturando a atenção do marido.

Naruto virou-se para Sasuke e um sorriso transformou a sua expressão, antes preocupada.

— Uma menina? — Naruto dirigiu depois o olhar para o bebê no colo de Karin.

— Senhora, não temos tempo. — Karin cortou a conversa dele. — Kabuto logo vai descobrir que ele não está no quarto e vão vir atrás de nós. A senhora uma vez disse que me devia a vida por salvar sua filha e seus netos, eu vim cobrar a dívida.

A mulher perdeu toda a cor em seu rosto, ela estava sem fala, apontando na direção de uma porta, enquanto gaguejava. Eles seguiram por aquela porta e se depararam com a lavanderia. Era um local com dois grandes tanques de água no chão, no meio deles havia uma passagem onde as lavadeiras se sentavam, precisaram andar devagar para não escorregarem. A seguir, os lençóis estavam pendurados em cordas, por onde o grupo caminhou lentamente para não chamar a atenção dos guardas que estavam de vigia na sacada da mansão.

Naruto carregava Sasuke com as duas mãos firmes, uma por baixo das pernas dele e a outra em suas costas. Por sua vez, Sasuke se prendeu ao pescoço dele e nada poderia soltá-lo. Passando pela lavanderia eles chegaram ao armazém que guardava as carruagens e as liteiras da mansão. Algumas eram simples e outras adornadas.

Karin queria entrar em uma das carruagens, mas Naruto achou que era muito chamativo, precisavam de algo mais discreto.

— Temos uma pequena carroça com um burro. — A senhora da cozinha falou, enquanto todo o seu corpo ainda tremia. — Chegou hoje cedo do porto, com o feno que foi encomendado para os cavalos e ainda não descarregaram.

— É perfeito. — Naruto seguiu por onde ela mostrou. A carroça era simples e o feno poderia ajudar a escondê-los. — A senhora vai conduzir.

— E-eu? — Ela perguntou, espantada. — Eu preciso terminar o jantar para o hóspede do mestre.

— Eu sou o “hóspede”. — Sasuke falou, com pouca paciência. — A senhora está sendo de grande ajuda, eu tenho certeza de que será recompensada.

Karin notou que aquela mulher tremia da cabeça aos pés, mas sabia como ajudar a fazê-la mudar de ideia.

— Senhora, sua filha e seus netos estão no País do Fogo, eu disse que ia ajudar a salvá-los e salvei, eles sentem a sua falta, por que não vai encontrá-los?

— M-mas... — Ela suspirou, Karin reconhecia aquele olhar. As pessoas na capital temiam por suas vidas. Aquela senhora foi tratada com ameaças por tantos anos, que não sabia como enfrentar a situação. Quando as leis de Orochimaru forçaram ômegas a pagar mais caro os impostos, ela criou coragem para mandar a filha e os dois netos embora, ficando para trás, ou chamaria muita atenção.

Ela olhou para o bebê nos braços de Karin, as lágrimas escorreram e então ela subiu na carroça de forma decidida.

— Vamos, vamos, antes que eu mude de ideia. — Ela mexeu a longa saia do quimono enquanto subia na carroça. Naruto colocou Sasuke sentado atrás da carroça e o ajudou a se esconder no meio dos blocos de feno. Karin entregou o bebê em seu colo e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Vamos, Saiichi. — Naruto pegou o menino pelos braços e ele se afastou. — O que foi?

— Papai devia me deixar aqui, o que eu fiz foi muito feio. — Saiichi contorceu o rosto em uma expressão dura, deixando Naruto confuso com a sua atitude.

— Saiichi, suba agora. — Sasuke ordenou e Naruto olhou para os dois, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Aquele homem, ele me disse que ninguém nunca mais vai gostar de mim porque eu fiz coisa errada. — Saiichi começou a chorar na frente de Naruto.

— Que homem? — Naruto ouviu uma movimentação próximo da lavanderia, não havia tempo para discutir aquele assunto. Ele pegou Saiichi no colo e o colocou na carroça, tampando aquele espaço entre os blocos de feno. Ele ergueu o dedo e pediu silêncio para todos, abraçando Saiichi para que ele não chorasse mais.

As vozes se aproximaram cada vez mais.

— O que a senhora faz nessa carroça? A panela está fervendo no fogo.

— Aya! Eu esqueci de tirar a panela, faça esse trabalho para essa velha senhora, sim?

A pessoa se afastou, comentando sobre a falta de juízo daquela mulher. Então a senhora deu o arranque, sem maiores explicações e o burro começou a se movimentar. Naruto sentiu o corpo sacudir junto à carroça. Sasuke fez uma expressão tensa, seu rosto estava pálido. O bebê em seus braços estava quieto. Um pouco preocupado, mas também ansioso, Naruto olhou para os três, sentindo o coração encher de emoção.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, ouvia-se os portões se fechar e depois a carroça partiu pelas ruas. O balanço da carroça não parecia muito agradável, principalmente para Sasuke, que tivera uma cirurgia recente. Cada movimento que seu corpo fazia, era como se ele sentisse os pontos em seu corpo estourar. Ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando controlar a respiração, mas não era menos dolorido quando a roda da carroça batia em alguma pedrinha.

O tempo pareceu desacelerar e a carroça diminuiu o movimento dentro da capital. Era uma distância razoável da mansão de Orochimaru até o porto, e deveriam torcer para não serem parados por mais ninguém.

Com dificuldade, o burro permaneceu naquele ritmo lento, até que a voz da senhora soou por cima do feno.

— Estamos próximos, o que eu falo?

Naruto ergueu o corpo, aproximando-se mais da Senhora, levantando um pouco do bloco de feno para conseguir se comunicar com ela e olhar o movimento do lado de fora. Ainda era dia e o porto parecia mais movimentado do que antes, quando ele chegou.

— Diga que é uma aquisição do barco que está ancorado no píer doze. O capitão deu a ordem para você abastecer o barco com esses fenos.

A mulher continuou o caminho e, quando foi parada, ela disse exatamente o que Naruto falou.

— O barco do píer doze? Não era aquele cheio de peixes? O que vocês vão fazer com todo esse feno? — Uma risada soou em seguida e a mulher na carroça não soube responder. — Vá, adianta logo, esse animal mais parece que está morrendo, não quero ter que lidar com isso morto.

A carroça se moveu e eles voltaram a andar. Naruto estava contente que o plano deu certo, a carroça parou no píer doze e uma voz familiar fez Naruto comemorar internamente. Era Kakashi, que recebia a senhora e a carroça.

— Tenho uma encomenda para o capitão do barco, é uma encomenda muito importante. — A mulher falou, gaguejando um pouco no final, quando disse que a encomenda vinha da mansão do mestre.

— Eu vou descarregar. — Kakashi se prontificou, agradecendo a mulher. Os primeiros blocos de feno foram retirados, até que o rosto de Naruto foi descoberto e Kakashi deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele continuou a carregando o feno, criando uma parede com aqueles blocos do lado de fora da carroça para que fosse colocado no barco depois.

Com aquela pequena parede de blocos de feno, era possível bloquear a visão dos guardas que estavam pelo píer. Assim, Kakashi ajudou Sasuke a descer da carroça, levando-o para dentro do barco. O bebê foi em seguida no colo de Naruto, enquanto Kakashi já voltava para ajudar Saiichi. A senhora também entrou no barco e logo se escondeu na cabine, abaixando-se um pouco atrás de onde estava Sasuke e a criança.

— Vamos partir logo. — Naruto ordenou.

— Ainda não podemos. — Kakashi olhou para ele. — O capitão teve que se ausentar, ele foi chamado para esclarecer a quantidade de peixes e me deixou cuidando do barco.

— O que aconteceu com a venda dos peixes?

Kakashi olhou por cima dos ombros de Naruto, observando uma movimentação maior no píer se aproximando deles.

— Ao que parece, eles costumam trazer os peixes a cada quinzena e ainda não passou nem uma semana desde a última vez, acharam suspeito e agora eles querem checar a encomenda. — Kakashi orientou que todos permanecessem dentro do barco, enquanto ele lidava com os guardas do lado de fora. — Senhores, estou terminando o meu trabalho.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo, Kakashi trazia o feno para dentro do barco. Ele contou pelo menos três guardas. Assim que olhou para o lado, viu o rosto de Sasuke perder a cor, ele também estava suando muito.

— Onde está a médica? — Naruto cochichou, mas não a viu em lugar algum.

— Ela não entrou. — A senhora falou, ainda no mesmo lugar, dessa vez, ela segurava no colo o bebê, já que Sasuke não estava nada bem. — Ele está com febre, jovem mestre.

Naruto ergueu a mão e tocou a testa de Sasuke, estava muito quente. Eles precisavam partir imediatamente, mas não adiantava nada se a médica havia deixado o píer. Naruto pensou em se levantar para buscar alguma ajuda, e ouviu mais guardas se aproximando.

Naruto olhou através de uma abertura da cabine, que Karin estava no píer naquele momento falando com os guardas. Naruto não conseguia entender o que era dito, mas o capitão retornou na sequência e Kakashi pulou para dentro do navio.

Naruto sentou-se, mais aliviado, ouvindo o capitão ordenar a partida imediata. Assim, segurou a mão de Sasuke e alisou o seu rosto, prometendo que ele ficaria bem. Kakashi entrou na cabine, mas sem a médica.

— Ela ficou para trás.

— Não. — Naruto ficou de pé, mas o barco já se afastava. Com a confusão no píer, ele já não conseguia mais ver a imagem da médica. — Precisamos dela, Sasuke está com febre e vai demorar muito para chegarmos até a vila de pescadores.

Preocupado com a saúde de Sasuke, sabendo que o bebê havia nascido há poucas horas, eles decidiram ancorar o navio assim que deixassem o país do Som. O local mais apropriado que encontraram, foi uma aldeia no país do Fogo, mas muito longe de sua Vila principal.

Sasuke foi levado para dentro de uma casa humilde, com telhado de palha e portas feita de cortina. O bebê também foi colocado próximo dele e Naruto a todo momento entrava e saía da casa para saber se eles estavam bem.

Foi preciso mandá-lo para fora, assim Sasuke teria um descanso.

Naruto observou a senhora conversando com o capitão do barco, eles pareciam ter algo em comum, dando risada e compartilhando uma bebida quente. A tarde estava ventando e o frio começava próximo das margens do rio. Naruto quis ajudar Kakashi a fazer a manutenção no barco, mas ele não entendia nada de barcos. Por isso, decidiu procurar pelo filho.

Saiichi estava muito estranho desde que os resgatou naquele quarto da mansão.

Ao encontrar o filho jogando pedrinhas na água, Naruto se abaixou e pegou algumas pedras para ele, virando o corpo e arremessando-as na água. A pedrinha foi voando pelo rio e caiu algumas vezes e subiu, antes de afundar completamente.

Saiichi deu um sorriso, mas logo encolheu os ombros e sua expressão se tornou mais fechada. Naruto não queria forçar a criança a falar, e por isso precisava chegar nele com mais cautela para não o assustar.

— Filho, eu queria agradecer a você por cumprir sua promessa. — Naruto começou a falar, sentando-se em um tronco de árvore caído na beira do lago. O menino se virou e olhou para ele sem entender exatamente o que o pai falava. — Da última vez que nos vemos, eu disse para você cuidar do seu pai e do bebê. É, naquele dia o bebê ainda estava na barriga do papai..., mas isso não vem ao caso. Você permaneceu ao lado do papai e do bebê durante esse tempo, e eu tenho certeza de que isso foi muito importante para eles se sentirem bem.

Saiichi se aproximou devagar e levantou a cabeça para olhar para seu pai.

— Mas eu fui embora antes.

— Isso não importa. — Naruto ergueu a mão a alisou os cabelos do filho. — Você é apenas uma criança, eu jamais responsabilizaria você. Quem planejou levar você embora é que são de fato ruins. Não quero que pense mais nisso.

Saiichi fez um beicinho e aconchegou-se nos braços de Naruto.

Eles esperaram mais uma hora até que puderam entrar na casa e visitar Sasuke. Ele estava dormindo, ao seu lado, o bebê também dormia. Naruto aproveitou aquele momento para observar sua filha. Ela possuía poucos cabelos e eram muito finos. Não havia muito com quem comparar, era um bebezinho pequeno, nascido fora de um ambiente recomendado. Mesmo assim, estava com saúde. A recomendação era de que eles precisavam ficar ali mais algumas horas antes de partir, não era bom Sasuke viajar pelo rio a noite, pois fazia muito frio.

A lareira foi acessa e Saiichi acabou pegando no sono na cama ao lado da irmã. Naruto saiu da casa e procurou por Kakashi.

— Vocês devem partir, eu ficarei aqui com Sasuke. — Naruto e Kakashi sentaram-se ao redor de uma fogueira que foi acessa na vila, as pessoas compartilhavam comida e uma bebida quente, enquanto eles conversavam um ao lado do outro. — A essa altura já sabem que Sasuke não está na mansão, e eu estou preocupado com aquela médica.

— Antes de partir, ela me disse que sabe se cuidar, não se preocupe. — Kakashi moveu a cabeça. — Vou preparar nossa partida, e logo que possível, enviarei reforços para escoltá-los. Acho melhor seguir direto para casa, sem paradas. Orochimaru tem poucos reforços ao longo do rio.

Naruto concordou e ele viu Kakashi partir no barco com o capitão e levando a Senhora que os ajudou na mansão de Orochimaru. Assim que retornou para a casa onde a família estava dormindo, Naruto ouviu um choro de bebê. Ele entrou e sentou-se na cama, pegando a criança com cuidado. O bebê parou de chorar assim que Naruto a aconchegou em seus braços e balançou o corpo levemente de um lado para o outro, sem assustá-la.

— Naruto... — Sasuke o chamou, a casa era iluminada com pouca luz, apenas uma vela acessa e a lareira que os aquecia. Mas era possível ver a expressão cansada de Sasuke.

— Tudo bem, eu já a peguei. — Naruto o tranquilizou. — Ela é linda.

Sasuke ainda estava com os olhos fechados e sorriu, ele suspirou e então abriu os olhos.

— Precisamos alimentá-la. — Sasuke falou e Naruto aproximou-se para colocar o bebê nos braços dele. No entanto, Naruto notou que o olhar de Sasuke havia se tornado um pouco mais tenso.

— O que foi? — Sua pergunta foi suave, ele esticou a mão para jogar os cabelos de Sasuke para trás. Naruto ainda não sabia, mas Sasuke não poderia alimentar Momo em seu estado atual, ele sequer sabia se um dia poderia vir a dar algum tipo de alimento para o bebê. — Você não tem culpa disso, você não fez nada de errado.

Naruto continuou falando, mesmo assim, Sasuke sentia-se culpado por não ser capaz de cuidar de sua filha como ele desejou fazer.

— Eu, eu vou procurar alguém para ajudar. — Naruto se levantou, estava ficando tarde e as poucas pessoas que viviam naquela vila à beira do rio já estavam em suas casas. Naruto procurou pelo líder dos pescadores e por sorte, havia uma pessoa com uma criança pequena na vila. Essa pessoa fez questão de visitá-los, era um jovem que vivia com os avós, enquanto o marido fazia longas viagens pelo rio em busca de trabalho.

Sasuke manteve toda a sua atenção no cuidado que aquela pessoa teve em segurar o bebê e falar sobre sua experiência. O relato causou um pouco mais de insegurança em Sasuke, tudo o que ouvia era diferente e em seu coração uma tristeza se formava.

Orochimaru tirou dele aquele momento com sua filha. No entanto, quando Momo voltou para seus braços, Sasuke não se ateve a nenhum outro pensamento senão o de cuidar daquela criança. E, além disso, Saiichi estava muito bem ao seu lado, mesmo não o tendo gerado em seu corpo, eles possuíam um laço forte.

Naruto veio se aproximando devagar, sentando-se novamente na cama. Ele sorriu, enquanto observava Momo dormir serenamente no colo de Sasuke.

— Descanse, o dia foi muito agitado e amanhã vamos voltar para casa. — Naruto falou e Sasuke concordou. Ele apenas dormiu rápido porque o corpo estava mesmo debilitado, evitou falar para Naruto sobre as dores que vinha sentindo, mas os pontos estavam bem, por isso não havia motivos para alardear o marido.

Naruto passou a noite ao lado da cama, de vigia. Ele se levantava às vezes para observar o lado de fora, tudo estava muito calmo. Foi assim até o dia amanhecer e ao longe, uma pequena tropa se aproximar do vilarejo.

Uma criança entrou rapidamente pela porta da casa e Naruto a recebeu.

— Eles estão aqui, tão perguntando por dois homens, um bebê e um menino pequeno.

O garoto não tinha mais nada a dizer, ele não sabia quem estava procurando por eles, mas Naruto já estava ciente de que Orochimaru não deixaria isso por menos. Naruto tentou não assustar Sasuke e Saiichi, que acordaram logo em seguida quando foram chamados.

— Precisamos ir embora. — Naruto falou, pedindo para Saiichi guardar na bolsa algumas frutas e pães que foram oferecidas para eles. Era preciso também encher o cantil de água, mas não havia tempo a perder. Naruto pegou Momo no colo, logo que Sasuke ficou em pé. Ele poderia andar agora, mesmo que fosse devagar.

Um barco foi providenciado para que eles pudessem fugir, a tropa ainda estava distante da beira do rio e por isso eles ainda não podiam ser vistos. O chefe da vila fez o possível para atrasá-los e quando a tropa invadiu a casa onde havia um homem com um bebê, eles se depararam com um jovem muito diferente da fisionomia do fugitivo.

***

Naruto não parou de remar em um só momento. Ele continuou aquele trabalho de mover o braço e puxar o remo, mesmo que sentisse os músculos doloridos. O choro do bebê tornou-se um pouco mais alto e isso era um problema, pois chamava a atenção no meio do rio.

Naruto olhou para trás e percebeu que Sasuke estava nervoso, ele então recolheu o remo e se aproximou para ajudá-lo. Ao pegar a menina no colo, Naruto a acalentou nos braços.

— Não podemos ficar aqui. — Sasuke olhou ao redor, havia uma ponte ao longe, era provável que eles fossem vistos com facilidade. — O que vamos fazer? O rio está muito forte para remar contra.

Naruto devolveu Momo para os braços de Sasuke, pedindo para Saiichi ajudá-lo com a irmã. Ele então remou para que o barco fosse em direção à outra margem do rio, até que conseguiu pular do barco e puxá-lo para a borda. Os braços estavam trêmulos pela força que ele precisou fazer.

Naruto estendeu a mão e pegou Saiichi no colo, o menino foi arrastando as pernas pequenas pela lama que se formava na barragem, segurando a bolsa com comida em seus braços com toda a força possível, como o pai havia pedido para ele não soltar.

Em seguida, Naruto pegou Momo no colo e a protegeu em seu braço direito, com a outra mão, segurou a mão de Sasuke e o ajudou a descer do barco.

Ainda fraco, ele escorregou, mas apoiou-se nos ombros de Naruto.

— Isso vai acabar, eu prometo. — Naruto olhou sério para ele, não havia um sorriso animado, apenas uma expressão de confiança. — Vamos.

Eles caminharam pela floresta por muito tempo, até encontrarem uma estrada. Não era recomendável andar pela beira da estrada, mas a floresta estava dando muito trabalho para Sasuke conseguir acompanhar o ritmo. Por isso, paravam sempre para descansar.

A julgar pela posição do sol, era próximo do meio dia, quando ouviram o trotar dos cavalos se aproximando pela estrada. Eles se esconderam entre as árvores, havia uma densidade de plantas naquele local. Poderiam passar desapercebido.

Quando os soldados se aproximaram, por entre as árvores Naruto notou que eles cavalgavam em cavalos grandes. Eram animais saudáveis e bonitos, e quando esteve na capital do país do Som, não chegou a ver nenhum animal como aquele. Eles eram, afinal de contas, mais raros de serem tratados. Só havia uma pessoa que Naruto conhecia que se orgulhava de ser o maior criador desses animais, e essa pessoa vinha galopando a frente daquela tropa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que agora teremos paz? Alguém chuta um palpite?  
> Beijos


	27. A união

O homem de cabelos vermelhos vinha montado em um cavalo de peito largo e crina branca. O animal possuía duas cores distintas, marrom por todo o seu robusto corpo e pernas e a barriga era toda branca. Ele trotava diante da tropa, de cabeça erguida. Naruto não poderia julgar a expressão que o avô fazia, pois ele estava ainda longe. Mas quando chegou perto, Enji Uzumaki ergueu a mão fechada em punho e então a tropa parou. Os cavalos relincharam e os cochichos iniciaram de trás até chegarem aos ouvidos de Enji.

— Alto! Quem vem a frente? Revele sua identidade. — Ele ordenou seriamente e sua voz espantou até mesmo alguns passarinhos que pousavam sobre os galhos das árvores.

Naruto deu um leve sorriso, olhando para Sasuke, transmitindo um pouco de esperança para ele. Seu avô era um homem experiente em batalhas e ele saberia distinguir a presença de pessoas nas florestas com facilidade, afinal, era sua maior habilidade. Por isso era sempre tão temido.

Com o corpo cansado, Naruto esgueirou-se pela mata e então saiu para a estrada. Naquela distância, Enji poderia reconhecê-lo facilmente. Afinal, aquele era seu neto, ele estava lá quando Naruto nasceu e pegou-o no colo quando ele ainda tentava abrir os olhos. No entanto, Enji não sabia por que, mas não conseguia sentir a presença de Sasuke e as crianças. Mesmo assim, não era inteligente de sua parte avançar com descuido, já que não sabia qual era a situação de Naruto.

E, enquanto Enji pensava nisso, a mesma dúvida passava pela cabeça de Naruto. Ele não poderia revelar Sasuke e seus filhos sem saber de que lado o avô estava naquele momento. Apesar do avô ter apoiado sua ida até o País do Som, e oferecido homens para escoltá-lo, Naruto não sabia o que havia acontecido entre ele e Orochimaru desde a última vez que eles se viram e conversaram na mansão.

Suspeitar de seu avô o deixava sempre incomodado. Mas sua família, agora, era mais importante.

— Sou eu, Uzumaki Naruto. — Ele disse e então viu o avô descer do cavalo, entregando as rédeas nas mãos de um auxiliar. — Vocês vêm da ponte?

— Naruto! — Enji se aproximou sem responder sua pergunta. Ele o olhou seriamente de baixo para cima, como se procurasse algum ferimento. — Onde estão os outros?

— Vovô, eles estão seguros.

— Seguros? Nessa floresta? — Enji endureceu a sua face. — A floresta Akuma não é segura para um homem como eu, quem dirá para um grupo com um recém-nascido.

Era verdade que Naruto não conhecia muito bem aquela floresta, mas nada ocorreu até o momento, então ele não poderia dizer que aquele lugar era tão terrível como estava estampado na cara dos soldados.

— É melhor do que ficar nas mãos de Orochimaru. — Naruto suspirou, ele não poderia perder mais nenhum minuto naquela conversa. Seus filhos estavam com fome e seu marido voltou a ter febre, o que precisava agora era de segurança e saber que poderia confiar em Enji.

— Traga-os, vamos levá-los. — Enji falou sério, enquanto virava-se em direção a tropa.

— Espere, me diga, vocês estão vindo da ponte?

— Sim. — O auxiliar de Enji respondeu, mas logo calou-se quando o mestre o olhou.

Enji virou-se novamente para Naruto, seu olhar era severo, mas ele não parecia bravo com Naruto e sim com a situação. A ponte era a ligação mais importante entre os países do Fogo e do Som. Com as constantes mudanças de leis no país do Som, o lugar vinha sendo monitorado constantemente para impedir que os moradores deixassem o país. Por outro lado, Hashirama exercia a política do acolhimento. Orochimaru não deixaria para menos as tentativas do Senju em demonstrar sua política de boa vizinhança e por isso bloqueava o lado da ponte, impedindo a passagem.

— A ponte foi derrubada. — Enji declarou.

— O que? — Naruto piscou, confuso, sem saber se ele falava por meio de metáforas.

— Derrubamos a ponte, também fechamos as saídas pelo rio e bloqueamos a fronteira. Eles estão fechados. — Enji ergueu a mão e pousou sobre o ombro de Naruto. — Eu errei em abandoná-lo nas negociações da aliança entre os países, isso deu para Orochimaru a chance de erguer uma contra reforma. O sofrimento dessas pessoas de alguma forma é também minha culpa, eu não vou permitir que ele saia ileso.

Naruto ainda estava assustado sobre o que aquilo significada, seu avô declarava a guerra a Orochimaru. Não havia como voltar atrás após esse ato.

Depois de um tempo aguardando, uma carruagem se aproximou deles, era puxada por dois cavalos saudáveis, bem diferente do burrinho magro que puxou a carroça na capital do outro país. Naruto acomodou Sasuke e as crianças dentro da carruagem, que era confortável e possuía espaço o suficiente para que eles fizessem uma boa viagem.

Alguns soldados os escoltaram, Enji, por sua vez, cavalgou para o outro lado, onde o levaria até o início de uma guerra.

***

Mesmo sentado em um local confortável, Sasuke sentia o corpo se mover com a carruagem, e com isso os pontos tornavam a doer a cada pequeno sobressalto. No entanto, o cansaço falou mais alto, os olhos pesaram e Sasuke adormeceu. Esporadicamente, ele despertava com algum solavanco, mas voltava a dormir em seguida, sentia-se exausto e sua cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada.

O resto da viagem ele não despertou, mas, quando acordou, sentou-se exasperado sobre uma cama macia. Ele sentiu os braços vazios, mas logo que virou os rosto, viu a filha dormindo ao seu lado, e na outra parte da cama estava Saiichi que também dormia.

Sasuke levou a mão à cabeça, confuso, não soube dizer o tempo que passou desde que entrou na carruagem enviada por Uzumaki Enji. A julgar pela decoração tradicional e elegante do quarto, eles já deveriam estar no país dos Rios.

Ele puxou o lençol e afastou o tecido da calça, os pontos ainda estavam intactos, mas ao olhar para aqueles pontos, recordou-se da visão embaçada do rosto daquele homem de cabelos brancos. Um arrepio subiu a espinha de Sasuke e ele fechou os olhos. Os planos que fez para a chegada de seu bebê foram todos aniquilados pela ganância e crueldade de Orochimaru. A sensação impotente de perder o controle de sua vida daquela forma trazia sentimentos terríveis em seu coração.

A sensação de insegurança de repente tomou conta de Sasuke e ele virou-se para se certificar de que as crianças estavam bem.

Quando ouviu a porta se abrir, Sasuke tornou-se cauteloso, mas ao ver o sorriso de Naruto, ele foi preenchido novamente por aquele sentimento de confiança no peito. Sasuke sorriu de volta e notou que Naruto trazia algo nas mãos.

— Eu achei que ainda estava dormindo, por isso não trouxe para dois. — Disse, mostrando um pedaço de panqueca de trigo que estava dobrada e fresca na sua mão.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, curvando os lábios com um leve sorriso. Seu coração parecia mais leve e seu corpo recebeu aquela agradável sensação quente que sempre sentia quando o marido estava próximo.

Naruto aproximou-se rapidamente e deu uma olhada nas crianças que ainda estavam dormindo. Ele entregou a panqueca na mão de Sasuke e deu um beijo em seus cabelos negros, fazendo um carinho no seu rosto em seguida.

— Eu dormi muito? Momo deve estar com fome. — Sasuke deu uma mordida na panqueca e seu estômago grunhiu, ele mesmo estava com muita fome naquele momento, mas como poderia pensar em si, antes de seus filhos?

Naruto puxou um pequeno banquinho para sentar-se ao lado deles, sem querer incomodar o sono das crianças, ele continuou falando baixo.

— Shiro cuidou de Momo quando nós chegamos. — Naruto apoiou a mão na perna dele e deu seu melhor sorriso. — Não fica nervoso, mas ela estava com febre quando chegou.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram e ele virou a cabeça para o lado, a pequena Momo dormia com tranquilidade. Seu rosto era sereno e a respiração parecia tão tranquila. Sasuke imediatamente levou a mão à testa da filha e mediu sua temperatura, sentindo um alívio em seguida.

— O que aconteceu? — Sasuke prendeu a respiração, pediu para que Naruto dissesse a ele tudo o que aconteceu enquanto ele estava desacordado.

— Eu disse para não ficar nervoso. — Naruto crispou os lábios, enquanto Sasuke curvava as sobrancelhas. — Você também estava com febre, a médica de Shiro cuidou muito bem dos dois. Sasuke, eu estou muito aliviado em ver você agora, passei os últimos dois dias sem conseguir...

Naruto podia finalmente relaxar os músculos tensos do seu corpo. Ele soltou os ombros e respirou fundo. Sasuke moveu o corpo para frente e o abraçou, puxando-o em seguida para subir na cama. As crianças estavam dormindo ao lado deles, enquanto os dois olhavam para elas.

Sasuke não poderia estar mais ansioso em poder retornar para casa. Naruto continuou abraçando-o, enquanto falava mais sobre a situação. As notícias mais atualizadas, foi de que Uzumaki Enji e Senju Hashirama estavam liderando uma investida contra a capital do País do Som. Os detalhes foram ocultados, Naruto não quis sobrecarregar Sasuke.

Era cedo e Sasuke queria tomar um banho antes de ir até o salão para o café da manhã. Naruto ofereceu-se para buscar água quente e encher a banheira. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, ele saiu da cama, sentindo o corpo um pouco dolorido. Quando a banheira estava cheia, Sasuke mergulhou e sentiu os músculos relaxarem na água quente. Naruto estava logo atrás dele, com uma esponja para esfregar suas costas. Eles tiveram um momento tranquilo, como se estivessem em casa. Os sorrisos saíram de forma natural e Naruto ficou grato por Sasuke estar se sentindo melhor.

Mesmo assim, ainda havia algumas coisas que o incomodava. Ele apoiou a cabeça na beirada da banheira de madeira e seus cabelos foram massageados pelas mãos de Naruto. Ele o beijou na testa e suas mãos deslizaram pelo peito molhado. Naruto encostou a cabeça na de Sasuke e perguntou o que ele estava pensando.

— Eu pensei que, se não fosse por você agora, nossa filha estaria nas mãos daquele homem. — Sasuke sentiu a mão de Naruto estremecer sobre a sua pele.

— Não pense nisso. — Naruto falou, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Sasuke então se virou, a água da banheira moveu-se junto e espalhou um pouco pelo chão do banheiro.

— Pode passar mil anos, mas eu não vou conseguir esquecer o que senti. — Sasuke sentiu o abraço de Naruto se apertar ao redor de seu corpo nu. Ele era quente e o confortava, sua mão o acariciava e fazia com que o coração de Sasuke se tranquilizasse. — Mas eu não vou me render a esse sentimento.

O beijo no pescoço fez Sasuke virar o rosto e olhar com certa devoção para aqueles profundos olhos azuis.

— Você não está sozinho. — Naruto disse, tirando os fios de cabelo do rosto de Sasuke, enquanto o beijava algumas vezes pelo rosto. — Me perdoe por não ter protegido vocês como disse que faria.

Sasuke ergueu a mão.

— Aquele homem parecia obstinado em obter o que ele quer, talvez até mesmo o meu tio seria enganado. Eu só me preocupo se ele vai vir atrás de nós novamente, e porque ele quer Momo, ou a mim?

Naruto também vinha pensando muito sobre esse assunto, ele ainda não sabia o motivo.

***

Naruto fechou a porta do quarto, logo depois do café da manhã. Momo estava acordada e por isso Sasuke queria ficar com ela mais um tempo. Saiichi despertou e já estava correndo com Narumi pelo jardim da mansão.

Após aqueles dois anos, Narumi havia crescido muito, a menina de longos cabelos vermelhos possuía muita energia e estava animada, enquanto corria com Saiichi. Seus olhos eram pequenos, assemelhando-se a Shiro, e se fechavam sempre quando ela sorria, salientando suas covinhas laterais.

Próximo deles estava Shiro, o marido de seu avô Uzumaki Enji. Com um aceno de mão, Naruto se aproximou da espreguiçadeira em que ele estava sentado, com as pernas esticadas e apoiadas em uma almofada.

Shiro estava com uma gestação avançada, Naruto ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele também teria um filho, seu avô nada disse sobre o assunto, e Shiro foi quem esclareceu tudo. Ele não queria alarmar a família sobre sua gestação, sendo ela muito delicada, preferiu se manter reservado.

— Pedi para que o almoço seja servido no salão, Sasuke poderá se juntar a nós? — A voz dele era muito tranquila, suas mãos pousavam sobre a barriga coberta pelo quimono largo. Shiro estava com os cabelos presos no alto com uma coroa simples. Seu rosto era calmo, como sua voz, transmitindo bastante harmonia.

Naruto sentou-se na outra cadeira, dando um leve aceno para o filho e para Narumi, que notaram sua presença.

— Sasuke está com Momo, eu acho que ele vai querer comer no quarto, ele parecia um pouco cansado.

— É claro, ele precisa de repouso, eu vou mandar levar o almoço dele no quarto. — Shiro moveu-se na espreguiçadeira e Naruto se levantou para ajudá-lo, segurando sua mão para que ele pudesse se levantar.

— Posso perguntar algo íntimo? — Naruto acompanhou Shiro pelo jardim, caminhando ao lado dele. O homem ao seu lado deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, adicionando a resposta positiva que eles eram próximo. — Quando a Narumi nasceu, meu avô estava ao seu lado, não é?

— Sim, ele estava, tudo aconteceu muito rápido na verdade, foram apenas algumas horas até ela nascer.

— Você acha que vai ser diferente agora? — Eles pararam um pouco mais afastado das crianças, enquanto conversavam. — Digo, ele está envolvido com a possibilidade de enfrentar uma guerra contra o país do Som, talvez não volte a tempo para o nascimento do bebê.

Shiro moveu a cabeça, concordando com Naruto. Seu cabelos era muito negro e se destacava com a palidez da sua pele.

— Entendo a sua preocupação, mas a minha situação é diferente da situação em que Sasuke se encontrou. O corpo dele reagiu ao medo para se proteger, por isso foi preciso induzir o parto. Felizmente os médicos foram bem habilidosos porque os dois estão com saúde, apesar de tudo.

— Eu fico pensando, o que ele queria com minha filha? — Aquela era uma pergunta retórica, ao qual Naruto se fazia a todo momento, mas Shiro a respondeu mesmo assim.

— Talvez o objeto de interesse de Orochimaru seja Sasuke. Afinal de contas, há várias pessoas que estão no mundo prontos para darem à luz a uma criança.

— Sim, mas, a ponto de sequestrá-lo? Penso se há algo maior do que isso. Sasuke sempre me disse que não se sentia bem em sua presença, eu devia ter levado isso mais a sério.

— A influência negativa que Orochimaru exerce em Sasuke é peculiar. Não é incomum, e pode causar muitos danos. Alguns antigos do meu Clã chamavam isso de atração reversa.

Naruto franziu a testa, ele nunca ouviu falar sobre esse tipo de atração. Shiro bateu palmas algumas vezes, chamando a atenção das crianças para que elas não fossem muito longe, depois, ele pediu para que o jovem assistente observasse os dois, enquanto eles poderiam ir até a biblioteca.

A sala da biblioteca era no pavilhão leste e possuía muitas estantes enfileiradas com algumas mesas baixas com papéis e pincéis para serem usados para estudo. Shiro falou um pouco sobre os livros e pergaminhos que estavam há gerações em sua família. Muitos daqueles eram livros registros dos anos anteriores, mas também havia livros de poesias, lendas e ficção no geral. No entanto, o que ele procurava estava em uma prateleira alta, a que Naruto se encarregou de pegar.

Eles se sentaram nas almofadas diante da mesa, em seguida, um empregado trouxe em uma bandeja um bule com chá. Shiro agradeceu e o dispensou, servindo o chá em seguida. Naruto estava imerso na leitura, enquanto bebericava o chá de lótus.

— Eu não entendo. — Naruto esfregou a mão na nunca e depois abaixou o livro, deixando-o em cima da mesa. — O medo e a insegurança que sentimos é natural de qualquer ser vivo, mas aqui diz que isso pode ser potencializado quando se obtém uma marca. O que isso quer dizer? Uma marca física?

Shiro moveu a cabeça, sua face era bem tranquila enquanto ele ouvia Naruto falar.

— Ainda não se sabe o motivo, mas nós, ômegas, evoluímos a tal ponto, para conseguir nos defender da força vital de um ser alfa. — Shiro segurava a xícara de chá de forma elegante, ele piscou os olhos e sorriu para Naruto. — Há uma certa beleza cruel na natureza, ela provê obstáculos aos ômegas, mas também nos dá força e controle.

— Não há nenhum livro que fale como acabar com esse tipo de reação reversa? Como se remove uma marca?

Shiro balançou a cabeça, negativamente, deixando Naruto frustrado com aquela notícia. Ele não poderia dizer que era exatamente isso que acontecia a Sasuke, mas estava começando a coletar evidências.

— Se uma árvore impede o nosso caminho, nós a cortamos, mas suas raízes são profundas e ela pode crescer novamente.

— A não ser que se corte a raiz. — Naruto apoiou a mão na mesa. — Eu não posso simplesmente ficar sentado esperando que Orochimaru leve meu marido e minha filha, não é?

Shiro sorriu, pousando a xícara na mesa. Naruto não sabia muito sobre o Clã de Shiro, ou sobre suas atividades no país dos Rios. Seu avô sempre dizia que ele era excelente e apenas isso.

— Você tem razão. Enji também não vai permitir que isso ocorra.

— Você confia no meu avô, não é? — Naruto perguntou, mas não quis ser rude. Pediu desculpas em seguida. Shiro não tinha culpa dos negócios de Enji. — Eu ainda não sei em que pé está a nossa relação. Ele deixou a aliança e se uniu ao Orochimaru, isso me fez pensar que ele não se importava mais com a família.

— Enji é um homem bem difícil de lidar, ele está vendo a mudança do mundo e demorou muito para aceitar. — Shiro desviou os olhos calmos para a janela e suspirou. — Mas ele sempre foi preocupado com a família, não é muito de falar, mas quando fala, sempre diz algo agradável sobre a filha e o neto.

— Até meu pai? Acho que ele nem deve dizer nada.

Shiro sorriu e Naruto pediu desculpas mais uma vez por ter sido indelicado.

— Enji não permitiria o casamento da filha, se ele não confiasse em seu pai. Eu aprendi a ler suas ações e as reações que elas representam em nossas vidas. — Shiro pousou os olhos sobre os de Naruto, com uma expressão séria. — Enji jamais permitiria que Orochimaru vivesse livremente e liderasse qualquer frente contra a aliança. É complicado entender o que se passa em suas estratégias, pensando bem, ele é um homem muito reservado e pouco fala. Sempre acha que vai cansar meus ouvidos conversando sobre estratégias e políticas, então evita esses assuntos e busca me agradar com outros comentários.

Naruto moveu a cabeça e pareceu descrente com o que Shiro dizia, mais parecia que ele havia caído em qualquer conversa que seu avô contou para ele. Contudo, a finesa nas palavras de Shiro eram confiáveis o bastante para Naruto pensar nas ações de seu avô.

Além disso, havia aquele olhar, um tipo de olhar confiante e apaixonado nos olhos de Shiro.

— Ele poderia simplesmente ter nos dito a verdade. — Naruto tentou buscar uma explicação para as atitudes descortês de seu avô ao longo dos tempos.

— Não seria ele, se o fizesse. — Shiro respondeu.

— Posso ser indiscreto e perguntar por que você aceitou se casar com meu avô?

— Bem, sobre isso... — Shiro respirou fundo, seu sorriso ainda iluminava seu rosto bonito, deixando Naruto constrangido por sua pergunta. — Meu pai quis me presentear com um cavalo no meu aniversário de dezessete anos. Ele me levou até a fazenda de seu avô no país do Redemoinho. Eu então me apaixonei pelos cavalos e por Enji.

Naruto não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras, ele se viu empolgado na história de Shiro, dizendo como foi ignorado completamente por Enji naquele ano e eles só se encontraram novamente depois de três anos.

— Eu não sabia, ele nunca falou muito sobre você.

— Talvez isso seja também culpa minha. Eu era imaturo e ficava enciumado como Enji falava sobre sua mãe e como ela era parecida com a ex-mulher falecida. Desculpe por isso, é uma bobagem. — Shiro moveu a mão no ar e riu embaraçado, com o rosto corado. Voltou a falar em seguida. — Então eu amadureci e vi que estava perdendo ótimos momentos em família. Gostaria de que, no final disso tudo, vocês pudessem vir mais vezes para nos visitar.

— Claro, seria ótimo.

Naruto não pode deixar de sorrir aliviado. Durante tanto tempo acreditava-se que Enji era alguém completamente sem coração e vil. Tendo planejado casar com o herdeiro de um país apenas para usá-lo. Entretanto, na sua frente, Shiro falava com doçura sobre como ele convenceu o próprio pai a conversar com Enji para fazer a proposta de casamento. E essa era, sem dúvida, a história mais interessante que ele aprendeu sobre seu avô. Ele quem foi cortejado por Shiro.

***

Sasuke pegou no sono, deitado ao lado de Momo. Ele despertou, quando Naruto o chamou para o almoço. Contudo, não sentia fome. De qualquer forma, a insistência de Naruto o fez aceitar pelo menos a sopa que foi trazia em uma bandeja e colocada em cima da mesa para que Sasuke pudesse comer.

Naruto fez companhia a ele e depois o deixou descansando novamente. Sasuke caminhou devagar pelo quarto, seu corpo estava voltando a boa saúde. Ainda assim, havia algo que sempre voltava a sua memória, algo que ouviu aquele médico, Kabuto, falar. Ele disse que a sua próxima gravidez poderia ser arriscada ao ponto de não sobreviver, nem a criança.

O choro de Momo fez Sasuke mudar seu pensamento rapidamente. Ele se aproximou da cama e segurou o bebê nos braços. Ela se acalmou em seguida e voltou a dormir. A porta do quarto se abriu e Naruto apareceu com um sorriso renovado.

— Aconteceu algo?

— Você tem uma visita especial. — Naruto veio andando até ele e olhou para a filha. Vai lá, eu fico aqui com a Momo.

Naruto subiu na cama totalmente à vontade e estendeu os braços para receber o bebê. A sua animação quando recebeu Momo pareceu ser transmitida para o bebê, porque ela acordou em seguida e grunhiu, antes de mover a boca e fazer beicinho.

Sasuke queria ficar ali com os dois, mas Naruto o incentivou a ir logo para a sala.

— Eu devo mudar de roupa? — Ele disse, passando as duas mãos sobre o quimono simples que usava, quando ouviu o marido falar que ele estava perfeito. — Seja sincero.

— Você é lindo naturalmente, o que eu posso fazer? — Naruto deu uma piscadinha para Sasuke e depois olhou para a filha. — Seu pai não é lindo? Fala para ele, Momo.

Sasuke apenas enfiou os dedos nos cabelos, jogando os fios para trás. Ele concordou que não precisaria trocar de roupa e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. O corredor até a sala estava vazio, o ambiente era decorado com alguns tecidos pendurados de cor amarela, sendo essa a cor principal do Clã do País dos Rios. Sasuke podia ver a silhueta de uma pessoa alta em pé na sala, assim que passou as cortinas, seu coração acelerou.

Antes, ele andava de forma lenta e muito comportada, para não sentir as dores abdominais que vinha sentido. Contudo, ao ver aquela pessoa parada no meio da sala, Sasuke acelerou seus passos sem se incomodar com os leves puxões que os pontos em seu corpo ofereciam em troca do movimento.

Aquela pessoa se virou, ao mesmo momento que ele correu na sua direção.

— Itachi. — Sasuke conseguiu soltar a voz presa na garganta e o chamar. O sorriso do irmão iluminou o rosto dele, mas seu olhar não o acompanhava. Sasuke parou na sua frente e o avaliou rapidamente, logo depois ele pulou nos braços de Itachi, em um abraço forte.

— Irmão. — Itachi levou as mãos ao redor do corpo de Sasuke, abrigando-o em seus braços. Uma das mãos alisou os cabelos de Sasuke enquanto a outra desceu por suas costas, em um carinho terno.

O rosto de Sasuke estava afundado no peito de Itachi, impedindo de que o irmão o afastasse daquele abraço. Eles ficaram um bom tempo apenas naquela posição. Eventualmente, Itachi deu uma leve risada e deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas.

Sasuke ainda não estava pronto para sair dos braços do irmão. Já fazia alguns anos que ele não sentia aquele calor protetor. Itachi era como uma fonte de energia a qual Sasuke sempre buscou o toque para se recarregar. Agora, a sensação permanecia a mesma.

Assim que permitiu ser afastando dos braços de Itachi, ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para o irmão com mais cuidado.

— O que houve? — Sasuke perguntou, mas ele não se referia a fuga de Itachi, nem aos anos que ele esteve ausente ou as notícias sobre sua invasão no país do Som. Sasuke levou as mãos até o rosto do irmão. — Você não pode mais... o que...

— Sasuke, muita coisa aconteceu. — Itachi disse calmamente. — Temos muito o que conversar. — Ele sorriu e depois Sasuke o segurou pela mão, levando-o até as almofadas para se sentarem.

— Quem fez isso com você? — Sasuke ainda estava preocupado e surpreso. Os olhos de Itachi não focavam em si.

— Está tudo bem, isso aconteceu em um acidente. — Itachi ainda sorriu, depois de explicar que ainda possuía um pouco da visão, mas era muito pouco. — Madara está com os outros líderes seguindo para o país do Som. Então, sem muito a fazer, eu vim te ver.

— Tem notícias da nossa mãe? Naruto me disse que ela estava bem, mas...

— Ela está bem, não se preocupe. Eu ainda não a vi, mas ela está sendo bem cuidada. Esse não é o momento ideal de ficar viajando, temo pela segurança da mamãe. Por isso enviei algumas pessoas de confiança para protegerem ela.

— Então, por que veio aqui se não é o momento ideal de viajar? — Sasuke perguntou, cruzando os braços. Ele avaliou a expressão de Itachi que não parecia mudar em nenhum momento desde que eles sentaram ali e ele se mostrou calmo em responder todas as perguntas do irmão.

— Há uma pessoa que cuida bem de mim.

— Onde está essa pessoa? — Sasuke olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada além de um par de empregados caminhando pelo jardim.

— Ele está por aí, não se preocupe. — Um sorriso voltou aos lábios dele. — Irmão, como você se sente? O bebê está bem? Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, eu... eu jamais pensei que minhas ações fossem ser voltadas contra a minha família.

— Do que está falando? — Sasuke puxou mais a almofada para sentar-se perto de Itachi, suas mãos não largaram as do irmão nem por um momento.

— Talvez se eu não tivesse sido imprudente e mexido com Orochimaru, ele não teria ido atrás de vocês.

Sasuke suspirou, a mão segurou firme a de Itachi, enquanto seu corpo se arrepiava apenas com a menção daquela pessoa.

— Temo que ele usou isso como desculpas. — Sasuke abaixou a cabeça. — Por algum motivo ele queria a mim e ao meu bebê. Eu não sei qual a sua obsessão, mas tudo o que eu ouvia era que me mantivesse vivo, e a criança também.

Sasuke soltou o ar pela boca, as lembranças eram dolorosas, mas não conseguia esquecer a voz de Orochimaru dizendo que não o machucaria. Uma voz venenosa, como se os espinhos de uma flor o acariciassem.

— Me perdoe, irmão. — Itachi direcionou a cabeça na direção de Sasuke, mas seu olhar ainda era distante. — Me perdoe por magoá-lo, eu não tive a intenção, embora pareça apenas uma desculpa de alguém fraco.

— Fraco? — A indignação destacou-se em sua voz e Sasuke apertou as mãos de Itachi.

— Eu o deixei no meu lugar, fui fraco. — Itachi disse.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas depois ele abraçou Itachi mais uma vez.

— Senti muito a sua falta. Talvez eu tenha te amaldiçoado algumas vezes, mas nenhuma delas foi chamando-o de fraco. — Ele sorriu, um sorriso contemplativo. Itachi elevou a mão até seu rosto e tocou a face do irmão. O sorriso foi sentido pelo toque de seus dedos. — Você vai embora novamente?

Esse era um medo recorrente em seus sonhos. Sasuke sempre sonhava se reencontrando com Itachi, mas eles se separavam logo em seguida.

— Ainda não.

— Itachi... — Sasuke queria pedir para ele ficar, para que ele nunca mais o abandonasse. Mas começava a entender que o irmão possuía seus próprios objetivos e, mesmo estando longe, eles ainda seriam irmãos. — Prometa que virá nos visitar. Sim?

— É claro. — Itachi concordou. — Então, onde estão meu sobrinho e minha sobrinha?

— Ah! Sim, claro, venha comigo. Eu vou te apresentar ao Saiichi e a Momo. — Sasuke se levantou devagar, ele havia se esforçado muito anteriormente e agora precisava ir com calma. Eles caminharam juntos pela mansão, encontrando Saiichi brincando com a filha de Shiro. Logo depois, foram todos para o quarto, onde Naruto estava com Momo em seus braços.

Itachi sentou-se na cama e segurou o bebê no colo. Sasuke não conseguia parar de sorrir, vendo seus dois filhos com o irmão mais velho. Naruto estava ao seu lado e o beijou no rosto. O rio parecia finalmente começar a seguir seu curso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem diria Shiro que pediu Enji em casamento iti modesu  
> Tamo quase lá gente, e ai? Orochimaru num tem os parafuso no lugar.  
> Beijos!!! Até mais e se cuidem.


	28. O retorno

O almoço foi servido no salão e Shiro mandou preparar diversas porções diferentes para os convidados. Um pouco relutante, Itachi aceitou ficar na residência de Uzumaki Enji, pelo menos até que eles pudessem deixar o país dos Rios, mantendo a segurança de todos. Não querendo chamar a atenção para a sua localização.

Sentado ao seu lado estava um homem alto de cabelos negros e cortados grosseiramente. Ele comia com velocidade, e Shiro mandou servir mais algumas porções de costelinhas de porco para o convidado.

— Está boa demais sua comida. — Kisame disse, sorrindo em seguida, os grandes dentes enfileirados assustaram as crianças à mesa.

— Eu agradeço a gentileza, vou passar os cumprimentos para a cozinheira. — Shiro falou, sentado na outra ponta da mesa, com um sorriso gentil e uma expressão neutra.

— A gente não tá acostumado a comer bem assim, não é, Itachi? — Kisame cutucou o outro ao seu lado usando o cotovelo, de forma rude. Itachi apenas abaixou a tigela em sua mão, para que a sopa não respingasse para fora em sua roupa.

— A comida está muito agradável, eu agradeço mais uma vez o convite. — Itachi falou de forma educada e depois voltou a beber a sopa. Shiro aceitou os cumprimentos mais uma vez.

Do outro lado da mesa estavam Sasuke e Naruto, os dois observavam com atenção a conversa de Kisame e, quando ele falou sobre não comer tão bem, Sasuke ficou preocupado com as condições de vida do irmão. Contudo, ele não achou certo falar sobre esse problema na mesa.

— Por que o tio é azul? — Saiichi perguntou, segurando a colher de bambu na mão.

— Filho, não seja indelicado. — Sasuke o ajudou com a colher, colocando mais uma fatia de carne em sua tigela.

Kisame deu uma gargalhada e moveu a mão com pauzinhos, apontando para o menino.

— Deixa ele, não é como se magoasse meu coração. — Ele riu novamente e quem explicou foi Itachi.

— Kisame tem uma doença do coração, devido a isso ele desenvolveu essa condição.

— Você me faz parecer fraco falando desse jeito. — Kisame virou o rosto e segurou o copo, olhando para Saiichi. — Não há nada que faça meu coração parar.

O menino abriu a boca e soltou um “uau” depois perguntou se poderia ver os dedos azuis dele. Kisame mudou de atitude e voltou a rir. Após o almoço, Saiichi fez questão de saber mais sobre o novo tio. Naruto pediu desculpas por isso, mas Kisame não parecia preocupado em se mostrar para o menino.

Naruto sabia como era importante para Sasuke aqueles momentos ao lado de Itachi, por isso deixou-os à vontade para conversarem sozinhos.

Sasuke colocou Momo nos braços de Itachi mais uma vez, ajudando-o a apoiar as mãos corretamente para manter o bebê seguro. O sorriso nunca deixava os lábios do irmão mais velho, quando ele estava com a menina no colo. Aquela expressão preencheu o coração de Sasuke.

Quando voltou a dormir, Momo foi deixada na cama, e eles continuaram no quarto. A tarde estava agradável, nem tão quente e nem tão frio, a brisa fresca entrava pelos painéis da janela e circulava pelo ambiente.

Sasuke ouvia com atenção e curioso sobre as viagens de Itachi pelo mundo. Cada uma das histórias encheu seus olhos, mas também o deixou preocupado com todo o perigo que ele passou. De qualquer forma, Itachi parecia alegre ao se lembrar das cidades por onde passou e das pessoas que ele conheceu.

— Havia alguém especial? — Sasuke não soube dizer se Itachi ficou mexido com aquela pergunta, ele sempre parecia muito estoico. O semblante sempre firme e as sobrancelhas retas.

— Hmm.

— Você não precisa falar se não quiser. — Sasuke riu, mas não negava que estava curioso em saber mais sobre a vida pessoal do irmão. Até agora ele só falou sobre viagens e lugares por onde andou, mas nada sobre o que se passava em seu coração. — Kisame, ele...

— Ele é meu amigo.

— Ah! Sim, claro. — Sasuke concordou, movendo a cabeça. — Algumas pessoas acham que você fugiu com alguém, que estava apaixonado. Por isso não aceitou o casamento.

Sasuke riu, mas depois parou um momento, quando Itachi estava mais sério.

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde as pessoas saberiam que eu não seria a melhor opção para se esse acordo matrimonial.

Sasuke queria dizer ao irmão que ele sabia sobre seu desejo de ter uma família, queria poder dizer a ele que não era impossível isso acontecer. Vendo como sua família era feliz com a adoção de Saiichi. Contudo, ele não disse nada, era a vida de seu irmão e ele decidiu guardar aquele assunto. Esperaria ele ficar pronto para isso.

— Esses boatos não estão totalmente errados. — Itachi disse, depois de um breve silêncio. — Eu não poderia me casar com alguém, porque havia uma pessoa em meu coração.

— Havia? — Sasuke perguntou, sentindo que deveria seguir com cautela a partir dali, mas ele nunca soube que o irmão amava alguém. — E essa pessoa era do nosso país?

— Ah! Sim, era. — Itachi meneou a cabeça. — Mas já era tarde, essa pessoa deve estar feliz em sua vida.

— Sinto muito, irmão. — Sasuke sentiu o coração pesado, não esperava que o irmão fosse apaixonado por alguém e que ele não fosse correspondido. Como isso era possível? Itachi era uma pessoa com habilidades invejáveis e sempre muito bem tratado por todas as pessoas.

— Isso já faz algum tempo, agora, tenho novos planos.

Sasuke queria saber quais planos eram esses, mas Itachi se mostrou comedido e disse que era melhor aguardar as novidades que Madara enviaria para ele. As novidades chegaram depois de três dias. Sasuke e Naruto receberam uma carta em nome de Minato, enquanto Itachi recebeu uma carta de Madara. Enquanto o mensageiro entregava as correspondências, Shiro permaneceu na sala com uma postura exemplar, ao seu lado estava a filha, Narumi, que olhava atentamente para Saiichi, esperando-o para retornarem a brincadeira anterior.

— Meu senhor, uma carta do mestre Uzumaki. — O homem fez uma reverência na frente de Shiro e entregou para ele a correspondência selada. Os olhos de Shiro se iluminaram e ele levou alguns segundos para perceber que fora rude e descortês com o mensageiro, pegando a correspondência sem agradecer o seu serviço.

— Por favor, levem o senhor mensageiro até a cozinha e o sirva com uma boa refeição. Cuidem do animal dele enquanto isso. — Shiro moveu a mão e os empregados obedeceram a suas ordens.

— Obrigado, meu senhor. — O mensageiro fez mais uma reverência com o corpo e saiu.

Shiro abriu a carta e, apesar de curta e simples, ele sorriu no final.

Naruto observou aquela cena e rapidamente desviou a sua atenção, quando Shiro ergueu a cabeça.

— Senhores, por favor, eu vou mandar servir um chá. — Shiro pediu licença e se afastou, levando sua carta entre as mãos.

— Tio Kisame, vamos brincar? — Saiichi pulou na frente de Kisame, recebendo um afago grosseiro nos cabelos.

— Agora eu tenho que trabalhar, depois a gente brinca de espadas. — Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada. Saiichi ainda ficou um pouco emburrado, mas esqueceu logo depois, quando Narumi e ele começaram a correr pelo jardim.

— O que Madara disse na carta?

Itachi havia se sentado ao lado de Kisame para ouvir a mensagem de Madara naquela correspondência.

— O embargo parece que está funcionando, a capital do país do Som começa a mostrar sinais de fraqueza sem os produtos entrando e saindo.

— Meu pai também enviou a mesma informação. — Naruto falou. A empregada trouxe o chá e serviu para todos. — A capital não é muito grande, em mais alguns dias, podemos ver as ações de Orochimaru.

— Ele se renderia? — Sasuke perguntou e só então Naruto pensou em como aquele assunto poderia ser prejudicial para a saúde do marido.

Kisame se intrometeu na conversa.

— Ele é um covarde, se houver chance de acordo, ele vai aceitar. E depois, quando a poeira abaixar, ele vai dar o golpe, como uma cobra esperando o momento certo para dar o bote.

— Exatamente, vamos deixar que eles façam seus acordos e mantenham a população em segurança. — Itachi fechou os olhos, ainda mantendo a calma. — É melhor que não ocorra mais violência, os inocentes não devem pagar pelos erros daquele homem. E, quando ele ficar novamente confiante, nós podemos agir.

As palavras de Itachi eram carregadas de muito significado. Contudo, Naruto não poderia ter certeza de que o cunhado, e aquele a quem ele tem como guarda costa e amigo, iriam de fato dar um fim em Orochimaru.

Os sentimentos amargos e o desejo de vingança eram como trepadeiras criando raízes no coração de Naruto. Em um momento, enquanto esteve na mansão de Orochimaru, ele cogitou primeiro encará-lo, para depois resgatar Sasuke. No entanto, enquanto ele buscava pelo marido, encontrou-se com Karin, o contato de Itachi naquele país. Ela o direcionou até o quarto de Sasuke e, assim que Naruto viu sua família, o desejo de vingança foi substituído unicamente pelo propósito de protegê-los e tirá-los daquela situação o mais rápido possível.

Naruto olhou para o lado, vendo a preocupação nos olhos de Sasuke. Ele segurou a mão de seu marido e passou para ele toda a confiança que possuía com um olhar.

— Momo deve ter acordado, eu vou dar uma olhada nela. — Sasuke se levantou e deixou-os na sala. Naruto foi atrás dele logo em seguida.

— Está tudo bem? — Naruto perguntou, ao entrar no quarto, assim que Sasuke havia fechado a porta.

— Eu apenas quero ficar com minha filha. — Sasuke se aproximou da cama e acariciou os cabelos finos da menina que dormia tranquilamente.

— Não sei o que dizer sobre o que você passou, mas eu estou aqui por você. — Naruto foi andando devagar, até que ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, apoiando as mãos sobre as pernas de Sasuke que estava sentado. — Eu posso sentir o seu corpo reagir, mas eu não sei como demonstrar para você que eu nunca mais permitirei que algo ruim aconteça com você e com nossa família. Eu falhei com vocês uma vez, mas não vou mais falhar. — Naruto abaixou a cabeça e beijou as mãos de Sasuke, voltando a olhar para ele a seguir. — Sasuke, você confia em mim?

Sasuke avaliou aqueles olhos azuis carregados de culpa, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que Naruto falhou com a família. Muito pelo contrário, o amor dele foi uma das coisas que deu força a Sasuke, juntamente com o instinto de proteger seus filhos.

Inclinando o corpo mais para frente, Sasuke abraçou Naruto.

— Você nunca falhou. — Ele disse, alisando os dedos sobre os cabelos loiros.

***

Foram duas semanas sem qualquer notícia, até que o mensageiro chegou. Dessa vez, Sasuke e Itachi receberam mais uma carta, a de sua mãe, que os aguardava com boa saúde no País do Fogo. Ela foi escoltada pelos aliados de Itachi, até o Clã Uchiha.

Itachi fez planos para se encontrar com eles, mas Naruto não queria deixar Shiro sozinho naquele momento, ele já estava com a gravidez avançada e em breve o bebê nasceria. Sasuke concordou que era melhor aguardarem, até porque, Momo ainda completaria um mês de vida, e ele não queria expor a filha à uma viagem pelo país.

Com isso, Itachi e Kisame se prepararam para a viagem. A despedida foi mais rápida do que Sasuke queria, na verdade. Ele desejou poder fazer milhares de recomendações, mas, olhando para o irmão, ele suspirou e apenas o abraçou forte.

— Se cuide, irmão. — Sasuke disse, apertando as mãos ao redor de Itachi, ele sentiu o calor do abraço do irmão mais velho e desejou poder vê-lo em breve.

Itachi o beijou no rosto com carinho.

— Cuide dos meus sobrinhos, eu vou voltar por vocês. — Itachi possuía um sorriso gentil, ele depois se despediu de Naruto, não falando muito, seus agradecimentos foram direcionados para o mestre da casa e Shiro ofereceu para eles uma boa carruagem para a viagem.

Os dois partiram e logo que viu o irmão desaparecer de suas vistas, Sasuke fechou os olhos, desejando que o irmão fizesse uma boa viagem.

***

Desde que chegou à mansão, Sasuke recebia periodicamente a visita de algum médico. No entanto, daquela vez a médica que o atendeu era Shion. Ela era a médica pessoal de Shiro, e estava hospedada na mansão desde o início daquela semana, quando Shiro teve uma queda de pressão. Mas ainda não era a hora do bebê nascer.

A presença fleumática de Shion parecia modelar o ambiente a sua volta. Sua paciência era visível na forma como ela cuidava de Sasuke, explicando com simplicidade sobre a pomada que ele deveria aplicar sobre a cicatriz.

— Se passar todos os dias, como eu ensinei, em breve a cicatriz vai diminuir. — Ela fechou a maleta. — Sobre a alimentação da pequena Momo, ela vem recebendo leite fresco de uma ama de leite, isso é ótimo para sua saúde, continue assim.

— Isso pode haver algum problema com nosso vínculo? — Sasuke crispou os lábios, possuía muitas dúvidas ainda sem respostas.

— De maneira nenhuma. — Shion sorriu para ele. — O amor que a criança recebe é o maior vínculo gerado em uma família. É claro que temos algumas intempéries quando falamos sobre vínculos de harmonia familiar. Mas sua filha está indo muito bem.

— Desculpe, o que isso quer dizer?

— Eu vou explicar. — ela voltou a se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama. — Nossos antepassados acreditavam que famílias formadas por um alfa e um ômega marcados, possuíam um vínculo de harmonia. Pessoas geradas por um vínculo de harmonia são geralmente betas, eles têm grandes chances de ascenderem à alfas. São raros hoje em dia, também é raro que as pessoas busquem seus pares marcados.

— Eu não sei se entendi, sempre achei que a marca fosse mais um selo de acordo. O que é exatamente essa marca?

Shion fez uma expressão pensativa, ela então voltou a olhar para Sasuke, como se possuísse a melhor resposta para ele.

— Imagine que duas pessoas possuam uma grande atração ao ponto de sentirem as mesmas sensações. Isso é muito comum entre irmãos. — Ela sorriu, novamente. — Mas não tão comum entre pessoas sem qualquer vínculo de sangue. Esse tipo de marca pode trazer benefícios, se bem resolvido.

A explicação fez Sasuke pensar com cuidado, ele riu levemente, recordando-se de todas às vezes que ele e Naruto compartilharam sensações idênticas. Também se lembrou das palavras do mestre em seu casamento “o silêncio traz a harmonia, iluminando o caminho a ser seguido.”

— Doutora, você disse que os antepassados acreditavam, por que não acreditam mais?

— Não se pode ter certeza de que vá existir um vínculo de harmonia em toda a sua vida. Por isso foi sendo transmitido com as novas gerações como uma lenda. — Ela pousou a mão serenamente sobre a perna. — Passou a ser conhecido como a lenda das almas idênticas. Em cada lugar há um nome diferente.

Muitos pensamentos rondavam a mente de Sasuke enquanto ele ouvia a voz calorosa da médica. Shion era muito jovem, mas vinha de uma longa linhagem de médicos que cuidaram de pessoas importantes, como a família Uzumaki. Foi então que ela conheceu a primeira pessoa que ascendeu de beta para alfa.

— O pai de Naruto? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Sim, ele mesmo. — Ela confirmou, e depois analisou sua expressão. — Existe mais alguma dúvida?

— Hmm. — Sasuke estava sentado na cama, as pernas esticadas e suas mãos seguraram o lençol. — Se existem esses vínculos de harmonia, imagino que também possa existir um oposto disso.

— Exatamente. — Shion permaneceu sentada, mesmo quando Momo despertou. Contudo, ela não chorou e estava bem tranquila. — A atração reversa não chega a ser o oposto, porque há influências sobre as pessoas. Eu diria que é como uma relação de poder sobre o outro. Quando a harmonia permite reunir forças, a atração reversa tende a massacrar o poder do outro e dominar.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos, que ele não conseguia ordenar. Observando essa perturbação em seus olhos, Shion pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

Naruto entrou no quarto em seguida, pedindo desculpas por atrapalhar.

— Achei que estava liberado. — Ele ficou constrangido, notando que havia um clima sério no ar. O que foi cortado logo em seguida pelo choro de Momo. — Cheguei na hora certa então. Eu fico com ela e você descansa.

— Vou deixá-los à vontade. — Shion pegou a maleta e deixou o quarto.

Naruto subiu na cama e foi em direção a Momo, fazendo algumas caretas para a menina, embora ela não entendesse nada ainda.

— Você está bem? — Naruto perguntou e Sasuke respondeu, balançando a cabeça, esticando o pescoço em seguida para beijá-lo. — Você está tentando me seduzir? Estou cuidando da minha bebê agora, mais tarde estou livre. — Ele se sentou na cama e apertou o queixo de Sasuke, que sorriu em seguida.

— Onde está Saiichi? — Sasuke sentiu falta do filho, que os deixou na mesa do café da manhã para explorar a mansão ao lado de Narumi. Eles se aproximaram muito nos últimos dias e viviam um grudado no outro ao longo do dia todo.

— Estão na cozinha, vendo a tia cozinheira fazer bolo. Daqui a pouco eu vou lá pegar uma fatia de bolo para você. — Naruto piscou para Sasuke.

Aquela sensação confortável em seu peito se expandiu. Naruto voltou a olhar para ele, havia sentido o mesmo, Sasuke o abraçou.

***

Saiichi corria com uma tigela na mão, era o mingau que ele estava levando para Narumi que acordou com febre naquela manhã. Ele mesmo quem preparou o mingau, seguindo as recomendações da cozinheira. Quando entrou no quarto de Narumi, ele andou devagar, com medo de ser mandado embora dali.

A médica Shion estava medido a febre de Narumi, ao lado dela, Naruto segurava sua mão. Saiichi colocou a tigela de mingau na mesa, e quando a médica terminou seu trabalho, ele entregou para ela.

Naruto estava feliz em ver como seu filho criou um laço afetivo com Narumi e queria que essa ligação não fosse perdida quando eles retornassem para o país do Redemoinho.

— Muito bem, Narumi vai se recuperar em breve, agora eu vou visitar Shiro em seu quarto. — Shion se curvou e deixou o quarto depois que Naruto agradeceu.

Narumi terminou de comer o mingau e entregou a tigela para Naruto.

— Vamos deixá-la descansar e dormir um pouco, depois voltamos para ver como você está. — Naruto deu um beijo em sua cabeça, levando Saiichi para fora do quarto.

O menino ficou desolado durante todo o dia, voltando sempre ao quarto de Narumi para vê-la. Em uma dessas idas ao quarto dela, Saiichi ouviu sons altos vindo do quarto próximo no outro salão. Ele parou imediatamente no lugar e virou-se, correndo para avisar os pais.

Naruto foi rapidamente até o quarto de Shiro, mas as empregadas estavam logo na porta.

— Senhor, nosso mestre está sendo cuidado pela Doutora Shion. — A empregada falou, fazendo uma reverência educada.

— Ele está bem? — Naruto tentou olhar por cima dos ombros dela, mas a porta foi fechada pela outra empregada.

— A doutora Shion disse que está tudo seguindo naturalmente, e o nosso mestre precisa ser forte para enfrentar as próximas horas. Ele sente muito por sua conduta e pede desculpas pelo inconveniente.

Naruto dispensava toda aquela cerimônia. Ele moveu a mão no ar, dizendo que não precisavam ser tão sérios.

— Ele também é da minha família, só quero que ele fique bem. Vou ficar aqui e esperar.

As empregadas concordaram e Naruto permaneceu do lado de fora, no corredor, por um longo período. Ele ouviu os gemidos contidos de Shiro, ele estava se esforçando para não demonstrar fraqueza?

Shion saiu do quarto e encontrou Naruto no corredor, sabendo que ele estava ali esperando por notícias, ela decidiu trazer novidades.

— Shiro está bem, apenas cansado.

— Existe algo que eu possa fazer?

— No momento, apenas aguardar, o esforço será todo dele. Mas ele está muito feliz que você esteja preocupado. Shiro pediu para cuidar de Narumi, se possível.

— Claro, claro, Sasuke está com ela agora mesmo. Eu vou lá dar uma olhada e logo volto.

Shion concordou e depois voltou para o quarto. Naruto ainda ficou mais alguns minutos no corredor, não ouviu muito barulho vindo do quarto, depois, ele foi até o quarto de Narumi, que já estava muito melhor.

— A febre já baixou. — Sasuke avisou, ele terminava de tirar a bandeja de comida da cama. — Ela comeu tudo.

— Estava sem gosto. — Narumi reclamou bem baixinho. Naruto notou que ela era sempre muito tímida na presença dos adultos, mas com Saiichi próximo, ela sempre falava mais.

— A sopa estava leve para você não se sentir mal. — Sasuke tentou explicar, mas as crianças pareciam mais interessadas em brincarem com os pequenos tambores que Saiichi trouxe.

Foram mais algumas horas até Shion comparecer à sala. Naruto estava sentado nas almofadas, com Narumi e Saiichi dormindo, ambos com a cabeça em cada lado de sua perna. Ele havia contado algumas histórias para distrair as crianças. Sasuke foi mais cedo para o quarto com Momo.

Naruto bocejou, mas forçou-se permanecer acordado até aquele momento. Shion disse que Shiro estava bem, assim como sua filha, mas era melhor que eles descansassem agora e no outro dia todos poderiam visitá-lo.

— Vou escrever para meu avô, avisando que o bebê nasceu. — Naruto falou animado, ele levou as crianças para a cama e depois escreveu uma carta curta, falando do nascimento do bebê e que todos estavam bem. Logo depois, ele entregou a carta para o empregado, que levaria ao mensageiro.

Ao retornar para o quarto, ouviu a voz de Sasuke. Naruto removeu as roupas superiores do quimono, ficando apenas com um conjunto de peças finas. Ele se deitou ao lado de Sasuke e o beijou no rosto, abraçando-o com as duas mãos ao redor de sua cintura. Ele contou a novidade.

— Parece que meu avô é realmente bom em ter filhas. — Naruto falou, com uma leve risada.

Sasuke virou-se na cama e olhou para Naruto, a vela acesa iluminava parcialmente o rosto dele, mas era perfeitamente possível ver o sorriso e sua expressão feliz.

***

Naruto deixou Sasuke dormindo até mais tarde com Momo, ele não queria atrapalhar o sono dos dois, por isso fechou a porta do quarto devagar. Na cozinha, Saiichi e Narumi já estavam à procura de comida. A cozinheira não se importava com a presença das crianças, mesmo assim, Naruto pediu desculpas pela bagunça que eles faziam e depois agradeceu a sua paciência.

Ele comeu pouco, porque não estava com muito apetite, logo depois, recebeu do mensageiro algumas correspondências. Já fazia uma semana que o bebê de Shiro nasceu, e agora uma carta de Uzumaki Enji chegou.

Naruto pediu que o empregado de Shiro levasse a carta, ele não queria incomodá-lo tão cedo em seu quarto. Também havia uma carta de seu pai, Naruto sentou-se na varanda próxima do jardim e leu a correspondência. Como era esperado, Orochimaru propôs uma reunião para fazer as negociações. Com a intenção de não derramar mais sangue, a maioria dos líderes concordaram. Naruto sabia que aquele era um pretexto para Orochimaru conseguir tempo e se safar de uma luta que ele não teria como ganhar. Os países aliados a ele estavam deixando-o um a cada vez. Sozinho, ele não teria chances.

A notícia sobre o sequestro de Saiichi e Sasuke se espalhou rapidamente. É claro que, muitos não acreditaram, e era compreensível, já que era comum notícias se espalharem pelo mundo sem qualquer prova. Porém, algumas testemunhas foram decisivas para que os representantes de cada país chegassem a uma decisão. Uma dessas testemunhas era a cozinheira que os levou de carroça até o porto. A outra testemunha, foi a médica Karin. Houve também mais algumas pessoas da própria guarda de Orochimaru, que confirmou o cárcere privado de Sasuke. Esses soldados eram dois homens que estavam sempre em contato com Itachi. Contudo, essa informação não foi revelada, para que o depoimento dos dois não fossem afetados por isso. Itachi estava nas sombras.

Minato explicou minuciosamente todos os acontecimentos das últimas semanas em algumas páginas. No fim, ele se mostrou esperançoso sobre o retorno para casa. Naruto terminou de ler a carta com um sorriso e uma esperança renovada.

Embora ainda houvesse uma mancha em seu coração que buscasse a vingança contra Orochimaru, por outro lado, ele não desejava que a guerra fosse de fato até as últimas consequências. Pessoas inocentes seriam usadas como escudo, não havia vitória quando inocentes pagam o preço e morriam. Não era esse mundo cruel que Naruto queria oferecer para seu filho e sua filha.

Naruto deu as boas notícias para Sasuke, eles planejaram o retorno para casa na mesma hora, ouvindo um choro de tristeza de Saiichi, que estava apegado à Narumi.

— Você poderá visitá-la sempre e Narumi também poderá ir passar alguns dias em nossa casa. — Naruto mexeu nos cabelos dele e não demorou muito para ver um sorriso substituir a expressão triste.

— Vou contar para Naru-chan. — Saiichi saiu correndo do quarto, nem ouviu a recomendação de Sasuke para não correr pela casa.

Naruto riu, virando-se para ele.

— Ele vai achar que eu sou o pai bravo e você o divertido. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— E eu não sou o divertido? — Naruto o abraçou, beijando-o em seguida.

***

O bebê nos braços de Shiro possuía cabelos finos e escuros, como os dele. Narumi estava parada ao seu lado, conforme foi solicitado pelo pai, com uma expressão triste. Naruto tentou animá-la, mas não conseguiu arrancar nenhum sorriso. Ele desistiu, para que a menina não ficasse ainda mais emburrada.

— Eu agradeço muito a hospitalidade, Shiro, ficarei aguardando a visita de vocês em nossa casa. — Naruto falou, dando uma última olhada no bebê nos braços de Shiro, aquela era a meia-irmã mais nova de sua mãe. Desejou que eles pudessem se mais próximo no futuro.

— Sou eu que devo agradecer a companhia de vocês, Narumi foi muito feliz nesses dois meses. Espero que a viagem seja agradável.

Naruto se despediu mais uma vez e então entrou na carruagem. Sasuke já estava do lado de dentro, com Momo em seus braços. Sentado ao lado dele, Saiichi sustentava um bico enorme na boca, com os braços cruzados.

Naruto deu uma risada, tentando animá-lo.

A viagem foi mais longa do que o normal. Com a queda da ponte que ligava duas partes dos países, eles precisaram fazer um caminho mais longo. Além disso, precisavam parar sempre para descansar, as crianças não deram trabalho durante toda a viagem e Naruto sentia que Sasuke estava mais tranquilo.

Assim que chegaram no país do Redemoinho, as energias de todos se renovaram. Saiichi até parecia mais animado em poder rever os amigos e os avós. A carruagem parou diante da mansão da família Uzumaki.

Sasuke olhou pela janela tendo uma sensação engraçada. Era uma lembrança de quando ele chegou ali, alguns anos atrás e Naruto o recebeu naquele mesmo lugar. A carruagem era diferente, mas os dois se encontraram quando Naruto pegou a sua mão e ele desceu.

De volta ao presente, Naruto desceu da carruagem e segurou a mão de Sasuke para que ele descesse da em segurança, com Momo aconchegada em seu outro braço. Nos dois meses que se seguiram, Momo havia crescido bastante e, de acordo com Shion, ela estava saudável.

Saber que a filha estava bem, mesmo após o parto ter sido induzido antes da hora, deixava Naruto e Sasuke aliviados.

Parecia que todos foram ali para recebê-los, Kushina e Minato se aproximaram rapidamente, radiantes para poder conhecer a neta. Saiichi pulou da carruagem e ganhou um grande abraço de Minato, sendo levantado nos braços dele, enquanto Kushina pegou Momo em seu colo, virando-se para o marido e tecendo elogios sobre a beleza da neta.

Sasuke olhava para Naruto desde aquele momento que desceu da carruagem e Naruto riu, perguntando o que ele estava pensando.

— Tudo começou bem aqui quando a gente se conheceu e eu mandei você cuidar das minhas malas. — Sasuke disse, segurando ainda a mão de Naruto.

Naruto gargalhou com a lembrança.

— Eu já estava completamente apaixonado, só precisava me acostumar com essa sua personalidade. — Ele disse, o puxando para um beijo. — Mas não me arrependo de absolutamente nada.

— Eu também não. — Sasuke sorriu de volta e Naruto o abraçou. Suas mãos se apertaram ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto a cabeça inclinava para frente em busca de seus lábios, selando um beijo apaixonado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu trabalho com a hipótese de almas gêmeas, então as marcas seriam mais uma coisa espiritual do que física. Beijos e Feliz Natal.


	29. Revertério

Naruto esteve fora durante todos os dias desde que retornou para o País do Redemoinho. Uma infinidade de reuniões e discussões era preciso para reforçar as forças de segurança do país, nomeando pessoas de confiança para os cargos recém criados. Ao final da reunião, ele espreguiçou-se e alongou os braços. Estava cansado e sonhava com um banho quente e cama. Mesmo assim, ainda estava disposto a agradar Sasuke e Saiichi, comprando algo para eles.

Ao caminhar no início daquela noite pelo distrito, Naruto sentiu um cheiro agradável vindo de uma barraquinha. Ele aproximou-se e comprou a comida, mantendo-a bem quente para levar para casa.

Assim que se virou, encontrou Sakura, ao seu lado estava Kakashi carregando uma cesta. Já fazia um tempo que Naruto e Sakura não se encontravam. Apesar de ele não a ter responsabilizado pelo fornecimento da raiz de Valeriana, Sakura ainda se sentia culpada pelo ocorrido. Os dois pararam um na frente do outro, enquanto Kakashi acenava com a mão livre.

— Estão aproveitando a noite? — Naruto disse, sorrindo, enquanto ouvia Kakashi explicar que estava levando a cesta de compras de Sakura que estava pesada. — Sakura, quando puder, nos faça uma visita.

— Claro, quando eu estiver livre. — Ela passou a mecha de cabelo para detrás da orelha e moveu a cabeça, concordando. — Como está o bebê?

— Momo está bem, ela é bem esperta. — Naruto não poupava palavras para elogiar a sua filha. Ele corou levemente e riu. — Acho que todo pai deve falar isso de seus filhos, não é?

— Eu fico feliz que estejam todos bem. — Sakura voltou a mover a cabeça, dessa vez o corpo curvou-se mais, para cumprimentá-lo, despedindo-se em seguida.

Naruto não sabia como reatar aquela amizade do ponto de quando eles se sentiam mais à vontade na presença um do outro. Ele voltou a caminhar pelas ruas, acenando para as pessoas que o cumprimentava e enviava as recomendações variadas para a boa saúde da família, principalmente da pequena Momo.

Assim que chegou em casa, Naruto sentiu um pouco de frio. A lareira da sala estava apagada e o lugar possuía poucas lanternas acessas com a luz da vela. Ver o ambiente escuro daquele jeito causou um arrepio em sua espinha. Rapidamente, Naruto correu, largando o saco de comida no chão.

No quarto das crianças, Momo dormia no berço e Saiichi estava deitado em sua cama. Naruto respirou aliviado, levando a mão ao peito. Depois, ele foi até o seu quarto, encontrando Sasuke sentado na cama com vários pergaminhos e livros espalhados.

Ele parecia concentrado na leitura, com os cabelos amarrados e algumas mechas caindo sobre seu rosto. Assim que notou a presença de Naruto, ele sorriu e jogou esses fios para o lado com a mão.

— Ainda estudando? — Naruto perguntou, pegando um dos livros sobre a cama. Era um antigo diário de pesquisa sobre as terras não exploradas do país do redemoinho. Já fazia alguns dias que Sasuke pediu para analisar os documentos e livros da história daquele lugar. Ele dizia que era para manter-se ocupado, mas Naruto começava a notar que ele poderia estar procurando alguma coisa.

— Você sabia que um grupo de pessoas viveu naquele lugar por mais de cinquenta anos antes de serem resgatados? — Sasuke perguntou, seu olhar direcionado para as folhas do livro, enquanto Naruto sentava-se ao lado dele e passava sua mão sobre o seu ombro.

— Os denominados Okura? — Naruto retornou a pergunta e Sasuke confirmou. — Pelo que me lembro isso foi antes do meu avô nascer.

— Muito antes, houve um deslizamento de terra e uma construção desabou, impedindo-os de retornarem até que um dia foram encontrados por uma equipe que achava que eles já estavam mortos. Mesmo assim, haviam conseguido viver e se reproduzir.

— Bem estranho imaginar isso. — Naruto inclinou a cabeça e leu um trecho do texto que Sasuke segurava. — Você está mesmo empenhado.

— Gosto de ler histórias e saber das coisas. — Sasuke disse com um olhar calmo.

— Você quer que eu traga mais alguma coisa do Clã Nara? Eles tem uma coleção ainda maior com esses documentos.

— Seria bom. — Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e Naruto notou sua aparência cansada, ele parecia não ter dormido muito bem na noite anterior, como vinha acontecendo quase diariamente. Embora Momo fosse um bebê bastante calmo, a origem do cansaço e a falta de sono de Sasuke era outra.

— Você está bem? — Naruto ficou preocupado.

— Sim. — Sasuke continuou lendo e depois ele levantou a cabeça mais uma vez. — Se for ao Clã Nara, peça para eles algo sobre atração reversa?

Naruto estava em pé no quarto quando ouviu aquele pedido, ele se virou mais uma vez e Sasuke não pareceu notar a sua surpresa com o pedido.

— O que você sabe sobre atração reversa? — Naruto perguntou e só então a atenção de Sasuke direcionou-se completamente para o marido.

— Shion me falou sobre isso quando estávamos no País dos Rios. Você sabe o que quer dizer? — Sasuke mexeu-se na cama, arrastando as pernas para fora dela. Alguns livros foram empurrados, enquanto ele tentava organizar a bagunça. Naruto o ajudou, pegando pergaminhos enrolados e colocando em cima da mesa.

— Shiro me falou quando estávamos conversando na biblioteca.

— Eles tem livros sobre isso? — Sasuke levou a mão ao queixo. — Poderia ter me dito.

— Eu não sabia que você queria saber sobre isso. — Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke, que parecia ansioso. — Eu li tudo o que eles tinham sobre esse tema, não há tantas informações e, para falar a verdade, não acho que o Clã Nara também vá ter algo em seus documentos. Esse assunto parece pouco recorrente na história, eu ainda não sei exatamente por que, mas não me parece ser uma coisa muito boa.

— Por isso mesmo precisamos entender. — Sasuke saiu definitivamente da cama e tirou os livros do caminho. — Eu não posso simplesmente ficar sentado aqui esperando que alguém apareça na minha frente e tenha controle sobre mim, sem que eu possa me defender.

Naruto compreendia melhor o que Sasuke queria dizer. Ele também estava preocupado com isso desde o momento em que tudo aquilo se iniciou. Perder a família uma vez foi o bastante para refletir sobre a fraqueza que eles possuíam na segurança do país e sobre o inimigo.

Orochimaru era um homem extravagante e que poucos conheciam de fato sua origem e interesses. Até mesmo seu avô Enji, que esteve tão próximo dele, não sabia exatamente do que se tratava seus acordos e interesses pessoais.

— Não vamos ficar aqui sentados esperando. Eu disse que estou trabalhando com todos para manter a segurança do país. E isso inclui a sua segurança.

Naruto aproximou-se de Sasuke e segurou suas mãos, beijando-as em seguida.

— Eu quero fazer mais do que se protegido pelos outros. — A voz de Sasuke era firme, mas também existia um tom de inquietação. Naruto olhou-o nos olhos atentamente, sorrindo em seguida e acariciando seu rosto. Ele o puxou para um abraço e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

— Nós dois vamos fazer isso juntos. — Naruto falou, apertando as mãos ao redor da cintura de Sasuke. Ele também sentiu as mãos de Sasuke o abraçarem com força. Ambos sentindo o corpo um do outro, o calor se completando. Aos poucos, Sasuke já parecia mais calmo e sorriu. — Eu trouxe alguns pães de carne.

De repente, Naruto lembrou-se de que deixou o saco de comida largado no chão da sala. Ele balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se constrangido com isso. Sasuke apenas riu, mas sentou-se com ele diante da lareira acesa da sala.

***

No final da tarde, Sasuke esfregou as pontas dos dedos na testa e depois terminou de beber o restante do chá. Ele mexeu no bule, não havia mais nada. As dores de cabeça aumentavam gradativamente e seu corpo parecia ainda mais cansado. Estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, enquanto lia alguns livros e fazia algumas anotações com a caneta de pena.

Sasuke se levantou e encheu o bule com água para ferver, olhando pela janela Naruto e Saiichi trabalharem na horta. Ele sorriu, mas depois se virou quando Momo despertou, fazendo um barulho ao mover os braços. Aquele pequeno berço foi feito por Minato, e poderia ser levado para outros cantos da casa, assim Momo estaria sempre perto de Sasuke.

— Você está com fome? — Sasuke abaixou-se e brincou com a filha, depois ouviu a porta da sala abrir. — Eu vou cuidar de Momo, pode terminar de preparar o chá? — Ele pediu para Naruto, que concordou.

— Veja, tem uma carta para você. — Naruto disse em seguida, entregando para ele.

— Um homem estranho trouxe. — Saiichi falou.

— Estranho? — Sasuke sentiu o corpo estancar no mesmo momento. O sangue parecia congelar em suas veias, na menor possibilidade de alguém estranho se aproximar deles novamente.

Naruto ergueu a mão, para tranquilizá-lo rapidamente.

— É o velho mensageiro que retornou ao trabalho logo depois que o último desapareceu. — Naruto não deu detalhes sobre aquele assunto, afinal, o mensageiro foi encontrado morto durante uma das lutas travadas entre o os soldados de seu avô e os soldados de Orochimaru. Aquele assunto também não era para ser tratado na presença de Saiichi.

Sasuke ainda não estava totalmente convencido do que Naruto disse, mas aceitou a carta. Ele segurou Momo no colo e levou para o quarto, primeiro cuidou da menina e assim que ela se aconchegou novamente no berço, ele abriu a carta e ficou emocionado logo no início. Aquela não era a caligrafia de Itachi, mas falava sobre ele.

Todo o conteúdo da carta era apenas um apunhado de memórias do passado ao qual Itachi queria compartilhar mais uma vez com Sasuke, que não pode dizer na última vez que se viram. Assim que terminou de ler, Naruto entrou no quarto e o viu secar as lágrimas.

— Aconteceu algo grave?

— Não. — Sasuke respirou fundo e depois seus ombros foram relaxando, enquanto Naruto se aproximava da cama. — Meu irmão apenas queria dizer que está bem.

— Onde ele está?

— Não diz na carta. — Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram em um sorriso. — E, a verdade, é que eu não preciso saber onde ele está. Itachi sabe onde me encontrar, ele está feliz vivendo assim. O que eu posso fazer agora é torcer para que ele continue bem.

Naruto concordou.

— Você parece bem cansado. — Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Sasuke.

— Eu estou bem. — Sasuke disse, segurando a mão de Naruto e depositando um beijo em seus dedos. — Você não precisa se preocupar.

— É claro que eu vou me preocupar com você. — Naruto inclinou o rosto para frente e o beijou na bochecha, roçando os lábios em seguida no local. Sasuke sorriu e seu corpo foi aos poucos deitado sobre a cama, enquanto Naruto se deitava ao lado dele, mantendo o rosto muito próximo do seu. — Estou preocupado, me diga o que precisa.

— Apenas estou me encontrando novamente. — Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou, ele não sabia como voltar a vida normal desde que retornou para casa. Estava sempre com os sentidos ligados, em alerta e ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia angustiado e perdido. Apesar de confiar em Naruto, havia um medo silencioso sempre ao redor. Como se qualquer coisa ruim pudesse acontecer quando ele menos esperasse.

E aquela sensação apenas aumentava em seu coração.

Ao desabafar com Naruto sobre seus sentimento, Sasuke girou o corpo na cama e encolheu as pernas, sendo abraçado por ele. A mão de Naruto acariciou gentilmente sua cintura e foi subindo depois pelas costas, até seu pescoço.

— Eu também tenho medo de algo acontecer. Apenas, eu apenas... — Naruto segurou o queixo de Sasuke com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu para ele. — Eu me sinto mais forte quando vocês estão comigo. Isso já basta para me fazer continuar.

Naruto o abraçou mais uma vez, Sasuke estava se sentindo protegido naquele momento. Mas não demorou muito para que seu coração palpitasse de medo mais uma vez.

***

Eles receberam a visita de Madara e Mikoto no final de dois meses, logo depois que dois quartos foram construídos e uma sala para as crianças brincarem. O terreno era grande e os espaçoso, a casa poderia ser dobrada de tamanho, caso fosse da vontade do casal.

A mãe de Sasuke estava ansiosa para conhecer a neta, e só não deixou o País do Fogo antes, porque Madara ainda achava precipitado permitir que ela viajasse sozinha. Por isso Mikoto o aguardou, para que ele a acompanhasse quando retornasse de uma das patrulhas pelas divisas do país. As estradas não estavam confiáveis, mesmo que o cessar fogo foi erguido entre os Países aliados e o País do Som. De qualquer forma, Orochimaru ainda estava à frente do País do Som, o que era extremamente preocupante para eles.

E quando Madara começou a falar de política, Mikoto ergueu a mão e mandou ele parar, assim que Sasuke entrou na sala com Momo em seus braços.

— Querido, ela é linda. — Mikoto se emocionou, pegando a neta pela primeira vez no colo. Ela estava sonolenta após comer, e por isso seus olhos se fechavam lentamente. Os cabelos eram negros e os fios grossos, como eram os dos Uchihas. Ela possuía um nariz pequeno e a boca vermelhinha. Mikoto não parou de sorrir desde que pegou a neta nos braços. — Me lembra quando você nasceu, era muito tranquilo e sempre dormia. Seu irmão ficava muito incomodado com isso, ele queria brincar com você, mas você só sabia dormir.

Madara, próximo de Mikoto, esticou a cabeça para olhar a menina nos braços dela. Ele riu, uma cena peculiar para Sasuke, enquanto se recordava dessa época.

— Me lembra Izuna, ele era muito calmo e dormia o tempo todo. — Madara desviou o olhar de Momo para Sasuke e o sorriso foi diminuindo vagarosamente. — Venha aqui, deixe-me ver como você está.

Sasuke se sentiu com oito anos novamente, quando o tio chegava de alguma viagem cansado e mandava ele se aproximar para medir sua altura. Assim que Sasuke deu alguns passos, Madara deu alguns tapinhas na sua cabeça e falou que ele parecia bem. Sem querer preocupar o tio-avô e a mãe, Sasuke apenas concordou.

— Estou ótimo, vou preparar algo para comerem, devem estar cansados. — Ele pediu para Saiichi buscar alguns legumes na horta e o garoto saltou animado para executar esse trabalho. — Naruto está no distrito Inuzuka agora, logo mais ele retorna.

Madara ergueu o queixo levemente e andou atrás de Sasuke. Os dois ainda podiam ouvir a voz de Mikoto conversando com Momo, enquanto eles estavam na cozinha.

Sasuke colocou a água para ferver, pegando uma bacia para preparar os ingredientes de uma refeição rápida. Ele foi falando sobre casualidades que ocorreram na vila nas últimas semanas, conforme cortava e amassava os ingredientes. Na verdade, era tudo o que Naruto dizia para ele. Já que Sasuke não saiu nenhuma vez de casa desde que retornou.

Saiichi chegou com a cesta cheia.

— São muitos. — Sasuke disse, mas depois desistiu e apenas agradeceu o filho. Após isso, Saiichi não saiu do lado da avó e da irmã.

Madara continuou na cozinha, os braços cruzados e os olhos atentos as costas de Sasuke, que mexia o cozido na panela. A presença do tio-avô era parecida com a observação de uma águia em seu pescoço, quase pronto para pular com as garras e o bico. Você nunca sabia quando ele iria atacar.

— Você não anda saindo de casa por quê? — Madara perguntou, descruzando os braços e aproximando-se dele, notando as mudanças na reação de Sasuke.

Sasuke crispou os lábios e desviou o olhar do tio.

— Eu estou ocupado cuidando das crianças. — Sasuke apenas tentou mudar de assunto, mas Madara não parecia inclinado a isso.

— Sei que sofreu um trauma, e eu jamais saberei como é esse sentimento que você passou. — Madara falou sério, em um tom baixo para apenas eles dois ouvirem. — Eu... eu sinto que permiti que algo ruim acontecesse com você.

As mãos de Sasuke pararam de se mover, ele fechou os olhos lentamente e depois ergueu a cabeça para encarar o tio-avô. Madara possuía longos cabelos negros e volumosos, ele sempre os mantinha solto. A sua aparência era bastante digna e ele estava sempre muito sério. Contudo, a sua expressão naquele momento parecia derreter a seriedade ao qual Madara sempre prezou.

— Você precisa sempre se tornar o centro das atenções? — Sasuke balançou a cabeça e limpou as mãos no pano.

— Ora, seu...

Sasuke ergueu a mão e Madara não prosseguiu.

— Isso não se trata sobre as decisões que você tomou. — Ele falou calmamente, enquanto desenrolava a massa sobre a mesa e cortava em formatos pequenos arredondados para serem recheados. — Eu não sou mais aquele jovem que o culpava de tudo o que acontecia em nossas vidas.

— Não é sobre isso. — Madara deu um passo para frente e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, sujando os dedos com a farinha que havia sido espalhada por Sasuke para abrir aquela massa. — Você trouxe para o Clã Uchiha reconhecimento e prestígio após a aliança com o Clã Uzumaki. Você tornou-se uma figura conhecida da noite para o dia e um alvo muito mais interessante para aquele desgraçado do Orochimaru.

— E, novamente, isso não tem nada a ver com você. — Sasuke ainda prestava atenção na quantidade certa de recheio que colocava no centro da massa e, com perfeição, ele enrolava com a ponta dos dedos para fechar o bolinho recheado, colocando-o dentro da cesta de bambu para cozinha. — Uma vez você disse que agarra as oportunidades que aparecem e que não acredita mais em contos de fadas.

Enquanto Sasuke falava, Madara arregaçou as mangas do seu traje e lavou as mãos, ele parou ao lado de Sasuke e jogou um punhado de farinha sobre a bola de massa que descansava na mesa e começou a abrir a massa com força no punho e um pouco de raiva.

— Eu também disse que você não possuía escolha, mas você sempre teve uma escolha. Eu só não permiti que você escolhesse desistir do acordo por egoísmo.

— Por que está falando disso agora? — Sasuke olhou para as mãos de Madara, ele havia aberto toda a massa e agora poderia cortar pequenos círculos em formato de panqueca para fazer mais pães recheados.

— Eu nunca agradeci o seu esforço. — A cabeça de Madara inclinou um pouco e ele passou a mão na testa para jogar os fios de cabelo que incomodava. — Eu prometi proteger meu irmão mais novo e falhei, depois, prometi proteger você, também falhei.

Madara virou-se e olhou nos olhos do sobrinho-neto. Sasuke admirou as rugas dos olhos dele, apesar dos sinais de idade, Madara ainda possuía uma postura altiva e uma beleza característica dos Uchihas. Ele sorriu, querendo dizer para essa pessoa que não era necessário um agradecimento, mesmo assim, ficou quieto e esperou que ele falasse.

— Se meu irmão estivesse vivo, ele poderia ter tido uma família e sido feliz. Eu penso nisso todos os dias, e com você, eu quase falhei por completo. Mas não vou permitir que mais ninguém o ameace.

— Eu tenho ouvido muito isso ultimamente. — O mero sorriso de Sasuke fez Madara girar os olhos.

— Esquece. — Madara o ajudou a terminar de rechear os pães e colocar todos para cozinhar a vapor.

Quando eles terminaram, Naruto chegou, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Ele também possuía um presente para Saiichi. Sasuke não estava gostando da forma que o marido mimava as crianças, trazendo alguma novidade todos os dias. Mesmo assim, quando viu qual era o presente, ele não teve coragem de fazer qualquer reclamação.

Saiichi correu pelo jardim com o cachorrinho que Naruto trouxe do Clã Inuzuka. O filhote era tão animado quanto o menino, que saltava alegre em direção a horta.

— Calma, eu cuido disso. — Naruto falou, correndo atrás deles para impedir que algo fosse destruído.

Já era tarde, quando Sasuke fechou a porta do quarto das crianças, o filhote estava choramingando na sala, até que Sasuke permitisse que ele dormisse pelo menos aos pés da cama de Saiichi.

Após as luzes das lanternas serem apagadas, e as crianças dormirem. Sasuke entrou em seu quarto com um incensário. A fumaça que saia do incensário era tranquilizante e ajudava em seu sono.

— As crianças já estão dormindo. — Sasuke disse, ao colocar o incensário sobre a mesa e, após isso, tirou a yukata de algodão que ele vestia, dobrando-a e guardando no baú. Assim que subiu na cama, observou Naruto sentado com um rolo de pergaminho na mão, a lanterna ao seu lado da cama estava acesa.

— Mais tarde eu vou olhá-los, você pode descansar. — Naruto falou, ainda focado na leitura do pergaminho.

— Eu não estou cansado. — Sasuke já estava na cama e puxou a coberta, não fazia muito frio, mas também não era uma noite calorosa. Não precisava de nenhuma conexão para saber que Naruto estava preocupado. E Sasuke sabia muito bem o motivo disso. — O que Madara disse para você?

— Hã? — Naruto virou-se para ele com uma expressão confusa. — Nada muito especial, apenas questões dos novos arranjos do Clã.

— Naruto, você não prometeu que não haveria mentiras entre nós? — Sasuke estava sentado na cama, mas sua posição não era nada confortável. Sentado com as costas retas, ele esticou as pernas e depois massageou as panturrilhas, sentindo um princípio de cãibra. Naruto apenas largou o pergaminho e arrastou o corpo pela cama, pegando a perna de Sasuke e apoiando sobre seu colo, iniciando uma massagem com as mãos.

— Você vem se ocupando tanto cuidado das crianças, da nossa casa e fazendo as suas pesquisas, que eu não quis incomodá-lo com assuntos políticos. — A voz dele era baixa, para não incomodar os convidados e muito menos acordar as crianças. Já fazia alguns dias que eles conseguiam dormir mais de três horas seguidas, sem serem interrompidos pelos pesadelos de Saiichi, ou o choro de Momo.

Apesar de entender que Naruto apenas queria o seu bem, ele também não queria ser tratado como se não tivesse condições de compreender ou suportar uma nova situação.

— Não falar sobre Orochimaru comigo, não vai fazê-lo desaparecer das nossas vidas.

— Eu sei. — Naruto ainda massageava suas pernas, fazendo força nos pontos de chakra dos pés de Sasuke, que gemeu levemente depois. — Não falei nada porque são apenas planos ainda sem execução. Eu não quero que você fique ansioso, caso não dê nada certo.

— Isso tem a ver com meu irmão? — Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, Itachi vinha enviando cartas demais para alguém que ficou sumido por tanto tempo.

— Ah! Bem, é. — Naruto sorriu. — Não fique zangado com ele, as cartas que ele envia para você são realmente verdadeiras. Mas, com isso, nós estamos aproveitando para trocar mensagens codificadas.

— Entendo. — Sasuke não estava acompanhando as reuniões, mas sabia que um tratado de paz seria assinado em breve. De qualquer forma, Orochimaru estava agindo com cautela e com medo. O que era óbvio, com um país embargado e aliados fugindo para todos os lados, se ele entrasse em uma disputa naquele momento seria seu fim.

— Estamos nos reunindo para estabelecer regras severas, principalmente sobre as leis de impostos altos para nascidos ômegas. — As mãos de Naruto foram subindo pela perna de Sasuke, enquanto ele falava. Os movimentos foram se tornando cada vez mais lentos e delicados, sem forçar a musculatura. — Temos muitas ideias, você pode contribuir também, é claro.

Sasuke concordou, ele leria o documento depois para dar sua opinião, mas confiava em Naruto para aquele trabalho. Assim que as mãos de Naruto alcançaram suas coxas, Sasuke sorriu e ele o abraçou, apoiando seus braços sobre os ombros dele, recebendo um beijo terno.

Os lábios moviam devagar, como se estivesse saboreando uma deliciosa sobremesa. Naruto sorriu, e se deitou sobre Sasuke. Ele acariciou seu rosto e depois os cabelos negros que se espalharam pelo travesseiro. Sasuke fechou os olhos, o corpo estava relaxado e o peso de Naruto sobre ele o enchia de calor. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, sentindo os beijos espalhados pelo seu pescoço. O calor aumentou e ele teve as roupas removidas sem presa, embora os beijos de Naruto tivessem ficado mais exigentes e impacientes.

Os lábios de Naruto roçavam ainda seu pescoço e ele suspirou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Eu quero tanto você. — Seus olhos encontraram os de Sasuke e ele o beijou, voltando a olhá-lo com uma expressão duvidosa em seu rosto. Durante os últimos meses, todos os tipos de problemas e pensamentos cruzavam a cabeça de Sasuke. Uma delas era, sem dúvida, a relação deles. Mesmo que o carinho sempre estivesse presente nas ações de Naruto, eles ainda não haviam passado dos beijos e as carícias pelo corpo.

Mesmo assim, nunca foi exigido nada dele. E por mais que Naruto demonstrasse que ele era paciente e gentil, Sasuke temia no fundo de seu coração que o marido viesse a desistir. Era um pensamento de alguém fragilizada e com os sentimentos abalados.

Sasuke o amava tanto, mas tinha medo de Naruto não se sentir mais atraído por ele, também de não ser tão bom como era antes. Esse conflito interno sempre o impedia de avançar para além dos beijos mais profundos.

Só que dessa vez, quando Naruto já estava girando o corpo para o lado, para sair sobre o seu, Sasuke o segurou pela cintura com as duas mãos, impedindo dele escapar. Ele beijou Naruto em seu queixo e deu uma mordida não muito forte.

— Eu também quero você, eu só...

— Não precisa se forçar a nada, eu não pensei antes de falar. — Naruto ainda acariciava os cabelos negros e olhava-o nos olhos. — Desculpe, por isso.

O corpo de Naruto foi para o lado da cama e abraçou Sasuke, envolvendo-o em seus braços num aconchego delicado. A cabeça de Sasuke pousou sobre o peito de Naruto e ele suspirou, sentindo o toque de sua mão em suas costas numa leve carícia.

***

Ao deixar o País do Redemoinho, uma carruagem com dois cavalos perfeitamente saudáveis aguardava Madara. O Líder dos Uchihas caminhou sem pressa até a carruagem e aceitou o convite para entrar e conversar.

A carruagem era luxuosa, algo que apenas alguém rico e influente como Uzumaki Enji poderia ostentar naqueles tempos difíceis.

Uma bebida forte foi servida por Enji, enquanto Madara analisava a expressão fria do homem mais velho. Logo que foi servido, ele virou a bebida na boca e aceitou mais. Enji o entregou outra garrafa cheia, depois do terceiro gole de Madara.

— Para me fazer sair da cama antes do amanhecer, você deve ter algo importante para me contar. — Madara levou três hora para chegar ali, estava já clareando do lado de fora, mas dentro da carruagem a lanterna pendurada no teto dava um tom alaranjado para a face fria de Enji, enquanto seus cabelos vermelhos mais pareciam o próprio fogo da chama na lanterna.

— Conseguimos encontrar a testemunha. — Quando a notícia foi dita, Madara inclinou o corpo mais para frente, esperando que Enji completasse a frase. — Ela atravessou os mares e estava vivendo com um nome novo. Foi difícil conseguir convencê-la de voltar e depor contra o Clã Matsuri.

— Não brinque comigo, velho. — Madara apertou a mão fechada em punhos. — Tem certeza?

— Sim, seu sobrinho quem a trouxe de volta. — Enji sorveu mais um gole da bebida.

Quando ouviu o nome de Itachi ser dito em seguida, Madara sentiu-se mais seguro das palavras de Enji.

— Quanto tempo para ela chegar até aqui?

— Três dias, vamos nos encontrar com ela e depois veremos como apresentar as provas diante do conselho reunido. — Enji ainda mantinha a sua face fria e as palavras sérias diante de Madara. — Já faz muitos anos que estamos trabalhando nesse caso, não podemos arriscar.

— Você acha que eu não sei? É do meu irmão que estamos falando, eu vou honrar a memória dele, como prometi em seu túmulo.

Madara olhou pela cortina da janela da carruagem, o sol nascia no horizonte, ele finalmente teria a chance de descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de Izuna.


	30. Respostas

Uma menina de cabelos vermelhos veio correndo pelo longo corredor da mansão em direção ao pai. Ao chegar bem próximo dele, ela parou com os pequenos pés ansiosos e faz um gesto de cumprimento com as mãos paradas na frente do corpo, conforme o pai ensinou.

Depois disso, Narumi virou-se para o convidado e fez o mesmo gesto. Madara apenas moveu a cabeça em cumprimento, não se dando conta de como aquela menina estava se esforçando para agradar ao pai que acabara de chegar, após alguns meses longe de casa.

— Bem vindos. — Shiro disse, assim que se aproximou deles, pedindo para a filha ir brincar, enquanto os adultos conversavam. A menina virou-se, mas, antes de deixá-los a sós, ela recebeu um carinho nos cabelos vermelhos e sorriu para o pai. — Vou mandar trazer algo para comerem, se preferirem, podem tomar um banho.

Madara aceitou o banho, provavelmente Itachi levaria mais dois dias para chegar até o país dos Rios. Shiro indicou para um empregado acompanhar Madara. Assim que ele se afastou, Shiro virou-se para o outro empregado pedindo para que ele preparasse o banho de Enji em seu quarto privativo.

— Não é necessário. — Enji falou e caminhou pelo corredor, ele levantou a mão e pediu para que os empregados os deixassem a sós. Shiro ainda estava no mesmo lugar, quando ele se virou e falou: — Por que você mesmo não me acompanha ao nosso quarto?

Shiro ofereceu para ele um sorriso e concordou, aceitando também o braço que Enji estendeu, capturando em seguida sua mão.

Os dois dias se passaram tão lento, que Madara já não sabia mais o que fazer. Ansioso, ele caminhou até o jardim e encontrou Narumi brincando ao lado de um carrinho de madeira feito para bebês. As duas crianças tomavam sol e ele decidiu não as incomodar, desviando o caminho.

Uma lembrança tomou forma em sua mente, de quando ele era criança e levava Izuna para brincar próximo do rio. Ele sorriu, com esse pensamento, depois sentou-se ao lado de uma fonte no centro do jardim. Já fazia tanto tempo desde a morte de Izuna e ele ainda não conseguia se perdoar, ainda sofria por não ter estado ao lado de Izuna naquela época.

Não havia qualquer prova sobre a sua morte prematura, senão a palavra de Kau Matsuri. Mas o coração de Madara dizia que algo estava errado. Quando a morte, por suicídio, foi confirmada, Madara usou tudo o que tinha para investigar. Infelizmente, a situação mudou e ele não conseguiu mais apoio. Uzumaki Enji se aproximou dele alguns anos depois disso, pelas sombras, sem ninguém saber que ele estava também investigando o Clã Matsuri e Ryuchi. As ações desses clãs sempre foram discretas e pouco expostas para todos terem conhecimento. Enji procurava naquela época pelo desaparecimento de pessoas que era reportado, mas que ninguém de fato se interessava em buscar.

Para manter o sigilo, Enji até mesmo se infiltrou nas reuniões desses clãs, deixando a própria família acreditar que ele os estava traindo. Madara precisava dele para encontrar uma pessoa. A única pessoa que conviveu com Izuna durante o tempo em que ele se casou, até sua morte. Para isso, os dois trabalharam juntos durante esses anos.

***

Na manhã seguinte, Itachi chegou acompanhado por um grupo peculiar de pessoas que Madara já havia conhecido em outra ocasião. Eles escoltavam a mulher, que trabalhou na mansão em que Izuna se mudou após o casamento. Ela era a chave para a verdade escondida todos esses anos. Madara estava ansioso, mas precisava se controlar.

Essa mulher era uma senhora de idade avançada e mancava de uma perna, caminhando com a ajuda de uma muleta. Depois que ela foi recepcionada por Shiro, Itachi e Madara se encontraram a sós, enquanto a mulher era alimentada e bem tratada.

— Como está meu irmão? — Foi a primeira pergunta de Itachi, sentando-se sobre uma almofada e estendendo o braço para receber o copo de chá oferecido. Madara olhou para o sobrinho e moveu a cabeça.

— Ele está bem, na medida do possível. Ele não consegue dormir bem a noite, tem pesadelos e medo de sair de casa. Eu não sei mais até onde se estende os efeitos da atração reversa. Naruto não me deu detalhes pessoais e íntimos, e eu não quis ser indelicado perguntando como é a vida sexual do meu sobrinho. — Madara revirou os olhos, também bebeu do chá, mas o gosto de ervas em sua boca era amargo, pedindo em seguida uma garrafa de licor para o empregado, que o serviu, deixando-os sozinhos novamente. — Ele parece feliz com suas cartas, continue enviando.

— Eu tento fazer isso desde o começo, mas você me impediu, lembra-se? — Itachi deu um meio sorriso, com uma expressão segura ao qual sempre atiçava o tio-avô. Embora não pudesse mais vê-lo nitidamente.

— Você estava fugindo, lembra? Não faria sentido você fugir e ficar mandando cartão postal para seu irmão. — Madara suspirou. Ele não poderia abandonar o país do Fogo, por isso, Itachi foi quem deixou o distrito para encontrar a testemunha que durante anos Madara procurou. Todo o plano foi muito bem guardado por eles dois, apenas Enji sabia a verdade e fornecia o auxílio necessário para a viagem de Itachi. — Como está sua visão? Encontrou-se com aquela médica novamente?

— Ela é especialista em bebês e não nos olhos de adultos. — Itachi tateou a mesa e pousou o copo em cima. — Além disso, eu estou bem, meu tio, não precisa se preocupar.

— Ótimo, mas, daqui em diante, evite qualquer ato de heroísmo.

Itachi novamente sorriu.

— Eu não me arrependo disso, estive muito perto de matá-lo. As pessoas que eu salvei naquele dia... valeu a pena.

— A morte é muito pouco para esse tipo de pessoa, Itachi. — Madara bateu os dedos na mesa e então ele se lembrou de quando Itachi veio até ele com notícias sobre o paradeiro da testemunha.

Naquela época, faltava alguns meses para seu casamento com Uzumaki Naruto. Contudo, Itachi estava passando por uma fase mais rebelde e disposto a abandonar tudo para viajar o mundo e encontrar essa pessoa com uma única pista. Além disso, a pessoa por quem seu sobrinho estava verdadeiramente apaixonado havia se casado e partido. Era quase como se houvesse uma maldição em que os Uchihas não pudessem ser felizes nessa vida.

Madara negou veementemente no começo, depois, ele cedeu aquele plano de Itachi, permitindo que ele “fugisse”. A ideia inicial era apenas ficar longe por algum tempo e retornar. Mas, conforme Itachi avançava pelo oceano, não haveria tempo dele retornar para o casamento. Com isso, os planos de Orochimaru para negociar mais aliados vinha crescendo.

O Clã Uchiha era pequeno e estava fraco em números e força, precisando ser protegido do interesse do Clã Ryuchi. Mesmo que Hashirama oferecesse força, Madara sabia que ele ainda precisava cuidar de seu próprio Clã e de todos os demais do País do Fogo. Por isso precisavam continuar com o plano do casamento.

Antes de enviar Sasuke para esse compromisso, Madara ainda buscou alternativas para conseguir proteção ao Clã, que estava vulnerável em sua rota. Uzumaki Enji também estava sem contingente de soldados, o país dos Rios era pequeno e possuía uma população miúda, a maioria era de fazendeiros. Os soldados vinham de vários cantos do mundo, treinados por Enji de forma rigorosa.

Dez de seus soldados foram o bastante para manter o distrito Uchiha protegido naquele ano. Mas, mesmo que ele tenha oferecido ajuda, o patriarca do Clã Uzumaki acreditava que seus Clãs deveriam se unir. Ele se recordava de que a filha havia tido muito carisma sobre Sasuke em uma visita, e por isso poderia ser uma boa oportunidade estreitar os laços de amizade entre as famílias. Além disso, a imagem do Clã Uchiha não era das melhores, depois de Itachi fugir, e do escândalo sobre a morte de Izuna no passado.

A partir daí, Madara escreveu cartas e trocou presentes com o Clã Uzumaki. Deixando claro a aproximação do País do Fogo e o País do Redemoinho, dois dos grandes países que possuíam cada um pelo menos um grupo grande de aliados e que, se unidos, tornar-se-iam a maior potência do mundo atual. Mesmo as custas da felicidade do sobrinho e de seu futuro, Madara deu continuidade aquele plano. Pelo menos até Sasuke decidir se rebelar e exigir que ele encontrasse Itachi.

Madara aceitou a proposta de Sasuke apenas para o tranquilizar. Só que foi pego de surpresa, quando Itachi parou de enviar relatórios. Foram meses tentando encontrá-lo. O líder do Clã Uchiha não perdeu as esperanças, mas se culpava de mais uma perda. Até que Itachi foi resgatado por aqueles grupo de pessoas que o acompanhava agora. Ele retornou também com um novo plano, resgatar as outras pessoas que estavam em situação de extrema pobreza e até mesmo escravizados. Com isso, a situação do País do Som foi escancarada.

Madara encontrou-se com Itachi, quando Sasuke sequer cogitava que o irmão estava tão próximo dele. Após uma longa conversa, Madara aceitou ajudar Itachi e seu novo grupo de amigos, desde que eles conseguissem encontrar a testemunha da morte de Izuna. Isso levou mais tempo do que Madara desejou. Enquanto ele tentava manter Sasuke em segurança no Clã Uzumaki, Itachi estava resgatando um grupo de presos, todos ômegas e que eram enviados para o País do Som.

As peças foram sendo encaixadas e levavam eles em direção à uma pessoa em específico. Orochimaru foi o mais jovem líder nomeado do Clã Ryuchi. Aos dezessete anos, Orochimaru possuía em suas mãos o controle de um país e a aliança com muitos clãs que possuíam uma ideia bastante arcaica da hierarquia de alfas, betas e ômegas.

Uma de suas tias era casada com Kazu Matsuri, o casal o apoiou desde sempre. Até mesmo após os embargos, causando malefício nas reuniões que Hashirama tentava organizar no País do Fogo. Eles eram contra as políticas para receber os ômegas que debandaram do país do Som, depois das severas leis de Orochimaru. Envenenando o conselho com um discurso de que aquelas pessoas trariam prejuízo para o país.

Eles não conseguiram ir adiante, depois que a verdade foi exposta, e Orochimaru acusado de sequestrar Sasuke e seus filhos. O Clã de Kazu Matsuri tornou-se uma verdadeira fortaleza, impedindo qualquer um de entrar ou sair.

Madara já sabia que havia algo completamente errado com Orochimaru, quando, em uma visita ao país no passado, ele tentou iniciar as formalidades legais para um compromisso. O que foi rapidamente rejeitada. Mesmo assim, os presentes continuavam chegando e todos os anos uma nova carta com uma nova proposta. O desprezo de Mikoto e Madara não pareciam abalar Orochimaru. E por isso a segurança de Sasuke passou a ser prioridade dos dois.

A atração reversa só se tornou de fato um tema abordado por eles alguns anos depois. Madara levava Sasuke de volta para o Clã Uchiha, conforme ele havia decidido fazer. O mais velho não poderia simplesmente contar a verdade para ele, achava que, caso o fizesse, Sasuke jamais teria retornado para o Clã Uzumaki e feito as pazes com o marido.

Mas, quando eles retornavam, Sasuke falava sem parar sobre seu casamento. No fundo Madara estava adorando ver o sobrinho se abrir daquela forma, priorizando seus sentimentos aflorados. E no minuto seguinte, Sasuke recordou-se também sobre como Orochimaru causou nele uma perturbação nos ossos. Madara pediu para ele repetir com detalhes sobre essa perturbação, e somente depois que teve certeza de que Sasuke não deixaria mais o lar no país do Redemoinho, ele foi atrás de ajuda.

A primeira vez que ouviu aquela expressão, foi quando ainda era criança, e os mais velhos contavam a lenda do jovem que foi amaldiçoado e viajou o mundo para curar a marca em sua alma, que causava dor até nos ossos sempre que se encontrava com o responsável dessa marca. Madara sempre achou que essa lenda era mais para amedrontar as crianças.

Somente depois, que ele aprendeu sobre a atração reversa, quando seu próprio irmão sofreu disso, e já era tarde demais para salvar o irmão. Ao contrário do que a lenda sugeria, Izuna não foi em busca de uma cura pelo mundo. Ele se casou com seu algoz.

Madara sempre se culpou por não ter lido a situação de forma correta, ou por ter decidido ir à fronteira proteger o país, ao invés de visitar o irmão, conforme havia prometido a ele. Sua mente dava voltas e mais voltas cada vez que pensava nesse assunto. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza, era de que Sasuke não poderia sofrer o mesmo destino que Izuna. E tudo pirou quando o sobrinho foi sequestrado. Uma sensação amarga tomou conta de sua boca, ele sentiu-se miserável e sem forças. Como se tivesse falhado novamente.

Ele precisou encontrar forças onde não havia, para não se perder na ira em que seu coração afogava. E, enquanto Naruto se encarregava da missão de resgatar Sasuke, a missão de Madara era encontrar uma forma de livrar o sobrinho daquela marca maldita.

Com a mente em devaneios, Madara não ouviu Itachi falar quase nada. Só depois, quando foram interrompidos, que ele recobrou sua consciência e se levantou.

Eles foram chamados para compor a mesa de reunião. Na sala, estavam Enji e seu marido Shiro. Ao lado deles, a médica Shion que examinava a senhora. Os companheiros de viagem de Itachi estavam instalados em uma casa de hóspedes, mas Kisame decidiu ficar para acompanhar Itachi.

— Ela está bem, vou apenas receitar algumas vitaminas. — Shion terminou a sua avaliação e guardou os objetos na mesa. — Senhora Harumi, não tenha medo, precisamos apenas que seja sincera.

A mulher moveu a cabeça, mas depois que seus olhos passaram pelos de Madara, ela desviou.

— Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer para que sua identidade seja confirmada, se importa? — Madara perguntou e quando ela balançou a cabeça, ele continuou falando, ignorando os olhares desconfiados ela. — A senhora se chama Harumi, mas antes de deixar o País do Fogo, era conhecida por Hana?

— S-sim. — Ela disse com uma voz trêmula.

— E a senhora foi empregada na mansão de Kazu Matsuri? — Novamente a mulher desviou o olhar e respondeu positivamente com a cabeça. — Era a única empregada que possuía acesso ao quarto do casal?

Depois dessa pergunta, Madara apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e seu sangue ferveu com a lembrança.

— E-eu, eu ajudava o mestre a cuidar do marido adoentado. — Ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou Madara. — Ele era igual a você.

Madara crispou os lábios. Shion interveio e segurou a mão trêmula da mulher.

— Senhora, nos conte o que sabe. — Ela falou, gentilmente.

— O mestre era muito ocupado, passava a maior parte do tempo fora da mansão, mas ele não deixava o marido sair de casa. Todos os dias eu levava a comida, mas ele não queria comer. Eu tentava ajudá-lo a tomar banho e vestir roupas bonitas, mas ele não queria. Ele estava sempre chorando e triste. Eu tentei falar com o mestre sobre isso, mas quando eu vi que ele iria me impedir de me aproximar de seu marido, eu não disse nada. Apenas para continuar servindo o jovem. Eles discutiam muito, mas um dia tudo ficou tão silencioso. Eu fui até lá, achei estranho e, quando entrei no quarto, ele estava no chão.

— Meu irmão estava morto? — Madara se levantou e perguntou, avançando na direção da mulher. — Kazu o matou? Diga?

— Não, ele ainda estava vivo. — A mulher encolheu-se e Shion a protegeu, pedindo para Madara se afastar. — Ele me disse que queria ir embora, que não iria nunca dar ao mestre filhos e não poderia viver a vida daquele jeito, sentindo aquele medo em seu coração. Então eu tentei ajudá-lo a fugir, mas...

O corpo de Madara tremia, durante todos esses anos ele teve certeza de que Izuna jamais tiraria sua vida, de que Kazu Matsuri havia o matado. Contudo, conforme Harumi contava aquela história, a mente de Madara ia preenchendo o quebra cabeça. Izuna sempre esteve incomodado com o casamento, mas o pai deles achava bobagem. Madara nunca conseguiu chegar perto da mansão, os ataques ao país se intensificaram nessa época e ele estava sempre lutando, até que um dia, quando retornou da fronteira, descobriu que o irmão havia morrido.

— Eu não pude fazer nada, ele apenas... — Harumi abaixou a cabeça e terminou de falar as palavras que Madara não queria ouvir. Mas todas as palavras foram ditas, Harumi se certificou de ser bem detalhista sobre Izuna e não havia como ela inventar algo que somente Madara poderia reconhecer sobre seu irmão.

Izuna desapareceu no rio. Ele preferia tal destino, do que continuar tendo sua alma corroída e massacrada pela atração reversa.

Madara trancou-se no quarto depois dessa revelação, não querendo ver ou falar com ninguém.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. — Shiro disse, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa para Itachi, depois que ele o deixou no quarto para descansar. Após acomodar Kisame no quarto ao lado, Shiro encontrou-se com as filhas que estavam no quarto de Narumi. Ele contou uma história para a menina dormir, enquanto o bebê estava em um sono já profundo. Ele deixou as duas na companhia da babá.

Shiro abriu a porta de seu quarto e fechou em seguida. Ele sentiu o cheio agradável do banho se espalhar pelo quarto e caminhou lentamente até a área onde estava a banheira. Enji era muito grande para essas banheiras de madeira, mesmo assim ele conseguia apenas se sentar e acomodar-se um pouco desconfortável.

Ao notar sua presença, Enji estendeu para ele a esponja, para que Shiro lavasse suas costas. Shiro puxou um banquinho e começou a alisar com um pouco de força a pele dele, molhando com uma concha de água.

— Eu ficarei fora por mais algum tempo. — Enji revelou. — Temos que terminar isso de uma vez.

— Madara está sensível, ele vai acabar agindo por impulso. — Shiro apoiou a mão no ombro dele e depois alcançou seu queixo, virando para que Enji pudesse olhá-lo direto nos olhos.

— Não posso amarrar Madara aqui.

— Mas pode oferecer orientação.

Enji balançou a cabeça e acariciou o rosto do marido.

— Você é doce demais para esse mundo.

Shiro sorriu com aquele comentário.

Na manhã seguinte, Madara havia desaparecido com Itachi e os seus companheiros. Enji olhou para Shiro, que suspirou.

***

O país do Som era um país medíocre na opinião de Madara. Enquanto o povo sofria de fome e abuso pelo poder local, os mais ricos viviam em mansões e ostentavam riquezas. Orochimaru tornou-se o líder do país aos dezessete anos, e nunca saiu do poder desde então. Seus aliados eram países igualmente ordinários e viviam às custas de trabalho escravo, ao qual os países da Aliança estavam buscando o fim. Orochimaru era interessado em duas coisas importantes, que seus vizinhos possuíam. O país do Fogo era um dos maiores comerciantes e o País do Redemoinho possuía tecnologia. O grande desejo desse líder era conquistar essas duas regiões, para fazer valer seus planos para o futuro.

Para conquistar o acesso incondicional a rota de comércio do País do Fogo, precisaria do apoio da maioria dos Clãs, no entanto, somente o Clã Matsuri o apoiou na época. Kazu Matsuri era casado com a tia de Orochimaru. Eles ainda tinham pouca influência. Era por isso que outro plano poderia ser colocado em prática. Os casamentos arranjados sempre foram uma forma de elo entre famílias nobres.

Para os antigos, o matrimônio era a maior dádiva entre aqueles que desejavam ampliar os laços de amizade. É claro que, com o passar do tempo, a ideia de ampliação também se estendia para o campo físico onde as famílias que se uniam se tornavam mais fortes e poderiam governar uma região maior. Foi assim com vários Clãs ao passar dos anos até chegar ao que se vê hoje. No país do Fogo, o Clã Senju foi um dos que mais cresceram e por isso eles eram agora os líderes. No país do Som, o Clã Ryuchi era o que detinha maior número de terras e poder.

Orochimaru estava especialmente interessado no Clã Uchiha. Era de conhecimento geral que eles possuíam a melhor localização no País do Fogo, também eram exímios na botânica. Isso traria um grande acréscimo para seu plano. Uchiha Itachi era jovem, dezessete anos na época, mas era a idade perfeita para o casamento. Não foi muito difícil para Orochimaru tirar do caminho a pessoa por quem o rapaz estava interessado. O casamento beneficiou a família daquela garota e por isso não houve qualquer recusa para fazê-la desaparecer.

No entanto, Orochimaru era um homem com ideais arcaicos, e quando descobriu que Uchiha Itachi não poderia dar herdeiros, ele automaticamente cancelou essa opção de sua estratégia. O segundo era mais jovem, na época com dez anos. Sua proposta era retornar em oito anos para o casamento, enquanto isso, selariam o noivado entre ele e o filho mais novo de Mikoto. Depois de negado o pedido, Orochimaru não deixou que a ideia esfriasse. Havia algo em seu âmago que dizia para ele não desistir. Era como se todo o seu sangue fervesse e ele sentisse um poder das entranhas o corroendo. Uma avidez nunca antes sentida.

Essa sensação se tornava cada vez mais forte quando estava próximo de Sasuke que mal entendi o porquê de suas dores de cabeça iniciarem sempre que andava pela floresta. Ele não sabia que as escondidas estava Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sempre foi um homem cético, no sentido de não acreditar em qualquer bobagem supersticiosa ou de caráter místico e sobrenatural. Suas ideias foram forçadas a mudar, ou pelo menos buscar uma boa explicação para o que estava despertando dentro de si.

Aquele não era simplesmente um poder concedido por deuses. Era o mais profundo dos instintos humanos animalescos, adormecidos na maioria das pessoas. Era um poder que corrompia e dilacerava seu interior em um incansável busca de tomar para si e dominar.

As poucas vezes que esteve diante de Sasuke, suas mãos formigaram, e seu coração acelerou em expectativa da intimidação. Tamanho caos que repercutia como um sonido em seus ouvidos e bagunçava os sentidos. Já, do lado de fora, a aparência de Orochimaru não mudava. Ele era mestre em ocultar seus instintos, mesmo quando esteve no casamento de Sasuke e Naruto.

Orochimaru poderia sentir seu poder sugar a energia de Sasuke, e aquilo parecia alimentá-lo. Era como um alimento doce e ao mesmo tempo amargo. Algo que ele precisava experimentar para o resto da vida.

O poder político de Orochimaru foi enfraquecendo com o passar do tempo, até mesmo pessoas de confiança como Enji Uzumaki, não pareciam mais tão fiéis aos seus planos. Notando os questionamentos cada vez mais irritantes do Uzumaki sobre as leis impostas no seu país, ele decidiu mudar a estratégia.

Buscava “mão de obra” em países mais distantes, do outro lado do oceano. Em sua maioria, iludidos pela busca de melhores condições de vida. Outros que eram vendidos ou abandonados ainda muito crianças.

Aos olhos de Orochimaru, existia uma hierarquia clara e que deveria ser respeitada por todos. Ou, pelo menos, dentro de seu próprio país.

— Leve isso, não estou com fome. — Ele moveu a mão fina no ar e Kabuto imediatamente retirou a bandeja da mesa e entregou para o empregado, parado em pé ao lado da porta.

— Mestre, sua alimentação anda muito frágil. — Kabuto falou e ouviu uma risada fria.

— Se está tão preocupado com minha saúde, me faça um favor, saía da minha frente ou eu acabarei regurgitando o pouco que comi.

Os olhos de Kabuto cresceram e ele fez uma reverência, saindo imediatamente do quarto. O humor de Orochimaru piorava a cada dia desde que ele foi iludido por Uzumaki Enji e Sasuke conseguiu escapar de suas mãos.

Vinha planejando cuidadosamente sua virada, para conquistar novamente a confiança dos Clãs que o rejeitou nos últimos meses, mas sua imagem não era das melhores. O sequestro de Sasuke seria facilmente abafado se não fosse pela traição de seus próprios empregados. Poucas coisas irritavam Orochimaru, mas traição conseguia ser algo que ele não perdoava. Só precisava de um tempo para se dedicar a sua nova imagem.

Alguém arrependido e pronto para as mudanças da nova era.

Empenhado em seguir à risca as ordens da Aliança, algumas leis caíram e os portões se abriram. Quem desejasse partir era livre para isso. Entretanto, a incerteza de um futuro sem lugar para ir, fez com que muitas pessoas não deixassem seus “empregos”.

Orochimaru sempre foi cuidadoso, e não seria agora que ele perderia a calma. Mas seu corpo dava sinais de exaustão. As dores aumentavam e, segundo Kabuto, era possível que isso não tivesse um fim.

Uma risada sem muito humor correu pelo quarto e Orochimaru balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e sentindo a brisa fria entrar pela janela. E, no minuto seguinte, o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios, ao sentir o toque frio de uma lâmina em seu pescoço.

Ele era um homem de negócios e estratégia, não era o tipo de homem de lutar como animais selvagens faziam nas disputas. Para isso, Orochimaru enviava seus peões. No entanto, a pessoa que invadiu seu quarto aquela noite era alguém que possuía a experiência do campo de batalha e por isso entrou, sem que Orochimaru percebesse.

Mesmo não sendo um homem de guerra, Orochimaru sabia o que um olhar assassino queria dizer.

— Está perdido, Madara? — Perguntou, sabendo que a mão segurando a lâmina poderia finalizar a conversa a qualquer momento.

— Muito pelo contrário, eu estou bem onde eu queria estar. — Madara sorriu de volta.

Orochimaru abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia mais falar. Ele sentiu algo viscoso escorrer pelo seu corpo. A respiração falhou e tudo o que pode fazer foi um gemido rouco, levando as mãos ao corte aberto no pescoço.

Madara observou o sangue escorrer e lavar o chão do quarto, enquanto o corpo de Orochimaru tremia pela última vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A princípio esse capítulo era uma carta do Itachi para o Sasuke e daí acabava a história nela, mas achei que era sacanagem e por isso decidi na época escrever esse capítulo pegando a visão do Madara, do Enji e do Orochimaru.   
> Primeiro quero dizer que desde o começo eu queria que Madara e Enji trabalhassem juntos mas na surdina, para no final os leitores descobrirem o que eles estavam aprontando, pq o Itachi "fugiu" etc. Era isso que a carta de Itachi para Sasuke ia explicar. Que tudo era um grande plano para 1.) Descobrir a verdade sobre Izuna e 2.) Descobrir o desaparecimento das pessoas (ômegas) e salvá-los desse destino cruel.  
> No começo da história é dito que o Izuna se jogou em um rio e o Madara nunca acreditou nisso. E o Sasuke tinha pavor de acabar como o tio-avô.  
> Quando escrevi essa história, eu queria falar sobre almas gêmeas, o fio vermelho do destino (akai ito). MAS não somente sobre a “marca de amor”, queria falar também sobre a “marca” que traz o pior dos sentimentos nas pessoas.  
> Quando o Sasuke conhece o Orochimaru eu escrevi que ele sugou suas forças, e sentiu um magnetismo negativo. Mas só foi Naruto chegar perto para ele conseguir se estabilizar. E o Orochimaru tb é afetado pela marca, e a única forma de destruir essa conexão é a morte. Como fiz com o Izuna (PERDÃO IZUNA NUNCA MAIS TE MATO). E é por isso que o Sasuke tava mais afastado de Naruto, depois que ele foi sequestrado, tava sofrendo com efeito colateral da marca.  
> E como essa marca do capeta foi criada, Kori? Então... do mesmo jeito que existem almas gêmeas, existem almas incompatíveis (?). Era essa minha grande ideia UAU ahuauhauhhuauhauh  
> Obrigada pela paciência, espero que o capítulo tenha sido auto explicativo, mas eu quis deixar esses detalhes aqui nas notas para vocês.  
> Beijos e até o próximo que é o final. Lembrando que ainda terá ainda mais 2 capítulos extras depois do final.


	31. Finalidade

As crianças estavam dormindo já fazia algumas horas. Sasuke olhou para Naruto, que dormia desleixado na cama, com um pergaminho no colo. Ele riu e ajeitou a coberta, organizando a leitura do marido sobre a mesa.

A insônia era um fardo que Sasuke carregava com ele, junto as demais preocupações que pouco compartilhava. Talvez fosse infantil, errado da parte dele, mas achou melhor evitar ainda mais exposição e cuidados exagerados, ao qual Sasuke sabia que não era eficaz.

As longas noites eram preenchidas com estudo. Sasuke preparou um chá e sentou-se na cadeira puxando um livro. Sentia uma dor de cabeça bem crítica naquele momento, mas era algo que ele estava começando a se acostumar, mantendo a respiração calma e concentrando-se na leitura.

Contudo, a dor foi aumentando gradativamente. Sasuke fechou as mãos, apertando-as com força contra a cabeça. A respiração começou a falhar e sua visão ficou turva, até perder a consciência.

Quando despertou, Sasuke estava no chão. Ele apoiou as mãos para se levantar e a primeira coisa que notou foi a ausência daquela dor excruciante percorrer seu corpo. Por um momento ele ficou sentado no chão, olhando para as próprias mãos e tocando depois a cabeça. Seu corpo estava leve, sem dores.

Ele se levantou e caminhou pela casa, ainda era noite, as crianças estavam bem, dormiam tranquilas. No quarto do casal, Naruto estava completamente relaxado sobre a cama. Sasuke foi ao banheiro e jogou água na bacia, lavando o rosto em seguida. Ele molhou também os cabelos, jogando os fios negros para trás, molhando também atrás da nuca. Após um suspiro, sentiu-se como se o seu corpo houvesse se libertado de algo que estava aprisionado dentro dele.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu-se bem. Na verdade, ele estava sentindo-se também um pouco cansado e acabou bocejando. Com um sorriso, ele entrou novamente no quarto e subiu na cama, aconchegando-se nos braços de Naruto. Fazia semanas que Sasuke não conseguia dormir, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, antes de fechar os olhos.

***

Naruto abriu os olhos no primeiro horário da manhã. Ele virou o rosto e viu Sasuke dormir ao seu lado. Com um sorriso, aproximou-se dele e o beijou na testa. Já fazia algum tempo que não via Sasuke dormir ao seu lado na cama naquele horário. Sempre que se levantava, ele já estava em pé. No começo até acreditou que era porque Momo despertava sempre muito cedo, mas, depois de um tempo, Naruto percebeu que o sono de Sasuke estava irregular. Também notou como ele vinha sofrendo de dores fortes pelo corpo. Mesmo sendo discreto, ainda o via levar a mão até a cabeça e fazer massagem com a ponta dos dedos.

Naruto sabia que não adiantava forçar Sasuke a falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Por isso, em vez de pressioná-lo, ele apenas o deixou à vontade e, sempre que podia, trazia algumas novidades para casa. Seja uma planta aromática para chá e que também era eficiente para conter dores de cabeça.

Mesmo assim, sentia como se Sasuke estivesse cada dia um pouco mais ausente e distante dele. Naruto não sabia o que poderia causar esse distanciamento, conversou com o pai e com a mãe e eles foram bem indiscretos fazendo várias perguntas íntimas. De qualquer forma, a resposta deles foi que era preciso dar a Sasuke um momento para ele. Mas não fazer como da última vez, dar muito espaço a ponto de ele achar que não se interessava mais.

Era isso o que Naruto já estava fazendo, pelo visto, dando tempo e espaço. Mas não muito. Era complicado, na verdade. Os dois possuíam intimidade o suficiente para conversar. Mas, ainda assim, havia algo no ar que impedia de ele seguir em frente. Um medo interno de fazer Sasuke sofrer com pensamentos sobre quando ele esteve em cativeiro. Naruto não queria enfiar o dedo na ferida, então achava que o certo era deixar que Sasuke falasse quando estivesse à vontade. Só que estava demorando para esse dia chegar.

No entanto, naquela manhã, Sasuke diminuiu o espaço respeitável que havia sido criado entre os dois durante as últimas semanas. Encurtou as distâncias com um abraço apertado e um beijo de bom dia. Naruto ficou surpreso e sorridente com aquele ato.

— Bom dia. — Naruto falou, ao abraçá-lo de volta. Um abraço gentil, mas forte o bastante para mostrar a ele que estava com saudades. Sasuke também demonstrou toda a sua saudade, quando subiu sobre o corpo de Naruto e o despertou com um beijo ousado. Os lábios pressionados um no outro, movia-se sensualmente, da mesma forma do corpo de Sasuke. — Você pode me acordar todo dia assim, se quiser.

Naruto deu uma pequena risadinha, suas mãos acariciavam a cintura de Sasuke, ele havia emagrecido consideravelmente nos últimos dias. Naruto não se incomodava com o peso anterior, na sua opinião, os quadris e as coxas grossas que Sasuke tanto reclamava do tamanho eram uma visão deleitante para Naruto.

Com isso em mente, as mãos dele deslizaram pelas coxas, alisando a pele macia. Sasuke vestia pouca roupa, o que também parecia uma novidade, já fazia algum tempo que não o via tão à vontade.

Quando ele inclinou o corpo para baixo, para capturar novamente os lábios de Naruto em um beijo, sentiu as mãos do marido roçarem o seu corpo com desejo. Sasuke sorriu e gemeu baixo, mexendo seu corpo sobre o de Naruto.

Não foi preciso muito mais do que isso para que Naruto o virasse na cama e o beijasse com paixão. Excitado com a agradável surpresa de Sasuke demonstrar interesse na cama, mas não era apenas isso que o levava as nuvens. Naruto parou e olhou para o belo rosto do marido, ele estava corado e os olhos se abriram um pouco preocupados quando o beijou cessou de repente.

— O que foi? — Sasuke perguntou, a cabeça afundando no travesseiro e o lábio superior esfregando no de baixo.

— Apenas olhando você. — Naruto disse, sentindo que estava se apaixonando mais uma vez, como todos os dias, por Sasuke.

— Vai ficar apenas me olhando? — Sasuke ergueu um pouco a cabeça e mordiscou a orelha de Naruto, depois, ele sussurrou perto do ouvido. — Ou vai me dar algo a mais do que seu olhar?

A provocação surtiu um efeito rápido. Naruto foi beijando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto se deitava sobre seu corpo, as pernas de Sasuke se fecharam ao redor da sua cintura. Eles se beijaram por longos minutos, aproveitando as sensações de re-descoberta de seus corpos. Era aprazível poder tocar a pele de Sasuke e acompanhar as reações de arrepios que ele sentia. Também era incrível quando Sasuke gemia um pouco mais alto quando a boca de Naruto espalhava beijos e leves mordidas pelo seu corpo. Embora quisesse fazê-los com mais ânsia de vontade, ainda preservava um toque mais cuidadoso, devido as circunstâncias passadas.

Sasuke não precisava dizer nada, ele sabia. Seu próprio corpo reagia e repassava as suas reações para Naruto. Assim como poderia passar algo que o desagradasse. Mas, naquele momento, ele não possuía nada que nublasse a sua mente. Estava completamente entregue. De corpo e alma.

Ele sentiu todo o carinho de Naruto espalhar por seu corpo, e ao senti-lo em seu interior, a sensação de prazer ainda era indescritível. Sasuke apertou as mãos nas costas de Naruto, ergueu levemente o quadril, mas não era necessário mais do que isso. O movimento mais rápido do corpo de Naruto mantinha o contato íntimo cada vez maior. Sasuke desmanchou-se completamente nos braços do marido, mergulhando naquela emoção que causava tremores em suas pernas.

Ambos estavam suados, a luz do sol já iluminava todo o quarto, enquanto beijavam-se. Seus corpos unidos aproveitando do ápice alcançado.

Naruto apoiou a testa na de Sasuke e seus lábios moveram brevemente num sorriso, depois em um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

— Está com fome? — Perguntou, ainda com as mãos em volta do corpo de Sasuke.

Naruto estava radiante, pensou Sasuke, que piscou, olhando novamente para os olhos azuis dele. Sentado no colo de Naruto, ele não poderia se sentir mais feliz.

— Claro, você prepara o café da manhã, e eu preparo um banho para nós dois.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça levemente.

— Você acordou mesmo de bom humor, não é? — Naruto perguntou sorridente.

— Eu não sei o que foi, mas me sinto ótimo. — Sasuke prestes a comentar sobre a noite passada, quando alguém bateu a porta. Era um aviso de reunião urgente.

Naruto pediu desculpas para Sasuke, mas precisava saber o que havia acontecido. A verdade é que foi uma verdadeira tortura deixar aquela cama, pelo menos trocaram mais alguns beijos até conseguir vestir as roupas e sair.

A manhã parecia maravilhosa, mas esse chamado urgente deixou Naruto preocupado. Ele se perguntou se havia mais alguma coisa grave acontecendo, e como isso poderia influenciar na vida deles. Não era como se o mundo estivesse em paz naquele momento, mas Naruto definitivamente queria um momento de paz em sua vida.

Assim que soube dos últimos acontecimentos, ele sentou-se na cadeira preocupado. Kakashi terminava de dar a notícia sobre a morte de Orochimaru e a revolta dos moradores da capital do País do Som, que, naquele momento estava sitiada com conflito armado e muitas mansões queimadas.

— É uma verdadeira revolução popular, com a queda de Orochimaru, as famílias mais abastadas tiveram que fugir durante a madrugada. O motim iniciou-se diretamente na mansão de Orochimaru e se espalhou por toda a capital.

— Kakashi, quem está por trás desse motim? — Naruto ouvia atentamente toda a informação, eles receberam diversas mensagens ao longo da madrugada, mas todos demoraram para chegar por causa da fumaça dos incêndios que impedia a viagem dos pássaros que entregaram correspondências.

— Não há ainda um nome por trás disso. Mas existem alguns boatos — Kakashi informou. — Um grande número de pessoas que se rebelaram estão reivindicando os anos de trabalho forçado e sem salário. E os boatos estão todos voltados para o grupo anterior que atacou Orochimaru.

— Itachi...

— Ainda que não tenham sido oficialmente relatado, é possível. — Kakashi respondeu.

— Quantas baixas até agora?

— Não muitas, a maioria que foi pega se tornaram prisioneiros. — Kakashi suspirou, olhando para Naruto seriamente. — Orochimaru assinou o acordo com a aliança, mas agora que ele está morto, é possível que a pessoa que suba ao poder não aceite o acordo. Provavelmente seja necessário entrar em contato com os outros representantes para fazer uma reunião e um novo documento.

— Sim, eu concordo, não podemos simplesmente agir com uma venda nos olhos, caso passem dos limites.

— Eles querem vingança.

— Eu não os culpo, Kakashi, mas será certo deixar que queimem e façam justiça com as próprias mãos? Não estariam eles se igualando as táticas de Orochimaru?

A discussão terminou e Naruto pediu para que Kakashi organizasse a reunião.

Na volta para casa, ele refletiu sobre os últimos dias. Madara havia deixado o país do Redemoinho de madrugada, deixando apenas um bilhete avisando que teria coisas importantes para fazer. Dias depois, a notícia da morte de Orochimaru é revelada, junto com um motim.

É claro que isso fazia com que Naruto suspeitasse do envolvimento não apenas dele, mas de Itachi e seu grupo. Não era como se Naruto estivesse lamentando a morte de Orochimaru, internamente houve uma sensação de satisfação pessoal ao saber que ele não estava mais vivo e que Sasuke não seria mais vítima de suas tramas. Mesmo assim, Naruto desejava que Orochimaru pagasse pelos seus crimes e que o País do Som tivesse uma boa transição de poder. Agora, sabia que toda a família dele, o Clã Ryuchi, estavam presos. Dentro dessas pessoas, havia crianças e idosos, o fato de Orochimaru ser uma pessoa desprezível, não significava que toda as pessoas daquele Clã merecem o mesmo fim que ele.

Parecia que a luta pela paz e pela liberdade sempre causava dor e sofrimento, para qualquer um dos lados. Será que deveria ser sempre assim?

Quando chegou em casa, encontrou a sogra no quintal com Momo nos braços. Naruto parou ao lado de Mikoto e fez um carinho na cabeça de Momo. Ela estava crescendo saudável e graciosa, como deveria ser.

Saiichi corria animado pelo quintal, junto com o filhote de cachorro, arremessando gravetos para que ele buscasse. Mas o filhote ainda não tinha conhecimento adequado da brincadeira e por isso ia e vinha desembestado apenas para acompanhar Saiichi na corrida.

Naruto riu e ajudou o filho, tentando mostrar ao cachorro como buscar graveto, mas ele ainda era muito pequeno para entender e acabava tropeçando nas próprias patas e dando cambalhotas, caindo aos pés de Saiichi.

Depois de um tempo brincando com o filho, Naruto encarou Sasuke ao longe, colhendo alguns legumes na horta. Ele foi caminhando devagar até que pegou a cesta de palha do chão para ajudá-lo.

Observou Sasuke falar sobre a horta e como precisavam de mais espaço para plantar outras variedades. Naruto concordou com tudo o que ele falava. Por um momento, queria dizer logo sobre a morte de Orochimaru. Entretanto, ele estava hipnotizado pela forma como Sasuke se movia elegantemente pela horta. Jogando os fios de cabelo negros para o lado, enquanto esfregava os lábios, e mordia o canto da boca quando colhia com facilidade algum produto da terra. Ele esfregou então a mão suja na testa, deixando-a com um rastro de terra adubada na pele branca.

Naruto deu uma risada e Sasuke o olhou confuso.

— O que foi? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Nada, apenas deixa eu ajudar. — Naruto aproximou-se e limpou a testa do marido, afastando-se dele apenas quando ganhou um beijo na boca.

— O que era tão urgente para te chamarem na hora do nosso banho? — Sasuke foi andando, ainda de forma elegante para dentro da casa deles.

Naruto suspirou, não queria falar daquele assunto em um momento tão agradável.

— Aconteceu algo grave no país do Som. — Naruto colocou a cesta de palha em cima da mesa e notou como Sasuke parou de se mover, quando ouviu aquela primeira frase. Naruto continuou falando tudo o que Kakashi contou para ele. Poucos detalhes foram ocultados.

Enquanto ouvia Naruto falar, Sasuke estava com os olhos fixos nos rabanetes e outros itens que havia colhido na horta. Seu coração parecia ter se aliviado, quando a notícia da morte de Orochimaru entrou pelos seus ouvidos.

No fundo, ele sabia. Desde a noite passada, quando seu corpo se sentiu liberto, Sasuke pensou se isso não poderia estar relacionado a vida de Orochimaru. Ele nada disse para Naruto, apenas moveu a cabeça, mostrando preocupação sobre as pessoas que precisavam de ajuda no País do Som, mas não muito incomodado com a prisão daqueles que haviam contribuído e alimentado aquele o sistema miserável dentro do País do Som.

— Seu tio falou algo com você antes de partir? — Naruto perguntou, ele achou que Sasuke não fosse dizer nada, porque sua face era como uma pedra de gelo. Achou também que precisava dar espaço para ele. Contudo, Sasuke respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha como se estivesse desabado.

Naruto ficou preocupado por um momento e pegou água para ele. As mãos de Sasuke tremiam quando ele segurou o copo de água.

— Ele fez isso? — Sasuke perguntou, depois de beber a água desajeitadamente, deixando-a escorrer pelo canto da boca. Seus belos olhos negros estavam marejados e as lágrimas escorreram. Naruto ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto segurava suas mãos.

Os dois sabiam o que significava um ato como aquele. Se por acaso provasse que Madara e Itachi fossem os responsáveis pela morte de Orochimaru, logo após a assinatura do acordo da aliança, eles seriam acusados de traição. As regras estabelecidas para conter o próprio Orochimaru seriam voltadas contra eles.

Sasuke sentiu o coração apertar, apavorado com a ideia de nunca mais poder ver o tio-avô e o irmão. Ou, pior, que eles fossem capturados e condenados. No entanto, sequer conhecia o paradeiro dos dois naquele momento ou a verdade sobre a morte de Orochimaru.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a incerteza pairou sobre suas cabeças. Eles tentaram a todo custo manter a normalidade, pensando sobre como Saiichi estava se adequando novamente a vida após um grande trauma. Mikoto chorava as escondidas, mas sempre secava as lágrimas quando Sasuke batia a sua porta. Mãe e filho passavam muito tempo juntos conversando isolados, até que uma notícia chegou.

Kakashi entregou em mãos uma carta para Sasuke e outra para Mikoto. Eles se entreolharam e correram cada um para o seu respectivo quarto, a fim de ler o que havia recebido.

Não houve uma gota de lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de Sasuke porque essa foi a primeira ordem de Madara na carta.

“Sobrinho, não chore por mim.

Um homem velho como eu, vivido e cheio de lembranças duras não merece suas lágrimas. A única coisa que eu quero de você, é que me perdoe por não ter sido alguém melhor e por ter demorado para agir...”

A carta explicava com detalhes todos os acontecimentos ocorridos desde a morte de Izuna e a fuga planejada de Itachi. Cada evento citado fez o coração de Sasuke bater mais acelerado, como se estivesse lendo um romance de aventura dramático. Contudo, era a verdade por trás de todas as mentiras que um dia foram ocultadas para que ele seguisse a vida.

No final da carta, Sasuke não podia acreditar em como Madara e Itachi puderam renunciar à liberdade por ele.

“Não quero que fique triste, a verdade é que eu estou fazendo isso não apenas por você, mas pelo futuro de Saiichi, Momo e de todas as pessoas que merecem uma vida feliz ao qual meu irmão Izuna não pode ter. Eu quero que viva, Sasuke, que seja feliz, e que faça desse mundo um lugar melhor.

Eu amo vocês...

Madara Uchiha”

Sasuke segurou a carta contra o peito, sentindo falta de ar, não derramou lágrimas, mas seu interior gritava em agonia. Ele passou muito tempo em seu quarto e só recebeu a visita de Mikoto, que carregava Momo em seus braços.

***

Ao entrar no quarto, pela noite, Naruto encontrou Sasuke dormindo ao lado de Momo. O bebê estava acordado e movia os bracinhos, agora mais gordinhos. Ele a pegou no colo e conversou baixinho com a filha. Depois de fazer a troca da fralda e levá-la para comer algo, Momo dormiu e Naruto a deixou no berço. Saiichi estava dormindo com o cachorrinho na cama. Ele cobriu o menino e retornou para o quarto.

Sasuke estava sentado na cama, com uma aparência cansada e os olhos perdidos.

— Posso fazer um chá... — Naruto ofereceu, mas a única coisa que viu foi Sasuke abrir os braços, como se pedisse um abraço. Ele então subiu na cama e abraçou o marido com força, acariciando sua cabeça gentilmente. — Sinto muito, Sasuke, eu realmente sinto muito.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Naruto.

— Você pode protegê-los? Seu avô pode interceder por eles, Hashirama também pode. Então, se eles forem presos, vocês...

É claro que Naruto faria aquilo. Ele tinha certeza de que não faltaria pessoas para testemunhar a favor de Madara e Itachi. Mesmo assim, os dois estavam desaparecidos naquele momento e não sabiam quanto tempo isso iria durar.

Além disso, Naruto entendia agora os conselhos de Madara. Ele disse para manter os inimigos próximo, também falou que as mudanças atropelariam, e ele não queria estar no caminho.

As coisas no mundo pareciam em constante mudança, é claro. Mas, àquela, em especial, era como se estivessem vendo um momento da história em que dali alguns anos as pessoas conversariam como aquele sendo um ponto de ruptura entre algo grande. E era como se algo muito grande estivesse por vir. E estava chegando rápido e atropelando todos, e Naruto não sabia se era possível sair do caminho, como Madara orientou que faria. Ele mesmo foi atropelado pelas próprias mudanças que desencadeou.

Era como a vida acontecia, como as pessoas nesse mundo viviam. Naruto pensou em seu avô, nunca imaginou que ele poderia ser aliado de Madara nas sombras. Tantas coisas aconteceram, que estavam fora de seu controle, mas nas mãos de outras pessoas. Pensar nisso era doloroso. E isso foi apenas alguns golpes em sua vida, e quanto a vida de pessoas que estavam sendo vítimas desde seu nascimento.

O que ele poderia fazer agora era seguir em frente, fazer parte da mudança, mas com a consciência limpa. Sabendo que trabalhou pelo bem das pessoas.

***

Mais um ano se passava e uma nova primavera surgia. O mundo realmente não parava de mudar.

Com a luz do dia em seu rosto, Naruto estava sorridente antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Ele sentiu a mão de Sasuke subir pelo seu abdômen e não demorou muito para que os dois iniciassem um beijo eufórico.

Contudo, para azar dos dois, a porta foi aberta de supetão, fazendo com que Sasuke girasse o corpo para o lado e puxasse o lençol para cobrir a nudez explícita deles dois.

— Papá, a gente fez o arroz. — Momo agora era uma menina adorável e pequenininha para seus três anos. Ela falava como uma voz amorosa e animada, entrando no quarto com uma tigela de arroz na mão.

Naruto lançou um olhar lamentável para Sasuke, havia jurado que tinha trancado a porta, mas parece que não.

— Filha, vamos comer na mesa. — Sasuke disse, calmamente. — Papai vai lá daqui a pouco. Pode ser?

— Papa, come meu arroz primeiro. — Momo ergue-se na ponta dos pés, direcionando a tigela para os pais em cima da cama. Ela sorria docemente e não havia como dizer não.

Depois de provarem o arroz, Momo saiu animada, correndo para cozinha. Sasuke e Naruto podiam ouvir a voz de Saiichi dizendo para a irmã que não era para ela ir para o quarto dos pais.

Enquanto se vestiam, ouviram Saiichi falar que os pais gostavam de dormir até tarde, por isso não podia acordar eles.

— Papa tava acordado. — Momo falou.

— Ah! — Saiichi continuou. — Mesmo assim, os adultos são estranhos e eles ficam sempre se escondendo quando a gente aparece.

Naruto a essa altura gargalhava, enquanto Sasuke balançava a cabeça envergonhado, mandando ele parar. Os dois foram para a cozinha e tiveram um café da manhã em família. Logo depois, Sasuke e Naruto levaram as crianças para brincarem com os avós.

Kushina estava no jardim e Minato a ajuda a regar as plantas.

— Veja só, minha pequena Momo parece muito maior. — Kushina abriu os braços e a menina se jogou neles, sorridente.

— Vovó eu fiz arroz hoje com o irmão. — Ela falou, as bochechas infladas e orgulhosas.

— Igual ao que a vovó ensinou?

— Sim. — Momo comemorou, ganhando alguns beijos no rosto. Ela foi para os braços de Minato, que a jogou para o alto, pegando-a nos braços em seguida. Saiichi estava um tanto emburrado do lado dele, resmungando que já não era mais tão pequeno como Momo e por isso ninguém brincava daquele jeito com ele.

Acontece que Saiichi já era bem grande, agora com dez anos, ele possuía mais altura e seu corpo também não era mais como a de um menino muito magro. Mesmo assim, Minato tentou fazer um agrado ao neto e o pegou no colo em seguida, tentando suspendê-lo. Acabou sentindo uma grande dor nas costas e se curvou imediatamente, enquanto Saiichi fazia um carinho no avô.

Minato piscou na direção de Naruto e Sasuke, ele estava apenas fazendo uma brincadeira. Logo depois, ele pegou Saiichi no colo e o ergueu também nas alturas.

— Fiquem para o almoço. — Kushina disse, mas Sasuke agradeceu o convite, dizendo que precisavam partir, ou ficaria muito tarde.

— Ah! Sim, claro. Eu separei algumas coisas para levarem. — Kushina comentou e entrou na casa para pegar os itens que foi separado com cuidado. Ela entregou o saco com alça, ao qual Naruto jogou nas costas e se despediram em seguida das crianças.

Naruto até ficou um pouco inconsolável porque os filhos estavam mais interessados em brincar com o avô, do que dar um beijo de despedida.

Naquela manhã eles não iriam seguir para o escritório, onde trabalhavam juntos na liderança do País do Redemoinho, eles seguiram para outro lado do distrito um pouco mais afastado.

Depois de uma longa caminhada, o casal viajou por vinte minutos em uma balsa, cortando o rio. O condutor era ainda o mesmo senhor de idade, que fazia aquela travessia desde que era jovem. A floresta, ainda densa, do outro lado do rio, possuía uma vegetação rica. Naruto ajudou Sasuke a descer da balsa e então eles caminharam.

Ao contrário de antigamente, aquele caminho não estava mais completamente fechado. Existia um pequena estrada por entre as grandiosas árvores da floresta. Naruto olhou para Sasuke e sorriu. A primeira vez que estiveram ali, Sasuke parecia como um lorde dos contos de aventura. Vestindo um haori e uma hakama que arrastava pelo chão. Totalmente deslocado, ele suava e caminhava de forma preocupada para não cair.

Atualmente, a visão de Sasuke era de um homem mais maduro. Os cabelos estavam maiores, amarrados com um rabo de cavalo, mas a franja ainda caindo sobre os olhos de forma insistente. Embora estivesse calor e o suor fosse inevitável, a aparência de Sasuke ainda era agradável aos olhos. Ele usava um quimono mais adequado para aquela caminhada e ofereceu água para Naruto.

— Da primeira vez, quem trouxe água fui eu. — Naruto disse, após beber o líquido.

— E agora depende de mim para tudo. — Sasuke o alfinetou, mas ganhou um beijo carinhoso em seguida. Eles quase caíram, tropeçando na raiz de uma árvore, enquanto se beijavam.

Mais algum tempo de caminhada, chegaram à entrada entre as pedras, atravessando o túnel não muito largo. A luz do outro lado já ofuscava seus olhos e então eles puderam ver a antiga cidade engolida pela natureza. Desceram com cuidado os degraus e continuaram caminhando por entre os escombros da cidade do povo antigo. Não demorou muito para ouvirem uma voz animada e muito grossa chamando-os. Em seguida, um homem de pele azulada apareceu diante deles, carregando uma grande placa de metal nos ombros.

— Chegaram cedo, itachi estava esperando-os mais tarde. — Kisame falou, passando a mão na testa suada e continuou o seu caminho. Outras pessoas apareceram por entre os escombros que agora mais parecia uma cidade sendo remodelada ao interesse daquele grupo de pessoas sem ter para onde ir.

Naruto notou que Sasuke começou a caminhar mais rápido e sorriu, sabendo que o marido sempre ficava ansioso naquele momento, quando estava para encontrar o irmão mais velho.

Sua mão segurou a de Sasuke e então transmitiu para ele uma energia positiva. Sasuke virou-se e moveu a cabeça, agradecendo a sensação agradável de calma que Naruto havia transmitido para ele.

Ao se virar, Sasuke encontrou Itachi sentado e tecendo uma cesta, enquanto ao lado dele estava Madara, provavelmente fazendo alguma reclamação sobre qualquer coisa que o incomodasse. Mas foi rapidamente calado por Mikoto.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram amplamente em um sorriso e Naruto soltou sua mão, para que o marido pudesse ir ao encontro da sua família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fim (?)  
> Ainda tem dois extras que escrevi, então logo mais publicarei.  
> Tô feliz em finalizar mais uma história, levou um ano e seis meses, mais tempo que eu planejei por causa de tudo o que rolou nos últimos tempos. Quero agradecer a todos os leitores que comentaram a obra até aqui e colaboraram com a minha reflexão sobre a história. Obrigada a quem acompanhou e chegou até aqui.  
> Beijos!


	32. Extra I: Futuro

Madara estava acostumado a dormir pouco, trabalhar muito e planejar sempre.

Nos últimos três anos, ele trabalhou exaustivamente, os planos também foram bem elaborados e executados quase com perfeição. Dormir, ele dormia pouco e não havia conforto.

Mesmo assim, ao acordar naquela manhã, sentiu-se novamente aquela sensação no peito. O Clã Uchiha permanecia ativamente com suas atividades dentro do país do Fogo, e Mikoto recebia toda a proteção necessária do Clã Senju e Uzumaki.

Madara e Itachi ainda eram declarados foragidos e perigosos. Pensar nisso fazia Madara rir, embora ele não gostasse da ideia de ver Mikoto ir e vir entre os países para visita-los. Ela possuía a desculpa de visitar o filho e os netos no país do Redemoinho, mas ainda era perigoso, caso alguém decidisse ir mais a fundo em investigações.

Madara não queria causar problemas para os Clãs do país do Redemoinho, a maioria não sabia que ele estava escondido naquelas terras, e isso o preocupava. Por isso, estava decidido a deixar aquele lugar e explorar mais as terras onde existia uma rachadura causada pelos terremotos que ocorreram no passado.

A ideia ainda estava sendo moldada em sua cabeça, e ele havia comentado uma ou outra vez com Sasuke, quando ele o visitou. Só que não esperava ver aquela pessoa preocupada com ele.

Quando amanheceu, Madara sentou-se na varanda com um copo de chá nas mãos. Ele observava as plantas que Mikoto sempre trazia do Distrito Uchiha, para plantar ali. Aquele solo era muito fértil, por isso as plantas pegaram muito bem. Assim que terminou o chá, percebeu uma movimentação do lado de fora. As casas construídas não eram muitas, para que o local não perdesse sua característica. Afinal, aquele era um verdadeiro patrimônio histórico e ainda analisado.

Ao sair, encontrou algumas pessoas ao redor da mais nova visita. Madara não poderia acreditar que ele estava ali.

Com um aceno e um sorriso carismático, Senju Hashirama caminhou na direção de Madara.

— Meu amigo, você parece muito bem. — Disse Hashirama, cumprimentando-o com um abraço e dando alguns leves tapas nas costas de Madara. — Faz muito tempo que não o vejo.

— O que faz aqui? — Havia muitas coisas para perguntar, mas Madara não conseguia pensar em como Hashirama foi burro em ir ali. — Mikoto até eu entendo, mas você chama muita atenção, e se alguém...

— Calma, meu amigo. — Hashirama gargalhou e se ofereceu para entrar na casa de Madara, para os dois conversarem mais à vontade.

Apesar de irritado, Madara concordou, apenas porque estavam todos olhando muito curiosos para os dois.

A casa que vivia não possuía muito luxo, era muito diferente de sua vida anterior, embora Madara nunca foi ligado a ostentação. De qualquer forma, aquele era Hashirama, e ele vivia muito bem em sua mansão no Distrito do Clã Senju.

Um pouco sem jeito, Madara ofereceu o chão para sentar e um chá recém preparado para beber.

Sem qualquer cerimônia, Hashirama aceitou e bebeu o chá sorridente, sentado no chão da varanda, onde eles podiam conversar e sentir o perfume agradável do jardim.

Hashirama respirou fundo de olhos fechados e depois olhou na direção de Madara.

— Sinto cheiro de herbália.

— Mikoto plantou. — Madara falou.

— Uma ótima planta. — Hashirama suspirou e agradeceu novamente o chá, colocando o corpo ao lado dele no chão.

— Você não é de fazer rodeios, porque está enrolando para entrar no assunto que o trouxe aqui? — Madara estava sentado mais próximo da escada que ia para o jardim. Uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada, enquanto ele segurava um galho na mão, balançando na direção de um pequeno animalzinho que saiu do meio dos arbustos, para pegar comida no jardim.

Hashirama soltou mais uma de suas gargalhadas, geralmente ele ria dessa forma quando estava nervoso ou quando queria falar algo e não encontrava as palavras. Madara o conhecia tão bem que chegava a doer o peito.

— Tem razão, meu amigo, eu vim porque estou preocupado com a sua expedição.

— Minha expedição? — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, encarando a expressão contida de Hashirama. — Eu mencionei para Sasuke que desejo explorar essas terras e chegou ao seu ouvido que eu tenho uma expedição?

— Não foi bem assim. — Hashirama moveu as mãos, tentando concertar o mal-entendido. — Sasuke me falou corretamente, mas eu o conheço há tempo suficiente para saber o que se passa na sua cabeça.

Agora foi a vez de Madara gargalhar, jogando a cabeça para trás de forma forçada.

— Então me diga o que tem agora na minha cabeça, estou logo para saber o que você tem a dizer. — Madara o desafiou e Hashirama ficou em silêncio por um momento, analisando-o.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, seus lábios comprimiram num pequeno sorriso e ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Eu não quero ficar outros dois anos sem vê-lo. — Confessou, corando levemente.

Madara tinha os belos olhos negros incrédulos para aquela visão. Ele se levantou, arremessando o galho de sua mão para longe, fazendo o animalzinho se espantar e sair correndo de volta para o meio do mato.

— Eu não tenho tempo para suas conversas. — Madara virou-se, não demorando muito para sentir a mão de Hashirama pousar sobre seu ombro.

— Me desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso, mas estou preocupado. Tem um motivo para que essas terras estejam fechadas. É perigoso.

— E você veio até aqui apenas para me dizer o óbvio? — Madara virou-se na direção dele e cruzou os braços, aguardando uma resposta.

— Na verdade, vim para uma reunião e isso poderá beneficiar você e Itachi.

— Eu não vou me entregar para nenhum tribunal, como se eu fosse um masoquista idiota. — Madara voltou a andar, entrando na sala. Era um ambiente simples, como o resto da casa, possuía um local para acender o fogo em noites mais frias e um espaço para leitura e caligrafia. Sasuke quem trouxe a maioria dos livros que se encontrava empilhados pelo chão, assim como os papéis e tintas.

— Madara, não podemos conversar?

— Se for sobre tribunal, definitivamente eu não quero.

— Não seja infantil. — Hashirama insistiu e Madara apenas o olhou em silêncio para saber sobre o que era essa reunião, mas nada parecia muito agradável para os ouvidos de Madara. — Você se entregar e falar os motivos de ter feito o que fez, fará toda a diferença. Temos uma chance.

— Uma chance não é o bastante, Hashirama, você é sempre muito sonhador. Acha que só porque alguns homens e mulheres foram gentis em ouvir você, eles vão ser tão gentis comigo? Eles viram o que Itachi e eu podemos fazer, eles não vão me dar nenhum tipo de perdão. Só vão usar você para chegar até o que eles realmente querem, e eles querem acabar com quem ousa tirar pessoas como Orochimaru do poder, porque eles são parecidos, ou iguais.

— Eu sou sonhador e você é um negativista. — Hashirama falou seriamente. — As pessoas não são todas horríveis como você sempre acha que elas são.

— Correção, eu tenho certeza de que a maioria são horríveis, mas não todas. — Madara riu, o pensamento em Momo e Saiichi. Os filhos de Sasuke eram duas crianças divertidas e muito espertas.

— Então, você concorda que há pessoas que valem a pena? — Hashirama aproximou-se, mas não avançou mais nos passos.

— Vou pensar, mas não fique tão animado, eu ainda quero fazer minha expedição.

— Ah! Viu? Eu não disse? — Hashirama começou a rir novamente.

— Irritante. — Madara girou os olhos, mas permitiu que um sorriso escapasse.

***

Naruto estava exausto, passou a manhã e a tarde em reuniões. Apesar de tudo, ele sempre retornava para casa, tentando manter a serenidade e deixando os problemas para serem resolvidos do lado de fora.

Em casa ele era como qualquer outra pessoa, em busca de tranquilidade e momentos divertidos com a família.

Só que, naquela noite, as coisas estavam muito silenciosas. Apesar das lâmpadas acessas do lado de fora, não havia movimentação pela casa. E era sempre comum ele chegar na varanda, tirar os sapatos e ouvir o que as crianças conversavam, ou a voz de Sasuke.

Só que aquele silêncio o deixou um pouco incomodado. Naruto tirou os sapatos e entrou rápido em sua casa. A lareira estava acessa, iluminando o ambiente aquecido. No chão, encontrou alguns vestígios das crianças. Folhas de desenho espalhados, tinta e brinquedos.

Naruto sorriu, pegando cada um dos objetos para organizar. Na cozinha, encontrou uma panela de bambu em cima da mesa, com comida para ele. Ao lado, sobre a mesa, um desenho da família. Provavelmente feito por Momo.

Naruto sorriu, levantando a tampa da panela e pegou um bolinho de carne para comer. Depois, abriu a porta do quarto de Saiichi, a cama estava vazia. O mesmo no quarto de Momo, a cama vazia.

Naruto caminhou devagar até a porta de seu quarto e encontrou os três deitados na cama dormindo, enquanto o cachorro dormia no chão, ao lado da cama. Ele sentou-se na ponta da cama, observando a expressão tranquila de cada um. Saiichi havia crescido muito, sua mão descansava sobre a barriga de Sasuke. Do outro lado, Momo estava com a perna direita esticada sobre a perna de Sasuke, enquanto os bracinhos esticados para cima. Ela dormia profundamente, fazendo um leve barulhinho com a boca.

Naruto deu uma risada e depois ajeitou-a na cama. Momo acabou despertando.

— Papai, tá na hora de levantar? — Ela esfregou os dedos nos olhos, bocejando.

— Não, ainda é hora de dormir.

— Oba.

Naruto a pegou no colo e a levou para seu quarto, dando um beijo em sua testa e a cobrindo em seguida. Depois, ele levou Saiichi, que não acordou até que Naruto estava fechando a porta.

— Pai, a gente fez comida para você. — Ele disse, sonolento. O cachorro espichou as patas da frente e se acomodou ao lado da cama de Saiichi, ele esticou a mão e acariciou os pelos do cão.

— Eu vi, obrigado, filho. — Naruto voltou para beijá-lo, cobrindo-o. — Boa noite.

A seguir, Naruto foi tomar um banho, ele massageou as costas com as mãos e enrolou-se com uma toalha, para voltar ao quarto. Não queria acordar Sasuke, mas quando entrou no quarto, encontrou-o já com os olhos abertos.

— Nós acabamos dormindo enquanto esperávamos você. — Sasuke puxou a coberta, enquanto Naruto desistia de vestir uma roupa e tirava a toalha, deitando ao lado de Sasuke na cama.

Eles trocaram um beijo rápido e Naruto o abraçou, aconchegando-o em seus braços. O corpo de Sasuke estava muito quente, sua pele macia era agradável ao toque e Naruto começou a beijá-lo nos ombros, enquanto puxava o tecido de sua roupa.

Sasuke deu uma risada baixa, virando-se na cama.

— Me desculpe por não participar da reunião hoje. — Sasuke falou baixo, roçando os lábios nos de Naruto, enquanto sua perna se entrelaçava com a dele embaixo da coberta. — Sinceramente, eu não aguento quando todos começam a falar como se eles conhecessem Madara mais do que eu. Inventando coisas absurdas sobre ele.

Naruto o beijou na testa e depois sua mão desceu alisando as costas de Sasuke, quando ele conseguiu retirar parte de sua roupa.

— Não se preocupe, você não precisa ir nessas reuniões chatas. Além disso, Hashirama disse que seu tio não está disposto a se entregar.

— Eu disse que ele não faria isso, nem eu permitiria. — Sasuke crispou os lábios, notando a expressão de desejo estampada na face de Naruto, que o beijou, puxando-o mais apertado.

Sasuke apertou as mãos nas costas de Naruto e sorriu, sentindo os beijos distribuídos em seu pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos, subindo as mãos pelos cabelos de Naruto, soltando um leve gemido.

Naruto deitou-se por cima do corpo de Sasuke, as mãos passeavam pelo corpo macio dele com excitação. Os beijos que trocavam eram intensos, tal como os movimentos de seus corpos.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, era dia. Ele sentiu a mão de Naruto o abraçando na cintura. Sorriu, virando-se para vê-lo melhor. Queria poder ficar mais tempo na cama, entretanto, levantou-se para levar o cachorro para fora. O cão já arranhava a porta, abanando o rabo quando Sasuke o levou para o quintal.

O clima mais frio naquela época era agradável para beber um café na varanda. Sasuke vestiu um quimono de algodão e preparou a refeição. Não demorou para Saiichi e Momo acordarem, sentando-se nas cadeiras ao redor da mesa. Saiichi havia completado onze anos e Momo logo faria quatro. Os dois pareciam ainda sonolentos à mesa, mesmo assim comeram todo o mingau que Sasuke preparou.

— Papai prometeu que ia levar a gente para pescar hoje. — Saiichi falou, mas Sasuke pediu para ele não acordar Naruto ainda.

— O papá sempre dorme até tarde. — Momo pegou um pêssego do cesto de frutas e entregou para Saiichi ajuda-la a cortar. O menino pegou uma faca e apoiou no prato e cortou em pedacinhos para ela.

— O seu pai ficou o dia inteiro trabalhando, ele merece um descanso. — Sasuke falou, arrumando uma bandeja com comida.

— Papai, eu vou brincar lá fora. — Saiichi já estava correndo animado, quando Sasuke o mandou parar e voltar.

— Primeiro arrume a bagunça que o seu cachorro fez no meu quintal.

— Ahh, pai, não pode ser depois?

— Quanto mais cedo você arrumar as coisas, mais cedo vai poder sair para brincar.

Sasuke sorriu com a expressão desanimada do filho, mas Saiichi não desobedeceu. Quando terminou de arrumar a bandeja, perguntou se Momo queria ajuda-lo a levar para o papá no quarto.

Momo levou uma tigela com frutas, enquanto Sasuke carregava a bandeja com o café da manhã.

— Papá, acorda, a gente fez o café. — Momo deixou a tigela em cima da mesa e subiu na cama, pulando nas costas de Naruto. — Papá, acorda para comer as frutinhas.

— Já acordei, já acordei. — Naruto virou-se na cama, com a visão embaçada, sorrindo para a filha. — Você que fez tudo isso?

— Sim. — Ela sorriu, olhando para o outro pai. — O papai ajudou só um pouquinho.

— Ah! Eu adoro quando minha princesa faz a minha comida. — Naruto a abraçou e deu alguns beijos em Momo, antes que ela deixasse o quarto, a procura de Saiichi, a quem ela era muito apegada.

— Bom dia. — Sasuke inclinou o corpo para alcançar os lábios de Naruto. — Tome o café, vamos visitar meu irmão hoje.

Naruto concordou, estava mais frio naqueles últimos dias e eles levariam cobertores, cereais e outros produtos que fosse necessário para a rotina do grupo que vivia com Itachi e Madara.

As crianças adoravam visitar o tio, mas naquele dia a viagem seria mais exaustiva, devido ao volume de carga que deveriam levar e a dificuldade de locomoção no local.

Quando chegaram, Sasuke procurou pelo irmão, encontrando-o em uma construção abandonada da antiga cidade. Era um espaço amplo e coberto por ervas daninhas e plantas no geral. Itachi estava próximo de uma parede de pedra, onde escoava água, parecia uma cachoeira artificial.

— Irmão. — Sasuke se aproximou, a iluminação daquele lugar não era muito ampla, apesar da luz do dia entra pelas laterais da construção com teto desabado. — O que faz aqui?

— Sasuke, pensei que viria só no próximo mês. — Itachi se virou, sua expressão não era diferente do que Sasuke se lembrava, sempre muito calmo e com uma voz gentil ao falar com ele.

— Eu adiantei porque o tempo mudou muito nos últimos dias e eu sabia que todos iriam precisar de mais comida e roupas.

— Obrigado pela sua consideração. — Itachi moveu a cabeça, com um sorriso. — Venha até aqui.

Sasuke caminhou até o irmão e observou melhor a água que escorria da parede formar uma espécie de lago.

— Aqui é bem tranquilo. — Sasuke pousou a mão no ombro de Itachi.

— Sim, eu concordo. Gosto de vir aqui para pensar.

— No que tem pensado, irmão? — Sasuke e Itachi viraram e começaram a caminhar devagar. Depois de alguns anos morando naquele lugar, Sasuke não tinha dúvidas de que seu irmão podia andar livremente pelos lugares conhecidos.

— Nada demais, penso sempre em como prover uma vida melhor para as pessoas nesse lugar.

— Isso é bom, mas tem pensado na sua própria vida? Digo, você não tem um projeto pessoal, um desejo?

Itachi riu e parou de andar.

— Meu projeto pessoal não é isolado, eu penso no bem-estar de todo mundo.

— Está certo, Itachi, mas eu estava falando de outra coisa.

— Ah! Sim, eu sei do que está falando. — Itachi moveu a cabeça, e Sasuke riu.

— Então, há alguma novidade?

— Não do tipo que você esteja interessado em saber.

— Vamos, irmão, não há ninguém especial em seu coração? — Sasuke cruzou os braços, os dois estavam já próximo da saída.

— Acho que vou desapontá-lo com isso, Sasuke. — Itachi virou a cabeça na direção em que o irmão mais novo estava parado. — Mas, me fale sobre você, o que tem feito?

Sasuke soltou os braços e ele suspirou.

— Nada mudou desde a última vez que falamos sobre isso, é uma vida muito boa a que vivo. Meus filhos são incríveis, eu amo Naruto. Fico até constrangido em sentir tanta coisa boa, enquanto eu sei que muitos não tiveram a mesma sorte que eu.

— Não é somente sorte, também é um pouco do seu próprio esforço e amadurecimento.

— Eu queria que você pudesse ter isso também. — Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, sempre sentia que havia falhado de alguma forma com a família, principalmente por saber que Madara e Itachi eram pessoas que não teriam mais uma vida normal, ou o mais próximo disso.

— Eu entendo o que diz, mas a vida que vivo é a vida que eu desejei. Se eu pudesse escolher, faria tudo novamente. — Itachi ergueu a mão e Sasuke se aproximou dele, sentindo a carícia em seu rosto.

— Quero apenas o seu bem. — Sasuke sentiu os braços de Itachi ao seu redor, formando um abraço protetor.

— Mas eu estou bem, e ter sua companhia me deixa ainda mais feliz. — Ele apoiou a testa na de Sasuke. — Olha só, irmão, quem diria, você está mais alto que eu.

Sasuke sorriu e Itachi o convidou para caminharem juntos. As pessoas que passavam por eles eram sempre muito gentis e ofereciam de tudo para Itachi, como prova de lealdade e afeição.

Naruto estava com Madara, fumando e bebendo, enquanto conversavam, quando Sasuke entrou na casa. Itachi ofereceu um chá para Sasuke, sabendo que ele não bebia mais nada alcoólico.

— Me deixa te ajudar. — Sasuke pegou a jarra pela alça, com o auxílio de um pano, despejando a água fervente nas ervas para a infusão.

Eles se sentaram próximos e a conversa estava voltada para a fenda ao qual Madara queria explorar. Os planos ainda eram muito incertos, mas um grupo de pessoas estava cotada para participar dessa expedição.

— Itachi ficará para cuidar do restante das pessoas, conto com vocês para ajudá-lo. — O olhar de Madara foi de Sasuke para Naruto, enquanto Itachi apenas movia a cabeça.

— Nosso tio insiste que eu preciso de ajuda em tudo o que faço. — Itachi falou, sem parecer irritado. Ele bebeu o chá, e ouviu os resmungos de Madara.

— Está certo mesmo, então você vai explorar esse lugar? — Sasuke perguntou, ele sabia que era um ambiente desconhecido e até mesmo hostil. Naruto já havia explicado que esse lugar era chamado de fenda, porque os terremotos causaram uma gigantesca fenda na terra, que poderia causar catástrofes caso outro abalo sísmico ocorresse.

— Não se preocupe, eu sou um homem que estuda o território antes de atacar, eu não vou sair por aí pisando em terras estranhas sem saber o que estou fazendo. — De queixo erguido, Madara soltou a fumaça do fumo.

— Eu desejo muita sorte. — Naruto parecia o único animado junto a Madara. — Qualquer coisa que precisar, eu vou fazer de tudo para oferecer suporte. Talvez Shikamaru tenha boas sugestões, ele vem estudando esse lugar há anos. Quem sabe ele até se interessa em viajar com vocês, seria interessante.

Madara concordou, qualquer ajuda era bem-vinda. A verdade era que ele não conseguia ficar parado por muito tempo em um lugar. A vida naquela pequena vila era isso, pequena demais para uma mente muito ampla.

Madara serviu mais uma dose no copo de Naruto e outro em seu copo, despejando uma pequena quantidade no copo de Itachi, dando uma risada a seguir. Eles fizeram um brinde, erguendo seus copos e desejando o melhor para o futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, esse é apenas um extra pós final, com um pedacinho de uma ideia futura mas que não me aprofundei.  
> O segundo extra é do Enji e do Shiro lindíssimo que eu amo. E daí sim acaba hehe  
> Obrigada por ler


	33. Extra II: Presente

A nova égua da coudelaria foi batizada como Tamashi. Ela cresceu saudável e inteligente, criada especialmente para Narumi, a segunda filha de Enji Uzumaki. Em seu aniversário de treze anos, Narumi a recebeu como sua companheira.

A garota, que agora era uma adolescente alta e de longos cabelos vermelhos, estava exultante com a novidade. Ela subiu nas costas da égua e fez uma carícia em seu longo pescoço, dando um comando para Tamashi começar a andar.

Suzu, a filha mais nova de Enji e Shiro, questionou porque ainda não tinha uma égua só para ela.

Enji segurou sua mão e a olhou nos olhos, ela completaria dez anos naquele ano, seu rosto era delicado e fino tal como o pai Shiro, além de possuir cabelos negros como os dele.

— Ainda é cedo, Suzu, você só tem seis anos. — Enji falou, rindo em seguida da expressão emburrada da filha.

— Suzu, você ainda é muito nova. — Shiro disse, levando a filha para dentro de casa.

— Não é justo, a Narumi pode fazer tudo e eu não. — Suzu saiu correndo e Shiro a chamou de maneira calma, pedindo para ela ter paciência.

Enji aproximou-se e acariciou as costas de Shiro.

— Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. — Shiro falou, olhado para o marido.

Um sorriso delineou os lábios de Enji e ele aproximou a cabeça de Shiro, beijando-o no rosto.

— Eu sei, ela é igualzinha você. — Enji o beijou mais uma vez, antes de sentir a mão de Shiro desferir um tapa em seu peito. — Estou mentindo?

— Ora, não seja assim tão insolente com seu marido. — Shiro virou o rosto, mas Enji o segurou em seus braços.

— Me diga que eu menti. — Enji sussurrou próximo do ouvido de Shiro. — Me diga que, quando você quer algo, faz tudo para obter o que deseja.

Shiro sentiu o corpo estremecer e em seguida deixou-se aninhar nos braços fortes do marido.

Enji estava certo, sua filha era como ele.

A família Uzumaki se reuniria para o aniversário de Narumi. Era uma tradição da família de Shiro receber muitos convidados para o aniversário. Por isso, ele mandou preparar com fartura doces e salgados para todos que viessem visitar Narumi e entregar presentes para ela.

Shiro também estava ansioso pela chegada da filha mais velha de Enji, cauteloso com todos os detalhes da festa e exigente com a organização. Percebendo o nervosismo de Shiro, ao entardecer, depois que retornou com Narumi do passeio com a égua, Enji convidou o marido para beberem juntos no quarto deles.

— Está se preocupando à toa, Kushina é uma pessoa simples. Ela vai gostar de você, assim como todos gostam. — Enji serviu uma dose pequena de bebida no copo de Shiro, e uma dose extra no seu próprio copo.

— Eu sei que estou me comportando como um adolescente. Mas é inevitável, afinal, é a sua primogênita. — Shiro suspirou, pegando o copo e virando o conteúdo na boca de uma vez, deixando o marido surpreso. — Quero que ela goste de mim.

Enji sorriu para ele, bebendo todo o líquido de seu copo e servindo mais um pouco para cada um.

— Ela vai gostar. — Enji aproximou-se e segurou a mão de Shiro, beijando seus dedos com carinho. — Todos que conhecem você, sentem isso. É inevitável.

— É mesmo? — Shiro moveu a cabeça, ele usava uma pequena presilha para prender apenas uma mecha dos longos cabelos negros. Usava calças de seda puta na cor verde claro e o haori era um tecido leve, bordado com fios dourados. — Com você não foi assim tão inevitável.

— Eu sou diferente. — Enji levou a mão de Shiro até seu peito, segurando-o firmemente.

— Você nem me olhou nos olhos quando eu me declarei. — Shiro piscou, recordando-se da cena desastrosa.

Ele havia completado dezessete anos e ganhou um cavalo de presente do pai. Enji o ajudou a montar no cavalo e eles passearam pelo campo durante horas. Foi o suficiente para Shiro retornar apaixonado por aquele homem e oferecer seu corpo e alma para ele, recebendo uma recusa imediata como resposta.

Levou três anos para conquistar a atenção de Enji.

— Você não sabia o que estava dizendo naquela época. — Enji insistiu, observando uma ruga na testa de Shiro saltar.

Seu marido era um homem doce e gentil, muito leal e cuidadoso. Mas o que ele tinha de gentileza, sobrava em teimosia quando desejava algo para si.

No princípio, achou que aquela declaração era apenas a fala de um jovem mimado que possuía tudo o que queria. Com o tempo, depois de conhecer melhor a personalidade de Shiro, Uzumaki Enji começou a prestar mais atenção nele.

Três anos depois da declaração desastrosa de Shiro, Enji recebeu o convite para visitar o País dos Rios, antes do banquete iniciar, ele caminhou pela vila e encontrou Shiro servindo os moradores uma sopa de tomate, pães e frutas frescas. Enji observou-o de longe durante toda a noite no banquete, Shiro era cuidadoso em seus movimentos, ele sempre sabia como se portar diante das pessoas, o que falar e oferecer. Sabia entreter bem os convidados de seu pai, e evitava falar de assuntos que sempre causava discórdia, um verdadeiro diplomata.

No final do banquete, Enji convidou-o para andarem a cavalo, eles foram tão longe que viram o sol nascer nas planícies do País do Fogo. Shiro desceu do cavalo admirado com a paisagem e Enji poderia até dizer que se apaixonou naquele momento, quando os cabelos de Shiro flutuavam no ar com o vento, enquanto o sol nascente brilhava seu rosto. Ele virou-se, dando um sorriso alegre e natural.

As lembranças daquele dia tomaram o coração de Enji e ele beijou o marido apaixonadamente. Shiro levou as mãos para os ombros de Enji, sendo facilmente erguido por ele, em um abraço.

Enji o deitou na cama, beijando seu corpo conforme as roupas eram removidas. O cheiro doce que exalava do corpo de Shiro despertava em seu corpo um desejo febril.

— Meu amor. — Enji sussurrou, sua mão acariciando a coxa macia de Shiro. Ele sabia que se o possuísse naquela noite, as chances de terem mais um filho seriam altas.

— Enji... — Shiro gemeu, apertando os dedos ao redor dos braços fortes do marido, o tesão falava mais alto do que as palavras de sua boca.

Mas ele não era somente carregado pela volúpia, seu coração batia forte em desejo. A sua mão deslizou pelo braço de Enji, alisando seu abdome por dentro do quimono que ele vestia.

Enji deitou-se na cama e Shiro se sentou em seu colo, mudando de posição. Os longos cabelos negros foram soltos, os fios eram bem finos e sedosos e deslizavam pelos ombros de Shiro como um véu acetinado. A sua pele era pálida, e possuía uma suavidade e maciez como a seda. Enji, por outro lado, tinha mãos duras e calejadas pelas batalhas, e as cicatrizes visíveis pelo corpo.

Era sempre um prazer sentir uma pele tão quente e macia em contato com seus dedos grossos.

O corpo de Shiro se movia com graça e leveza sobre o corpo de Enji, que admirava sempre com paixão a desenvoltura do marido. Embora tivesse aquela aparência doce e delicada, Shiro era um homem de libido aflorada. Enji o beijava ardentemente, e sabia que ele se deliciava a força de suas investidas.

Na manhã em que a família de Enji chegaria, Shiro levantou-se cedo e se preparou para recebe-los. Minato e Kushina chegaram acompanhados de Naruto e Sasuke e as crianças.

Narumi e foi a primeira a correr na direção deles, acompanhada da irmã mais nova, Suzu. A garota parou de frente a Saiichi, ele virou a cabeça um pouco envergonhado porque ela era mais alta que ele, mesmo sendo um pouco mais nova. Uma bobagem que foi ignorada por Narumi, que fez questão de puxá-lo pela mão para mostrar a égua que havia ganho de presente de aniversário. Momo e Suzu, que tinham a mesma idade, correram atrás deles, dizendo que também queriam brincar com os cavalos.

Shiro deixou que Enji cumprimentasse primeiro a filha e fosse apresentado por ele.

— Esse é meu marido, Shiro. — As tão sonhadas palavras que Shiro queria ouvir soou pelo seu ouvido e ele sorriu na direção da filha mais velha de Enji.

Ele deu alguns passos para frente, fazendo uma leve reverência na direção de Kushina, mas não esperava receber o abraço dela. Quando os braços da filha de Enji se apertaram em volta de seus ombros, Shiro sentiu-se aliviado.

Desde seu casamento, Shiro estava ciente dos planos de Enji. Fiel ao marido, e aquilo que ele acreditava ser o certo, aceitou afastar-se de todos e se resguardar, entendendo que o marido possuía inimigos e amigos falsos que poderia prejudica-lo. Em contraponto, também esteve afastado da família de Enji, o que era uma pena, porque estava sempre muito curioso em saber como seria quando todos se reunissem.

Então esse dia chegou e, passado a turbulência, eles sorriam felizes.

Shiro encaminhou todos para uma sala onde puderam conversar. Enji fumava com Minato e falava sobre a época de plantio, ao qual o país do redemoinho precisava se preparar. Sasuke estava atento a conversa e tecia seus próprios comentários, mostrando bastante conhecimento.

— Mãe, o Shiro tem uma biblioteca enorme, você precisa ver. — Naruto falou, enquanto recebi o copo de chá das mãos de Shiro.

— São alguns escritos da minha família que passou de geração em geração. — Shiro completou. — Não se compara aos escritos dos povos antigos que vocês possuem.

Kushina aceitou o copo de chá que Shiro ofereceu e depois moveu a mão com aquele comentário.

— Muitos desses livros estão em um idioma tão antigo que ninguém mais fala. Confesso que eu não sei nem o que a metade deles quer dizer. — Ela sorriu e depois olhou para a varanda, onde podia ver Narumi e Saiichi andando a cavalo. Momo estava no mesmo cavalo de Saiichi, e segurava com força a cintura do irmão. Enquanto Suzu estava na garupa de Narumi — Ela se parece muito com meu pai.

O banquete se estendeu por algumas horas, os convidados da família de Shiro também participaram. As famílias conversavam animadas, bebendo e comendo.

Enji aproximou-se do marido, que observava a mesa para solicitar mais comida à cozinha.

— Eu disse que tudo daria certo. — Ele falou, segurando a mão de Shiro.

— Sim, mas eu só poderia acreditar quando visse com meus olhos. — Shiro sorriu para o marido. — Agora eu me sinto parte de sua família.

Shiro pousou a mão sobre o peito de Enji, olhando-o diretamente em seus olhos.

Nada do que Enji dissesse era grande o bastante para agradecer Shiro pelos seus sacrifícios em nome das lutas travadas durante aqueles anos. Ele o beijou carinhosamente no rosto, sussurrando que o amava.

O banquete finalizou com uma queima de fogos.

***

Após dar boa noite para Momo e certificar-se de que Saiichi estava já na cama. Ele também ganhou um cavalo de Enji e mal se continha em ansiedade para voltar a cavalgar.

Sasuke retornou para seu quarto. Ficariam no país do Rio por mais alguns dias e depois viajariam para o País do Fogo. Seu clã vinha ganhando notoriedade dentro de Konoha, desde que o líder do país, Senju Hashirama, declarou apoio incondicional à Uchiha Madara. Esse apoio se alongava até outros clãs menores, o que já garantia para ele um grande grupo de simpatizantes para suas causas, principalmente aqueles que foram prejudicados por Orochimaru.

Embora todo esse apoio viesse crescendo, Madara e Itachi não tinham a intenção de retornar para a Vila. Sasuke não conseguia ainda compreender suas decisões, mas estaria sempre ao lado deles.

Sasuke encontrou Naruto sentado na varanda e se aproximou, sentou-se ao lado dele.

— As crianças foram dormir. — Sasuke disse, depois que Naruto o beijou e o abraçou.

— Eles estavam tão animados, que eu achei que não iriam dormir tão cedo. Meu avô disse que uma das éguas está para ter um filhote, e que ele será para Momo.

— Ela com certeza não vai dormir depois dessa notícia. — Sasuke sorriu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Naruto.

— Está cansado?

— Um pouco. — Sasuke respondeu. — Mas quero ficar aqui com você.

Ele sentiu o abraço de Naruto mais apertado em volta de seu corpo.

— Podemos ficar juntos na cama também. — Naruto roçou seus lábios no pescoço de Sasuke, fazendo-o sorrir. Eles se levantaram da varanda e entraram no quarto.

O ambiente estava silencioso e tranquilo, Sasuke aconchegou-se ao lado de Naruto na cama, acariciando-o no peito, enquanto o ouvia falar sobre como sua mãe e Shiro estavam se dando bem.

Diferente de como tudo começou, Sasuke estava se acostumando com aqueles dias tranquilos. Dias que ele lutaria para permanecer sempre assim.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Naruto, recebendo um longo beijo antes de voltar a deitar a cabeça no peito dele e dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só estava faltando postar esse extra, agora sim acabou.   
> Obrigada aqueles que acompanharam a jornada até aqui.  
> Espero que tenham se divertido, assim como eu me diverti muito escrevendo a história.  
> Vai deixar saudades.  
> Beijos


End file.
